Detrás de los libros se esconde algo mejor
by mimig2
Summary: Nuevo cap!Muchas sorpresas para el día de San VAlentín de los chicos. Remus sigue triste, Sirius se ha peleado con su hermano otra vez , Lily y James andan en su nube de amor..pero tendrán que dejarlo aparte para hacer frente juntos a lo que les viene.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos, solo quiero decir que ésta es la primera historia que publico, y también la primera que escribo desde hace ya algún tiempo, llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza pero al fin me animo a pasarlo a papel todo eso que había imaginado, pero es taaan díficil... Ustedes seguro que comprenderán, todos hemos sido principiantes alguna vez, así que sean benevolentes por favor, y espero que si os gusta, le deis al botoncito del go para los reviews, ya sean para echarme florecillas o para tirarme tomatazos. Y por cierto, todo lo que reconozcais de Rowling es de Rowlin, y lo que no, es mío, yo solo pretendo entretenerme un poco este verano en los días en que no tenga fuerzas suficientes como para levantarme de la cama, jejej. En fin ¡gracias por leer!**

**Dedico este prologo a Haruka.Black-90 por su paciencia y su tiempo al explicarme como podía publicar una historia. ¡Gracias, thanks, merci, graxie, arigato...!**

**LJ**

´DETRÁS DE LOS LIBROS SE ESCONDE ALGO MEJOR

**1ª PARTE**

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**PROLOGO**

Miró a su alrededor. El profesor Binns hablaba y hablaba, indiferente del caos de la clase, si ya hasta había cerrado los ojos. Merlín¿es que no se callaba nunca? Le fastidiaba esa voz tan monótona.

Y mientras… las rubitas componentes de su club de fans de las que nunca recordaría el nombre alzaban cada vez más la voz, así que incluso él que estaba en la quinta puñeta se estaba enterando de que al fin Lisa Strackford se había acostado con su novio Jeremy –que por cierto ya era hora-, y de la ropa de la nueva temporada primavera-verano. Solo una de ellas se encontraba más apartada, durmiendo a pierna suelta junto a la ventana. Se la veía tan a gusto… quizá debería hacer lo mismo.

En frente suya, Pamela Hastings se daba el lote con su último ligue. ¿Amos Diggory? Uagh, esa debía revisarse los gustos. A su lado, prácticamente todos los hufflepufs con los que compartían clase estaban en mitad de una partida de cartas que parecía bastante interesante. Mmm ¿eso que se veía que apostaban era ropa interior? Merlín, él quería estar ahí, la chica que acababa de perder se estaba quitando su sujetador por debajo de la camisa blanca del uniforme.

Al final de la clase, Joan Madley se encontraba prediciendo el futuro con la bola de cristal que había logrado robar de la profesora de Adivinación al alumno más inocente que pudiera existir en el mundo, porque la chica lo único que hacía era predecir extrañas muertes a las mascotas. Un momento, bajito, regordete, y pelo castaño claro… ¿ese no era Peter? Bueno -pensó- al menos no tiene de que preocuparse, él no tiene ninguna mascota.

En su mismo pupitre, el lobito se dedicaba a mirar por su adorado mapa mientras la pluma a vuelapluma que había comprado en Zonko –por cierto¡con su dinero!- apuntaba todo lo que salía por la boca del profesor fantasma. Bueno, ya le pediría los apuntes.

Suspiró y miró a su hermano, que estaba ocupado en dejar caer –muy sutilmente- un gran cupo lleno de… excrementos, al parecer, por el olor, justo en la cabeza de la única muchacha que parecía estar atenta a todo lo que decía el profesor Binns, la perfecta prefecta pelirroja, que en esos momentos escribía en su pergamino sin cesar.

En el instante en que James Potter sacaba su varita para ir a echarle una mano a Sirius Black, el timbre sonó y el gran cubo se precipitó sobre Lily Evans cuando ella se encontraba recogiendo.

El consiguiente grito se escuchó hasta en Tombuctú, dejó a la mitad de los presentes con una sordera durante tres días y pareció ser suficiente hasta para resucitar a Binns, que abrió los ojos de golpe, se llevó la mano al corazón y dijo:

-Merlín, es increíble que siga vivo con la clase de infarto que me acabas de dar, Lenans –he ahí la especie de regaño, tras el cual desapareció a través de la pizarra, haciendo caso omiso de las estridentes risas.

Lily Evans intentó mantener la calma. De verdad que intentó intentarlo. Se limpió con un movimiento de varita, pero al ver que el olor no se iba, parpadeo y dijo:

-Gracias Black, por otra de tus estupendas demostraciones para hacernos ver que no eres el único que apestas.

Salió todo lo digna que pudo mientras aún le acompañaban la risa de perro de Black y la burlona del estúpido de Potter.

Intentó llegar lo más pronto posible a su habitación, donde nada más poner un pie todas las ventanas se rompieron, las cortinas se rasgaron y cayeron y la dueña de tal descontrol de magia profirió tales alaridos solo comparados con alguien que sufre un _crucio,_ mientras cogía los cojines y procedía a desplumarlos:

-¡ME CAGO EN SU PUTA MADRE, ME ENCANTARÍA VERLO TRITURADO POR LAS ESTPÚPIDAS SIRENAS DEL ALGO, DESPEDAZADO POR LAS ASQUEROSAS ACROMANTULAS DEL BOSQUE, DESCONYUNTADO POR LOS REPELENTES THESTRALS Y TRAGADO POR EL BABOSO CALAMAR PORQUE SI NO ES QUE YO LE ARRANCO EL PELO, DESMIEMBRO LENTAMENTE, POQUITO A POCO, PARA QUE SUFRA, LE CORTO SU COSA REPRODUCTORA, LE SACO LOS OJOS, LE PARTO LOS DIENTES Y NI POTTER LO RECONOCERÍA EN MIL VIDAS!

Después de este lapsus momentáneo, se duchó rápidamente y se encaminó a la siguiente clase que no se perdería por nada del mundo: pociones; ya más calmada, arreglando con otro toque de varita el desastre de la habitación de Gryffindor.

Y es que Lily Evans no era violenta, solía ser tranquila y agradable, le encantaba ayudar a la gente y siempre estaba para hacer favores. Claro que la gente no solía pedírselos, y claro que Black y Potter eran la excepción en su carácter calmado. Podía hacer como no existieran, solo sentía indiferencia hacia ellos pero le reventaba cuando hacían cualquiera de sus estúpidas bromitas.

Porque Lily Evans tan solo era conocida por las bromas de la que era objeto a veces por parte de los merodeadores cuando Severus Snape no se hallaba en su radio. Era una chica un poco bajita –comparada con el resto de las chicas de su clase y sus espectaculares tacones de más de 10 cm-, de cola enmarañada y flequillo largo que le tapaba los ojos. Cursaba sexto curso.

Lily Evans correspondía al tipo de chica que muchos consideraban tímida y cerrada. No se relacionaba con nadie más que con sus libros, que la acompañaban a todas partes. Solo los tenía a ellos, y, mmm tal vez, a una compañera y un conocido. Una compañera con la que a veces compartía arduas sesiones de biblioteca y un conocido con el que compartía algunas palabras y una que otra sonrisa. Claro que hubieran sido más si no llevara aún esos endemoniados aparatos de los que se avergonzaba. ¡Diablos! Gracias a Jesús, Alá, Merlín, Buda, Zeus y todos los dioses y los magos que la cuidaban desde el cielo –o le echaban el mal de ojo, según las circunstancias y el día- que ya se los quitaban ese verano.

Lily Evans suspiró y entró a la clase de pociones, donde un muy ya regordete Slughorn le señalaba su asiento con una sonrisa a pesar de haber llegado tarde diez minutos.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Es cortita, así que se lee rápido, pero espero que os guste. Los capítulos serán un poco más largos pero no tanto. El primer capítulo ya casi está terminado, así que pronto lo colgaré, espero que la historia tenga un poquitito de éxito, con eso me conformo. ¡Au revoir!


	2. Detras de la perfecta prefecta pelirroja

Le dedico este capítulo todos los que me han dejado review, pero en especial a Arianita Black por ser la primera que dejo un review, me emocioné y todo al leerlo!! Espero haberlos contestado todos, si no es así, ya saben, review y me dicen que ya buscare otra manera de contetaros!

Y de nuevo, Lily, James, los merodeadores y todo lo que veais que sea de Rowling ES de Rowling y Warnerbross, y el resto, simplemente mío... mío, mi tesoroooo!! jjeje Besos y Graxie por leer!

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**CHAPTER I: Detrás de la perfecta prefecta pelirroja…**

Lily Evans acababa de salir de su clase de transformaciones con la joven profesora McGonagall y se encaminaba a la biblioteca. Le habían mandado tantos deberes con la excusa de que el próximo año serían los EXTASIS que seguro que no los terminaba ni en diez mil años aunque los días hubieran tenido 28 horas. Llevaba una redacción de CCM sobre la explotación del Augurey como recurso casero para predecir el tiempo, una exposición sobre Eric el Excéntrico para Binns, debía estudiar los diferentes usos de la aplicación de la sangre de Unicornio para poder realizar la próxima poción para Slughorn y leerse la lección de transformaciones sobre las varias formas que podía adoptar el kelpie y como repercutía en la creación de nuevos hechizos para transformar animales, además del resumen y el examen sorpresa que seguro pondría sobre lo mismo. Merlín.

Esa mujer debería de divertirse más en la vida y cambiar ese carácter tan repelente y estricto o parecerá a los cuarenta años como si tuviera cien, de tanto que fruncía el entrecejo y gritaba. Bueno, pensándolo fríamente, no se lo podía reprochar, ese día los merodeadores se habían lucido transformando a la gata del conserje en un violín y al mismo conserje en una estatua muy "femenina" que no podía dejar de tocar el "violín". En medio del Gran Comedor. El día que venía el inspector de todos los colegios de magia. Con un conjuro permanente de todo el día.

Saludó al pasar por la puerta de la sala de Ravenclaw a Janey Turpin, que estaba en la entrada con su amiga Genine Nebels, seguramente discutiendo sobre la magia producida por la desintegración de los átomos o si por fin habían sido confirmados los rumores de una colonia de acromántulas en el Bosque Prohibido, porque esos animales eran clasificados como XXXXX por el Ministerio de Magia y tenían reputación de asesinar magos y además debían ser mágicamente y debidamente ocultados por… Suspiró.

Demasiado inteligentes y preocupadas por adquirir conocimientos para ella, que solo deseaba aprobar el curso, eso sí, con sobresaliente, porque los futuros exámenes eran muy importantes para su futuro académico, profesional y laboral como miembro de la Comunidad Mágica y para su desarrollo como persona dentro del campo de la medimagia… ¿Aquella era Pamela Hastings? Bueno, al menos había dejado por fin a Amos Diggory, ciertamente no tenía futuro con ese bobo por muy guapo que fuera, pero ya debía saberlo si le estaba comiendo la boca a William Nash, un chico de séptimo muy alto, jugador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y un tanto repelente y preocupado por su cabellera y las arrugas de su túnica último modelo comprada en la tienda más cara de Milán. ¡Merlín que gustos¡Y delante de la clase de McGonagall! A la pobre le dará un infarto si no se muere de envidia porque todo el mundo tiene más vida social que ella… No, Lily, no, demasiados insultos a la profe en una hora, tú que siempre eres muy correctita –se retractó mentalmente- ¡al diablo, es Minny!

En todo eso estaba cuando llegó por fin a la biblioteca. Lily cogió al menos diez volúmenes y enterró la cabeza en ellos, mientras el bibliotecario parloteaba detrás de ella ofreciéndole uno que otro tomo para sus trabajos, hasta que tuvo que decirle que ella podía y que se conocía la biblioteca mejor que su casa. Así es como el mundo se perdió su pelirroja cabellera por horas, hasta bien entrada la noche, antes del toque de queda, cuando se dirigió a la sala común de Griffindor con dos pesados libros bajo el brazo. Le dio la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

Era un sitio acogedor, le encantaba esa habitación de paredes rojas y camas blanditas que era, después de su propia habitación en casa de sus padres, su lugar preferido en el mundo… cuando solo estaba ella, claro.

Porque Lily compartía habitación con cuatro componentes del club de fans de los merodeadores. En verdad dicho club no existía, pero todas ellas sin excepción les iban detrás. Pertenecían al mismo patrón de chica, delgadita, rubia con el pelo casi blanco, ojos azules y labios sonrosados. Les gustaba arreglarse y coquetear con los chicos en general y con los merodeadores en particular. Ninguna era tonta y Lily sabía que seguro alguna se podría sacar el curso incluso con sobresalientes si no tuvieran otras prioridades en la vida, a saber: la ropa, los chicos, salir, los chicos, la ropa…

Lily odiaba que por su culpa en el colegio se hubiera dado la imagen que rubia era igual a chica fácil, porque su propia compañera tenía el pelo de un dorado muy bonito, con tirabuzones que parecían hasta falsos (lo que le hacía pensar muchas veces en Ricitos de Oro), pero la chica era Ravenclaw y una de las mejores del curso. Claro que ella nunca se lo decía por falta de confianza. Una pena. A Lily en verdad le gustaría poder llamarla amiga y hacer con ella todo lo que hacían las amigas: contarse secretos, reír, llorar juntas, comprenderse y apoyarse… ¡no separarse por nada ni nadie! Si se paraba a pensarlo, acababa de encontrarle algo bueno a sus compañeras de habitación: al menos valoraban la amistad.

Suspiró, dejó los libros en su mesita de noche -que por poco no se derrumbó ante el peso de lo depositado; habría sido un desastre porque entonces todas se despertarían y no quería volver a tener pesadillas donde apareciesen mascarillas revitalizantes asquerosas, rodajas de pepino y pelucas rubias que la perseguían por todos lados- y se puso el pijama.

Fue al aproximarse al cuarto de baño para lavarse los dientes cuando escuchó unos sollozos. Empujó con suavidad la puerta y cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la falta de luz distinguió a una compañera de cuarto. Era la rubia que siempre se dormía en clase del profesor Binns¿Cómo era que se llamaba¡Ah sí! Adams. Mmm Danielle, no… ¿Gabrielle? Mejor asegurarse con su apellido. Ella y su maldita memoria. Podía recordar cosas que había leído hace una eternidad pero no un simple nombre.

-¿Adams?-preguntó tímidamente.

Ella se percató de que estaba allí y levantó la cabeza. En su cara se podían observar todos los síntomas de alguien que lloraba. Pareció calmarse al saber que por lo menos alguien estaba allí, se acordaba de ella, al menos en un intento de consolarla. ¿O era que Lily Evans necesitaba el baño y por eso la interrumpía?

-¿Qué quieres? –quería haberlo dicho con una voz cortante, pero no le salió sino un suspiro.

-Yo… yo quería lavarme los dientes-genial, era lo segundo-pero… si te puedo ayudar… ¿Por qué lloras? –vaya, también era lo primero. Gabrielle intentó sonreír -¿Te peleaste con tus amigas¿ Creían que estaban siempre juntas… mmm, para lo bueno y lo malo –dijo la pelirroja, arrodillándose hasta quedar a su altura. Lily no esperaba que Adams soltase una carcajada sarcástica.

-Somos amigas… pero no sé si para lo bueno y lo malo. Para lo bueno te miran con envidia y te hacen saber de mil maneras diferentes que no lo mereces, y para lo malo, simplemente no quieren derrumbar su castillo en las nubes con desgracias, y menos las ajenas.

Vale-pensó Lily-eso de valorar la amistad queda reducido a la amistad por conveniencia. La miró. La pobre lo estaba pasando mal. Pero ella no sabía como consolarla. ¡Si nunca habían hablado! Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue rodearle con sus brazos y abrazarle todo lo fuerte que pudo, y decirle con voz queda:

-Si quieres desahogarte.

Gabrielle lo tomó al pie de la letra y empezó de nuevo a llorar. Pero quizás el estar arropada de ese modo o porque ya había derramado muchas lágrimas, se calmó pronto y su llanto no duró mucho. Supo que la única forma de agradecerle a Lily que estuviera ahí, para ella, sin pedir nada a cambio, dejando atrás la indiferencia que había habido entre ellas, el único sentimiento –si acaso era sentimiento- que habían intercambiado en seis años. Lily nunca le había importado mucho, ella parecía estar en un universo alterno, en su propio mundo todo el tiempo, entre libros, deberes, reglas y responsabilidades que ella nunca había comprendido. Pero ahí estaba, en esos momentos prefería estar con ella que en su mundo perfecto. Le correspondió al abrazo y procedió a contárselo todo. En principio era fácil porque lo podía resumir todo en una frase:

-Estoy enamorada de Sirius Black.

La cara de Lily era todo un poema.

-Vaya, no sabía que el problema fuera tan grande-dijo, con voz condescendiente-Sí, no hace falta que digas nada más, te prometió el cielo y la luna, tu caíste como una tonta, te acostaste con él, ya no quiere saber nada más de ti, está saliendo con tu peor enemiga y en breve le pedirá matrimonio porque espera un hijo de él…

-¡Lily!-Gabrielle estaba que se le escapaba la risa a pesar del desasosiego que sentía en su corazón. Se preguntó si esa muchacha lo hacía para alegrarle un poco o porque simplemente era su forma de ser.

-Perdón- se disculpó-Tu aquí sufriendo y yo contándote la última telenovela que vi-. Claro que por la cara de Gabrielle, era evidente que no sabía que era una telenovela. Merlín lo que se pierden estos magos-pensó-.Lo siento, tengo la boca un poco suelta pero ya no te interrumpo más, de verdad.

-Está bien. El caso es que nosotras siempre hemos frecuentado mucho a los merodeadores. Y bueno, no se muy bien como empezó todo pero terminó con Sirius en mi cabeza todo el rato. A veces era como si fuera capaz de ver algo en él que los demás no podían, un dejo de tristeza cuando hablaba de su familia detrás de todos esos insultos, un brillo juguetón cuando hablaba con James, y esa sonrisa traviesa y misteriosa que pone cuando habla con Remus de un conejo o así, como si recordara momentos felices…-suspiró. Un día se acercó a mí y me pidió salir.

-Y tu te preguntas como es posible que te haya elegido a ti con todas esas subnormales que le siguen todo el día, que son muy bonitas y muy altas, y muy rubias y muy tontas-al captar la mirada de la otra, Lily tragó saliva y añadió-Qu-que no quiere decir que tu seas subnormal por seguirle ni por enamorarte, ni que no seas bonita ni alta, porque eres más que bonita y más que alta, créeme a mí, que soy bajita y… -la mirada de Gabrielle se hizo más intensa, pero Lily no notó la sonrisita que afloraba en la comisura de sus labios-Este… sí, creo que puedes continuar.

-Ejem, gracias. Claro que ya no sé por donde iba…

-Veías cosas en él que nadie más veía, te enamoraste de él y un día te pidió salir y tu aceptaste y…

-Para, para, para… creo que no he dicho que aceptara-Lily levantó una ceja-.Está bien, sigo. El caso es que acepté –la pelirroja resopló. La recordaba perfectamente de la mano de Sirius el fin de semana pasado en Hogsmeade. Se preguntó si entonces lloraba desde ese día-.Y… y todo fue genial y eso. Vale, nos besamos, pero luego, no sé. Al día siguiente se olvidó de buscarme cuando quedamos y digamos que… aún espero –terminó con voz trémula.

Lily suspiró. Es cierto, al día siguiente lo había pillado en plena faena con Pamela Hastings en una sección de la biblioteca, seguramente ella se le habría insinuado y él acabo perdiendo la razón y el juicio de todo lo demás. Claro que le decía eso a Gabrielle y la acababa de derrumbar.

-Ellie ¿puedo llamarte Ellie verdad? Black es un c-a-p-u-ll-o. Contra eso no tienes nada que hacer. Por mucho que me pese no vas a estar nunca más en su lista, así que mejor déjalo pasar, que a esta edad todo se confunde con amor…

No, tampoco le podía decir eso. Merlín, que difícil era eso de aconsejar a alguien. ¿Resultaría más fácil si fuera a una amiga?

-Estee… -ella la miraba esperando que dijera algo.-No puedes derrumbarte por eso. Desde el principio corrías con el riesgo, sabes como es Black de don Juan. Solo sal un poco, conoce a más gente, despéjate y no le hagas ni caso.

-¿Cómo quieres que salga y conozca a más gente en un internado? Hombre, ya se que no los conoceré a todos, pero los de mi edad… y salir, salir, pues como que Hogsmeade ya está un poco visto…

¡Mierda! Merlín, que exigente¿ahora que le decía?

-Bueno, t-tú ya me entiendes, quiero decir que salgas con otro tío, o diviértete con tus amigas y-y… -ya fuese por la cara de desesperada que llevaba en ese momento o porque Gabrielle parecía haberse quitado al menos un peso de encima, la muchacha estaba soltando risitas y decidió ayudarla un poco.

-Tranquila, ya se me pasara… espero-terminó susurrando más para ella misma.

Lily sonrió y tras ponerse en pie, le tendió las manos para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Es mejor que durmamos o mañana no podremos devolverle la mirada a Black lo suficientemente fría más que nada porque no se va a ver debajo de tantas ojeras.

-Si, tienes razón.

Terminó de secarse las lágrimas, se lavó la cara y salieron del baño.

Al acostarse, cada una en su propia cama, se percataron por primera vez en seis años (o le dieron la suficiente importancia como para darse cuenta, aunque pareciera irreal) que dormían una al lado de la otra. Que curiosa coincidencia. Lily sonrió.

-Ven –añadió, destapando sus sábanas para atender a una nueva inquilina.

Y así es como las sorprendió el amanecer, ambas chicas durmiendo abrazadas y con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Bueno, aquí está el primer capitulo de esta historia. Más o menos muestra un poco a Lily Evans, pero su forma de ser se va descubriendo y desarrollando a lo largo de la historia, creo que serán capaces de ver su personalidad.

En el proximo capitulo apareceran los merodeadores, se verá quien es la compañera y el conocido de Lily y se desarrollara un poco más la amistad que tienen ella y Ellie. Besos, muack, muack!!


	3. Lily Hada Madrina

Hola de nuevo, he decidido actualizar prontito porque mi madre dice que estoy super enganchada al ordenador y es probable que me lo quite pronto ¬¬ eje, pero en fin, muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews; este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que leisteis mi historia y no me dejaron reviews, a los que me dejaron reviews, y en especial a Nyssel, que ya quería que aparecieran los merodeadores. Pero quiero disculparme de antemano por si los esperais muy comicos o así porque quiero decir que yo no soy muy graciosa que digamos. Solo espero no decepcionarles. También aparecen por fin el conocido y la compañera de Lily, aunque he de decir que la compañera ya ha sido nombrada en otro capitulo, y aqui no tiene mucha importancia, pero pronto la tendrá.

Y como siempre, los personajes, los lugares y el mérito de crearlos es de **Rowling,** incluyendo los libros de "Animales fantasticos" y "Quiddicht através..." en los que también me baso, y una frasesita que he puesto por ahí, creo que la reconocereis, jeje. Todo lo demás es mío y sin más, aquí está el capitulo:

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**CHAPTER II: Lily Hada Madrina**

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Un bonito amanecer para la torre de Gryffindor en ese sábado de finales de Abril.

-Lily, Lily ¡soy yo!

-Hum, vale ¿Gabrielle, no? –La voz de la pelirroja recién despertada sonaba desde el suelo con todas las sábanas y la almohada encima de la cara.

-Lo siento-murmuró, mientras se levantaba dignamente y sacudía el pijama-Como verás no estoy muy acostumbrada a despertarme y encontrarme una masa de materia pegada a mi cuerpo y menos el pelo de nadie impidiéndome vivir –murmuró mientras le tocaba esos mechones morenos tan lisos que tenía. Diablos ¿Cómo podía tenerlo tan liso cuando su pelo era imposible de domesticar siquiera en una coleta decente, que ríete tú del de Potter?…espera ¿moreno?

La observó mientras se levantaba y empezaba a estirar la cama un poco. Sí, hay estaba, delante suya. Una carita menuda y pecosa de suaves ojos color zafiro enmarcada por un cabello negro como la noche.

-Emmm ¿eres metamorfomaga? -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, mientras corría a su baúl quitándose el pijama de ositos.

-Nop –al ir a lavarse la cara, vio cual era el problema.-Ohhh, lo dices por el pelo. Me lo tiño.

-¿QUÉEEEEEE? Pero si tienes un pelo precioso, a mí me gustaría tenerlo de ese color, además de que te combina muy bien con tus ojos.

-Paulie, Katy, Hilary y las demás si son rubias y me dijeron que me lo tiñera, que me quedaba mejor y además "hacía juego" con ellas.

-En fin, si a ti te gusta el rubio, vuelve a teñírtelo y ya está.

-Nooo, pero si yo odio el rubio, era solo porque quería encajar en algún lado, y ellas me habían aceptado, así que no quería defraudarlas…

Lily levantó una ceja.

-Pues nada, déjatelo así que te queda mejor. Vamos a vestirnos porque sino cuando bajemos vamos a tener que pedirle a Hagrid que nos dé de comer, y ya sabes que apenas se está enseñando y apenas a mejorado en los siete años que llevamos aquí, ni lo hará. ¡Así que date prisa si no quieres comer ancas de plimpy, con salsa de horklump y zumo de pus de bubotubérculo!

Gabrielle pareció captar la indirecta y se dispuso a abrir su baúl, pero entonces recordó algo importante y cesó en su empeño.

-Cre-creo que me quedo aquí, Lily, no me apetece bajar –se sentó en la cama de Lily. Vio un gran libro de al menos 200 páginas en la mesita y pensó que Lily siempre sería un ratón de biblioteca después de todo. Luego vio el título y se sorprendió, pero decidió no decir nada.

-¿Por qué? –la pelirroja ya se había puesto una blusa un poco desteñida y un pantalón negro caído y ancho, y encima se estaba colocando la túnica del colegio -¿Aún quieres llorar? Sabes que no puedo dejarte que te deshidrates con tanta lágrima y que encima inundes toda la torre de Gryffindor porque entonces todas tus amiguitas se ahogarían por no saber nadar, y entonces te meterían en Azkaban por sus muertes y yo tengo que evitar que te pudras tristemente allí como buena… -dudó.

-Amiga –sonrió Gabrielle-, sí.

-Amiga-terminó Lily, contenta de poderla llamar así. Una amiga para la eternidad. Evitar que alguien entre en Azkaban deshidratada era una de esas cosas que no podías hacer sin salir unidas.-Y como amiga, debes decirme porque no puedes bajar.

-No tengo ropa que ponerme-le dijo avergonzada. Lily la miró extrañada y se acercó a ella.

-¿Y como llamarías a eso, estropajos?-señaló cinco o seis camisetas y pantalones.

-¡No puedo presentarme con esto!-dijo, exaltada, cogiendo una de las camisetas. Era muy simple, roja y con el dibujo de un pequeño dragón en la parte izquierda de abajo -¡Qué dirían todos, cuando mi ropa siempre ha sido alabada y estado a la última moda!

-Bueno¿qué ha sido de esa ropa?

-Era… era de Paulie, Hilary y las demás. Yo nunca he tenido mucho dinero y ellas… ellas me las prestaban. Pero se la llevaron toda cuando salí con Sirius Black porque decían que no me las merecía y que las había traicionado.

A Lily aquello le parecía un poco el cuento de la Cenicienta. Sus hermanas la intentaron dejar sin vestido porque sabían que sino el Príncipe la elegiría a ella, más bonita, y eso las tenía muertas de envidia. Recordó entonces que Cenicienta al menos tenía un Hada Madrina para ayudarle.

-¿Te das cuenta que tú te teñías el pelo para no decepcionarlas y ellas lo hacen a la mínima de cambio?- Ellie bajo la cabeza.- En fin, si tan importante es para ti llevar ropa bonita y que los demás te alaben, puedo prestarte la mía.

Gabrielle la miró. Lily lo hacía con buena intención, pero dudaba que tuviera ropa más bonita que la suya propia. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando su recién estrenada amiga sacó una camiseta chulísima con bordados, brillantitos y el dibujo de las garras de un hipogrifo acariciando ciertas zonas, insinuando.

Lily sonrió al ver su cara de puro deleite. ¡Que guay era sentirse como la Hada Madrina!

-Mi padre es diseñador. No me gustan mucho los brillantitos de nada, y no son garras de hipogrifo sino de un águila, ya sabes que es muggle, pero igual te sirve…

Cuando las chicas bajaban por la escalera, Gabrielle tenía una sonrisa tan grande porque Lily incluso le había dado toda su ropa fashion, que ni la imagen de Sirius Black cuando se lo encontraron en la sala común pudo borrársela del todo. Se quedó un poco atrás cuando Lily se aproximó al merodeador dormido, que ni se dio cuenta de que una pelirroja versión Rambo se les acercaba… y ¡plaf!

Sirius solo sintió el calorcito que le estaba entrando y unas palabras que el escuchó inconexas: gilipoyas, chicas, llorar, don Juan… ¿gilipoyas?

-¡Eh! –Nada, ellas ya habían salido por el retrato.- ¿Quién era esa?-murmuró mientras sacaba un espejito del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y miraba si había habido daños irreparables. Uf, nada que no pudiera arreglarse con su crema para un cutis perfecto que le había robado a Regulus la última vez que estuvo en casa, haría dos semanas por Semana Santa.

-Pues la que te ha golpeado es Evans, pero la otra ni idea-aclaró Remus, el único que se había enterado de algo debido a su gran coeficiente intelectualmente desarrollado por las escenas de despechadas a mano de su amigo, y a que era el que estaba más despierto de los cuatro; James ni siquiera acertaba a ponerse bien las gafas y Peter estaba en un rinconcillo debatiendose entre el miedo y el sueño.-¿Y a ese que le pasa ahora?

-Madley le dijo en la clase de Binns que su rata moriría en dos semanas. Lo ha tomado al pie de la letra y ahora se cree que morirá en breve y no quiere perderse un minuto de su vida. Pero tú no sabes eso porque te pasaste el día persiguiendo a Genine Nebels por el mapa del merodeador. A ver cuando te le declaras que nos tienes ya a todos… -le contestó James, que había agarrado a Peter, y pasaban el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Remus enrojeció. Era cierto, últimamente estaba detrás de ella todo el rato, la ayudaba con sus deberes en la biblioteca, se sentaba con ella en las clases que compartían, era tan evidente que siempre aparecía donde estaba ella que le parecía extraño que Genine aún no le hubiera tachado de acosador, teniendo en cuenta de que ella era metamorfomaga y era muy difícil reconocerla. Un rayito de esperanza le llegó. ¡Quizás era porque le caía bien o incluso le gustaba! Este… ya había dejado a su amigo hablando solo otra vez, quizás debería contestarle.

-Bueno, esa es la razón porque Peter no durmió –dijo mientras arrastraba a Sirius hacia el Gran Comedor, que andaba quejándose de pelirrojas insufribles que aparecen cuando menos lo esperas y te abofetean sabrá Merlín porqué razón.-¿Pero tú y Sirius? –en cuanto lo dijo supo que era una pregunta tonta. ¡Eran Sirius y James¡Chicas, chicas, bromas y chicas!

-Cita doble, ya sabes, fuimos a Hogsmeade y eso. Estuvimos en el salón de Madame Pudipié, en Tiroslargos Moda (donde Sirius se metió en el probador junto a su chica), en Zonko y…

Remus desconectó. Ojálale pudiese hacerlo él con Genine, se dijo mientras se sentaban a desayunar y los chicos se ponían a pensar en su próxima broma. En su opinión Quejiquis llevaba mucho tiempo obrando a su antojo y necesitaba recordar quienes eran los que mandaban.

Tras terminar el desayuno, se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca. No, de momento los merodeadores no se habían vuelto locos como para hacer sus deberes un sábado por la tarde. Habían visto en el mapa del Merodeador que Severus Snape andaba de un lado a otro de la Biblioteca. En el camino fueron planeando los detalles de la broma mientras reían pensando en Snappy dando vueltas con un libro comiendo su nariz y soltándole palabrotas mientras esparcía bolas de grasa por toda la biblioteca, seguro que no podría volver a entrar en todo un año por el espectáculo.

Al poner un pie en la biblioteca, el señor Pince los miró mal, desconfiando de sus intenciones al entrar en su templo sagrado. Decidió no quitarles la vista de encima. Al adentrarse más en la biblioteca, hasta la sección de Artes Oscuras donde seguro estaría Snape, vieron a Lily, la morena que la había acompañado esa mañana y a Janey Turpin.

Remus suspiró decepcionado. Genine no estaba con ella. Por otro lado se alegraba, así no lo vería en medio de una broma y seguiría pensando en él como alguien correcto y responsable.

Lily estaba con la cabeza tan agachada que aparecía que estaba comiéndose el libro. Tenía otro libro de pie, apartándola de Ellie y Janey, que reían quedamente y hablaban en susurros. Lily las había presentado cuando al entrar en la biblioteca a buscar un libro que necesitaba, se había encontrado a su compañera de estudios. De momento esas dos parecían llevarse bien. Levantó la cabeza y se restregó los ojos. ¿De que hablaban?

-¿Qué harán los merodeadores aquí? –preguntaba recelosa la rubia. En todo el tiempo que había estado en la biblioteca, solo había visto a Remus pocas veces (y casualmente coincidía con las veces que la acompañaba Genine) y a todos juntos menos días todavía.

-Si conozco bien a Black-decía entonces Gabrielle-está tramando algo sumamente divertido.

Lily pegó entonces un salto que tiró la silla al suelo y levantó tanto ruido que el bibliotecario la miró escandalizado, pero luego volvió a lo suyo sin decirle nada más. Gabrielle y Janey se preguntaron porque no había puesto el grito en el cielo como hacía siempre y miraron a Lily, o a donde había estado lily, que se encontraba ya detrás de los merodeadores y justo cuando James alzaba la varita para hechizar el libro de Snape –que no se enteraba de nada- y les decía:

-Baja esa varita, cinco puntos menos por querer hechizar a un alumno-. Los merodeadores la miraron y Snape levantó la cabeza.

-Pero si ese ni siquiera cuenta como alumno, vaa, déjame hechizarle, que eres una aguafiestas –protestó James, mientras Sirius se quedaba rezagado por temor a las consecuencias.

-Lo hechizas y llamo a McGonnagal –miró a Peter, que se encogió de miedo,-te pego un puñetazo –miró a Sirius, que cubrió su cara con las manos. Merlín, no, otro golpe y su carita no volvería a ser la de siempre,-le diré a Genine lo que realmente eres y te odiará por no decírselo –miró a Remus, que palideció y agachó la cabeza, no había pensado en esa posibilidad… ahora ella no querría nada con él,-y… -James levantó la cabeza desafiante, a él no podía asustarlo con patrañas –le enviaré una carta a Dorea Potter con tus últimos… avances en pociones -¡diablos, eso no eran patrañas!

-Esteee… pues como que nuestro querido Severusito se librará esta vez ¿no? –dijo Sirius, temeroso de lo que aquella loca que los tenía bien agarrados hiciera algo terrible si no lo dejaban en paz.

-Sí, sí, síiii, tu tranquila Evans, qu-que nosotros ya nos vamos –dijeron los demás merodeadores a una, y salieron por patas del lugar.

Lily miró a su conocido. Nariz ganchuda, pelo grasiento, túnica de Slytherin y mirada de agradecimiento (aunque gracias no formaba parte de su vocabulario). Lily le sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

-Evans –la llamó entonces él, con un dejo de timidez. ¿Qué querría ahora? Las únicas veces que él le había hablado por voluntad propia era para pedirle favores a los que ella, como alma caritativa que era, no podía negarse. Lily se dio la vuelta, esperando que dijera algo, pero al ver que no decía nada más, siguió caminando. Qué raro, esta vez no le había pedido nada. Bueno, le había salvado de aquellos bobos… o quizás empezaba a valorarla y a verla como a una amiga, no solo como una conocida que hacía favores. Él la alcanzó pronto y le susurró, todo rojo:

-Mmm, quería pedirte otro favor, ya que estamos en confianza y eso…

Pues va a ser que no, que seguía sin valorarla. Y además, para que luego se quejara del orgullo Potter, el suyo no se quedaba atrás… ¿por confianza decía? Si para él el concepto de confianza significaba dos favores y medio y un cuarto de sonrisas, debería revisar su diccionario.

-¿Podrías presentarme a Janey Turpin?

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lo sé, es cortito y no puedo enrollarme mucho con los merodeadores o con un personaje, intento abarcar un poco de todo. En fin, por lo de las descripciones de los personajes, no los he descrito uno por uno y todo un parrafo acerca de si tiene los ojos así, el pelo de mil formas, le gusta esto, esto y esto, si no que lo he hecho poco a poco; el aspecto de Gabrielle y Janey ya los he descrito escondidos en los dialogos y pensamientos, pero si os liais o algo, decidmelo y en el proximo capitulo pongo al margen como son cada una y punto, aunque las personaliades se iran viendo segun sus acciones y eso. En cuanto a Lily, pues es despitadilla y eso pero aseguro que tiene más de un truco debajo de la manga, por lo demás sigue sin enterarse de nada, ajjaaj.

Si mis contestaciones no os llegan, dadle al Go igualmente y me lo decis ¿eh?¡¡Besitoos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, espero que no falten reviews, y gracias por los que dejeis!!


	4. Ellie la Valiente

Gracias a todos y a todas por los reviews, espero haberlos contestados todos y aquí van la contestacion de los dos que me faltan:

**Lunatica:** Te dedico el capitulo, mi amistad, y la paciencia que no tengo ¿encima quieres que te esponda al review? Jajja, bueno, como soy un alma caritativa y bondadosa (que de seguro hubiera aceptado un churrillo si alguien se lo pidiera ) te lo contesto: Gracias, yo sabía que te iba a caer bien Lily (tampoco se porqué, jejejj), y Genine veremos como aparece cuando la presente (¬¬). Ale, lo demás te lo digo en privado porque es Alto Secreto.

**Hermy Malfoy**: es una crítica, al fin y al cabo, pero no me ofendo y todo el mundo tiene derecho a decir su opinión. Intentaré hacerlo más fluido, pero si los datos van muy seguidos, no son de mucha importancia, y si lo son, volverán a aparecer, tranquila. Esta vez creo que los parrafos no son tan largos, y por lo de Gabrielle, en este capitulo toma mas importancia, lo puedes ver por el título ¿no? jejej, espero que te guste.

Por cierto, Juupotter, creo que dijiste que no te quedó muy claro: Ellie es el diminutivo de Gabrielle, son la misma persona, es como decir Inmaculada es Inma, a veces la nombro por Gabrielle, y otras por Ellie, pero basicamente es por no repetir tanto, porque además tiene un nombre largo.

**Por último, como decía por ahí arriba, este capitulo está dedicado a mi buena amiga Lunática porque me ha dado buenas ideas para el ff.**

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**CHAPTER III: Ellie la Valiente**

Mayo pasaba a una velocidad alarmante, como si el tic-tac del reloj hubiera aumentado su velocidad a la de 0.000001 milésima por segundo.

Los alumnos se enfrascaban cada vez más en pesados volúmenes acerca de la Revolución de los Gigantes, la actitud de los chizpurfle cuando no había magia cerca, el año de la Prohibición de la Reproducción Experimental… no así Remus Lupin, que leía con avidez _Hocico Peludo, Corazón Humano_, como cada tarde durante los días próximos a la luna llena, y James Potter, que seguía sin despegar la mirada ni para apartar un gumbumble que zumbaba ceca, la lectura de _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ por enésima vez, empapándose de las jugadas y creando mentalmente situaciones en las que utilizarlas para poder marcar.

Como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y con el partido a dos días, no podía distraerse con cosas sin importancia como los libros y los estudios, cosas que por otro lado él ya se sabía de memoria. No, el Quidditch representaba ahora su principal problema y frustración. Un miembro del equipo había resultado herido por una de sus últimas bromas, y no había podido participar en el último entrenamiento, aunque por suerte podría jugar en el partido contra Slytherin. Sonrió, pensando en Tommy Creevey con espárragos saliendo de sus orejas, granos que más bien parecían volcanes en erupción en su verde cara y los brazos convertidos en margaritas. Lástima, pensó, habría sido más divertido en Amos Diggory.

Suspiró y se volvió hacia Remus.

-¿Cómo llevas tu pequeño problema peludo, Lunático?

-De momento controlado, pero no podré decir lo mismo de mañana.-dijo, chasqueando la lengua y sustituyendo su libro por el mapa del merodeador.-Aunque ya empieza a dolerme todo, gracias a Merlín que esta vez cae en fin de semana, al menos no me perderé clases.

-¡Pero no podrás ver mi estelar actuación! –replicó James, con tono de niño malcriado al que se le ha negado un caramelito –Pero en fin ¿quieres que vaya a la enfermería a por algo para el dolor?

-Creo que tengo algo en mi mesita de noche –se encogió de hombros y siguió buscan por el mapa, esta vez con una mueca, como si hubiera sentido un pinchazo realmente agudo.

-Voy por él, no te me mueras todavía ¿eh?

-Sí, sí.

-Si quieres mi opinión, deja de perseguir a Nebels y ve pensando en la forma de hablarle sobre Lunático antes de declarártele –James suspiró y subió las escaleras en el momento en que Lily bajaba junto a Gabrielle. Ambas se sentaron en el mismo sofá que Remus sonriéndole brevemente.

En apenas dos semanas, Gabrielle había llegado a conocer a Lily de la manera que nunca lo había logrado con Paulie y las demás porque solo mostraban su lado superficial y no había manera de saber si pasaba algo más por esas cabecitas rubias.

Lily era abierta una vez que entraba en confianza, tan pronto se ponía a cantar delante suya cuando le apetecía y la canción le salía del alma –aunque no cantara muy bien porque tenía una voz muy aguda- como se quedaba mirando un punto fijo inconscientemente sin parpadear, porque no tenía miedo de que ella le dijera loca. No le importaba si estaba presente para empezar a hablar sola de cosas que no entendía. Ella no podía hacer eso. No pensaba que a Lily le faltaran dos tornillos y una tuerca, pero la asustaba mucho que Lily si lo pensara si ella de pronto se pusiera a bailar, cosa que le encantaba y apenas hacía porque en su opinión se le daba especialmente mal.

También había visto que lo que Lily parecía no lo era en realidad. ¡Una traga libros, Merlín, un ratón de biblioteca! Ahora que pasaba con lily mañana, tarde y madrugada no podía dejar de reírse al pensarlo. Lily estaba hablando ahora con Remus acerca de la luna o algo así. Él parecía tranquilo, pero a su juicio estaba un poco enfermo. Por lo que hablaban, no le gustaba mucho la luna.

-¿Estás bien, Lupin?

-A Remus siempre le han sentado muy mal los resfriados ¿verdad? –contestó la pelirroja por él.

-Más o menos. James me va a atraer ya el medicamento –justo lo mencionaba y aparecía por las escaleras. Le dio un paquetito y se sentó en un sillón enfrente de ellos. Las dos quedaron un poco cortadas. Gabriela vio a Lily levantarse, sacarse un pergamino del bolsillo de la túnica y ponerse a escribir con la pluma que había encontrado en la mesa donde se había sentado. Vio a james levantar una ceja extrañado y luego devolverle la mirada a ella. Claro, aún les resultaba extraño que tuviera el pelo moreno. Cuando los merodeadores se dieron cuenta de que en verdad era Gabrielle Adams, Remus le sonrió mientras le decía que le quedaba mejor, Peter y James solo asintieron con la cabeza un poco confundidos y Sirius simplemente se la quedó mirando un poco embobado, pero prefirió no pensar en eso, la fiebre Black le había bajado un poco ahora que tenía a Lily siempre con sus ocurrencias y tonterías para alegrarla.

-¿Y el otro par que os falta? –preguntó, como de casualidad.

-Peter ha ido a ver a Joan Madley a reclamarle que su profecía no se cumpliera-Remus negó con la cabeza.-Y no se porqué si tenemos en cuenta que decía que en breve se moriría. Debería de estar alegre y no decepcionado, pero quien le entiende.

-Sirius estará por ahí, besuqueándose con Diana Lenox –le contestó James, pero entonces se abrió el retrato y la Sala Común de Gryffindor fue bendecida por la presencia del siempre perfecto Sirius Black, ocupado en esos momentos en la perfecta figura de la joven huffy –Pues no, ahora esta aquí y haciendo algo más que besuquearse…

Gabrielle suspiró. ¿Acaso los merodeadores tenían radares para saber cuando hablaban de ellos y hacer una entrada magistral? Decidió arrastrar a Lily –que no se había enterado de nada inmersa como estaba en sí misma- hacia otro lugar antes de que sus ojos la traicionaran y empezar a soltar los lagrimones que se esforzaba en no mostrar. Lily solo se puso bien la túnica ya que casi se la había arrancado de cuajo y se dejó llevar por su amiga, dejando a los chicos un poco sorprendidos por su precipitada salida.

-¿Vamos a la biblioteca? Creo que estará Janey, estudiando para variar –propuso, para distraer a Ellie.

-Si, está bien –ella caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Venga, va, anímate –dijo Lily, volviéndose hacia ella –sé que no te gustará mucho que esté con Lenox, pero al menos se le ve más centrado, llevan ya dos semanas y Sirius parece muy feliz –Ellie soltó un quejido.-Pe-pero no te preocupes que solo es temporal, no se ha dado cuenta de que tú eres la definitiva; eso me recuerda a lo que le pasó a mi madre cuando tenía nuestra edad, tuvo que recurrir casi a todos los pecados existentes para que mi padre se fijara en ella y al final resultó que… ¡Aush! –Lily aun iba de espadas y por eso no se había dado cuenta de quien estaba detrás. Ellie mantenía la cabeza gacha y Snape tenía la nariz pegada a un libro (por voluntad propia y no por obra de los merodeadores) en la entrada de la biblioteca.-Ohh, hola.

Snape se puso rojo y le echó una mirada antes de entrar y esconderse entre las estanterías como diciendo Evans-ya-me-dio-suficiente-verguenza-pedirte-aquello-como-para-decirte-que-te-apresures, a la que Lily solo guiñó el ojo. Vieron a Janey sentada aparte sola, rodeada de libros, y se sentaron junto a ella tras saludarla.

-¿Qué hay¿Cómo os van los estudios?

-Bien –contestaron las dos a la vez. Lily sacó el pergamino de antes y siguió a lo suyo, mientras Gabrielle y Janey iniciaban una conversación.

-¿Y qué carrera dices que vas a estudiar? –preguntó Gabrielle, cogiendo uno de sus libros y leyendo en la tapa el título "Como curar desde humanos hasta acromántulas".

-Medimagia –dijo Janey –Me encantaría ser sanadora, atender a los pacientes y curarle toda clase de heridas –dijo con voz soñadora –pero el caso es que no soporto la sangre. Me da escalofríos.

-Pues entonces dudo que cures a nadie en estado semiinconsciente, porque vas a estar más desmayada que otra cosa. A mí tampoco me gusta la sangre, lo arruina todo, el pelo, la ropa –Janey alzo una ceja, no era el mayor problema que implicaba el sustantivo sangre -Creo que seré algo así como magilladora, me encanta la ropa y arreglarme y eso…

-Merlín, me pica la planta del pie y no puedo rascarme –se quejó entonces Lily.

Las otras dos rieron, siempre saltaba con cualquier cosa ajena. En seguida el bibliotecario llegó y les pegó con un libro en sendas cabezas para que bajaran el volumen. Entonces Lily levantó la cabeza y se fijó en Janey conminada evaluadora como si fura la primera vez que la veía.

-Oye Janey –dijo, de pronto.

-Dime.

-¿Qué piensas de Snape? –lo soltó así de golpe, como queriéndoselo quitar de encima cuanto antes.

Desde que Snape le pidió el favor de que le ayudara a conquistar a la rubia después de que se la presentó, Lily había estado dándole miles de vueltas a la cabeza, porque no sabía como decirle a Janey para no espantarla. A saber que era lo que había visto Snape en ella como Celestina, que jamás había tenido novio, solo un par de besos robados y a escondidas con su vecino en las ultimas vacaciones, y nunca había vivido un romance como para aconsejar a una compañera que tuviera uno con un tipo del que no conocía nada salvo su fijación por las Artes Oscuras y que pertenecía a Slytherin. ¡Slytherin! Y no porque fuese de esa casa, sino por los valores que tenían los miembros.

Esperó pacientemente a que Janey reaccionara, parecía un poco traspuesta.

-Pues… pues la verdad, no pienso nada de el, nunca he pensado en él.

-Bueno, quería saber si te cayó bien cuando te lo presenté.

-No hablamos mucho, ya sabes, la mayor parte solo se quedó mirando como tonto.

-Es que no sé, quizás deberías conocerle un poco más, es buen chico y creo que podéis ser buenos amigos…

-¿Y ese interés en pegarme a Snape a los talones¿Le gusto o algo? Lo único que sé de él es que no se junta con cualquiera -¿Por qué tenia que ser de Ravenclaw? Pensó Lily, lo ha cogido al vuelo.

-Piensa que él saca las mejores notas en Pociones y a ti es lo que peor se te da –dicho así sonaba como si pociones fuera su cruz y siempre suspendiera cuando en realidad sacaba al menos Supera Expectativas –podrías sacar un Extraordinario y tendrás más opciones para medimagia. Si te pide algo a cambio –que lo hará-este… puedes ayudarle con otras materias.

Bien Lily, Janey aceptará todo lo que tenga que ver con los estudios y las notas.

-Lo pensaré -¡Bingo! Al menos algo era algo.

Entonces escucharon un ruido procedente de las estanterías de atrás. Las chicas alargaron el cuello todo lo que pudieron y vieron a Alice Swann y Frank Longbottom besándose apasionadamente, pero igualmente con dulzura y un poco de vergüenza. Las mejillas de Alice estaban rojas como dos tomates, pero no estaba segura de que fuera por el hecho de besarse en un lugar público. Hacía poco que se habían hecho pareja y estaban en la fase empalagosa de no-quiero-separarme-de-ti-por-nada-del-mundo.

Lily sonrió.

-Siguen así y ya mismo veremos por aquí a un pequeño Longbottom correteando entre las estanterías –comentó entonces Gabrielle, apartando la mirada y dirigiéndose a ellas.

-No deberían hacerlo aquí –dijo Janey-Los puede pillar cualquiera.

-Entonces te sorprendería saber que ese lugar es como el picadero oficial –informó Lily, mientras Gabrielle reía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lily se encogió de hombros y enumeró:

-Amos Diggory y Amelia Bones la semana pasada, McGonagall y el señor Pince, Sirius Black y Pamela Hustings el día que Gab… –se interrumpió.

¡Mierda! No debería haber abierto la boca. Miró a su amiga, pálida como la luna, que había abierto mucho los ojos y apenas parpadeaba, como si hubiera perdido el control de su cuerpo. Pero entonces reaccionó y salio corriendo de la biblioteca como alma que lleva el diablo.

-No, no no…. –murmuró Lily antes de levantarse y seguir a su amiga, sin percatarse de que dejaba a Janey a merced de Severus Snape, que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y se sentaba a su lado sonriendo.- ¡Gabrielle! Para por favor, olvida lo que he dicho, no es que sea verdad, es…

Su amiga no la escuchaba, o no quería escucharla. Se sentía humillada y poca cosa. Era poca cosa para Sirius Black, nunca le había importado y nunca le importaría a nadie, incluida Lily, que le había mentido y ocultado aquello miserablemente.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más cuan desgraciada era porque al doblar la esquina se encontró de frente con al menos cuatro Slytherin de séptimo, entre ellos Malfoy. Que Lily apareciera entonces a su lado solo hizo que aumentara su miedo. ¿DE que serían capaces contra una sangre sucia y una traidora a la sangre como ella?

-Fíjate, Nott, dos preciosos angelitos con los que jugar.

Gabrielle miró hacia atrás y, intentando que su voz pareciera desafiante, preguntó:

-¿Donde? No veo ninguno. Malfoy¿sabes que puedes quedar impotente de tanto fumar polvo de doxy?

Ellos rieron, y Ellie notó como Lily se cogía a su túnica y apretaba los labios.

-¿Así que no sois angelitos? Bueno, era obvio, tu tienes demasiada suciedad en la sangre –le dijo a Lily, que aún se mantenía callada –y tú eres más una diablesa¿no? –la miró de arriba abajo y se relamió los labios.

-Y tú el mismo demonio disfrazado de cerdo que solo sabe revolcarse en mierda.

-Te aseguro que sé hacer muchas más cosas, chiquita –dijo negándole con el dedo.

-La cuestión aquí es qué sabes hacer tú -dijo libidinosamente su compañero, un tal Parkinson.

Gabrielle cogió la mano de Lily apresuradamente y contestó.

-Encantada de demostrártelo –sacó rápidamente su varita y murmuró ¡_Temblus_! apuntando al suelo. Todo se movió entonces, empezaron a formarse fosas y a levantarse el suelo por todos lados, todo tembló simulando un terremoto y se formaron una especie de barreras que separaron a los dos grupos, permitió a las chicas huir y dejó a los Sly atrapados en los agujeros y las montañas de más de tres metros.

Lily y Gabrielle no pararon hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Habían corrido con todas sus fuerzas cogidas de la mano por medio de los pasillos, pero por primera vez no le importó a Gabrielle lo que dijeran los demás al verlas, pues muchos se quedaban extrañados.

-Merlín, tengo el corazón encogido…

-Ay, Ellie, te juro que no se que me pasó, yo no quería decirlo, sabía que te hundiría el hecho de que ellos estuvieran juntos mientras tú lo esperabas, y… y él poniéndote los cuernos ¡ay! Y yo recordándotelo –Lily la había abrazado y farfullaba rápidamente, disculpándose una y otra vez.-Lo siento, lo siento…

-¿De qué hablas Lily? Si te has quedado callada, y eso es un milagro teniendo en cuenta de que hablas por los codos, creo que llamaré a Malfoy la próxima vez que quiera que te calles –dijo, intentando sonreír y respirando fuertemente para calmarse un poco.

-¿Eh? –Ahh, Gabrielle estaba hablando de los Slytherin y ella volviéndole a recordar lo de Sirius¡tonta, tonta, tonta! -Ohh, también siento eso, no te he ayudado, pero es que las palabras se me quedaban atascadas en la garganta y no me salían y mira que después se me ocurren mil cosas que decirle y mil formas para dejarlo en ridículo, pero luego, no sé, simplemente me paralizo como si me hubieran echado un Petrificus Totales, y me quedo en blanco, y mi mente no reacciona y…

-Shh, da igual, salió todo bien, no te preocupes más –Entonces la cara de la morena simplemente dejó de tener color, como si hubiera recordado porqué estaba disculpándose antes Lily.-Creo que… si no te importa me voy a dar una vuelta.

Lily pareció entender, dejó de balbucear al fin y atravesó el retrato, mientras Gabrielle se dirigía en dirección contraria rumbo a los jardines. Estuvo al menos una hora allí, subida en un árbol apoyando la cabeza en una rama, pensando en Sirius, en lo que significaba para ella, y en Pamela hastings. Ella no podía competir contra Pamela, era la más alta de la clase, tenía un cabello castaño claro que cuando se le iluminaba parecía que tenía mechas rubias, unos ojos verdes muy bonitos que la hacían ver un poco salvaje y el mejor cuerpo de todas las chicas de Hogwarts, de lo que se aprovechaba.

Y además ahora estaba Diana Lenox, con aquel pelo tan rubio que parecía desteñido y aquellos ojos que ni se sabía del color que era (en su opinión era algo así como color miel, parecido a los de Remus) pero que llevaba saliendo con Sirius dos semanas. Por lo visto a Sirius le gustaban las rubias, y ahora que ella era morena había reducido sus posibilidades –si las había tenido- a nada.

Sirius nunca la querría, nunca se casaría, nunca tendría hijos ni nietos, y seguro que tampoco trabajo ni casa, ni siquiera estaba segura de que la carrera de magilladora existiera; pensándolo bien no sabía ni como había ido a parar a Gryffindor, ella tan orgullosa de su casa, y no era ni valiente porque no luchó por Sirius ni le confesó sus sentimientos, ni leal, porque había dejado de lado a las únicas amigas que conoció, ni tenía talento para nada…

Sintió que se deprimía cada vez más así que de un salto bajó del árbol y se dirigió a las cocinas a por chocolate para una noche de llantos y lágrimas que se avecinaba. Media hora más tarde había llegado al retrato y ya se había comido todo el chocolate. Se le habían acabado las reservas pero al menos se sentía un poco mejor, así que no le molestó tanto encontrarse con lo merodeadores en el retrato ni entrar con ellos a la Sala Común, donde únicamente encontraron a Lily Evans, leyendo un libro bastante grande. Sirius resopló.

-¡Como no! El día que no esté estudiando será el fin del mundo.

Gabrielle no lo resistió y se echó a reír.

-¿Otra vez "Como ocultarte y disfrazarte para pegársela a un amigo", Lily?

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y le preguntó con la mirada. Ella negó con la cabeza y lily sonrió. Solo había intentado protegerla, y además había hecho mucho por ella como para enfadarse.

-No, "1001 recursos para robarle el novio a tu hermana" –le dijo, levantando el libro para que pudieran leer el título.

Los recién llegados se sentaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Lily Evans no está estudiando? –exclamó sirius. ¡El fin del mundo estaba más cerca de lo que creía!

-¿Lily intentándole quitar el novio a su hermana? –preguntó extrañado Remus.

-¿Me puedes prestar ese libro? –preguntó Peter, ilusionado.

-¿Evans tiene una hermana? –ése era James.

-Sí Potter, y le estoy haciendo un favor salvándola de tal desgracia como es casarse con un cerdo. ¿Crees que será demasiado que se bese delante de su prometido con todo chico que se le acerque a un km a la redonda? –preguntó inocentemente a Gabrielle.

-Será mejor intentar arruinar la Boda –contestó, mientras se reía.

-Ya se lo imaginó: no me invitó a la boda.

Solo sirius fue capaz de captar la amargura que había en esas palabras, era la que había en las suyas cuando mencionaba a su familia. Se quedaron diez minutos al meos en silencio, hasta que Lily soltó de pronto:

-Fuiste muy valiente.

-Gracias –le agradeció Ellie sonriendo, quizás si fuese una buena Gryffindor después de todo. Lily le sonrió y subió las escaleras hacia l habitación. Gabrielle la siguió, pero al poner una mano en la barandilla, James le preguntó:

-¿En qué fuiste muy valiente?

-Tuvimos un problemilla con los Slys, pero todo está solucionado –les sonrió picaronamente y siguió subiendo hasta su habitación.

Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí sorprendidos. Luego, en ellos se fue dibujando una sonrisa diabólica.

A la mañana siguiente todos los Slytherins aparecieron en enfermería hechizados hasta las pestañas incapaces de actuar como los seres humanos que habían resultado no ser.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

En el proximo capitulo, Quiddich, una escenita en la enfermería, un poco más sobre Snape y Janey, y alguna bromilla por ahí suelta. Espero que os haya gustado, no os podeis quejar que este ha sido mas largo, ejje, en fin, tomatazos, florecillas, huevos podridos o rocas puntiagudas, todo lo que se os ocurra al botoncito del Go:


	5. Canuto y Cornamenta

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, mil gracias por los reviews, creo haberlos contestado todos y aqui van la contestacion de los que me faltan:

**Kathy, Cess supe, Alison**: Me alegro de que os haya gustado y que pasarais un rato divertido leyendolo. Espero no haber tardado mucho, y mientras pueda, seguiré actualizando prontito. Ojala este cap os guste tanto o más. ¡¡Espero que sigais leyendo y deando revieew!!

**Juu:** Bueno, piensa que la pelea slytheriana puede haberle causado a Lily un shock que haga olvidalo todo, ajjaja. me alegro de que el nombre del capitulo lo muestre todo, no soy buena par los títulos, si supireas el tiempo que me tiré pensando :(. En este cap, James se acerca MUCHO a Lily (en todos los sentidos), esa escena me ocupó mucho así que la broma que tenia pensada será en el siguiente cap, donde también Ellie avanzará con Sirius. Por cierto, las rubias dejaron ya de ser sus amigas hace tiempo. No es tan malo ser rubia, a mi no me guta mucho el color pero es cuestión de gustos. En los próximos cap ( y en este un poco por Pamela) verás de lo que son capaces las rubias!!

Me queda por aclarar que las jugadas de Quidditch son de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", yo no podría inventarmelas, y espero que queden claras, Genine las explicará por mí XD. Y Penny Pomfrey es la madre de Poppy Pomfrey. No crean que me equivoqué en el nombre. Este capitulo es más largo que el anterior aún, y espero que les guste. Está dedicado a **Gwen Diasmore** por las buenas críticas en su reviews, que me hacen mejorar y darme cuenta de lo que no me di.

**CHAPTER IV: Un perro exagerado y un ciervo casi enamorado**

-¡Sí, señoras, señores y Black! –El aludido envió una mirada asesina a Genine Nebels, que comentaba el partido -¡Stooging por parte de los cazadores de Slytherin! No se puede entrar más de uno en el área a la vez, chicos. James Potter se dispone a lanzar el penalti, lanza con precisión, va a ser difícil que Carter pueda pararlo y –llegó una ovación por parte de la grada de rojo y dorado, haciendo que Genine tuviera que repetir sus últimas palabras aunque no hiciera falta.- ¡Y marca! 70-40 para Gryffindor y la snitch aún no aparece. Pamela Hustings sobrevuela el campo buscando la pelotita dorada seguida de cerca por el buscador de Slytherin. Es sorprendente como encuentra la snitch tan bien como encuentra lo que quiere en sus víctimas ¡sigue así Pamela! Encontrando la snitch, quiero decir. A tu lado Baddock no tiene nada que hacer –oyó un regaño por parte de la profesora McGonagall –Pero si yo soy imparcial profe, que Baddock no sirve para nada es la pura verdad. Además seguro que usted espera que Gryffindor gane la Copa también este año, ya que no hemos podido nosotros…

James sonrió mientras se imaginaba a Genine disculpándose por su favoritismo ante McGonagall, porque no la miró ni un instante y tenía los oídos como taponados, ajeno a todo lo que se decía en el sitio de la comentarista y al ruido de la grada. No era importante eso.

Pero sí ganar. Con una disimulada señal, indicó a los demás cazadores y juntos hicieron la formación cabeza de Halcón, imitando una punta de flecha volando en dirección a los postes. James logró apartar a los cazadores de Slytherin con ayuda de Tommy Creevey y Frank Longbottom y se coló entre ellos para lanzar la quaffle al aro. El guardián, el tal Carter, no le apartaba la mirada, y seguía por el rabillo del ojo a Tommy y Frank. Pues si así estaban las cosas…

-Y Potter se eleva alejandose de los aros mientras Creevey vuela en dirección a ellos y Longbottom lo sigue a su derecha. Los cazadores Slys se están elevando también, pero Potter deja caer la quaffle, la coge Creevey con una coordinación milimétrica¡es la famosa finta de Porskov¡Parece que será Creevey quien marque!, no, realiza un Reverse Pass a Longbottom y burla a Carter. ¡80-40 para Gryffindor! Le dobla la puntuación pero slytherin no va a rendirse. Para cerebros de pulga como el de Black, Reverse Pass consiste en arrojar la quaffle por encima del hombro a un compañero.

En vista de que a ese paso no ganarían nunca, porque Baddock era un inútil como buscador, los slytherin habían optado por tácticas evasivas… consistentes en cometer cuantas más faltas mejor. Agarraban el cepillo de la escoba de los gryffindors para aminorar su vuelo, y el palo de la escoba para desviar su trayectoria. Incluso habían empezado a utilizar los codos contra James, Frank y los demás.

Genine estaba fuera de sí por la indignación.

-¡Blagging¡Blurting¡Cobbing! –gritaba las faltas cometidas una tras otra con la esperanza de que el árbitro, madame Fletcher, las pitara, pero cometían tantas y tan seguidas que no le daba tiempo apenas a llevarse el silbato a la boca. De mientras, Slytherin había marcado tres tantos más. El guardián de Gryffindor apenas podía hacer nada.

-¡Merlín, eso es Blumphing! Chicos, agachad la cabeza –los golpeadores de verde habían lanzado las bludgers al público para distraer a los demás jugadores, y los de Ravenclaw tuvieron que agacharse para no ser embestidos por las pelotas.- Que pena que Black no estuviera ahí, se le habría curado la idiotez de golpe –dijo la chica, chasqueando la lengua, fingiendo desilusión.

Mientras tanto, los Slys estaban realizando blatching, así que james y sus compañeros tenían que variar la dirección de su escoba para no estrellarse contra ellos.

James estaba un poco desesperado, como tardaran mucho más, iban a salir de ahí bastante lastimados. Tenían que actuar y rápido. Vio como Pamela bajaba en picado como si hubiera visto la snitch. Al elevarse y pasar por delante de él, le guiño el ojo y voló hacia el otro extremo del campo, mientras Baddock se acababa de estrellar contra el suelo.

Si realizaba un Amago de Wronski no era por nada. James silbó y captó la atención de los demás cazadores. Esa era la señal.

Con un Parkin´s Pincel, Creevey y Longbottom se acercaron a Parkinson uno por cada lado, mientras james volaba hacia él. Zigzagueó a gran velocidad para derribarlo utilizando la jugada Wollongong Shimmy, y consiguió sobrepasar a los otros dos cazadores para lanzar la quaffle a través de los aros sin que Carter si diera ni cuenta, justo en el momento en que Pamela Hustings atrapaba la snitch y Baddock se iba en camilla hacia el castillo con la nariz partida por el impacto.

-¡Merlín, Hustings ha atrapado la snitch y Gryffindor gana 240-70! Eso significa que gana también la copa de Quidditch por tres años consecutivos desde que Potter es capitán. Lo siento, Carter, si un gorila como tú no ha podido parar ese balón, eso demuestra que los monos no pueden jugar Quidditch. Claro que eso Black ya lo sabía por experiencia propia¿no Siriusin? –nadie escuchó esto último, ni siquiera el mencionado que estaba ocupando viendo a su amigo Cornamenta en el suelo.

Los golpeadores de la casa de las serpientes habían lanzado a James las dos bludgers y él había tenido que hacer un Sloth Grip Roll para evitarlas, quedando colgado por debajo de la escoba aforrándose fuerte con manos y pies.

No contó con que una de las bludgers volviera a por él y le golpeara en las manos, derribándole y precipitándose al vacío mientras los demás jugadores celebraban la victoria. Dumbledore ni siquiera había asistido al partido porque últimamente estaba muy ocupado con todo lo que ocurría por Lord Voldemort, así que apenas nadie se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y no se pudo hacer nada: segundos después encontraron a James en el suelo con el brazo dislocado y sangre en la nariz.

-¡Merlín! Peter ¡cornamenta! –exclamó exaltado Sirius –Peter, coño, baja ya, vamos a la enfermería –y prácticamente arrastró a su amigo gradas abajo tirándole de la solapa de su camisa. Corrió tan de prisa con Peter tras los talones (y porque lo tenía agarrado, ya que de hecho el muchacho llevaba ya un rato resoplando del cansancio) que cuando llegó a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey aún estaba desvistiendo a James para acostarlo.

-¡Cornamenta, amigo! Señora Pomfrey ¿Cómo está? Merlín, aún le sangra la nariz, uy, y ese brazo está fatal, ese ángulo solo lo podría hacer un muerto ¿ha visto ese moratón en la pierna¡Argh, maldito Slytherin¡Yo si que voy a arrancarle los brazos y los pies hasta que se desangre, y seguro que ni usted lo podrá curar cuando termine con él!

-¡Señor Black, cálmese y controle ese instinto asesino, por Merlín! El señor Potter estará curado en una hora y esta tarde podrá salir, no se preocupe. Ha tenido suerte de que la altura no fuera muy alta, lo que pasa es que cayó en una postura que se ha dislocado el brazo, pero nada más.

-¡Uy menos mal! Ya me veía yo solo con Lunático esta no… creo que hablé de más-. La señora Pomfrey lo miraba ceñudo.

-Espero que no esté planeando ninguna broma más, señor Black, y además, creí que ya estaba acostumbrado, tengo el honor de una visita del señor Potter en casi todos los partidos.

-Es un poco exagerado, señora Pomfrey ¿y Remus? –preguntó Peter.

-En la camilla de al lado –Ni bien lo había dicho Sirius ya estaba en la cama de al lado exclamando ¡Lunático!. Suspiró y se dispuso a darle una pócima a james para el dolor del brazo, que con una pomada ya estaba en su lugar, y con un toque de varita la nariz intacta.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó Peter a Remus.

-Pues como siempre me encuentro después de unas horas de luna llena. Molido, pálido, un poco furioso conmigo mismo y agradecido por lo que hacéis por mí.

-Va, no te desanimes, Lunático, piensa en lo bien que nos lo pasamos.- Ya sabes –dijo Sirius poniendo voz de sabiondo –Miles de horas perdidas, cuesta las bromas que podríamos haber hecho; la de libros que robamos, nos costaron los castigos cuando nos atraparon; animar a un amigo licántropo las noches de luna llena y todas las aventuras vividas en Hogsmeade, no tiene precio.

-Sí, ya me sé el cuento Canuto –dijo Remus entre risas- Por amigos vale la pena meterse en líos.

-Y si es para darle una lección a los enemigos, también –le recordó Sirius.-Por cierto, que sepas que tu querida futura noviecita no ha parado de meterse conmigo en todo el partido –se quejó a Remus, pero él solo se limitó a decir embelesado:

-¿y luego preguntas porque es mi ídolo?

-Tendrías que haberla escuchado: para cerebros de pulga como el de Black, señoras, señores y Black –comentó Peter riendo, sin darse cuenta de que Sirius parecía querer estrangularlo por recordárselo otra vez.

-Sí, Remus, dile a tu chica que deje de meterse conmigo, anda, anda…

-¿no es linda? Con esos ojazos, esa sonrisilla que puede ser inocente y traviesa a la vez, ese pelo tan largo y moreno…

-Bueno Sirius, es que tú también te metes mucho con ella y con Remus, es normal. Además Lunático, es metamorfomaga, todo eso que dices no sirve –le dijo Peter.

-Pero yo la aprecio, ella parece que me odia-murmuró Sirius, enfurruñado.

-Genine no podría odiar a nadie, es tan gentil, cariñosa, generosa, inteligente, trabajadora, maravillosa…

-Sí, sí, y que más Lunático, te olvidas que aún sigue peleada con MI novia por sabrá Merlín qué, y Diana me dijo que fue hace meses y ella no tuvo la culpa. Además, todo lo de inteligente lo tiene de manipuladora, me pilló haciéndole una broma al conserje y la muy… prefecta no me delató pero cualquier ocasión es buena para chantajear al pobrecito de Sirius…

-Y estupenda, honrada, sencilla, leal…

-Sirius, ni te molestes que esta ya ni te escucha, mejor vamos yendo a comer que hoy apenas desayuné –interrumpió Peter. Remus se podría tirar así horas y horas enteras.

-Tienes razón, mejor dejar a este atolondrado y reponer energías que como no coma lo suficiente desfallezco y no me veré tan guapo, y entonces no me pedirán salir chicas y me sentiré sumamente depresivo…

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y desconectó. Sirius se ponía muy pesado cuando le interesaba. Llegaron al Gan Comedor y se sentaron en los últimos sitios libres, al lado de Gabrielle y Lily.

-¿Cómo está James? –Preguntó la primera, mientras la pelirroja se ocupaba en llenar su plato de comida al máximo –Menudo golpe.

-La señora Pomfrey ya lo curó, esta tarde ya le dan el alta, tuvo suerte. Las ha tenido peores –le respondió Sirius, mientras cogía una patata asada y se la llevaba a la boca.

No dijeron mucho más en el almuerzo. Lily estaba muy ocupada llevándose todo lo que podía al estómago, igual que Peter. Sirius comía elegante, y parecía prestar más atención a guardar las formas, después de todo, las chiquillas siempre le estaban mirando y observaban extasiadas como mantenía la compostura hasta para comer, y él siempre tenía que estar perfecto. Y Gabrielle no dejaba de observarle por el rabillo del ojo, suspirando e intentando llevarse la cuchara a la boca sin conseguirlo.

Cuando se hizo evidente de que ya no iba a poder tragar nada más, y como no quería seguir observando al moreno como cualquier tonta más, le dijo a Lily que la esperaba en la Sala Común y salió del Gran comedor pensando que no debía mirarlo tanto si quería quitarse la tontería pero ya.

Lily la siguió al poco rato, pero en vez de ir a la Sala Común, fue a la enfermería, quería ver a Remus. La noche anterior había sido luna llena, y nunca había habido un día en que no fuera a verlo desde que descubriera allá por Navidad del año pasado que era un licántropo. Por el camino se encontró con Snape y Janey, la "pareja" parecía estar conociéndose mejor. Lily escuchó algo así como:

-¿Verde o negro? –le preguntaba Snape a Janey.

-Pues el verde, pero no me gusta mucho el oscuro. ¿Encantamientos o Transformaciones?

-Encantamientos, se me dan fatal las transformaciones –le confesaba el Slytherin- ¿París o Roma?

-Ninguno, me gusta más Egipto, pero tampoco sé muy bien por qué…

Sus voces se fueron alejando mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras, y Lily sonrió. Quizás podían llegar a alguna parte. Sonrió y entró a la enfermería, casi no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado. Un poco más y se pasaba. Se acercó a la cama de Remus, que era una de las últimas y descorrió las cortinas, pero lo encontró plácidamente durmiendo. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a un bebé así dormidito.

-Acaba de dormirse, ya está mucho mejor y la Señora Pomfrey dice que podrá salir antes de la cena –le contó James desde la cama de al lado, antes de que a Lily le diera siquiera tiempo de abrir la boca.

-Aah ¿y tu como te encuentras?

-Ya casi salgo, Penny ha ido a buscarme una cosa asquerosa que me tengo que tomar antes de dormirme y podré irme.

-Entones será mejor que te vistas-le dijo, señalando la bata blanca que aún llevaba puesta.

-Es verdad –James se levantó de un salto y cogió la ropa que estaba en la mesilla, al tiempo que echaba la cortina.

Luego pareció pensarlo mejor y la abrió un poco.

-Si quieres entrar, mira que a mi no me importa…

Lily enrojeció y le cerró la cortina en las narices.

-¿Qué quieres darme una desilusión? Lo digo porque no habría mucho que ver… -le dijo un poco enfurruñada.

-Pero mujer, no te enfades, solo lo decía por si querías ayudarme a vestirme, aún me encuentro un poco convaleciente –dijo con voz teatrera, mientras se subía los pantalones.

-Payaso.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ella dijo:

-Jugaste muy bien.

-Este… gracias, creía que no ibas a los partidos. No sabía que te gustara el quidditch.

-Bueno, gustarme, gustarme… verlo más que jugar. Entiendo un poco las jugadas y eso, pero no creo que fuera capaz de hacerlas ni nada.

-¿Lo has intentado? –le preguntó James mientras se ponía la camisa y se la abrochaba.

-No, que va, ni siquiera he montado nunca en escoba, pero me encantaría. Volar y sentirse libre tiene que ser una bonita sensación.

-Lo es, sientes que puedes escapar de todo, que dejaste tus preocupaciones en tierra, -la cortina se corrió y apareció ya todo vestido –sentir que puedes demostrar al mundo que eres capaz de lograr algo tu solo… es maravilloso.

Había un brillo tan intenso en los comunes ojos de James que a Lily le encantó. Justo en ese momento apareció Penny Pomfrey para terminar con el momento.

-Bueno, muchacho, lo tuyo ya está. Tu amigo saldrá antes de la cena, espero no volverte a ver por aquí en mucho tiempo. Quizás deberías dejar de jugar al Quidditch. –le dio una botellita de color azul a James y se metió de nuevo en su despacho.

James se guardó la botella en un bolsillo y caminó hacia la puerta, peor al ver que Lily no le seguía, le dijo:

-¿Vienes o no? Remus no despertará en horas y puedes venir después.

¿Hm¿No le importaba que fuera con él? Lily avanzó hacia él sorprendida, nunca pensó que alguien como ella pudiera caminar al lado de James, que se las daba junto a sus amigos, de reyes de Hogwarts.

Una vez fuera de la enfermería, James se acercó al oído de Lily y le susurró:

-Te confiaré un secreto: prefiero romperme mil veces más en pedacitos antes que dejar de jugar al quidditch.

-Te contaré otro secreto-le respondió Lily, acercándose también al oído de él-, ya lo suponía –Lily entonces río y no notó el estremecimiento de su compañero al sentir sus labios tan cerca.

Se encaminaron hacia los jardines, y se hizo el silencio durante al menos diez minutos. No era incómodo, pro James odiaba los silencios, así que buscó algo que decir:

-¿Así que "Como ocultarte y disfrazarte para pegársela a un amigo"?

-Sí, prácticamente tengo una copia en mi casa de todo el libro, si vieras la de pergaminos que usé, pero valió la pena, mi hermana Petu-lante aprendió la lección –al oírla reír, James hubiera jurado que nunca había escuchado una risa tan franca, alegre y traviesa a la vez, salvo la suya quizá.

-Yo lo leí hace ya tiempo. Mi broma preferida es la número 120.

-Yo no tengo preferidas, me encantan todas –se sentaron debajo de un haya riendo de las bromas que habían hecho con ayuda del libro, desde convertirse en frankestein o en cabeza de vampiro (no hace falta decir que eran sumamente reales) hasta el hechizo desilusionador para poder seguir a alguien y hacerle la zancadilla, cosquillas o lanzarle hechizos sin que el otro se enterase.

Llegó un momento en que entonces el tema se agotó, James se subió a una rama del árbol y Lily se quedó sentada mirando la superficie del lago, pensando en las sirenas, los tritones, los grindylows… a ella le gustaría ser una sirena y poder nadar y descubrir todos los secretos del océano, siempre le había fascinado el mar, todos los tesoros perdidos que ocultaba, toda la armonía entre algas, peces, y criaturas mágicas y marinas que representaba, tantas cosas por ver…

"Uuuh, creo que me influyó demasiado la Sirenita…" acabó por pensar.

James la observaba desde arriba, parecía tan tranquila así, sentada de rodillas con los brazos rodeando las piernas sin despegar la vista del lago. El sol levantaba destellos naranjas y rojos en su pelo, que incluso recogido en la coleta que olía llevar simulaba una viva fogata. ¿En que estaría pensando?

"Sha la la la ¿Qué pasó? El no se atrevió y no la besará, sha la la la no la besó, que lástima me da porque la perderá. No lo dudes, sobre esta laguna azul, si ahora no la besas tú… ups¿cómo estas pensando en eso?"

Lily casi se había olvidado de que James estaba ahí arriba apoyado en el árbol, ocupado en observarla. Lo recordó cuando él extendió el brazo hacia abajo y tiró de su coleta, pero sin soltarla porque Lily fue más rápida y le pegó un manotazo.

-Tranquila fiera –le dijo, frotándose la mano –solo quería saber si tenías pelo debajo de esa maraña de estropajos.

Lily le sonrió inocentemente, pero después se le quedó mirando, como evaluándolo con la mirada. A James le ponía nervioso que se le quedara viéndolo tanto tiempo, porque sus ojos seguían tapados por el largo flequillo pelirrojo y no podía ni saber como lo estaría mirando.

-¿Qué?

-No, es que fiera, me recordó… -se le quedó mirando otra vez y luego sonrió.-Es muy noble lo que hacéis por Remus. A pesar de ser licántropo, es un buen chico y merece tener unos buenos amigos que le apoyen, le ayuden y no huyan de él.

-¿Co-como lo sabes? –James pareció quedarse sin respiración -¿Cuánto sabes?

-Todo. Lo descubrí el año pasado. Lo de Remus y lo que hacéis vosotros.

-Ohh –él pareció comprenderlo-Yo también creo que se lo merece. Es decir, nos costó como dos años convertirnos, pero él siempre nos ha ayudado, nos calma un poco en las bromas y además es nuestro amigo¡no le íbamos a dejar en la estacada! Es un poco peligroso lo de los animagos pero por él haríamos eso y más…

-Espera, espera ¿¡animagos!? –exclamó Lily, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-No me digas que… -susurró James, asustado y blanco como el papel. ¡No podía haber metido la pata! Ya se veía fuera de Hogwarts, sin terminar los estudios ni poder conseguir trabajo, mendigando en su forma animaga para poder comer un poco…

-¡Eso no lo sabía! –concluyó Lily casi pegando saltitos –Yo lo decía por lo de que no le habíais dejado solo y seguíais siendo sus amigos a pesar de ser hombre lobo. Así que sois animagos ¡que guay!

-Para, para… este ¿Quién ha dicho nada de animagos?

Lily le echó una mirada que pretendía ser asesina, pero tenía más de divertida porque una sonrisa asomaba por la comisura de sus labios.

-Esta bien, soy animago -¡que bocaza la suya! -¿No nos vas a delatar, verdad?

-¿Bromeas¡Creo que es genial ser animago¿Cómo lo hiciste¿Cuánto tardaste¿Cómo ayuda eso a Remus¿Qué animal eres? Venga dime como es…

-Uf, ya de perdidos al río.

James le contó prácticamente todo. Era fácil hablar con ella, a pesar de que parecía que nunca callaba, sabía escuchar cuando debía y además nadie le había puesto tanta atención desde hacía años, cuando su abuelo aún vivía y le gustaba escuchar los relatos de su nieto sobre las aventuras en el colegio.

-Y yo soy un ciervo –concluyó.

-Ooh¿te trasformas, por favor? Nunca he visto un ciervo –le pidió la pelirroja, sonriendo inocentemente.

-Ya es casi de noche, será mejor que entremos. Y además no me apetece…

-Así nadie te ve, por favor, por favor, -le cogió del brazo- por favor…

-Au, no tires que duele.

-Uy lo siento. ¡Sana sanita, culito de rana, si no curas hoy, curarás mañana! Pero venga, transfórmate, anda, venga, venga…

-Esta bien –la única persona que era tan insistente como aquella pelirroja que parecía hacer con él lo que quisiera, era Canuto, y con él nunca había podido, porque tenía muy poca paciencia. Observó que no hubiera nadie en los jardines ni en los alrededores, se colocó detrás del árbol para que no se le pudiera ver desde las ventanas del castillo y cerró los ojos. James Potter desapareció y en su lugar se encontraba un magnífico ciervo.

Lily suspiró extasiada. Era hermosísimo, no le extrañaba que James hubiera escogido aquel animal. Le acarició el lomo. Su pelaje era muy suave, y a veces le hacía cosquillitas en los dedos. Sentía un montón de emociones nuevas que ella relacionó con el momento; nunca había conocido a nadie animago y nunca había visto a un ciervo, y menos uno como ese tan especial. Acarició la piel alrededor del ojo y bajó la mano para llegar al hocico peludo. Pero entonces James volvió a transformarse y ahora Lily acariciaba la mejilla del muchacho. Se quedaron mirando como embobados durante un pequeño ratito. James sentía una suave y cálida presión en mejilla.

Si no fuera tan de noche, James seguro que hubiera visto el sonrojo de la chica, que parecía ya un pequeño tomatito. Sin embargo, en vez de quitar la mano de un tirón, la retiró lentamente, como disfrutando del momento, acariciándole un poco mas abajo hasta casi llegar a los labios, entonces sonrió y le dijo:

-Ahora si podemos entrar.

James también sonrió y juntos se encaminaron hacia el castillo, sin hacer mucho caso a las maripositas de su estomago, recordando lo cerca que habían estado, lo maravilloso que había resultado ser el otro, y olvidándose de todo lo demás.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y tanto como si os ha gustado como si no, espero que dejeis bastantes reviews, aunque sea para criticar... En el proximo capitulo, una broma de los merodeadores, Ellie y Sirius, más Genine, otro poco de Snape y Janey... y por ahora ya está.

Besitos!!


	6. Lily Vs Minnie

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Pido perdón por mi retraso, porque no se si lo dije o no, pero al día siguiente de publicar el anterior capítulo empezó la feria en mi pueblo, y justo cuando acabó mi madre decidió que nos ibamos de vacaciones al piso de mi tía, donde no tenia ordenador, solo una libretilla y un boli, así que pude terminar este capitulo y escribir otro más. Hace tres horas que llegué, y me he dado un atracón de pasarlo todo a limpio, espero que os guste. ****Muchas gracias por los reviews, le dedico este capitulo a xxlizzie por ser mi review numero 50. **

**Lo último ya, no soy Rowling y nunca lo seré, y todo lo que ella creó nunca será mío. Por cierto, leí por ahí que McGonnagall lo reducían a Minnie, pues bien yo también lo he hecho porque resulta como más cómico, espero que no os reelies mucho por eso. Ah sí, otra cosa más, "Sus deseos son órdenes" es una novela que me he inventado y no tengo ni idea de si existe o no.**

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**CHAPTER V: Lily Vs Minnie**

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

-Y las mías tampoco –murmuraba un moreno de porte elegante llevándose la mano al corazón, mientras el pelinegro con gafas a su lado tocaba con su varita el pergamino que tenía en la mano.

El mapa de Hogwarts apareció ante sus ojos. Las motitas de Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y James Potter aparecieron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y no desaparecieron del mapa aun cuando los dueños no se vieron hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde se quitaron la capa invisible.

-Ha sido demasiado fácil .dijo entonces en un susurro remus, mientras atravesaban el cuadro –apenas nos hemos encontrado con nadie en todo el camino, solo con la señora Norris patrullando.

-Mejor para nosotros –contestó james, mientras guardaba el mapa en un bolsillo y la capa invisible –venga, vamos.

La sala Común de Slytherin nunca les había gustado, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta, las lámparas de color verdoso, y las sillas de estilo muy recargado. ¿Qué menos que remodelarla un poquito? No es que de repente les hubiera salido una vena decoradora, pero querían hacer algo especial antes de que las clases acabaran.

Se pasaron prácticamente toda la noche cambiando los sillones y sofás a rojo, las paredes a dorado, la chimenea que no paraba de crepitar con fuego eterno (y casi en verano cualquier ser humano que entrara allí podía derretirse, calentarse, asarse, hervirse, quemarse, evaporarse y todos los términos referidos al calor y a la transformación en pollo asado.

Quitaron todas las notas del tablón de anuncios y colocaron fotos de ellos. Sirius ocupaba una foto entera y echaba miradas de desprecio, Peter y Remus se burlaban en otra, y James agitaba la varita en la foto más grande, logrando que aparecieran las letras _Oléis a mierda_.

Después reemplazaron los libros de las estanterías por historias muggles como ricitos de Oro y la Ratita Presumida. Solo Remus los conocía y los propuso seguro de que aquello enervaría a las serpientes, que tanto odiaban todo lo referente a los muggles y tan orgullosos estaban de ser sangres limpia. Además, convirtieron las escaleras en toboganes que terminaban en un pequeño muro invisible para que el que bajara se pegara la mayor ostia de su vida.

-Con un poco de suerte eso les producirá una enfermedad mental que dejará su estupidez en segundo plano.-comentó sirius alegremente –que pena no estar aquí para verles la carota que pondrán –y fingiendo decepción hechizó los papeles de las mesas para que el que los cogiera se llevara un buen mordisco en la nariz.

James se encargó de hechizar los candelabros y lámparas para que echaran fuegos artificiales y mensajes del tipo _Pudríos serpientes_, _Gryffindor la mejor casa_, _Arriba los leones_, mientras Remus recorría cuadro tas cuadro y con un leve movimiento de varita hacia que todos los retratados insultara al que pasara por su lado.

Pasaron al menos otra hora allí, revolviéndolo y cambiándolo todo más a corde con su gusto Gryffindor. Pero claro, como por supuesto no querían que los pillaran (y habían dejado bastantes pruebas para que eso ocurrieran) hechizaron toda la Sala común, libros, fotos, lámparas, paredes y sillones para que solo se activara y cambiara cuando hubiera algún alumno de Slytherin, de modo que los profesores y demás alumnos no podrían ver nada. Así no podían culparles de nada, ya que no habría pruebas contra ellos salvo la palabra de los Slys que ya se ocuparían de desmentir.

-Señores, esto es una obra de arte y lo demás son tonterías –exclamó Sirius, al contemplar su "obra" por última vez y abandonar la Sala común de Slytherin, que por supuesto estaba irreconocible.

Sacaron de nuevo el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible para volver a los dormitorios. Subieron las escaleras despacio, para que no oyeran sus pasos ni vieran sus pies, porque todos juntos y tan altos apenas cabían en la capa. A veces tenían que levar a Colagusano a cuestas, pero aquella vez el muchacho había pillado una indigestión de comer en la cena tanta tarta de melaza y pudin, así que estaba en enfermería.

Se encontraban ya en el primer piso, pero debían subir otros tres para llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Cornamenta, la señora Norris en el tercer pasillo a la derecha –avisó Sirius, ya que era él el que llevaba el mapa ahora-Sabes que siempre creí que esa gata es capaz de ver a través de las capas.

-Mejor no arriesgarse, torzamos a la izquierda y vayamos por aquel pasadizo de la estatua de…

-Queda muy lejos. La gata llamaría al conserje. Mejor escondámonos de momento en el despacho de Binns, esta aquí mismo-propuso Remus, señalando la puerta que tenían al lado.

-Yo propongo hechizarla antes de que nos vea. ¿Qué tal el hechizo…?

Pero antes de que Sirius sacara siquiera su varita para hacer el hechizo que no le había dado tiempo a pronunciar, alguien más (también invisible) les agarró por la capa y los arrastró hasta el interior del despacho de Binns.

-Sois bastantes escandalosos¿así pensáis ser los mayores bromistas de Hogwarts? –les preguntó entonces una voz muy familiar, pero seguían sin ver a nadie.

-¡Evans! –murmuraron a la vez cuando la chica agitó su varita y deshizo su hechizo desilusionador.

-Aja. Pero silencio, si no queréis que nos atrapen –ella se escondió detrás del escritorio y ellos volvieron a echarse la capa por encima y quedaron muy juntos y callados. Al cabo de diez minutos, se consideraron seguros y salieron de la capa.

-Lumos –encendieron las varitas para poder verse mejor -¿Cómo nos has visto?

-Se os veían los zapatos, y además habíais llegado a hacer tanto ruido que podiais llegar a despertar a un dragón sordo –les sonrió la pelirroja inocentemente, mientras les rodeaba y se acercaba a una de las estanterías que tenia el profesor en su despacho. Era bastante pequeño y cerrado, lleno de libros por todas partes y tan solo un escritorio. No había nada más.

-¿Pero como no las visto tú, Canuto? –le preguntó en un susurro ahogado James, interesado –Se supone que llevabas el mapa.

-Estaba mas pendiente de la gata y además se nos acercaría por detrás cuando estábamos discutiendo, yo que sé. Esa pelirroja aparece y desaparece como por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho –le contestó Sirius, irritado, mientras echaba hacia atrás la cabeza Y adoptaba una postura elegante y una mirada de yo no tengo la culpa .

-De todas formas nos ha salvado, Cornamenta-dijo pacíficamente Remus –Pero ahora será mejor que volvamos.

-¡Anda¿Qué es esto?

Sirius sintió que alguien le cogia el pergamino del bolsillo trasero y su mirada cambio el mensaje a pues fíjate tu que si se aparece y desaparece cuando le da la gana . Lily observaba radiante el pergamino que Sirius se había olvidado de borrar. Parecía una niña pequeña con su nuevo juguete regalado, con la nariz tan pegada al pergamino, observando con curiosidad.

Remus entonces le pegó una colleja a Sirius con fuerza, y el moreno gritó ¡auch! al tiempo que se frotaba la nuca adolorida.

-¿Pero ahora que he hecho? –preguntó, poniendo morritos y ojos que inspiraban compasión.

-¡Vaya, es un mapa de Hogwarts ¡Que guay!

-¿Aun lo preguntas? –Remus señaló a la pelirroja exaltada. James negaba con la cabeza. El también le hubiera dado un buen sopapo a su gran amigo y hermano del alma.

-¿Cómo diablos descubres todo siempre, Evans?

-Me lo ofrecéis en bandeja, amigo –exclamó ella, aún mirando el mapa entre sus manos –Recuerda que fue a ti que se te escapó lo de que erais animagos.

¡Maldita sea! Y ella se iba, tan campante como si no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Tenía que decirlo justo ahora? Uy, es vena en el cuello de Lunático no era nada bueno, ni tampoco esa mirada asesina de Sirius como si quisiera enterrarlo tres mil metros bajo tierra para que se lo comieran las ratas.

-Esteee… puedo explicarlo.

-¿Cómo es que no sabíamos nada de eso, pequeño ex-amigo y no hermano del alma? –le preguntó Sirius, rechinando los dientes. James decidió probar suerte. Tragó saliva.

-¿Se me olvidó? –puso carita de inocente perro abandonado. Después de todo era verdad, había tenido la cabeza en una pelirrojita traviesa desde que pasó aquello, que ni se acordó de comentarle a sus amigos nada de lo que había ocurrido. Quiso guardárselo para sí.

-Esa cara la inventé yo, así que no te servirá.

¡Mierda! Pues también era verdad. Canuto siempre ponía esa carita cuando quería conseguir algo.

-Evans solo sabe que yo soy un ciervo. Y además ya sabía que Remus era licántropo.

Sirius pegó un bote. Se dio la vuelta listo para encarar a Remus, que casi se había puesto pálido.

-¿Y como es que tampoco sabía yo eso?

Remus imitó a su amigo:

-¿Se me olvidó? –en su caso su carita ya parecía inocente, no tenía que imitar a ningún perro abandonado. Claro que tampoco le sirvió de mucho a él:

-Tu cara ya la tengo muy vista, así que tampoco funciona, Remus.

-¿Qué creéis que será esto? –preguntó entonces alguien a quien ya habían olvidado, aunque era obvio que seguía ahí. No había prestado atención a la discusión a pesar de ser ella y su bocaza el motivo. Lily estaba sujetando una vasija pequeña de cristal parecido a una recordadora, salvo por el botoncito que tenía a un lado, que no tardó en presionar.

-La Revolución de los Gigantes en 1803 provocada por la discusión entre Wulf el Borrico y Tralz el Monigote que llevó a…

-¡Apaga eso! –le dijeron a una, con las manos en las orejas.

Lily simplemente lo dejó caer. La vasija se rompió y la voz del profesor Binns se apagó. Pero el caso es que habían hecho tanto ruido que pudieron escuchar los pasos del conserje acercándose y la manilla de la puerta moviéndose.

-¡Nox! –Remus y Sirius apagaron sus varitas y se agacharon a un lado de la pared.

-¡Ven aquí! –susurró James mientras sacaba rápidamente la capa y se los echaba por encima. Remus, Sirius y él se pusieron de rodillas pegados a la pared, y Lily prácticamente se les echó encima, ocultándose también ella justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría.

El conserje, Magnus, apareció en el despacho y se quedó observándolo todo. Ellos aguantaron la respiración. Lily estaba desparramada encima de sus rodillas, boca abajo y la cara oculta entre los brazos. James no dejó de mirar su cabellera revuelta y pelirroja ni de olerla (algo así como a lila) aún cuando todos se levantaron y se le quedaron mirando.

Pero Lily le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia arriba, si bien no podía levantarlo del todo porque pesaba más que ella.

-¡Vamos! –le susurró. James pareció reaccionar y se levantó, y luego los siguió escaleras arriba sin darse cuenta de nada apenas. Desde abajo había logrado ver sus ojos, pero estaba oscuro por haber apagado las varitas y no distinguió el color de sus ojos. ¿Había visto un destello verde¿O había sido azul? Entonces sintió un calorcillo insoportable en su nuca. -¡Ey! –murmuró al darse cuenta de que Sirius le había pegado una torta.

-¡Que me escuches cuando hablo, leches! Que decía que acabo de acordarme que aun tengo que pasar por las cocinas.

-¡Pues vale, joder! –le contestó, frotándose la zona dolorida. Remus captó la mirada traviesa del moreno y supo que era lo que había olvidado hacer, así que se marchó con James aun farfullando y Lily bajo la capa, riéndose de él, hacia la Sala común.

Sirius sonrió porque ya había devuelto la colleja, y puso rumbo a las cocinas por un pasadizo que había encontrado hace una semana, así nadie le vería por los pasillos. Había recordado que tenía que poner en el zumo poción pedorreta para los Slys (por haber perdido el partido) cuando sintió que tenía hambre.

Ya casi amanecía, porque habían tenido que hacer la broma después de la fiesta en la Sala Común por haber ganado el partido, la Copa de Quidditch y probablemente la Copa de las Casas, y se había prolongado bastante.

Había habido montones de platos de comida, golosinas y bebidas, pero él no había disfrutado mucho, porque Paulie Milton se le había echado encima. Diana lo había pillado y había cortado con él por su supuesto engaño. Ni siquiera le había dejado explicarle que hacía besando a otra (que por otro lado el beso no había estado nada mal). De todas formas ¿quién hubiera dicho que Diana fuera una persona tan celosa? Él nunca lo hubiera creído, porque era dulce y sosegada. Por supuesto que lamentaba que lo dejara, mas que nada porque ninguna chica había cortado con él nunca, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente así estaba mejor.

Ya había llegado al retrato del bodegón. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera y entró, dispuesto a echar poción en los zumos y ya de paso a comer a ser posible un estofado de buey.

Pero entonces vio a una muchacha morena sentada y comiendo un helado, al parecer, de chocolate.

-Hola. No sabía que estabas aquí –le dijo, mientras se acercaba a los elfos y le daba la poción sin que ella se diera cuenta, y al mismo tiempo le susurraba algo en el oído.

-No creí que tuvieras rayos láser en los ojos como para saberlo –le contestó ella.

Al parecer parecía irritada. O triste, al observar sus ojos distantes; o alegre, cuando vio que sonreía un poco, mientras acercaba su cuchara a la boca. Era esa chica que últimamente se juntaba con Evans. La que antes era rubia, pero no podía recordar su nombre. ¿Era Gabrielle? Pidió a los elfos algo para comer y se sentó en frente de ella.

Gabrielle no podía imaginar que él la había calado tan pronto. Se sentía irritada y enfadada consigo misma porque no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza (y el hecho de que estuviera ahí justo delante no la ayudaba para nada); triste porque lo había visto besar a Paulie nada más terminar con Diana (motivo por el cual estaba en las cocinas atiborrándose de chocolate); y alegre porque Sirius la estaba acompañando en las cocinas. ¡Y solos!

El caso era que no quería quedarse callada observándolo como tonta, ni contagiarle su mal humor, ni que le tuviera compasión ni nada parecido, así que decidió tranquilizarse y aprovechar aquel momento; y mostrarse feliz con él. Ya lloraría más tarde en su habitación cuando charlaran y se diera cuenta (otra vez) de que Sirius Black no la quería.

-No sabía que supieras llegar a la cocina –le dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros mientras los elfos le servían por fin.

-Hay pocas cosas que sabes de mí.

No supo porqué pero Sirius encontró aquella frase tentadora, como si lo invitara a descubrir más cosas de ella; ¿le gustaría lo que descubriera? Claro que Gabrielle no parecía tener ni idea de eso y se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras volvía a llevarse a la boca, gesto que también le pareció a Sirius. Luego Ellie dijo:

-Lily lo sabía y le pedí que me lo dijera. Sabe que yo… sabe que me apetecía comer chocolate.

-Esa pelirroja es todo un misterio. Cada día me sorprende más –y mientras comía el estofado le contó todo lo que había pasado hacia cosa de una hora o menos en el despacho de Binns.

-Suele hacer cosas como esas –comentó Gabrielle mientras se levantaba –Suelta algo como sin darse cuenta y luego sigue a lo suyo. Ella siempre suele decir: -puso entonces una vocecita más aguda - Tengo la boca un poco suelta .

Sirius rió y también se levantó. Salieron de las cocinas y se encaminaron hacia la Sala común. Eran ya las seis y en nada tendrían las clases. Esa semana era la última antes de los exámenes. Pero ninguno de ellos se veía muy estresado.

Ellie ya casi estaba acabando su helado y él pensaba en alguna que otra trastada para después de los exámenes. Quizás si hicieran algo con la especie de grabadora del profesor Binns, no tendrían que volver a escuchar más sus clases, y tendrían la hora libre para hacer más travesuras. ¿Pero tendría más grabadoras?

Entonces reparó en que ella ya había terminado su helado y tenía un poco de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios. Rojos y seductores. Dudó, pero luego casi sin ser su intención levantó el brazo y acercó el dedo al rostro, quitándole el chocolate con una caricia. Ellie se le quedó mirando sorprendida, con los ojos azules brillando intensamente y el corazón en un puño. Él no parecía tener ni idea de lo que había despertado en ella con ese simple gesto.

Sirius sonrió y siguió caminando, a partir de entonces en silencio, hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde se encontraron saliendo a la profesora McGonagall un poco acalorada y despeinada.

Sirius se paró, maldiciendo su suerte y esperando casi con los ojos cerrados el castigo que de seguro les caería.

-Mmmm ¿buenos… días? Sí, buenos días, alumnos.

Sirius la observó boquiabierto mientras ella se alejaba, que de lo alegre que iba un poco más y se ponía a pegar saltitos y a flotar. Pero Ellie pareció recordar algo y en su mirada apareció un brillo travieso.

-Caray, Lily va a tener razón y todo –comentó alegremente.

-¿En qué?

-McGonagall se lo monta con el bibliotecario –Sirius abrió aun más los ojos y la boca si cabe. ¡De modo que esa mujer tenía vida propia! Mas aún¡vida sexual! Que Merlín se levantara de su tumba y se lo dijera, que ni aun así lo hubiera creído.

Entonces soltó su risa perruna y no pararon de reír hasta que se encontraron con Lily que salía del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¡Lily¡Mi pequeña pelirroja¿Cuál es tu secreto para descubrirlo todo?

Lily lo miró como si hubiese perdido la chaveta. Sirius se lo explicó:

-Hemos comprobado que Minnie está con Pince.

-¿En serio? Ya era hora, esa mujer se lo tiene merecido. No ha hecho más que cargarme de trabajo desde que lo descubrí. Pero claro, no puedo decir nada porque yo se supone que no tendría que haber estado a esas horas de la noche por el pasillo –el retrato se volvió a abrir y salieron el resto de los merodeadores.-No podía ser como Pince, tan amable y atento y considerado desde entonces, nooo. Aunque es cierto que últimamente me resulta muy pesado el pobre hombre…

-¿Pero de que habla ahora? –la interrumpió James-¿Cómo es posible que nunca calle?-pero no parecía molestarle en absoluto, porque pronto estuvo riendo.

-Te lo contaré de camino a la enfermería –les dijo Sirius, también riendo –Tenemos que recoger a Peter.

-Canuto¿sabes que lo que tiene nuestro querido Binns es una especie de grabadora? Me pregunto como podremos romperla…

Sus voces se apagaron y lo último que vieron fue a Remus negando con la cabeza, pero no la sonrisa que lucía.

-¿No piensas detenerlos? Tu eres prefecta, Lily.

-¿Bromeas? Odio esa clase. Tienes que ayudarme, el examen es en semana y media y creo que tendré que repasar desde tercero…

Ellie la escuchó solo a medias: Lily era buena estudiante, aunque si bien era cierto que aún no la había visto puesto a estudiar, solía rodearse solo de libros de bromas, o novelas que nada tenían que ver con las clases. ¿También era falso aquello que había escuchado sobre que se ponía a estudiar cinco meses antes de los exámenes?

Se encaminaron al aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ese año tenían un profesor nuevo (ex-auror que había aceptado el puesto por un favor de Dumbledore), ya que el anterior dimitió porque los merodeadores lo sacaron de sus casillas al mostrarse mas aptos, hábiles e inteligentes en todo lo referente a Defensa que el propio profesor, un tal C. Lockart, tan guapo como estupido.

Entraron en la clase y se sentaron al lado de Janey y Genine. Esa era una de las clases que compartían con Ravenclaw. Aún no había llegado el profesor.

-¿Cómo lo llevais?

-Te olvidas que somos Ravenclaws, cariño –le dijo Janey con voz de sabionda –Por supuesto que nos lo sabemos todo.

-Anoche la vi quemando unos apuntes de pura rabia porque no se le quedaba –comentó en un susurró Genine. Las otras rieron.

-Yo aún no se me nada –confesó lily –creó que tendré que inyectarme los temas vía intravenosa.

-Eso te pasa por estar leyéndote una de esas novelas muggles en toda la semana-le recriminó Ellie, con una sonrisa.

-Jo, es que me enganché a "sus deseos son ordenes". Resulta que Angelica Marie Anne Roslynn fue secuestrada por el conde que intenta casarse con ella pero Angelica ama a William Charles Richard, pero este no le hace ni caso y además tiene que ir a la guerra, donde perdió a su hermana enfermera cuya amiga Madelaine Eloise Rose también está enamorada de William Charles, y es prima de Angelica Marie…

-¿Pero quien es prima de Angelica, la enfermera o Madelaine? –preguntó una Ellie desconcertada.

-¿Pero William está enamorado de Madelaine, de la enfermera o tampoco les hace caso?-preguntó a su vez Janey.

-No entendéis –intentó explicar Genine-: William quiere vengar a su hermana porque la quería y el conde fue quien la mató. Odia a Angelica porque muy en el fondo ama al Conde y…

-¡Shhh! –las cayó Liy entonces –Ha entrado el profe.

-Ale, ya nos dejó con la intriga de la novela –se quejó Ellie.

La hora paso rápida, practicando hechizos repulsares, aturdidores, repasando los magos víctimas del crucio y el avada, los magos oscuros hasta Voldemort… La mañana pasó enseguida. Antes que se dieran cuenta se encontraban en la última clase de la tarde, Transformaciones, que también compartían con Ravenclaw.

A pesar de que McGonagall siempre era de las que lograban mantener el silencio en la clase, esa vez había miles de murmullos, procedentes de las chicas y de los merodeadores, sentados en las filas de atrás.

-Evans –dijo entonces la profesora, cuando faltaban aún media hora para el final de la clase –Encárgate de mantener el orden mientras esté fuera o te mandaré un trabajo extra sobre el hechizo permutador.

-Seguro que podré mantener el orden con la noticia estrella, profesora. Se quedaran helados –le contestó cuando ella pasó a su lado, con una sonrisa traviesa. Detrás los merodeadores sonrieron. McGonagall los miró indecisa de si los debía castigar por la broma a los Slys o felicitar porque el jefe de la casa se había puesto histérico, pero después se volvió a Lily y le dijo con voz de ultratumba:

-No será un trabajo entonces, sino la insignia de prefecta.

¡Maldita bruja! Aarg, no sabía que tenía en la cabeza aquel dia como para recorrer los pasillos y practicar sus bromas en los Slys. Podría haber sido su turno de vigilancia, pero nooo, tenía que ser de Snape. En fin, ella no quería dejar de ser prefecta, así que ejercería su papel de niñera.

Claro que los niños ya estaban que se subían por las paredes. Los de ravenclaw estaban practicando entre sí todos los hechizos de los que se examinarían (observó una chica convertida en papagayo, y a u chico transformado en un intento de tetera, con un asa en la espalda). Las pijas habían sacado patrones y las revistas de moda con ropa de última temporada; ellie y Janey seguían comentando la novela de "Sus deseos son ordenes" y prácticamente todos los merodeadores rodeaban a Genine. Sirius discutía con ella, Remus la observaba como adorandola, y James y Peter reían.

Se acercó a ellos. Genine estaba intentado que Sirius le hiciera su trabajo de Encantamientos, por lo visto:

-Ay Blackito, pero si tu eres tan encantador, inteligente, talentoso y caballero que no tendrás ningún conveniente en hacerle el trabajo a esta dama ¿no?

-Hombre, yo diría que llamarte dama es pasarse un poco, mas bien un cruce entre gorgona manipuladora y víbora sin pelos en su lengua bífida.

-¡Con ella no te metas, Canuto! –saltó en su defensa el dulce licántropo –Si tienes que hacer su trabajo, pues lo haces y ya.

-Si, y lo proximo que me pedira será que me arranque los brazos para darselos de comer a su mascota.

-¡No, pobrecito mi Twinki! –se escandalizó Genine-Que él no tiene la culpa de nada, vale que a veces me entren ganas de matarlo porque se come mis plumas, pero de ahí a intoxicarlo…

-Mejor dale los brazos a la gente del agua. Quizás lo utilicen como cetro –echó una ayuda Lily. Sirius la miró con cara de eso-tu-dale-ideas-a-la-psicopata. Luego se volvió a Genine que seguía murmurando formas mas llevaderas de matar a su gato.

-¡Va, pero no me vas a dejar en paz ni cuando estoy tan triste porque Diana me dejó! Yo, con lo mucho que la quería y sin hacer nada, solo por esa rubia de Paulie, de la que solo me gusta como besa, y mira que es difícil que alguien me sorprenda besando porque yo soy un experto…

-¡¿Diana te dejó¡Al fin recuperó la razón! Creo que tendré que hacer las paces con ella –interrumpió Genine la larga perorata de Sirius, que casi se echaba a llorar en el hombro de Peter.

- ¿Pero porqué os peleasteis tu y Diana? –preguntó James, curioso, mientras Remus murmuraba seguro que se ahogó su gato, le perdió un trabajo de Historia, mi Genine no podría enfadarse con nadie por nada .

-Pues la verdad que no lo recuerdo –contestó ella pensativa-Creo que l dije que me trajera un libro, no quiso y ya no volví a hablarle… De todas formas ahora estará echando pestes de este monigote –señaló a Sirius, que se había olvidado de ellos y sonreía a la amiga de Pamela (ésta última liandose con un tal Abbot) –y una persona en contra de Sirius es buena aliada a la causa.

Pero ya nadie la hacía caso porque Peter estaba inconsciente, mareado del peso de Sirius cuando se le echó encima seguramente, Sirius se había puesto a ligar con la amiga de Pamela para superar su gran depresión post-relación y James reía como poseído de ver a Remus sentado mirando sin expresión la nada porque su adorara Genine se enfadaba con tonterías como cualquier humano cuando él la encontraba divina. Lily rió y apartó a su amiga de aquel grupo de locos. Se acercaron a Janey y Ellie que discutían con las pijas.

-¿Y tan desesperadita estás como para juntarte con ese pelo grasiento? Te creí más inteligente –decía entonces Hilary.

-Ravenclaw ya no es lo que era –comentó Katy, sonriendo.

-¿Pero tú que te crees? –saltó Janey, para ella su casa era algo sagrado –Ravenclaw sigue siendo la de siempre, pero sois vosotras las que os degradais cada vez más. Al menos nosotras no vamos por ahí robando novios.

-Pero si eso significa que eran infieles por naturaleza, así le hacemos un favor a sus novias al demostrarlo –contestó Paulie, mirandose las uñas.

-Sí, y también demostrais que sois unas asquerosas- le respondió Ellie, rabiosa.

-Ellie bonita, no te favorece juntarte con estas, pero ya ves, Black te trastocó mucho la moral ¿no? –Ellie se puso pálida, y Lily temió que hiciera alguna tontería. Sacó su varita para poner orden, aquello se estaba yendo de las manos.

-Debe de haberte costado decir más de dos frases seguidas. –respondió Genine, luego la imitó con voz pija para decirle:- Y no te mires más las uñas, querida, no te pegan con la ropa que llevas.

-Es evidente que chicos como Black prefieren mis uñas antes que las tuyas.

-¡Ya me encargaré yo de romperlas! –Ellie ya había oído suficiente y prácticamente se lanzó a por Paulie para hacer realidad sus palabras.

-¡No Ellie! –nada, no había nadie que la parara. Paulie le había recordado su beso con Sirius y eso la había puesto furiosa. Lily se sorprendió, esa mañana prácticamente estaba al borde de la depresión y ahora intentaba pegarle un puñetazo.

Oh, oh, eso se salía de control.

Janey y Genine les estaban lanzando hechizos a las demás. Ahora ninguna era ya rubia, todas tenían el pelo de punta y de color fucsia chillón. Y corto, cortísimo. Lily les echó un hechizo permanente, así que les duraría la faena al menos cinco meses o más.

Luego recordó que la profesora podría aparecer pronto y eso le costaría su insignia y un trabajo aburrido. Se montó encima de la mesa del profesor y miró a todos con ojos amenazadores:

-¡COMO NO OS CALLEIS TODOS DE UNA VEZ Y OS SENTEIS AHORA MISMO PIENSO ENVIAR UN HOWLER A VUESTROS PADRES PARA QUE NO OS DEJEN SALIR EN VACACIONES HASTA EL SIGLO TRESCIENTOS ADEMÁS DE SABOTEAR TODOS LOS EXAMENES FUTUROS PARA QUE AL SALIR DE HOGWARTS OS ENCONTREIS RECOGIENDO LA MIERDA DE LOS PERROS Y DURMIENDO DEBAJO DE LOS PUENTES PORQUE NO OS ACEPTARON EN EL TRABAJO DE LAVAR VENTANAS!

Todos los alumnos se transformaron en correcaminos sin necesidad de usar la magia y pusieron atención a la prefecta.

-¡CINCO PUNTOS MENOS POR LIARSE EN CLASE, DIEZ POR PONERSE A PERSEGUIR FALDAS, VEINTE POR PROVOCAR E INSULTAR, OTROS VEINTE POR PELEAR, CINCO POR REIR COMO POSIDO, CINCO POR RESPIRAR FUERTE PORQUE ME ESTAIS JODIENDO Y CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS AL ALUMNO QUE IMPIDA QUE SE ESCUCHE EL VUELO DE LA ESTUPIDA MOSCA!

Se bajó de la mesa como si no hubiera pasado nada y se alisó la falda tranquilamente, al tiempo que la profesora entraba a la clase con unos papeles en los brazos, sorprendida por el silencio que reinaba.

Lily le sonrió satisfecha de si misma y le dijo.

-¿Lo ve profesora? Todos calladitos y ni ha hecho falta que dijera que mantiene relaciones con Pince.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Pues nada, espero que os guste, que me dejeis muchos reviews y que no esteis enfadados conmigo por haber tardado tanto. El proximo capitulo aun lo tengo que pasar a limpio, (cosa que no tardo mucho), pero como acabamos de llegar mañana seguramente tendremos limpieza general en casa y probablemente no tenga tiempo. Lo publicaré a la noche o el viernes tempranito.

Muchos besitos.


	7. Cutis saludable

**Aquí estoy otra vez. Como decía en la contestacion a los reviews, os lo debía por haber tardado tanto con el anterior. Me faltan dos reviews mas a los que contestar:**

**Alejandra1:** Me alegra que te engancharas solo con el resumen, y espero que leas los demás pronto, porque por lo que veo s están acumulando,jejeje. Gracias por el rr, guapa. Besitos.

**xxlizzie:** ¡Gatas? Mas bien creo que eran leonas, y sí, Lily sabe imponerse cuando le conviene, jjeej, no olvidemos que Minnie la tenía amenazada. También creo que se porque se hizo auror, con esa habilidad que tiene de aparecer y desaparecer sin que los demas se den ni cuenta... La novela, pues bien, estoy super enganchada a las novelas de ese tipo desde que lei "dulce rescate" (te suena? jajajXD) y queria poner algo de eso. Nada mas, gracias por leer la historia y dejarme un review, dentro de nada me paso por la tuya¿si? Besitos.

**Por cierto, disculpen lo de los signos de exclamacion, esta cosa siempre se los come, pero en fin. Lo último, ya saben, lo de Rowling para Rowling que es la que está ganando millones, y lo demás es mío y solo gano vuestros reviews.**

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**CHAPTER V****I: Cutis saludable**

-¡EL VERANO YA LEGÓ, YA LLEGÓ, YA LLEGÓ¡Y LA FIESTA COMENZÓ, COMENZÓ, COMENZÓ!

Ellie solo veía un torbellino rojo y escuchaba estridentes gritos por toda la habitación, con su suave risa de fondo. Lily giraba y giraba como loca con los brazos extendidos mientras cantaba su canción de la semana.

-¡EL VERANO YA ESTA AQUÍ, PARA HACERTE FELIZ, LLENALO DE DE COLORES, DE SUEÑOS Y AMOR…!

Ellie reía y reía. Los exámenes habían acabado esa misma tarde y ella creía haber aprobado todo; las pijas no tan rubias no estaban en la habitación porque últimamente huían de ellas; y se podía decir que casi era amiga de Sirius porque prácticamente habían pasado las dos semanas de exámenes untos practicando Encantamientos. Lily había propuesto que ellos estudiaran juntos alegando que a Sirius se le daba estupendamente (¿Qué cosa no se le daba estupendamente?) y ella estaba muy ocupada con el asunto Janey/Snape, que progresaba bastante bien, ya que incluso el Sly estaba pensando invitarla a la última salida a Hogsmeade dentro de dos días. Conclusión: estaba tan alegre que tenía ganas de subirse encima de las camas y ponerse a cantar como Lily.

-¡Auch! –Lily había tropezado con la mesilla de noche y el libro se le había caído de la mesita de noche. Molesta, arrojó el libro debajo de la cama.

Ellie río; no tenía ni idea de si Lily sabía que ese era el libro que necesitaba para hacer el trabajo de la profesora McGonnagal. Ella nunca olvidaría la cara que se le quedó a Minnie cuando Lily dijo que tenía relaciones con el bibliotecario. Se le formó un tic en el ojo que le duró todo el día, se quedó pálida con unas horribles manchitas rojas por toda la cara, y empezó a hacer ruiditos extraños con la boca y la nariz al tiempo que dejaba caer todas las hojas que tenía en los brazos. Y además todos los alumnos que no lo sabían entraron en shock permanente.

Al final no le quitó a Lily su insignia ya que era buena prefecta salvo por la excepción de aquella vez que la pilló de noche en los pasillos, y aquella otra en que la encontró en las cocinas, y la otra en que hechizaba las moscas en un aula vacía… A decir verdad no le quitó la insignia porque mantenía a ralla a los alumnos, pero le mandó un trabajo quilométrico de cuatro pergaminos sobre las Transformaciones en la Edad Media y sus consecuencias.

Había aplazado la entrega porque eran los exámenes y no quería que Lily bajara su rendimiento y suspendiera. Claro que si suspendía ya no podía alardear ante el Jefe de slytherin que su casa había obtenido las mayores calificaciones.

-Venga, vamos al lago con Janey y Genine y refresquémonos un ratito.

-¿Has visto el tiempo que hace? –Contestó Ellie mirando por la ventana –está nublado y creo que lloverá.

-Bah, da igual. Disfrutemos de la semana que nos queda antes de irnos. Venga, venga, venga…

Ellie se levantó y Lily tomó aliento:

-Venga, venga, venga, venga…

-Lily, ya vamos bajando la sala Común, no hace falta que insitas mas…

-¡Ok!

Al bajar la escalinata se encontraron a los merodeadores que también salían. James llevaba una quaffle bajo el hombro e iban con las cabezas muy juntas y susurrando, seguramente planeando alguna que otra broma. Lily pensó que era sobre la grabadora de Binns. Aún no habían hecho nada con ella y hacía dos días cuando estudiaban todos juntos (si bien unos estudiaban mas que otros, porque Sirius y Peter no paraban de reír y James de mirar a la pelirroja sin que ésta se diera cuenta) ella mencionó que pensaban hacer.

-En cuanto terminen los exámenes iremos al despacho y la romperemos –había dicho Remus, sonriente porque ya se había aprendido todo de memoria.

-No, no, espera… -había murmurado entonces Sirius, apartando de sí el libro que había memorizado en cero coma nada-Se me está ocurriendo algo mejor… -y había seguido planeando sin decir nada más mientras los demás lo miraban extrañados. Ellie había sido la única que no había estado prestado atención porque estaba absorta en su libro.

Al ver que alrededor de ella todos cuchicheaban, había levantado la cabeza y dicho antes de marcharse malhumorada:

-¡Estoy rodeada de genios! –bufó y subió las escaleras. Lily recordaba haber reído. ¡Genios! Si ella fuera un genio no se pasaría hasta las cinco de la madrugada estudiando porque siempre le ocurría que lo dejaba todo para el último día.

Los merodeadores solo habían reído y seguido a lo suyo.

Qué grupo tan extraño.

Se encontraron con Genine y Janey justo en la entrada, pero estaban acompañadas por Diana Lenox. Genine conversaba alegremente con ella, parecía que por fin se habían reconciliado, si se podía llamar así cuando ninguna de las dos recordaba el motivo del enfado. A pesar de que diana era Hufflepuff (y muy dada al juego y las apuestas) y Genine de Ravenclaw, eran muy amigas porque además eran vecinas.

-¿No os importa que venga, no?

-No claro –contestó Ellie. Lily no dijo nada, pero sonrió.

Se encaminaron a los jardines para dar una vuelta, aunque lo que deseaban era sentarse en la orilla del lago y meter los pies, cosa que hicieron al cabo del rato a pesar del tiempo que hacía.

-¿Cómo creéis que os han salido los exámenes?

-¡Janey, no! –protestaron las demás, Janey levaba preguntando lo mismo durante una semana. Ella sonrió culpable.

-Genine y yo estuvimos conversando anoche sobre Lupin –dijo Diana entonces.

-¡Dejaste a Black por Lupin! –exclamó Janey, ella no se había enterado de la historia aún.

-¡No! Sirius se lió con Paulie en mis narices. ¿Tan ocupada estás con Snape que no sabías eso? –le preguntó Diana pillinamente.

-Snape, exámenes, Snape, exámenes… -susurró Genine.

-Los exámenes son muy importantes y Snape no es tan malo como parece. Creo que se está esforzando bastante en ser agradable –se defendió Janey.

-Oh, sin duda, sin duda. Todo el mundo puede ser agradable con quien le interesa –saltó Ellie, intentando echarle una ayudita a Lily en el asunto. Ella no tenía porqué ser siempre la casamentera. La ravenclaw se puso tan colorada como el pelo de Lily, que sonreía mientras hacía ondas con sus pies sin participar del todo en la conversación. Observó que los merodeadores no estaban lejos de allí, sentados bajo un haya y tirándose la quaffle mientras hablaban. Las otras no se habían dado cuenta. –Pero dime¿no era que Sirius besó a Paulie después de dejarte? –prosiguió Ellie, confundida. Aún no había averiguado esa parte en cuestión.

-En realidad Paulie lo besó a él y Diana no le dejó explicarse –intervino Genine.

-¿Tu defendiendo a Sirius? –exclamó entonces Lily, recordando que siempre se metía con él e intentaba hacerle chantaje.

-Bueno, el pobre ya hace demasiadas cosas mal como para atribuirle las que no ha hecho. De todas formas tarde o temprano le hubiera puesto los cuernos o algo así –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros –Remus me contó lo que había pasado.

-¿De eso hablabais anoche de él? –dijo Janey.

-No, intercambiábamos opiniones. Es una persona muy extraña ¿verdad Genine? –dijo Diana.

-Parece que su familia entera se pone de acuerdo para enfermar una vez al mes –Lily en ese punto puso más atención y sonrió –y luego parece que siempre está persiguiéndome porque aparece donde estoy a pesar de que nunca soy la misma –Genine sonrió y arrugó su varicilla al tiempo que cambiaba el color de su pelo a moreno.

-Pero eso no te molesta¿verdad?

-Para nada-sonrió y todas rieron –Además estoy dispuesta a descubrir porque se marcha cada mes.

-Tu y tu vena periodística –dijo Janey, y Diana sonrió.

-Sí, y esta noche lo tengo solito para mí porque nos toca guardia.

-Pobre chico, lo tendrás acorralado y va a tener que contestarte a todo –aseguró Diana. Ella conocía de sobra las dotes averiguadoras de su amiga.

-Está lloviendo –interrumpió la pequeña pelirroja. Caían apenas unas gotas, pero todas salvo ella se levantaron.

-¿No piensas entrar?-le preguntó Ellie.

-Me gusta la lluvia. Luego iré- contestó Lily, volviendo a mirar el lago. Ellas se marcharon confundidas:

-¿Le ha pasado algo malo? –oyó la pelirroja que preguntaba Diana.

-Quizá ha tenido un mal día –proponía Janey. Pero Ellie negaba con la cabeza:

-¡Pero si hace una hora estaba cantando la mar de contenta!

Lily sonrió. ¿Por qué habría de pasarle algo malo por quedarse fuera mientras llovía¡A ella le encantaba la lluvia! Cuando llovía se quedaba fuera en los jardines viendo caer todas las gotitas que caían. Era una costumbre que tenía desde niña, cuando chapoteaba en los charcos del jardín cogida de la mano de su madre. Ella le había quitado su miedo infantil a la lluvia y las tormentas. Siempre que llovía ella le acompañaba al jardín y cantaban juntas, y Lily había seguido haciéndolo aún cuando su madre murió. Era una forma de recordarla: empapada y tiritando, pero alegre y abrazándola para darle calor.

Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sonreía y en su mente resonaba aquella canción una y otra vez. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo que la golpeaba. Era la quaffle y James venía corriendo hacia ella. Por lo visto se la había tirado para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?

-¡Estás loca¡Cogerás una pulmonía! –la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella para seguir a sus amigos, que ya casi habían llegado al interior del castillo y les hacían señas. La lluvia se había intensificado.

-Vete con ellos, pero yo me quedo aquí. No me importa mojarme –pero James la alzó en brazos como si Lily fuera una pluma e intentó llevársela de vuelta, cosa difícil porque ella no dejaba de patalear.

James fue tambaleándose, y cuando Lily le dio una patada en la rodilla, él se giró peligrosamente a la orilla del lago y casi perdió el equilibro.

-¡Joder Lily¡Solo quiero evitarte una pulmonía del tamaño de un dragón y un trol juntos!

Casi parecía un padre preocupado por la salud de su hija enferma. Lily sonrió, pero después le pellizcó ambos brazos a la vez para que la soltara. Claro que no contaba con que debajo hubiera un charco de barro.

James observó a la pelirroja que ya no era pelirroja sino morena en su totalidad, quitarse el barro de los ojos lentamente, como intentado mantener la calma para no estrangularlo allí mismo. Luego se quitó la gomilla (que se le había roto) y todos los cabellos (y todo el barro que llevaban) se le pegaron a la cara, volviéndola a ensuciar.

James no pudo contener la risa al verla en esa situación tan cómica, pero Lily se levantó intentando no embarrarse aún más (cosa difícil porque tropezó y volvió a caer pero esta vez justo de cabeza) y con una pasmosidad increíble, lo empujó al lago.

-Ya empezabas a oler, Jimmy, un baño no te venía nada mal.

-¡Achús!

Fueron las risas de Lily las que resonaron aquella vez, con los estornudos de James de fondo. Salió del lago tiritando, empapado y maldiciendola con la mirada.

-¡Bruja¿Sabes lo helada que está?

-Habrías sido una figurita de hielo precosa. Quedarías súper bien en el despacho de Minnie.

Pero luego vio su mirada y echó a correr, aún riendo, mientras james la perseguía intentando alcanzarla. Veía su pelo marrón rojizo (actualmente más marrón que rojo) subir y bajar al compás de la falda de su uniforme, a pesar de estar chorreandito. James se preguntó como podía tener esos andares de reina y ese movimientos de las caderas incluso corriendo y saltando para no tropezar con los charcos.

Consiguió atraparla y agarrarla de los hombros, pero Lily tropezó y los dos cayeron a otro charco, esta vez sin barro, debajo de un árbol. Rieron al menos durante diez minutos y luego se sentaron debajo del árbol, aún sonriendo y mirándose a los ojos. Estaba anocheciendo y ellos estaban calados hasta los huesos, pero no querían regresar.

Lily entonces volvió su mirada al lago y comentó:

-Recuerdo que tenía siete años y mi hermana me había encerrado en el jardín. Había empezado a llover y yo le tenía pánico al agua –quien lo diría ahora, pensó James.-y entonces salió mi madre y me abrazó y me cantó una canción muy graciosa, y bailamos y bailamos, y recuerdo que entonces las gotas de lluvia empezaron a detenerse y a bailar alrededor nuestro y a brillar –se volvió hacia James y él no pudo verlo pero fueron sus ojos los que brillaron en ese momento –esa vez fue el primer día que hice magia.

Las gotas de lluvia le caían por el rostro. El chico vio que ella tenía los labios húmedos. Como le hipnotizaban… se acercó un poco más a ella como hechizado, pero entonces Lily se levantó y le tendió una mano. James la cogió e y le preguntó para que ella no se diera cuenta de que se había acercado con segundas intenciones:

-¿Por qué me has contado esto?

-No lo se muy bien… nunca se lo había contado a nadie. –luego Lily sonrío pícaramente-. Quizás para que no me creas tan loca por lo que quiero hacer.

Le cogió las dos manos y le obligó a levantarse. Le agarró fuertemente las manos y le dijo:

-No me sueltes ¿eh?

Nunca. James casi se atragantó al pensarlo. Y giraron, y giraron sobre sí mismos una y otra vez. Sus manos se resbalaban, pero James no quería soltarla. Entonces río como nunca lo había hecho cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también lo hacía.

Luego tropezaron al enredarse sus pies y cayeron de culo. Pero no se levantaron. Lily lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Crees que es por arte de magia que desde entonces los momentos más especiales ocurrieran mientras llovían? El día que me llegó la carta de Hogwarts, el que entramos a Hogwarts… -james lo recordaba, llovía tan fuerte que Sirius había aprovechado eso para tirar a un alumno de la barca. Luego resultó ser Snape –El día que me hicieron prefecta, el mejor cumpleaños que recuerdo también empezó a llover, y el día que conocía e Ellie no llovía, pero de tanto que lloraba…

-Quizás eres tú. Te gusta tanto que haces que llueva cada vez que te ocurre algo especial.

-No sé –entonces Lily se percató de que tenían una charca justo al lado. L siguiente que vieron ambos fue agua y barro salpicado por todas partes.

Lily intentaba tirarle todo el barro posible, y James le echaba agua una y otra vez para que no pudiera ver. Luego cogió un gran puñado de barro y se echó encima de la pelirroja para refregárselo por toda la cara.

-No, no… para –su risa era tan suave e infantil .a James le encantaba escucharla reír, y más aún ser él quien la hiciera reír –para, para… -el barro se le había acabado y ahora le hacía cosquillas por todos lados. Lily era muy sensible a las cosquillas y se retorcía como podía.

James la observaba, la sentía tan cerca que ya no tenía frío, a pesar de que llovía, estaba empapado y cubierto de barro de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Cómo es que de pronto hacía tanta calor¿Tendría fiebre? Él no se sentía cansado en absoluto. No recordaba haberlo pasado tan bien desde hace tiempo, y eso que cualquier aventura de merodeadores significaba risas seguras. Fuera lo que fuera que esa pelirroja provocaba en él, no quería saberlo. No podía ser nada bueno.

Dejó de hacerle cosquillas y la levantó de nuevo.

-Vamos, al final el de la pulmonía seré yo y tendrás que cuidarme porque te sentirás culpable.

-Soy buena enfermera –se vanaglorió ella –Mis tiritas de flores hacen maravillas.

Entraron al castillo, y subieron la gran escalinata corriendo. Lily les había hecho un hechizo desilusionador y además tenían que ir quitando las huellas de barro.

-_Fregotego_ –iba susurrando cada tres metros.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¡Mierda, el conserje! –susurró James. Agarró a su compañera y el último tramo lo hicieron corriendo, mientras al fondo se escuchaba "¿y yo para qué diré nada?". Llegaron a la Sala Común riendo. Habían olvidado borrar las huellas en el tramo en el que estaba el conserje (porque si hablaban los pillaría) y así tendría bastante que limpiar esa mañana.

-Necesito una ducha caliente –dijo Lily, subiendo las escaleras mientras se normalizaba su respiración –Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.

James no quería que se fuera, quería tenerla par él todo el tiempo posible. Ese pensamiento lo asustó y siguió a Lily tras las escaleras.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta y prácticamente echó a volar hasta el cuarto de baño y Ellie, que se encontraba echada en su cama enganchada a "Sus deseos son ordenes", ni siquiera se percató de que la pelirroja estaba en la habitación hasta que salió del cuarto baño con una toalla cubriéndole el pelo y otra alrededor del cuerpo.

Se puso un pijama de cerezas y se quitó la toalla del pelo mojando así todo el suelo mientras ella se peinaba, aunque aquello no pareció importarle. Se dirigió a Ellie.

-¿Por donde vas?

-Por donde Madelaine le jura su amor eterno a William Charles y su prima lo escucha todo y decide vengarse con la ayuda del duque. Y por cierto, te recuerdo que tienes que hacer el trabajo de McGonagall.

-¡Merlin!

Lily no se había acordado del trabajo para nada, quizás no tendría que hacerlo si amenazara a la profe con contar lo suyo al resto del profesorado. O quizás no, pondría a Minnie en su contra y además la pobre había pasado ya la mayor vergüenza de su vida por su metedura de pata.

Suspiró. Sacó de la mochila el tintero, rebuscó en el cajón un poco de pergamino, buscó la pluma detrás del escritorio, consiguió encontrar el libro que necesitaba debajo de su cama, le pidió prestado (o cogido sin su permiso) el borrador a ellie, tuvo que pedirle (ahora sí) más pergamino a su amiga porque el anterior estaba dibujado justo en una esquina… tardó tanto tiempo en conseguir todo lo que necesitaba que las ganas de hacer el trabajo se perdieron y dejó todo de lado. Ya recurriría una vez más al preciado chantaje.

Ellie hacía tiempo que había dejado de leer porque Lily hizo demasiado ruido al apartar Merlín sabrá qué para encontrar el libro. Observó los graciosos rizos que se le habían formado a Lily sobre todo en las puntas, pues había olvidado recogerse el pelo mientras buscaba lo anterior mencionado. Rió cuando la escuchó resoplar y volverse hacia ella. Era evidente que en ese momento no haría nada de nada.

-No sabía que tuvieras el pelo tan largo –se acercó a ella-me encantan estos tirabuzoncitos –estiró uno con el dedo y al soltarlo, volvió a su posición inicial.

-Si, encantadores ahora. Por la mañana pareceré un vulgar intento de caniche. Siempre se enredan –dijo disgustada. Volvió al cuarto de baño y cogió dos gomillas. Se repartió el pelo en dos partes y se hizo dos trencitas.

-Al menos el tuyo no parece que le ha pasado una aplanadora por encima –Ellie se tocó su pelo liso.-Lo odio.

-Nadie está a gusto con lo suyo. ¿Quieres que te haga unas trenzas?

-Siempre se me van, y además no me gusta.

-Por probar –Lily se sentó detrás y con cuidado le repartió el pelo. A ella le gusta más que el suyo ese pelo tan negro y liso.

-Por cierto ¿Qué hiciste tanto tiempo fuera?

-Bailar, reír, embarrar a James.

-¡Potter! –Ellie observó boquiabierta mientras Lily le contaba todo al tiempo que le hacía las trenzas una y otra vez, porque, como había predicho Ellie, siempre se le deshacían solas.

-Listo –murmuró media hora más tarde Lily. Al final había logrado hacerle unas trenzas pasables y ya había terminado de contarle todo; su amiga se había sorprendido mucho. Ella ya había visto las miraditas que le echaba James a veces, pero no sabía que la cosa hubiera avanzado tanto. Aunque aún tenía que averiguar lo que sentía Lily, apenas había hablado de ella misma al contar los hechos de esa tarde. –Estás genial.

En verdad estaba genial, incluso le hacía una carita aún más adorable. Más dulce. Ellie se miró al espejo asombrada.

-Vaya.-Lily sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo.-Pues creo que bajaré a lucirme.

-No creo que haya nadie.-dijo Lily riendo. Si Ellie no pensara en lucirse no sería ella. Gabrielle se encogió de hombros y le contestó:

-De todas formas tengo que coger un libro que se me ha olvidado –cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala Común. Lily se había equivocado. Estaban Remus y Sirius abajo, cuchicheando.

Cogió el libro y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola ¿Qué hacéis?-se sentó al lado de Sirius, que le sonrió. Su sonrisa se quedó un poco paralizada al ver lo guapa que estaba, aun con un pijamita de ositos y dos trenzas de niña.

-Hablando de James y Lily. Nuestro Cornamenta ha subido en un estado lamentable –dijo Remus, riendo.

-Déjame adivinarlo¿cubierto de barro, empapado y casi flotando en su nube particular?-acertó Ellie de lleno-Lily ha subido igual.

-Y sonriendo como tonto. Mañana ya averiguaremos que pasó, ahora ha darse una ducha (de agua fría seguramente, que a mí ese no me engaña) y meterse en la camita. Así que está él y Peter roncando como burros resfriados –explicó Sirius, saliendo de su shock momentaneo.

Ellie sabía lo que había pasado, pero no diría nada. Sonrío culpable y luego miró a Remus:

-¿Por cierto, tú no tenías guardia con Genine? –el pobre chico abrió mucho los ojos y pegó un salto que un poco más e hincaba la cabeza en el techo. Se marchó por la puerta sin siquiera despedirse de ellos y murmurando cosas como "matare a Cornamenta, por su culpa llego tarde, no se como ese descerebrado me ha hecho olvidar a mi Genine, espero que no esté enfadada, aunque está tan mona cuando se enfada…"

Sirius y Ellie se miraron a la vez y luego rieron. Luego el chico se levantó.

-Pues parecen que me han dejado solo. Esta noche íbamos a hacer lo de la grabadora, había pensado hacer copias para venderlas, así nadie tendría que tomar apuntes y eso. Nos vemos mañana.

Por supuesto, para él las bromas eran más importantes de momento que ella. De momento. Ellie suspiró. Ojala eso cambiara algún día, ella quería quedarse con él allí, solos, conversando, o… Intentó sonreír y le dijo:

-Claro, buenas noches –luego se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Hasta mañana.

Sirius se quedó traspuesto. La observó subir las escaleras y luego, casi inconsciente de lo que hacía atravesó el retrato con la mano en la mejilla. Si con ese simple beso en la mejilla había sentido tantas cosas (ninguna de ellas clara para él) ¿qué habría pasado aquella vez en las cocinas cuando si en vez de quitarle el chocolate con el dedo lo hubiera hecho con los labios? Se estremeció.

No pienses en lo que pudo ser, piensa en lo que vas a hacer –pensó-¿y que vas a hacer?, dijo una vocecita que se le antojó con alitas y aro celestial. ¡Subir ahora mismo al dormitorio y besarla apasionadamente seguido de una lluvia de besos por todo el cuerpo!, dijo otra voz en su cabecita, esa sería la que tenía cola, cuernos y un tridente rojo. ¡No, no, no! Imbecil, me refería a lo de la grabadora de Binns…, murmuraba la otra voz. ¡Ah eso!, bueno, entonces lo de los besos tendrá que esperar…

Vislumbró a Remus que no estaba muy lejos y se acercó para decirle:

-Lunático, vuelve del limbo en el que te encuentras y dame la capa invisible, si no quieres que te maldiga haciéndote budú cuando me castiguen –Remus le tendió la capa y siguió su camino idiotizado. –En fin, mi Remy está creciendo –puso voz de madre orgullosa de su hijo y se alejó por el pasillo contrario.

Por supuesto Remus estaba creciendo, y madurando aún más de lo que ya era, a pesar de que con Genine volvía a comportarse como un niño de cinco añitos con mente adulta. El verano anterior había dejado esos miedos de ser un licántropo atrás, porque había escuchado decir a Genine que su tío preferido era vampiro y que eso no le importaba. Y él rogaba a todos los dioses que la licantropía tampoco le importara mucho, ahora que él ya por fin había superado su temor (cosa que James y Sirius le venían diciendo que hiciera desde que se conocieron) como para declarársele, pero si le miraba asustada, volvería a caer en la desesperación. Esta bien, ahí estaba siendo un poco exagerado. No desesperaría, solo se cortaría las venas.

Suspiró y giró en el tercer pasillo a la derecha. Era la zona que le tocaba hacer guardia, pero Genine no estaba por ahí, solo una pequeña niñita de primer curso, al parecer, y menuda para su edad.

-¿Te has perdido? –le dijo, sonriendo y dándole la mano.-Dime ¿de que casa eres?

-De Ravenclaw-dijo ella hipando, parecía que había estado llorando –y me he torcido el tobillo. ¿Me aupas? –le dijo, alegremente. Claro que tampoco esperó a que Remus le dijera que sí, sino que se echó a su espalda y se sujetó agarrándose a su cuello. –Esto es divertido. Arre caballito.

Remus resopló. Nunca había soportado mucho a los niños, pero ellos siempre lo encontraban agradable y se pegaban a él como la lapa.

-¡Arre, arre! –la niña prácticamente estaba saltando sobre él. Si no paraba, se caería, porque no podía agarrarla bien –Eres un caballo muy guapo ¿sabes?

-¿Ah sí? –dijo el prefecto suspirando.

-Sí, si, si… yo cuando tenga novio quiero que sea tan guapo como tú. –Al menos no ha dicho que quiere que yo sea su novio, pensó Remus –Solo si tú no aceptas ser mi novio, claro –Merlín, esas niñas de hoy en día.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia Ravenclaw-¿Cómo te perdiste?-entonces notó más peso en su espalda y cayó al suelo. A pesar de ser fuerte por su condición, con aquella cosa que se le había echado encima no podía. No era posible que la niña hubiera aumentado de pronto 100 kg ¿no?

-Estaba esperando a un prefecto que se le ocurrió olvidar su guardia y decidí gastarle una pequeña broma, pero me pillo por sorpresa y esa era la excusa perfecta –dijo entonces una voz diferente a la dulce, aguda e infantil de la niña de antes. Remus miró hacia arriba y vio una especie de mujer (supuso que era una mujer) muy rolliza con rizos rosas y escandalosos, unos ojos violeta y una nariz parecida a la de un cerdito.

-Vale, quien quieras que seas quítate de encima porque voy a parecer una croqueta aplastada.

La muchacha no se quitó de encima. En cambio volvió a cambiar y adoptó el cuerpo de alguien de dieciséis años, de pelo corto y las puntas abiertas, morado, y con los ojos rosas.

-Tonto. ¿Y como que hoy no me reconoces? –le susurró al oído. Luego río alegremente y se levantó de Remus, lamentándolo obviamente.

-¡Genine!

-La misma que viste y calza. En fin ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Es una larga historia, que se puede resumir en que Lily y James decidieron tener una sesión de barro para mejorar su cutis.

-Aah, si parecía tonta la niña –murmuró Genine, riendo, contenta por su amiga.-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que hagamos nuestra ronda. Por cierto, te veo un poco pálido –le dijo.

-Esteee, es que mi madre no se encuentra bien últimamente y estoy preocupada por ella-dijo Remus, nervioso, mientras miraba a un lado y a otro, supuestamente vigilando, pero mas bien evitando que Genine le viera la mentira en los ojos.

-¿Tiene una enfermedad crónica o algo? Se que la vas a ver cada mes. Pobre, espero que se mejore, aunque aquí el que parece enfermo eres tú –le dijo, condoliéndose.

Remus se alegró de que se preocupara por él. Pero estaba fastidiado de mentirle una y otra vez. Quería decírselo. Quería decirle eso y mucho más, pero no le pareció el lugar indicado, allí perdidos en un pasillo dejado de la mano de Merlín, con todos los cuadros mirándoles y los fantasmas atravesando las paredes aquí y allá. Esperaría al momento adecuado.

-Siempre he sido muy propenso a los resfriados –le dijo. Eso al menos era verdad, pensó con una sonrisa. Ella pareció entender. Luego lo miró seria y se paró.

-Puedes confiar en mí¿lo sabes? No me trago ese cuento de tu madre, aunque si es cierto que esta enferma lo siento por ti y por ella, pero no la utilices de excusa. Algo te pasa.

Remus empezó a ponerse más nervioso. Ay diablos, eso se ponía mal. Genine se acercó más a él:

-No será que tienes una aventurilla por ahí ¿no¿Un romance secreto con una alumna mayor, una de Slytherin, o alguna profesora? –estaba tan equivocada que remus no pudo evitar reírse. ¿Un romance¡Un romance! Si quería tener algún romance, era con ella. Claro que eso no podía decírselo. De momento.

-¿Porqué tan interesada¿Acaso te preocupa que tenga un romance oculto y secreto como tú dices? –le sonrío picaronamente, intentando ponerla nerviosa. Lo consiguió, claro, pero Genine intentó que no se le notara mucho.

-Nada que ver… -le dijo, intentando sonreír, pero luego suspiró –Supongo que este es uno de los casos en que la curiosidad mató al gato¿verdad?

-Podría decirse –contestó Remus, contento. No le era indiferente, después de todo. La ponía nerviosa. La afectaba.

-Pues aun así quiero saber que te traes entre manos, así que si no lo descubro, espero que tengas pronto la valentía Gryffindor que os caracteriza como para decírmelo¿vale?

-Luego dirás que no es entrometida, Lunático –dijo otra voz por detrás de ellos. Ellos giraron y Sirius salió de la capa invisible, sonriente, había cumplido con su cometido y se los había encontrado de vuelta-Ten cuidado con esta arpía, cuando menos te lo esperes te estará chantajeando para averiguar tu pequeño problema peludo, como dice James.

-¿Tienes un conejo? –le dijo Genine al escuchar lo dicho por el pelinegro-¿Y lo estás cuidando a él? Oooh, que lindo… -murmuró emocionada, con la carita iluminada, sonriendo como niña pequeña. Luego se volvió a Sirius –y no le estoy chantajeando. Solo me preocupo por él.

-Ahh, muy interesante –dijo Sirius, sin evitar reírse al pensar que detrás suya seguro que estaba Remus todo coloradito.

-Por cierto¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que tendrías que estar en tu dormitorio. ¿A caso aquella vez que te pillé con la broma al conserje no ha servido de nada¿Tampoco aquella que te vi liándote con Pamela Hastings? Bien, bien… ¿Qué te podría pedir a cambio de no decir nada esta vez? Creo que lo tengo difícil…

Sirius palideció y echó a correr, poniéndose la capa y gritándole a su amigo:

-¡Lunático, no dejes que vuelva a manipularme! Bésala antes de que le de tiempo a decir nada, por Merlín…

Remus se atragantó y decidió seguir a su amigo. Con toda la charla ya habían acabado la ronda desde hace tiempo y ninguno se había percatado. Pero era hora de poner pies en polvorosa.

Genine lo vio alejándose y le lanzó un beso al aire.

-Así que pequeño problema peludo ¿eh? Tengo la impresión que a mi Remus no le gustan mucho los conejos –murmuró para sí, mientras volvía a su Sala Común, pensando que si averiguaba que era lo que le pasaba a Remus, quizás supiera que era lo que le impedía que le pidiera salir de una vez por todas.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**Pues nada, creo que será el mas largo de la historia de momento. Quedan solo dos para terminar esta parte. procuraré tenerlos conforme avanza la semana antes del jueves. Besitos, ojala les guste, y espero muchos comentarios, ya saben, al botoncito del go que esta justo aquí abajo:**


	8. Maquillate

**Primero lean, después os espero en los comentarios. Lo único decir que lo que reconozcan es de la rubia millonaria, el titulo por la cancion Maquillaje de Mecano, y lo demás mío:**

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**CHAPTER VII: Sombra aquí y sombra allá**

-¡Lily, es tu culpa! Así que vas y te aguantas.

-¡Que va a ser mi culpa, hombre¿Pero no puede ir a la enfermería como cualquier ser humano viviente?

-Ajo y agua, bonita, además me dijo que por esta vez tú serías su enfermera con tiritas de flores. O algo así, porque en seguida se durmió y además no necesita tiritas, así que no entendí nada…

-Déjalo Canuto, después de todo James se quedó porque era demasiado caballeroso para que no se mojara sola¿no?

-Gracias Remus¡alguien con cordura por fin!

-Pero ya que el fue tan caballero, tu como una dama subes y le cuidas mientras nosotros vamos para que Pomfrey nos de algo para el catarro –continuó Remus, mientras reía y arrastraba a sirius por el retrato, viendo como Lily les miraba contrariada.

-¿Pero que mas te da? Por subir a verlo no vas a contraer la viruela, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera tienes mocos cuando James está desvariando de la fiebre –le razonó Ellie. Lily se sorprendió, creía que ella le diría que no podía subir, que las chicas no podían entrar en las habitaciones de los chicos, que ¿y si alguien la veía? Aquella no parecía su amiga.

-Esta bien –suspiró –Después de todo, pobrecillo ¿no?

Subió las escaleras lentamente. No era que le preocupara estar allí, sino lo que encontrara. Vale, a ver, no pensemos en calzoncillos asquerosos tirados por ahí, ni revistas del play wizard, pensemos en lo bueno. Si te encuentras algún tío desnudo, tú solo disfruta de la vista, no tienes porque hacer nada más… Pero si lo haces mejor…

Merlín. Volvió a suspirar y entro al cuarto de los de sexto. Peter estaba allí vistiéndose.

-Ups, lo siento -miró hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué él¡Si tenía que ser alguien, que fuera James! Eso le recordó porque estaba allí -¿Y James?

Peter señaló su cama y luego salió todo coloradito, sin percatarse que aún estaba a medio vestir. Lily escuchó gritos en la Sala Común y rió, al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama.

James estaba de perfil, medio dormido. Estaba tan adorable sin las gafas, con el pelo azabache aún más revuelto de lo normal y esa carita de ángel. Lily sonrió y acercó su mano a la frente para ver si tenía fiebre. ¡Merlín, estaba ardiendo!

Conjuró con su varita un trapo húmedo y se lo puso, pero al contacto James despertó, medio perdido.

-¡Achús! –estornudó, enfocando los ojos para ver quien estaba delante. Se incorporó aun más y al resbalarse la sábana Lily enrojeció. No tenía la parte de arriba del pijama.

-Ti…tienes que volver a acostarte –consiguió decir después de varios minutos observándole.

-¿Contigo? –le dijo picaronamente. Aún no la reconocía.

-Vale, no estás en tus cabales. Mejor tiéndete-le ordenó, pero al ver que la seguía mirando como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo, se aproximó a James y le sujetó por los hombros para echarlo, pero él no tenía intención de moverse. Luego le cogió la cara y la levantó para miarla a los ojos, apartándole el largo flequillo pelirrojo.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos –le dijo.

Lily volvió a enrojecer. Le parecía que estaba desprendiendo calor por todos los poros de la piel y estuvo apunto de decir que los ojos de él también le parecían preciosos y le encantaban.

-Aja, muy bien, pero ahora a dormir…

-Quiero besarte.

¡Pero que decía este ahora! Vale que ella también quería que la besara, pero definitivamente a él la fiebre le hacía decir cosas que… ¡ey¿Cómo que quería que la besara¿Le habría pegado la fiebre? No, no, espera, ya la estaba besando…

Apenas fue un segundo y medio, pero fue un roce tan dulce pero a la vez tan provocador, que ella pensó que podría matar por seguir con ese beso y por conseguir muchos más¿y quien mejor para probar sus instintos asesinos que con aquellos que los habían interrumpido?

Aquellos estúpidos que carraspearon.

James se separó y se volvió a tender, quedándose dormido en cuestión de milésimas, mientras lily giraba su cabeza con los ojos aún abiertos como platos (que había abierto durante el micro-beso) y miraba a Remus, Sirius y Peter.

Los dos primeros la observaban con sonrisas traviesas. Remus tenía el medicamento en la mano. Sirius se había cruzado de brazos y Peter ni siquiera se había dado por enterado buscando una camisa que ponerse.

-Esteee, me pilló desprevenida.

-No, si eso lo vemos. Tú misma aún no te lo crees –le dijo Remus, riendo.

-Por lo visto besa bien¿no? –aportó Sirius, burlándose de ella.

Lily intentó salir de ahí lo más digna posible. Y lo menos roja que pudiera.

-Anda y dadle ya el jarabe para la fiebre antes de que haga otra tontería. Ojala se le atragante –les dijo, y desapareció por la puerta, escuchando sus risas y a Peter preguntando de que se reían.

¡Si al menos hubiera sido una tontería! Sacudió la cabeza y se reunió con Ellie que aún la esperaba abajo, pero ni escuchó cuando le preguntó porque parecía estar en el limbo.

De hecho no parecía estar en el limbo. Estaba más allá y no se percató ni de que al despertar de su ensoñación ya era muy tarde y se encaminaba con su amiga de nuevo a la Sala Común. ¿Ya había pasado un día entero? Recordaba haber estado en la biblioteca con Janey, y la recordaba algo triste, pero nada más. Recordaba también haber estado en Herbología maldiciendo una planta que la había mordido porque no estaba atenta, pero ni se acordaba de la planta que era.

Merlín, ese beso la había afectado. No, no, seguro que la almohada le curaba esa enfermedad que hacía que estuviera idiota perdida. Subió las escaleras como perdida sin ver a los merodeadores sentados en los sillones. Ellie suspiró al verla y se acercó a los chicos, que no la habían visto a ella pero si a la pelirroja, y ahora se dirigían a James. El chico ya estaba mejor gracias a lo que le había dado la Señora Pomfrey, pero los demás lo adjudicaban a que Lily hacía maravillas.

-Bueno, querido Cornamenta¿cuándo admitirás que te gusta? –preguntó Sirius, como de pasada.

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién va a ser? El amor ya lo volvió majareta. Yo creía que esa fase vendría cuando ella aceptara ser tu novia, no antes –exclamó Sirius, riendo y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Pero quien?

-¡Pues Lily! Es decir, la forma en que la miras y le sonríes, el hecho de que ayer te quedaras bajo la lluvia, lo que ha pasado hoy en la habitación… -explicó Remus, contando con los dedos.

-Yo no recuerdo que estuviera hoy en la habitación –se defendió James, y los demás quedaron sorprendidos. Vale que a veces podía llegar a ser cabezota…

-Bueno, aun así, todo lo demás –aportó Peter, que ya le habían contado de que iba la cosa.

-Yo miro así a todo el mundo y lo de ayer, bueno, Lily es muy cabezota, –ooh, eso me recuerda a alguien, pensó Sirius –y yo lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera –siguió argumentando James, sin saber que se había sonrojado desmintiendo todo lo que decía. Pero sonrojado o no, era evidente que sus amigos no le creían.

-Claro, claro, a nosotros no nos engañas…

A Ellie tampoco la engañaba, y se acercó por detrás para intervenir cuando escuchó a James explotar:

-¡Que no me gusta¿Acaso me podría gustar alguien como ella? Con las estupidas ropas que lleva siempre, seguro que no tiene ni una curva, y ese pelo enmarañado, que si lleva la coleta será porque hasta ella sabe que lo tiene espantoso, y luego esas horribles pecas que tiene en la cara, sin mencionar que no me llega ni al hombro. Y todavía no he dicho la costumbre que tiene de aparecer como si nada y soltar cosas sin ton ni son y hablar por los codos… -James apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que enumeraba todo lo que le encantaba de la pelirroja, pero Ellie no podía soportar escuchar más:

-¡Eres el ser más asquerosos del planeta! –Le espetó, y él se volvió hacia Ellie sorprendido –Lily tiene más personalidad que cualquier idiota que puedas conocer, y todo eso que has dicho es lo que la hace tan especial. ¡Eres un maldito superficial y te apuesto lo que quieras que Lily tiene mejor cuerpo que cualquier puta con la que te juntes! –acabó por soltar. Estaba realmente fuera de sí y casi ni sabía o que estaba diciendo.

James también estaba furioso. Nunca nadie le había insultado de esa forma, y además¿Qué razón tenía? Ninguna. No tenía razón sobre Lily y menos sobre él. No era superficial y no se juntaba con esa clase de chicas.

Quizás fuera por el propio enfado o porque la fiebre le había vuelto a subir, que las palabras brotaron de su boca sin control y sin pensarlo:

-Tu humillación delante de todos pidiéndome perdón.

Todos estaban atónitos y no acertaban a imaginar que era a lo que se refería James con esas palabras.

-James, piensa antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas –milagrosamente esas palabras fueron dichas por Sirius. A él le caía bien lily también estaba enfadado por lo que decía su amigo, pero tenía que advertirle y seguramente todo aquello era por que lo habían estado agobiando, aparte del resfriado que llevaba encima. Aunque eso último no era excusa de ningún tipo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ellie, sin poderse creer ni una palabra.

-Te digo que apuesto a que Lily no es mucho más bonita que las chicas con las que me junto, como tú dices. Si gano me pedirás perdón.

-Bien –era la única palabra que se le ocurría, aunque en ese momento nada estuviera bien –Bien –volvió a repetir. Luego se marchó medio ofuscada, pero James la paró.

-¿No me vas a decir que pasará si pierdo¿Acaso sabes que no voy a perder?-le dijo burlonamente.

-No quiero nada de ti, bastardo. Me conformo con que te atragantes con tus palabras –salió por e retrato muy enfadada.

James rió cruelmente, pero luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza, mareado.

-Creo que voy a acostarme –les dijo a Remus y a Sirius, porque Peter se había quedado dormido en medio de la trifulca. Al parecer ese chico últimamente dormía muy poco.

Al subir las escaleras, tropezó con alguien y siguió subiendo apenas se disculpó, porque le dolía fuertemente la cabeza. No se dio cuenta que con quien había tropezado era una bajita pelirroja.

Lily subió hacia su dormitorio y se dejó arrastrar hasta el suelo. Ojala nunca hubiera bajado con intención de decirle a Ellie que acababa de recordar que Diana quería hablar con ella. Había escuchado a James desde "¿Acaso me podría gustar alguien como ella?" y si bien al principio no entendió de quien hablaba, pronto comprendió que con quien se ensañaba era con ella.

¡Merlín! Lily ocultó la cara entre los brazos. ¡Si no le había gustado el beso solo tenía que decírselo, no ponerla verde por la espalda!

Y Ellie… agradecía que quisiera defenderla, pero lo sentía por ella porque perdería la apuesta. No era más bonita que esas chicas que rodeaban a James, que hacía meses que no tenía una novia oficial. Aun bien pensado también hacia tiempo que no lo veía con ninguna.

Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se lavó la cara húmeda y se miró al espejo. Se quitó la gomilla, soltándose el pelo y se retiró el flequillo de la cara.

Era cierto que odiaba su pelo, pero si se lo arreglaba quizás no quedara tan mal. Los ojos tampoco le gustaban mucho, a pesar de que el verde era su color preferido, porque le parecía que eran demasiado grandes comparados con su varicilla y la pequeña boca que tenía. Y bueno, las pecas… no tenían muchas pero le resultaban graciosas. Ellie también tenía y a ella le hacían la cara muy adorable.

Suspiró. Su amiga se había esforzado por defenderla, y a pesar de que a ella no le gustaba las apuestas, y mucho menos esa, Ellie no tenía porque perderla.

Claro que quizás hubiera otra razón para convertirse en rata de laboratorio (porque tenía presente que era así como se sentiría si accedía a cambiar si quiera un poquito) pero Lily aun no acertaba a comprender que muy en el fondo todo aquello era para darle su merecido a James.

-¿Lily?

Gabrielle había subido y entrado a la habitación, había dejado la puerta medio abierta. Ella salió del cuarto de baño y la miró.

-He estado pensando una cosa… -ella no sabía como explicarlo, estaba muy nerviosa y Lily decidió echarle una mano:

-¿Qué debería cambiar de look? –Su amiga la miró sorprendida y ella sonrío sarcásticamente –Yo también lo he pensado.

-En ese caso Evans… -la puerta se abrió del todo y entraron Paulie, Katy y Hilary. Lily no se lo podía cree¿Qué hacían allí? Más teniendo en cuenta que no habían vuelto a hablar con ellas desde la pelea –Si, si, no somos bienvenidas. Voy a serte sincera –explicó Paulie-no me caes bien. No te caigo bien. Ellie nos ha contado…–La susodicha le pegó un codazo –Digo, estamos dispuestas a ayudarte a cambiar, cosa que veo difícil, si luego seguimos a lo nuestro como si nada.

-¡Nos encantan los retos! –murmuró Katy emocionada.

-Y además Ellie era nuestra amiga, a pesar de todo lo que nos ha hecho –dijo Hilary, a la que Gabrielle miró con cara de ¿y-que-no-me-habéis-hecho-vosotras-a-mi?

Lily solo vio a tres caras homicidas que se acercaban a ella y cerró los ojos como temiendo el inminente asesinato. A saber de lo que podían ser capaces aquellas tres locas. Había abierto varias veces los ojos pero solo veía cepillos, pociones, pulseras, pendientes, labiales, sombra de ojos, y cosas así que ella pocas veces usaba.

Al terminar, ellas gritaron y se abrazaron contentas y satisfechas, y luego de más chillidos y lágrimas lograron decir casi todas a la vez:

-Deberías quitarte los aparatos. No pasará nada por un día.

-No lleves zapatillas deportivas.

-Ponte mi ropa, seguro te quedara fantástica y podrás lucirte en Hogsmeade.

-¡Ah no! Lily tiene una ropa genial –negó Ellie, acercándose al baúl y sacando una camiseta y un pantalón diseñados por el padre de Lily, llenos de brillantitos y colores a la moda. Las pijas volvieron a gritar y se abrazaron a la pelirroja.

-Te queremos, te queremos… ¡eres nuestra ídolo!

-Por el interés te quiero Andrés- murmuró Ellie. Lily le echó una mirada desesperada y su amiga procedió a ayudarla.

-Mejor dormimos ya, sino nada esto servirá con todas las ojeras que tendrá lily.

-Si, sí es verdad, y ya quiero ver la cara que se le queda… -Ellie volvió pegarle un codazo disimuladamente a Paulie, pero Lily río. Ella también quería ver la cara que pondría James, pensó mientras se acostaba.

Pero estaba tan nerviosa que tardó bastante tiempo en dormirse y cuando las chicas la despertaron a la mañana siguiente le pareció que solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que cerrara los ojos intentando dormirse.

-¡Arriba¡Arriba dormilona! –la levantaron todas a la vez tirando cada una por una extremidad.

-¡Au! –se quejó Lily mientras retiraba su brazo derecho porque Katy le tiraba demasiado fuerte.

-Perdón, es que como no te levantes no te vamos a poder maquillar –se excusó.

-Jo¿también maquillaje? –intentó resistirse pero le fue imposible.

-Si, ya sé que no lo necesitas…

-¡Oye! Si dices eso porque de lo fea que soy ya no tengo remedio… ¡auch! –Paulie le había pegado una colleja.

-No vuelvas a decir eso ni en pintura¡ja¡Ni en pintura! Justo lo que teníamos que hacer¡pintarte! –las tres rubias-fucsias rieron fuertemente.

-Se divierten a mi costa-murmuró Lily –seguro que aceptaron para agredirme, si entre el brazo y la colleja me vana matar –continuó mientras sus compañeras se le acercaban lápiz de ojos en mano-Si, ya sé. Por eso querían cambiarme, para dejarme tan horrenda y así humillarme ante todo el Gran Comedor porque las arpías solo querían venganza por su nuevo color de pelo, del que no tengo anda que ver solo el hechizo permanente. ¡Ya me imagino con las ojeras que me han puesto, el horrible color del pintalabios, las manchas que me habrán pintado, seguro que se salieron con el lápiz de ojos…!

-Calla y no seas tan dramática –le ordenó Ellie riendo. Las chicas ya habían terminado –Anda y mírate.

-Prefiero no hacerlo. Quiero ahorrarme el susto.

Las otras ya iban hacia la puerta, arrastrándola.

-Ah no, no estoy preparado… de verdad, de verdad que estaré horrible y no sobre todo no quiero ver la cara del estúpido de… -siguió y siguió maldiciendo e insultando por lo bajo pero ya habían llegado al Gran comedor y la sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, concretamente delante de un moreno con gafas.

Lily hizo el esfuerzo de mirarlo con frialdad, cosa no muy difícil porque había echado pestes de él durante todo el camino.

-Potter –le saludó.

Todos los merodeadores contuvieron la respiración. ¡Lily! Por Merlin… ¡Lily! Se había alisado su pelo rojo y suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura, simulando más que nunca un fuego ardiendo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de mangas anchas pero con los hombros al descubierto y una falda vaquera casi hasta las rodillas. Y sus ojos… de un verde impresionante…

Lily pasó el resto del desayuno muy incómodamente. No dejaba de moverse y de notar las miradas de los cuatro chicos, pero no abrió la boca ni una sola vez, cosa que les sorprendió porque normalmente no callaba. Al levantar la cabeza de su bol de avenas, vio a James observándola con una expresión extraña en su cara.

Suspiró y se levantó:

-Ellie¿vienes?

-¿No te lo dije ayer? Quedé con Amos Diggory…

Lily bufó, pero no fue la única que lo hizo, todos los merodeadores la acompañaron, pero Sirius en especial la miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Seguramente ella pensaba en el estupido beso del estupido ese que la miraba alejarse y no había escuchado las palabras de su amiga. Salió del gran Comedor y se encaminó a la puerta del colegio, donde vio a Snape dispuesto a salir.

-¡Severus! –él se volvió y prácticamente se le desencajó el labio inferior. Luego cuando pudo volver a colocarlo en su sitio, poco le faltó para que se pusiera a gritar.

-¡Evans¿QUE TE HAS HECHO?

-Si, ya sé, soy un monstruo¿me dejas tu capa? No me importa que lleve el escudo de Slytherin, no me siento cómoda así…

-Cla-claro…

Lily se colocó la capa por encima y ambos salieron del colegio.

-¿Te importa que vaya contigo a Hogsmeade? Ellie va con Diggory…

-No claro, pero ¿y ese cambio?

-Una apuesta –pero no le dio ninguna explicación más. Al contrario, le cambio el tema-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta¿Por qué no le pediste a Janey que fuera contigo?

-Iba a hacerlo, pero estaba con sus otros amigas y ellas no tenían porque verme humillado –habían llegado ya al pueblo.

-¿Consideras humillación pedirle salir a alguien? –Snape se removió incómodo.

-Delante de otros sí –pero Lily lo comprendió mejor que él:

-No querías que se burlaran cuando te dijera que no. ¿Cómo sabes que te diría que no¿Y si fuera que sí?

-¿Te ha dicho algo? –la cara de Snape se iluminó y Lily estuvo a punto de reír.

-Tal vez –dijo misteriosa –Se la notaba triste, pero quizás puedas remediarlo –con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló al Slytherin una figura que caminaba sola hasta Honeydukes.

-No creo…

-Vamos ¡está sola! –le dio un empujón que casi lo estampó contra el cubo de basura, y snape se aproximó a Janey, mientras Lily a su espalda giraba en redondo para volver al castillo.

-¡Janey! –la llamó.

La chica se volvió y algunos de sus rizos le dieron en toda la cara de lo rápido que había vuelto la cara.

-¿Severus? –le dedicó una sonrisa lindísima, en opinión de él -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, me preguntaba si querías dar una vuelta conmigo.

-Claro, pero espera, primero necesito un buen surtido de dulces –Entraron a la tienda y Janey prácticamente se dedicó a dejarla vacía. El mostrador ni se veía cuando la rubia depositó en él todo lo que quería llevarse.

-Pago yo –dijo snape, en un arranque de caballerosidad que nunca había tenido.

-No hace falta.

-No, si, sí, insisto –Janey se encogió de hombros y después de pagar salieron a la calle de nuevo, con tres bolsas al menos de dulces. Snape por poco no tira su cartera a la papelera más cercana. Total, él ya se había gastado todo el dinero de los próximos tres meses por lo menos. ¿Cómo podía comer tanto?

-A este paso te convertirás en una auténtica foca –era su primer intento de broma, y como tal el tiro le salió por la culata.

-¿Insinúas que estoy gorda? Vale que estoy algo rellenita, pero de ahí a foca…

-No, no, si gorda no estás, -dijo asustado- a mí me gusta como eres, y puedes comer todo lo que quieras, solo era una broma.. –ay Merlín¿en que me metí?

Pero Janey rió y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla, que no tardó en convertirse en un tomate:

-Por las chuchees y por decir que te gusto. –explicó su acción.

-¿Qué? Espera, espera, yo no he dicho eso –pero ella asentía vigorosamente -¿lo he dicho¿LO HE DICHO? –se dio la vuelta y echó a andar apresuradamente -¡pero que he dicho!

Janey corrió tras el y le abrazó por detrás.

-Me alegra que lo dijeras… tú también me gustas –Snape se volvió.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-¿En serio, muy en serio?

-Ajá.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad de la buena.

-¿Pero de verdad de verdad de la buena?

Janey le puso el dedo en los labios callando, y le cogió el brazo. Parpadeo inocentemente.

-¿Por qué sino querría que esta fuera nuestra primera cita?

-¿Cita¿¡CITA!? Aish, pero yo nunca he tenido una cita…

La Ravenclaw no podía aguantar más su risa al ver a su cita tan desesperada. Volvió a cogerle del brazo y se lo llevó a dar un paseo por el pueblo, que dicho sea de paso, nunca le había parecido tan interesante. Pasaron un rato agradable charlando de exámenes, artes oscuras, notas de exámenes, defensa de artes oscuras… e intercambiando opiniones. Tenían gustos muy distintos pero disfrutaban discutiendo sobre ellos. Apenas media hora antes de marcharse, entraron a las Tres Escobas y salieron con dos helados de grageas, que esta vez había pagado Janey.

-¿Y ese colgante?-Severus era la primera vez que se fijaba en él. Llevaba las letras J.A.T. Suponía que era de su nombre, pero… -¿Qué es la A?

-Annette –dijo, arrugando la nariz –Mi madre es francesa, pero a mí no me gusta mucho.

-Annette me gusta. En cambio Janey… no se porqué pero hubiera preferido Rachel para ti –ella como toda respuesta le llenó toda la cara de helado -¡Qué demonios…!

Rieron hasta entrar al colegio, donde se separaron en la puerta.

-¡Severus¡Sev! –el chico no escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, y siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras, embobado.

Lily resopló. Quería devolverle la capa, pero no tenía ánimos de seguirle así que subió hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Había estado toda la tarde en los jardines, en el árbol en que se había sentado con James cuando estuvieron hablando de los animagos. Le pareció tan encantador aquella vez que no sabía como había empezado a decir esas cosas de ella. No creía haberle ofendido ni nada.

Y además, a pesar de todo aquel estupido cambio, él la miró con desdén (ya había descifrado cual era la expresión extraña que le había visto) y por lo visto no le gustó el cambio, y no podía deberse solo a que eso le hacia perder la apuesta. ¿Quién entendía a los tíos? Para colmo nadie le había invitado a ir a hogsmeade, así que las chichas tenían que haberle engañado, sí que parecía un monstruo.

Entró a su sala y se quitó los grandes aros, las pulseras y el colgante que le habían dejado las chicas y los dejó caer, se hizo una coleta alta y se quitó todo el maquillaje como pudo, al tiempo que entraba Ellie por el retrato. Nada más verla exclamó:

-¡Ay Lily! Si supieras, amos solo me invitó para darle celos a una de Hufflepuff, y estuvo muy frío conmigo todo el tiempo y… Lily, Lily¿porqué lloras?

Ella ni se había dado cuenta de que lloraba.

-¡PORQUE ME ODIO! PORQUE SOY UN MONSTRUO CON ESTAS PINTAS Y TODO PARA QUE NO PERDIERAS LA ESTUPIDA APUESTA CON EL ESTÚPIDO DE POTTER –ya ni llevaba la cuenta de las veces que había dicho estúpido. El retrato se abrió pero ninguna se fijó en quien entraba -TE AGRADEZCO QUE ME DEFENDIERAS, PERO SABES PORQUE SOY ASÍ, NO QUIERO PREOCUPARME MÁS POR MI ASPECTO QUE POR MI CEREBRO Y CONVERTIRME EN ESAS ESTÚPIDAS MODELOS MANIQUIES SIN VIDA QUE TIENE MI PADRE. ADEMÁS NO ME VENGAS A LLORAR POR LO DE DIGGORY, AL MENOS A TI TE INVITÓ ALGUIEN Y DE TODAS FORMAS SABES QUE HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS SEGUIRÁS ENAMORADA DE BLACK!

Alguien detrás de Lily aparte de Gabrielle contuvo la respiración y la pelirroja se volvió a los merodeadores, en particular a James, sin que las lágrimas dejaran de correr por su rostro.

-Y LUEGO ESTÁ EL MAYOR IDIOTA DEL MUNDO. PUES BIEN, SEÑOR SABELOTODO, TENER RAZÓN SOBRE QUE SOY BAJITA, QUE TENGO UN ESPANTOSO PELO, HORRIBLES PECAS Y ESTÚPIDAS ROPAS NO TE DA DERECHO A INSULTARME CUANDO TE VENGA EN GANA –James enmudeció, todo aquello venía a que había escuchado la maldita apuesta. ¡Merlín! –CREÍA QUE ERAS MI AMIGO, PERO POR LO VISTO ESTOY DESTINADA A NO TENERLOS-miró una vez más a Ellie, que también había echado a llorar, y subía su dormitorio como un vendaval, aun sollozando.

Los chicos escucharon el portazo y luego Gabrielle se volvió hacia ellos, aunque evitó entrar en contacto visual con sirius mirando a James:

-Creo que no ha hecho falta humillación, ya lo ha hecho Lily solita.

Pero no había rencor en su voz, solo una gran tristeza. Luego salió por el retrato para no regresar, al menos hasta que se hubiera cortado las venas.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**Comentarios:**

**1.Ajo y agua es (como me entere recientemente ¬¬) a joerse y aguantarse. Idea captada ¿no?**

**2.Play wizard. Es como el play boy. si alguien reclama, la idea no es mía pero ni idea de en que ff lo leí.**

**3.Soy consciente de que los merodeadores aparecen poco tambien en este capitulo, porque aunque uno de ellos ya hablara de mas al principio, eso no es excusa. Solo que no se si se han dado cuenta, pero de un personaje me voy a otro, y de ese otro a otro personaje, conectandolos y por eso no esperen que ocurra que mientras Snape y Janey hacen algo, me salte a otro escenario con los merodeadores. De todas formas en el siguiente capitulo (y ultimo de esta parte) salen de sobra y más.**

**4.Acaba de darme una corriente de depresión. Ha sido leer el review de otra historia y leer mi capitulo y preguntarme si mis personajes son mary sues. Realmente aun no entiendo muy bien el concepto de las mary sues (solo que son detestables para muchos) y les agradecería si en los reviews me dicen si mis personajes lo son o no, y si lo son me dieran consejos sobre como cambiarlo. **

**5.Una cosa, Lily no es que sea una beldad en persona ni un monstruo, como dice ella. Es algo así como en la Celestina: su amado la embellece, y las dos prostitutas la afean. Aqui, Ellie la pone de muy para arriba queriendo defenderla, y James la degrada porque le da miedo lo que pueda sentir. La belleza no es que me parezca de lo mas importante como para que empiezen a hacer apuestas y a dañar gente, solo queria manifestar que Ellie defiende a sus amigas y que James despues de todo solo es un niño que teme crecer y enamorarse.**

**6.Por cierto, Ellie regresó a la Sala Común, no se cortó las venas... xD. Solo por las dudas.**

**7.Y por último, hay una corriente vacacional de bajada de reviews, pero aun así agradezco muchisimo los que me enviaron, y espero volver a verlos en este capitulo, y tambien a los otros que no me dejaron. Besitos**


	9. De lobos y gatos

**Hola de nuevo a todos.** He tenido problemillas para subir el documento, pero al fin lo conseguí. Muajajaja (risa diabólica): nada ni nadie me impedirá terminar esta primera parte. Sí, señoras y señores, es el último capítulo de la 1ª parte, y me voy a tomar una semanita y pico para descansar, porque mas o menos por ahora hay ferias en todos los pueblos de alrededor. Se resolverán muchas dudas, pero se dejarán otras para la 2ª parte, sorry. Gracias por los reviews, y procedo a contestar los que están en forma de anonimos:

**xxlizzie:** si el otro te pareció interesante¡a ver este que tal! Te juro que se me sbían los nervios a la garganta al escribirlo. ¡Por ser el último quiso lucirme! Ya me contarás tu opinión, gracias por el review, guapa.

**Juu**: no importa cuanto tardes, que dejes review compensa todo eso y más. ¡Muchas gracias! lo que hacía Lily en lo de Binns se descubrirá en éste, y por lo de Ellie... ¿quien n ose sentiría feliz en presencia de Sirius? Que bueno que te pareca divertido, porque tengo claro que en otros ffs los merodeadores tienen un punto que... ¡!

**Az19**¡Gracias por tu review y espero que este capítuo te guste aún más, aunque eso sea pedir demasiado! jeej :P

**Eneri:** ¿porqué será que a todo el mundo le gusta el cambio de look? jajaj, me alegro. Por lo del beso, lo siento, no soy muy empalagosa, quizás lo podrás ver mejor en el final de este. Y gracias por el review, chocho.

**Alison:** ¡mil gracias por pasarte por mi historia y dejarme un review! Una cosita, creo que a Ellie ganas no le faltaron de cortarse las venas, jeje, porque mira que decir quien te gusta delante del chico en cuestión.. Lily ahí creo que no fue bocazas, simplemente tuvo mala eche... y con James, avanzará en la segunda parte, jeejejej. Besitos.

Sin nada más que decir salvo que lo que reconozcais es de Rowling, y la frasesita "quien fuera gato" es una versión de la frase de mi amiga Lunática, os dejo con el capitulo:

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**CHAPTER VIII: De lobos y gatos.**

Caminaba por los jardines, pensativo. Un paso largo. Luego otro. Y otro. Dejó atrás es castillo, y el lago, y la casa de Hagrid. Aquel paso no parecía acabarse. Y él seguía caminando, y caminando, y entonces empezó a llover. Cada vez llovía más fuerte, y él estaba más empapado, abrazándose intentando entrar en calor. Pero después apareció un rostro sumamente familiar, con una piel blanca y dos o tres pecas, unos grandes ojos esmeralda y un cabello rojo oscuro. El rostro le sonrió y de pronto pasó todo el frío. Se quemaba como en una hoguera, sentía calor por todas partes, pero a la vez una paz infinita…

Pero luego el rostro dejó de sonreír y lo miró fijamente, y volvía a llover y él volvía a tener frío, y de esos labios que había delante salieron unas palabras que lo culpaban terriblemente: _Creí que eras mi amigo._

James abrió los ojos de repente. Un sueño. Merlín, había sido tan real, estaba reviviendo de nuevo aquella odiosa frase que Lily le había dicho hacía ya dos días, en respuesta a aquella estúpida apuesta que ni siquiera sabía como había sido capaz de nombrar.

_Creí que eras mi amigo._

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… ¿podría alguna vez dejar de llamarse así? Voz en off: estúpido, estúpido… Por lo visto no. Era una palabra que siempre usaría de ahora en adelante para describirse: guapo, inteligente, encantadoramente bromista y asquerosamente estúpido. Si, ese era él, con todas las palabras, un E-S-T-U-P-I-D-O. Y un bocaza. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho todas esas cosas de ella?

_Creí que eras mi amigo._

Vale, estaba enfadado porque Sirius no dejaba de agobiarlo con la gilipollez de que Lily le gustaba. Pero esa no era ninguna excusa. Pero simplemente no sabía que le había pasado. Esa pelirroja le hacía algo. Y aún no acertaba a saber qué, pero lo asustaba terriblemente, porque cuando no la veía solo quería estar junto a ella y no volver a separarse, como si dependiera de ella totalmente. Y no quería depender de ella. Y luego se sentía más feliz que nunca cuando ella le sonreía, cuando le hablaba, cuando le tocaba, y cuando no lo hacía sentía un gran vacío. Y James no quería ser feliz solo cuando estaba ella.

_Creí que eras mi amigo._

Y de repente lo recordó. Aquellos ojos grandes tan verdes del sueño, y la única vez que los había visto así, tan cerca y tan felices, allí mismo en su habitación. Ella justo en frente y él diciendole: tienes unos ojos preciosos. Sí que había estado allí entonces. Él no lo recordaba cuando Sirius se lo dijo, pero ella había subido porque James dijo que necesitaba su enfermera con tiritas de flores. Y él la había besado. ¡Merlín! Y después le había dicho cosas horribles. Si Lily no lo odiaba en ese momento, él era el estúpido con más suerte del mundo.

_Creí que eras mi amigo._

James realmente nunca pensó en amistad, ellos nunca acordaron ser amigos. Por lo visto ella si lo había pensado. Bueno, eso ya daba exactamente igual, porque de una manera u otra James ya no pensaba que volverían a ser amigos. Lily no le hablaba, como tampoco le hablaba a Ellie salvo para lo necesario, y seguramente tendría que ocurrir tres mil milagros para que volvieran a hablarse.

_Creí que eras mi amigo._

Pero después otra vocecilla en su interior susurró algo parecido a¿pero realmente querrías volver a ser su amigo¿No querrías algo más?

James sacudió la cabeza y luego volvió su cabeza hacia su mejor amigo, que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa. No había sido una vocecilla en su anterior, había sido ese moreno de ojos grises y porte elegante sentado en la cama de al lado el que había dicho eso.

-¿Qué?

-¿No estabas pensando eso ahora mismo? –Le dijo Sirius –Te conozco realmente bien¿sabes?

-Déjale en paz, recuerda lo que hicieron tus últimas palabras para hacer que desembuchara sobre Lily –dijo Remus, conciliador. Ese día no quería muchas disputas porque no podría intervenir, ya que a la noche era luna llena y se encontraba francamente adolorido y agotado.

-Uy sí, si parecía alma en pena desde entonces –convino Peter.

James le echó encima una almohada.

-Yo no parecía ninguna alma en pena, Colagusano. Ninguna chica puede afectarme tanto.

-Seee, claro. –le dio la razón Sirius.-Pues dime entonces quien era aquel que no escuchaba a nadie, no dormía, no comía, no gastaba bromas… ¿tu hermano gemelo?

-Solo han pasado dos días-dijo James-Estoy haciendo dieta –se defendió. Pero luego cambió de tema –Pero tú no pareces alma en pena y deberías.

-¿Por qué?

-Gabrielle Adams tampoco te habla. ¿No que llegasteis a ser amigos con la cosa de los exámenes? Quizás está avergonzada porque Lily dijo que estaba enamorada de ti.

-Dijo de un Black –remarcó Sirius, azorado. –Podría ser Regulus.

-Pues no me imagino como podría enamorarse de tu hermano estando en Dumstrang –razonó Remus.

-Y yo que sé, no entiendo a las tías, Lunático. Pudo conocerlo en alguna fiesta o algo. Recuerda que Adams es sangre limpia, y últimamente hay muchas fiestas de esas en honor a la pureza de sangre y yo que sé de más mierda.

-Bueno, alla tú. Luego dices de mí. Tu también esquivas lo que sientes –le dijo James, contento de que no se hablara de él y de Lily.

-Esto es muy diferente. Yo no siento nada por ella –dijo confiado el moreno.

-De momento –dijo Remus por lo bajini. James soltó una sonrisilla, pero cambió de tema no fuera a ser que empezara a insultar también a Ellie como le había pasado a él.

-¿No os parece sospechosa la actitud de los slys? Me asombra que no hayan hecho nada. Ni siquiera acusaron al profesor ni nada, aunque creo que McGonagall lo sabía.

-Pues sí, creo que deben de estar planeando algo grande. Debemos de andarnos con cuidado –propuso Remus.

-Pero gracias a Merlín que Malfoy ya se va este año –suspiró aliviado Peter-Me pone demasiado nervioso. Nunca sé que estará pensando y me mira como si quisiera matarme.

-Nos mira a todos igual, no te preocupes Colagusano –le dijo Sirius, riendo. James le lanzó un cojín, riendo también.

-Eso es un gran consuelo, sin duda –dijo el pequeño gordito. -En fin, creo que voy a despedirme de Joan. –dijo, mirando el mapa del merodeador para saber donde estaba.

-Realmente no sé que le has visto. Pero si nada más predecía tu muerte.

-Es graciosa. Sus profecías son divertidas –Peter había tratado amistad últimamente con Joan Madley porque ella le había vuelto a predecir que su rata sufriría en esos días, pero como nunca acertaba, él solo reía y le decía que le predijera otras desgracias. Peter se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, pero Sirius fue tras él. –Está en las cocinas.

-Yo te acompaño. ¿Quereis que os traiga algo? Tu te vas a quedar aquí por enfermito –señaló a Remus-Y tu vas pensar algún modo de hacer las paces con Lily-James se volvió a tumbar en la cama abatido.

-No se me ocurre nada. Voy a terminar pensando que en verdad Lily si me afectó. El cerebro.

-Y el corazón –eso último lo dijo Remus en un susurro, pero el aludido no lo escuchó. Sirius lanzó una sonrisilla, y luego cerró la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras junto con Peter y salieron de la Sala Común, donde se encontraron a Lily y a Ellie cada una en una punta de la sala, la primera dibujando al parecer, y la tercera pensativa mirando la ventana. Ninguna los miró.

-Ya te dije lo siento, Lily, no creo que solo por lo de las modelos estés enfadada conmigo –habó entonces Gabrielle sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, pero la pelirroja no dijo nada. –James se comportó como idiota¿Qué más querías que hiciera? Había que matar ese orgullo. –no había contestación, y ninguna se miraban entre sí, así que ni siquiera notaron que ellos se escurrían para no acabar linchados y salían por el retrato.

-Como está el patio –comentó Sirius–Se respiraba tensión en el ambiente.

Bajaron la Escalinata y torcieron a la derecha. Justo un piso antes de llegar a las cocinas se encontraron con tres Slys que por lo visto salían de ellas, Parkinson, Nott y Malfoy.

-Pero mira quien está aquí –dijo Malfoy -¿Su grupo por fin se rompió? No creía veros solitos, siempre andáis los cuatro sin despegarse. Un grupo de patéticos sin duda.

-Mejor no decir lo que sois vosotros, vuestros reales oídos no podrían soportarlo –dijo Sirius, pero siguió avanzando, con Peter casi agarrado de su pierna.

-No nos des la espalda, asqueroso saco de pus de bubotubérculo –ladró Nott-Te crees muy valiente y capaz de ti mismo ¿no?

-No hemos olvidado lo de nuestra sala-observó Parkinson-Solo nos estábamos preparando para la venganza.

-Ajá, y ¿en que consiste¿En matarme de risa por vuestros feos caretos? –se burló Sirius, volviéndose hacia ellos y sacando su varita.

-No exactamente. Pero sigues la pista por el verbo matar y te aproximas bastante –amenazó Malfoy, sacando su varita también, igual que sus compañeros.

-¿Y luego decís que somos arrogantes¿No os creeréis capaz de matar, no? –Sirius no le daba importancia, pero a su lado Peter ya estaba bañado en sudor.

-Puede que eso todavía no, pero con algunos entrenamientos más… -exclamó Nott, pagado de sí mismo.

-Cállate idiota –le espetó Malfoy, luego se volvió a Sirius-De momento creo que tendremos que conformarnos con un ¡_Crucio_!-levantó su varita de la que salió un rayo dirigida al moreno, pero encontró a Peter, que se retorció y chilló y se puso pálido, y luego se quedó como inmóvil, con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar.

-¡Maldito seas! –era justo lo que estaba pensando Sirius, pero el grito provino de una muchacha que se acercaba corriendo, varita en mano y que no tardó en lanzar la primera maldición que le vino a la cabeza dirigida a Malfoy, que no se lo esperaba.

-¡Colagusano, reacciona! –Sirius meneaba a su amigo, pero éste apenas se podía mover-¡Merlín, no te tenías que haber interpuesto! –Él no se había esperado esa maldición y no podría haber lanzado el hechizo escudo a tiempo, pero estaba mas acostumbrado a los cruciatus que Peter.

-¡Sirius cuidado! –el muchacho levantó la cabeza y se apartó justo a tiempo para que no le diera un rayo amarillo enviado por Nott.

Increíble como esa mujer podía estar luchando con los tres a la vez. Procedió a ayudarla.

-¡_Desmaius_! –el hechizo le dio a Nott, y luego se agachó para no recibir un rayo verde en respuesta de Parkinson-¡_Impedimenta_!-esta vez fue dirigido a Parkinson, mientras Genine a su lado utilizaba el _protego_ para impedir que otro crucio le llegara a ella-¡_Levicorpus!-_Malfoy se encontró colgado del techo, pero empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra sin saber a quien daba y en donde.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –una nueva voz llegó hasta ellos, esta vez del prefecto de Slytherin de sexto año-¡_Liberacorpus_! –murmuró al ver a Malfoy boca abajo.

-No te metas, Quejicus.-le espetó Sirius, enfadado. Un rayo rojo le había dado en todo el costado y le dolía terriblemente.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, y veinte para Ravenclaw –dijo mirando a Genine.

-¡No puedes quitar puntos a otro prefecto! –le acusó ella, y luego añadió, mirando a Malfoy-: Cien puntos menos para Slytherin y agradece que no sean más por el _Crucio. _Y además iré a hablar con el director, que no os quepa duda.

-Te cogeremos antes-le amenazó Malfoy, pero luego los tres se marcharon, jadeando.

-Veinte punto menos por amenaza a un prefecto –dijo Genine una vez más.

-Te estás pasando Nebels –le dijo Snape, rabioso.

-¿Te parece que es pasarse? –saltó entonces Sirius, señalando a Peter -¿Quieres que pruebe contigo el cruciatus, Quejicus? No durarías ni dos segundos.

-Será mejor que lo llevéis a la enfermería –dijo Snape, sin mirarlo-No diré nada del duelo si no comentas lo del cruciatus –le dijo a Genine.

-Me importa una mierda el castigo que pueda tener por el duelo, entérate bien. Pero Dumbledore se enterará de la maldición –dijo Sirius.

-No lo harás si no quieres que delate a tu amigo Lupin.

-¿Remus? –dijo Genine, exaltada-¿Qué tiene que ver Remus en esto? –pero Snape no le respondió, si no que se volvió hacia Sirius.

-Sé lo que le pasa. Y no está enfermo. Si no quieres que lo cuente…

-¡Ja! Por supuesto que no lo sabes. Ya habrías ido con el chisme al director –dijo Sirius confiado.

-Es un monstruo. –Snape no se dejó avasallar-Y seguro que podré demostrarlo.

-¡A quien llamas monstruo, imbecil! –gritó la prefecta metamorfomaga.

-Tienes razón, Genine. Es tan imbécil que ni aunque le dijera que fuera esta noche y apretara el nudo del Sauce Boxeador podría averiguar lo de Remus.

Snape lo miró como midiendo las palabras del animago y luego se marchó en dirección opuesta.

-Sirius¿Qué tiene que ver el Sauce con Remus?

-Nada, es una broma, ayúdame con Peter, vamos –Ambos lo cogieron y se echaron un brazo por los hombros, y le ayudaron hasta llegar a la enfermería.

-¡Merlín¿Qué le ha pasado al muchacho? –exclamó Pomfrey, un poco asustada. Pero ellos no contestaron, solo salieron en el más absoluto silencio.

-Luego le diré a Dumbledore, no te preocupes –apoyó Genine.

-No lo hagas. No sé si lo que dijo Snape es verdad o no. –Sirius se tocó su costado-Creo que iré a tenderme.

-¿Por qué no has entrado en la enfermería?

-No podría mirar a Peter sin sentirme culpable –exclamó.

-Eres un buen amigo –le dijo sonriendo Genine.

-Eso intento. –luego abrió los ojos-Un momento¿tu no me odiabas? –ella rió.

-¿De veras pensabas eso? Naaah, solo me encanta molestarte.

-Oh, claro, que bien. ¿Alguna razón o solo porque no quieres que se sepa tu enorme atracción hacia mi bellísima persona?-bromeó.

-Me recuerdas a mi hermano. –le confió la chica-Pero hace años que no lo veo porque está en Rumanía, y tu te pareces a él. Espero que no te importe que te adopte.

-Oh, no, ya veo que me salen hermanos allá donde quiera que vaya. James, tú… -él rió, contento, -Puedes seguir molestándome, disfruto discutiendo contigo, _hermanita_.

-Me alegra saberlo. Que te mejores,_ hermanito_. –Genine sonrió mientras él subía las escaleras hacia la torre Gryffindor y se encaminó al Gran Comedor, pues era la hora de la cena.

Se sentó junto a Janey en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y hablaron de lo que iban a hacer en vacaciones, pues al día siguiente ya cogían el expreso para regresar a casa. Genine obvio el detalle de lo pasado con Severus, pues sabía que a su amiga el chico le gustaba. No entendía por qué, pero le gustaba, y habían estado muy unidos desde la salida a Hogsmeade. Casi se atraganta cuando su amiga empezó a farfullar cosas del tipo: es más caballeroso, y gentil, y buena persona…

Uagh, payasadas, pensó. Claro que no Genine no tuvo en cuenta su propio ejemplo. Ella se pasaba el día diciendo lo mismo de Remus. Suspiró. Se tragó la última cucharada de pudín y se levantaron. Siguió pensando en Remus y en lo dicho por Sirius antes hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraron a Lily, que también salía. Quizás si fuera al Sauce Boxeador pudiera descubrir el secretillo de Remus. ¿Monstruo había dicho Snape¡Ella demostraría que no!

Un momento, estaban diciéndole algo…

-¿Qué? –Lily volteó los ojos.

-Nada, nada, Lily solo maldecía a Minnie por lo del trabajo que le mandó-dijo Janey.

-Si, en estos días no he tenido mucho que hacer por lo de… -miró a la mesa Gryffindor, donde todavía estaba Ellie comiendo lentamente-En fin. Nada. Y pensar que casi me pillan cuando salí a reservar un sitio en las Tres Escobas para su cumpleaños. Es el tres de Julio, pero no sé que hacer ahora –dijo mientras empezaba a subir la Gran escalinata.

-¿Fue aquella vez que te encontraste con los merodeadores y la grabadora? –le dijo Janey.

-Sí, porque había que hacerlo con tiempo y eso… -suspiró-En fin, estás un poco rara, Genine¿te pasa algo?

-Solo estaba pensando…

-Yo te veo también un poco enfadada…-observó su amiga ravenclaw.

-Para nada –claro que lo desmentía chirriando los dientes.

-¿Verdad que está enfadada? –Janey buscó el apoyo de Lily.

-Sí, y eso no suele ser normal en ella…

-¡Es normal estar enfadada cuando un slytherin de pelo grasiento llama monstruo al chico que quieres! –saltó Genine, parándose apenas dos escalones arriba. Las otras dos se quedaron con cara de ¿_what? –_Snape acuso a Remus de ser un monstruo y dijo que lo demostraría. Fíjate, ahí va –señaló al slytherin, que también había terminado de comer pronto y salía del Gran Comedor en dirección a los jardines-Sirius se hartó de él, supongo que lo de los _cruciatus_ también tuvo que ver…

_-¿¡Cruciatus!?_ –Incluso varias cabezas del gran comedor se giraron alarmados por el grito de la pelirroja.

-Sí, y empezó a decirle no sé que cosa de un Sauce y que apretara un nudo… Snape piensa que tiene un secreto… yo también, pero… ¡un momento¿A dónde vas, Lily? –la pelirroja había salido volando hacia el gran Comedor de nuevo, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, y lo último que escucharon de ella fue "Por favor no le contéis a Ellie lo del _cruciatus_".

-Cuéntame exactamente que pasó, Gen –se escuchó al fondo que decía Janey, pero la pelirroja no le prestó atención. Apenas habían sido cien metros, pero de lo rápido que había arrancado a correr, le empezaba a doler el costado, pero no se paró hasta no tener delante a un muchacho con gafas redondas, que se encontraba muy pensativo.

James había sido el único que había bajado, porque Remus estaba obviamente camino del Sauce, y Sirius había caído dormido en su cama en cuanto menciono que Peter estaba en la enfermería, pero no como había llegado allí. Había bajado a comer un poco y después le haría una visita a Peter, para ver si se encontraba en condiciones de ir a ayudarlo con Lunático en cuanto despertaran a Sirius.

-Potter –el chico levantó la cabeza y si se sorprendió de que precisamente ella lo llamara, no lo demostró. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y solo dijo:

-¿Qué? –pero ella lo agarró del brazo, lo levantó y lo arrastró hasta la salida del comedor, y luego echó a correr mientras lo cogía de la mano. -¿Pero puedes explicarme que pasa aquí?

-¡Lily! Por favor, hablemos –Ellie la había visto llegar, y le gritó antes de que desapecieran de la vista, pero Lily no tenía tiempo para eso ahora.

-Pues que tu amigo Canuto le dijo a Severus la forma de pasar por el Sauce Boxeador –le gritó a James, sin volverse a mirar su cara, cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance del comedor.

-¡¿QUÉ!? –James la agarró fuertemente de la mano y echó a correr por delante de ella, arrastrándola porque era más lenta. -¡Merlín, Lunático!

-¡Lily¿Lily, que pasa…? –las chicas habían visto su apresurada carrera, pero ninguno de los dos les hizo caso.

-¿Lunático¡Y Severus! –exclamó la pelirroja mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo del muchacho, y bajaban los escalones del vestíbulo.

-Bueno, ese también… -ya casi habían llegado, pero no veían a nadie por los alrededores. El Sauce estaba quieto de momento, lo que significaba que el Slytherin acababa de entrar.

Entonces James se paró y soltó su mano de la de Lily.

-¡Quédate aquí! Tengo que entrar yo… -le gritó mientras se aproximaba, pero entonces el sauce empezó a moverse y casi le da una nudosa rama tan gruesa como el cuerpo de James, pero entonces desde detrás le llegó la voz cantarina:

-¡_Protego!_ –Lily le ayudó a levantarse y le gritó:- ¡NI SUEÑES QUE ME QUEDO AQUÍ¡NO VAS A PODER SACAR A SEVERUS Y DETENER AL MISMO TIEMPO A REMUS! _¡Protego!-_volvió a gritar cuando otra retorcida rama se les acercó por detrás. El Sauce curvaba todo el tronco hasta casi echárseles encima, pero James se arrastró intentando parar todas las ramitas que le llovían encima hasta conseguir llegar al nudo, apretándolo fuertemente. Se levantó con todo el cuerpo lleno de hojas y ramas, y la cara arañada.

-¡Que te quedas aquí! –le gritó, y abrió la trampilla rápidamente antes de que Lily pudiera reaccionar, pues se estaba quitando la túnica hecha jirones por una rama que no había podido evitar -¿Y si te pasa a ti también algo? –cerró la trampilla y luego se dejó caer por la rampa de tierra.

No lo podré soportar, no pudo evitar pensar mientras se arrastraba a gatas por el pasadizo. Como de costumbre, todo estaba oscuro, pero se sabía el camino de memoria y no necesitaba la luz de la varita para guiarse. Le pareció escuchar unos pasos arrastrados. Seguramente sería Snape.

Cuando el túnel empezó a serpentear, entró a la habitación a través de la pequeña abertura y consiguió ver a Snape, que subía las escaleras hacia la habitación del piso superior. Le siguió corriendo y lo alcanzó antes de que abriera la puerta.

-¡SNAPE! –le gritó, pero el muchacho alargó la mano y abrió la puerta -¡Quieto¡no! –le cogió de la túnica y tiró de él hacia atrás, pero el slytherin ya había visto quien estaba en su interior -¡Lunático, espera un poco mas, por Merlín…! –Remus había empezado a convulsionarse, y su cabeza empezó a alargarse, como su cuerpo.

James consiguió empujar la puerta para que no los viera, aunque no pudo cerrarla del todo, y tiró de Snape, que estaba paralizado.

-¡Vamos, estúpido! Reacciona de una puta vez… -lo empujó y volvió a agarrarle de la túnica. Por fin parecía que salía del trance.

-¡Es un… es un! –estaban saliendo de la última habitación, y ahora tenían que andar encorvados por el pequeño túnel.

-¡CALLA Y CORRE, IMBÉCIL…! –había escuchado un gruñido más cerca de lo que hubiera querido. -¡Merlín, ayúdanos, por Lunático y por este baboso…! –el túnel ya había dejado de serpentear -¡Venga, solo un poco más…! –ya casi estaban, ahora solo tenían que subir la rampa y estarían fuera del alcance del licántropo.

Pero entonces escucharon unas patas detrás de ellos corriendo a toda velocidad. Ambos lo entendieron con alarmante rapidez: el licántropo había salido de la casa y los perseguía.

-¡AY MERLÍN, NO DEJES QUE ME COMA, POTTER! –Snape sonaba tan desesperado que ya ni se daba cuenta de que le pedía ni a quién. Estaba intentando subir lo más rápidamente posible. James gritó¡_mobilicorpus_!, y por fin se elevó hasta la entrada, y empujó la trampilla para salir al exterior con un grito que sonó a ¡Aleluya!

Entonces él cogió impulso y de un salto consiguió subir, agarrándose de una raíz que sobresalía de la pared para no perder el equilibrio, y empujó la trampilla al tiempo que el hombre lobo aparecía ante su vista. Logró salir fuera y apoyó ambas manos en la puerta para cerrarla y que el licántropo no consiguiera pasar, pero éste ya había subido la rampa y estaba empujando con el hocico peludo la puerta.

-¡Snape, idiota, ayúdame a cerrarla! –exclamó, nervioso, porque la trampilla casi había cedido.

-¡TU ESTÁS LOCO!

-¡JAMES! –ambos gritos sonaron a la vez, el primero de un Snape un tanto desquiciado que había caído al suelo, y el segundo de una pálida pelirroja al ver que el moreno caía hacia atrás cuando el licántropo destrozó la puerta de madera dejando solo un hueco, por el que salió y se abalanzó hacia James- _¡protego!_ –el hechizo hizo que el licántropo cayera otra vez hacia el Túnez.

-¡Lily, que demonios haces todavía aquí! –claro que no se percató de que también se estaban acercando Genine y Janey, que habían echado a correr tras ellos y los habían visto en la distancia pelear con el Sauce -¡Llévate al estúpido y rápido!

Pero entonces le azotó una gruesa rama y le dio en todo el estómago, empujándolo por los aires con un grito de dolor, mientras otras ramas se acercaban a Lily, que ayudaba a Snape a ponerse de pie.

-¡LILY!

-¡SEVERUS! –esta vez habían gritado Genine y Janey a la vez, y también juntas enarbolaron sus varitas para conjurar el encantamiento escudo y proteger a los chicos, al tiempo que el licántropo volvía a aparecer ante ellos, pero no llegaron suficientemente a tiempo porque una rama golpeó a Snape en la pierna y lo echó lejos.

-¡IROS! –James había dicho su última palabra, se había transformado en un imponente ciervo al tiempo que con su cornamenta intentaba reducir al hombre lobo, golpeándolo en el costado.

Las demás gritaron cuando vieron que el hombre lobo se le echaba encima justo en el cuello al ciervo, a punto de morderlo. El ciervo consiguió apartarse pero recibió un fuerte rasguño justo en el lomo.

-¡Vamos! –Lily fue la primera que reaccionó, empujando a Snape, pero éste tenía un corte en la pierna ocasionado por el golpe de la rama. -¡AYUDADME! –Janey se apresuró a apoyar el brazo de Snape en su hombro y ellas dos echaron a correr como pudieron hacia el castillo, pero Genine estaba aún paralizada -¡Vamos, Genine, por Merlín!

-Es, es…. ¡no puede ser! –el ciervo seguía luchando con el lobo, pero entonces le dio una fuerte estocada que lo mandó de nuevo al túnel. Entonces volvió a aparecer James en su lugar y con la varita que había dejado caer selló amarró al licántropo con gruesas cuerdas y selló el túnel como pudo.

-¡Genine, este no es el momento! –gritó Lily desde los escalones de la puerta del colegio. James se volvió hacia ellos, agarró a Genine y echó a correr también, llegando hasta ellos en cuestión de segundos, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho consecuencia del rasguño y la respiración agitada por el cansancio.

-¡Vamos a la enfermería! –se tocó la herida y un poco más calmada tomó la iniciativa y caminó por delante de los demás, pero ninguno habló hasta llegar a la puerta. -¡Señora Pomfrey!

-¡Grandísima Circe! –exclamó nada más salir por la puerta del despacho y verlos- ¿Se puede saber que os ha pasado muchachos? –preguntó, mientras acomodaba a Snape y a James en sendas camas uno al lado del otro.

-Sauce Boxeador –se limitó a decir James, mientras se quitaba más hojas y ramas por todo el cuerpo.

Las chicas le miraron, y Genine y Janey le miraron asombradas. James las retó con la mirada, y ellas le devolvieron una que insinuaba guardaremos-el-secreto. El muchacho asintió, pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la enfermera le juntó una pomada en el pecho, para que sanara el arañazo. Luego se dirigió a Snape y le dio una poción para el dolor, (que escupió) al tiempo que con su varita curaba el corte en su pierna.

-Será mejor que os vayáis a dormir un poco, chicas. Estos muchachos se quedarán aquí toda la noche. –Ellas farfullaron y tras un grito de la enfermera salieron de allí.

Snape y James se miraron. Luego el Slytherin le mostró una retorcida sonrisa.

-De modo que yo tenía razón. Lupin tenía un secreto y es un monstruo.

-¡Cállate, imbécil! Ya veo que ni siquiera un "gracias" de tu parte¿no? Pues bien, al menos no vuelvas a decirle más así a Remus en la vida. No tienes idea de lo que sufre.

-¿GRACIAS¡CASI ME MATA, IDIOTA! Seguro fue una estúpida broma que idearon tú y tu amiguito Black ¿verdad¿Por qué tendría que darte las gracias?

-¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! Y no necesito tu agradecimiento para nada. De todas formas no lo hice expresamente por ti. Remus nunca hubiera podido vivir con la culpa de tu muerte. Aunque él no tiene la culpa de ser licántropo.

-¡Oh claro, que compasivo! Todo por su amiguito ¿no? –dijo Snape con sorna.

-Pues sí, y es mucho más de lo que se puede decir por ti, teniendo en cuenta de que ni tienes amigos.

-Al menos Evans me habla –puntualizó el sly, y James bajó la cabeza.

-Me importa poco lo que pienses. Aunque ni yo mismo sé por qué, te salvé la vida, solo te pido que no delates a Remus. Aunque supongo que Dumbledore hablará contigo… -James temió terminar esa frase¿y si Snape lo había visto convertirse en ciervo¿Se lo diría al director?

-Da igual lo que digas. No eres ningún héroe.

-Tampoco yo lo creo –James se encogió de hombros y se recostó para intentar dormirse. Pero apenas logró conciliar el sueño entre lo ocurrido, el dolor en el pecho, y las dudas sobre el slytherin. Si no había dicho nada, quizás no lo había visto convertirse en ciervo. Era una esperanza. Tendría que esperar a que hablara con el director, porque no podía saber que era lo que pensaba su enemigo.

De todas formas, valía la pena haberse convertido en animagos por Remus. Aunque no quería ir a Azkaban. Suspiró. ¿Y Sirius? Tendría que hablar con él sobre lo sucedido. ¿Cómo podía haberle confiado el secreto del Sauce a Snape? Merlín.

Consiguió dormirse en el último momento, y apenas tres segundos más tarde ya había amanecido y la señora Pomfrey aparecía por la puerta de la enfermería con Remus a su lado, abatido.

Lo acostó al lado de James y tras darle otra poción para el dolor, se puso la bata y se acostó. Otros tres segundos más tarde aparecía Genine por la puerta, con su gata en brazos. Se veía preocupada.

-Remus… -el muchacho la miró y palideció. –Hola, quería pasarme antes de irnos…-Apenas faltaban tres horas para coger el Expreso –y hablar contigo –dijo, mientras acariciaba su mascota, pero ésta saltó de sus brazos y cayó en el regazo de Remus, que lo cogió sorprendido y le pasó los dedos por el lomo. Cuando la alzó, la gata le lamió en la mejilla y en la nariz.

Quién fuera gato, pensó Genine, sin poderse creer que tuviera envidia de su gata. No hay porque tenerla, se decidió, mientras apartaba a su gata de Remus (casi de un manotazo) y lo besaba apasionadamente, sin que el chico tuviera ni tiempo de sorprenderse.

-¿Co-como?-consiguió decir el pobre cuando ella se apartó sonriendo.

-Venía a decirte que no me importa que seas licántropo, ni que la mayoría de las personas del mundo mágico te odien por eso, ni que puede que no consigas un trabajo estable, ni que no seas un hombre entero, como algunos dicen, ni ninguna de las dudas que te puedan surgir, pero creo que lo resumí todo en el beso¿no? –le dijo, con una pícara sonrisa.

-Nunca creí que los besos pudieran decir tanto –río Remus, contento como nunca en su vida, después de salir del shock que las palabras de la rubia (en ese momento era rubia) le habían producido.

-Pueden decir eso y mucho más –dijo provocadoramente la metamorfomaga, mirándolo ansiosamente.

-¿En serio? –le siguió el juego Remus.

-Oh, sí, si quieres te lo demuestro… -volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez lentamente, y una sensación de calidez los recorrió a ambos, al tiempo que Remus participaban y unían sus lenguas.

-Si pueden evitar hacer babosadas delante de los pobres, mejor –habló entonces una voz detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo el intercambio de salivas. Remus miró a su amigo furioso.

-No me mires así que tú interrumpiste mi beso con Lily. Si, ya lo he recordado Remus –le contestó el moreno a su sorprendido amigo. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enfermería, mientras escuchaba el grito exclamado de Genine. "¡BESÓ A LILY!"

James estuvo a punto de reír, pero al salir vio a Sirius, recostado en la pared, mirando al suelo y con aspecto desolado.

-Tienes mucho que contarme, amigo Canuto –le dijo, pasándole un brazo por el hombro y subiendo juntos hasta la Sala Común. El moreno le contó con todo detalle su duelo con los Slytherin y la batalla verbal con Snape, de modo que cuando terminó ya estaban entrando a su habitación.

James empezó a recoger sus cosas y a tirarlas de cualquier manera al baúl.

-¿Estás enfadado? –logró decir Sirius, temiendo que la respuesta fuera "sí". James se volvió hacia su mejor amigo.

-Un poco decepcionado –Sirius suspiró, ya se lo imaginaba, y eso era peor que estar enfadado-Pero te comprendo. Es en parte como le pasó a Ellie. Metió la calabaza defendiendo a su amiga, y tú defendiste a Remus pero se te fue la lengua. No te culpo por querer darle una lección a Quejicus, a veces puede ser insoportable, pero es con Remus con quien deberías disculparte. Aunque en este momento podría disculpar hasta a un dragón que se comiera a algún elfo. Creo que cuando pase por esa puerta estará en su propia nube llena de Genine por todos lados.

Sirius rió pero luego giró hacia su amigo, mientras cerraba su baúl, ya terminado.

-No entré porque me sentía culpable, pero supongo que hice bien al dejarles espacio. No se enfadará mucho entonces…

-Es tu amigo. Te comprenderá si le explicas –James se sentó a su lado.

-No me imagino no poder contar con Remus vigilando nuestras travesuras.

-Te contaré un secreto. –le confió James-Siempre podrás contar con nosotros. Y espero poder contar contigo porque yo te confiaría hasta mi vida.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Pues nada, se acabó lo que se daba hasta la semana que viene. Espero muchos reviews, ya los contestaré en cuanto tenga un poquitito de tiempo, jejej.

Besitos para tods


	10. Prologo II

**¡¡Hola a todos de nuevo!! Despues de esta semana de descansito vuelvo con la segunda parte de mi historia, que también espero que os guste tanto o más que la primera parte. Muchisimas gracias por tantos reviews a todos los que me escribieron, y como no tengo mucho tiempo ahora para enrollarme, solo os dejo con el capitulo:**

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**2ª Parte**

**PROLOGO II**

Miró a su alrededor. El profesor Binns hablaba y hablaba, o más bien movía los labios mientras echaba un sueñecito profundo acerca de un duende verde y cabezón que lanzaba gritos de guerra para inducir a sus colegas a la Revuelta de los Duendes de 1507, seguramente, porque ahora ya sabían que todo aquel rollo que estaban escuchando procedía de una grabadora y como habían copiado prácticamente todas las grabadoras desde primero hasta séptimo, no tenían que preocuparse por tomar apuntes. Pero se preguntó porqué no habían destruido esa. Le fastidiaba esa voz tan monótona.

Y mientras… las pijitas fucsias (porque aún no se le había ido el color rosa a su adorado pelo rubio) suspiraban emocionadas por los últimos cotilleos y alzaban cada vez más la voz acerca de una tal Lisa Strackford que había cortado con su novio Jeremy cuando éste le había puesto los cuernos en el rincón de la biblioteca destinado a ello.

En frente suya, Pamela Hastings se daba el lote con un muchacho de cabellera revuelta, gafas redondas, y ojos castaños (cerrados en ese momento). Para que James se quejara después de los gustos de esa tía. Se estaba comportando tan raro últimamente...

A su lado, todos los hufflepufs ludópatas estaban en mitad de una partida de cartas sumamente interesante. Diana Lenox había vuelto a perder y ahora se quitaba la camisa. Esa chica debería de retirarse porque, francamente, no se le daba bien el juego. Al observarla, se preguntó porque la había dejado escapar y no le pidió perdón cuando Paulie lo besó el año pasado. En fin, después de cierta incursión a las cocinas había perdido el interés en ella.

Al final de la clase, Joan Madley se encontraba prediciéndole el futuro una vez más a Peter, o más bien, llenándole la cabeza de puras chorradas sobre muertes que jamás se producirían y mascotas que llegarían a su fin antes de lo esperado (aunque después tuvieran una larga vida). Esos dos eran cada día más amigos. No le extrañaba, eran igual de raros.

En su mismo pupitre, el lobito se dedicaba a llenar su pergamino de las iniciales G.N por todos lados, y de unos tantos corazoncitos y de otros tanto "Genine" volando por los bordes, suspirando enamorado. Él casi se atraganta. Esos dos estaban en la fase en que más acaramelados no podía estar una pareja. Uagh. Prácticamente los tenía abandonados últimamente… Lo había perdonado cuando le contó todo lo ocurrido en el bosque, pero él aun tenia remordimientos.

Suspiró. Entre que Remus solo andaba con su novia, Peter con su amiga la adivina, y James se comportaba de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, como si fuera él, liándose con todas, y sin decirles a sus amigos el porqué, se sentía más solo que nunca.

Había esperado que ellos estuvieran junto a él cuando lo necesitaba, porque ese verano al fin había reunido el valor de largarse de su casa cuando su madre le dijo que el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso se presentaría allí para nombrarlo mortífago, y él había huido a casa de los Potter. Es cierto que había pasado allí uno de los mejores veranos de su vida, pero a la vuelta al colegio, cada uno de sus amigos había volado en distintas direcciones. La cosa afuera se tornaba demasiado negra y fea con Voldemort, porque en esos momentos estaba en la cúspide del poder, pero los chicos estaban en su mundo de color de rosa. Quizás él debería hacer lo mismo antes de que su propio mundo (en ese momento gris) se volviese más negro que su apellido.

Volvió a suspirar y su mirada se volvió al principio de la clase, donde estaban su pelirroja preferida y su amiga. La primera estaba atenta a todo lo que decía el profesor Binns no fuera que la descubriese mientras dibujaba sin cesar en su pergamino, y la segunda dormía profundamente. Eso no había cambiado en ella, seguía durmiéndose en Historia pero también seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, aunque Lily y ella ya se habían amigado.

¿Sería por vergüenza, tal y como le habían dicho los chicos? Era cierto que no podía estar enamorada de Regulus porque según creía no lo había visto nunca, así que entonces solo quedaba él. Bueno, tampoco era tan extraño, él era irresistible después de todo.

Entonces Amos Diggory se acercó a ellas, y Sirius Black apretó el puño, mientras veía al chico mirar a Gabrielle Adams que dormía como un angelito y sentarse a la vez al lado de la pelirroja, al recordar que él había salido una vez con Ellie para dar celos a otra chica. Y ahora esta interesado en Lily Evans, y ambos charlaban animadamente y se reían de algo gracioso.

Entonces tocó el timbre y todos se sobresaltaron, porque todos estaban pendientes de lo suyo y nadie esperaba el ruido. Sirius sonrió al ver a Ellie saltar medio desorientada de la silla y le dijo:

-Adams, estás realmente guapa así toda despeinada ¿sabes? –la muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada sin decir nada más, y volvió a sentarse pero con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Sirius pensó que iba a ser difícil que ella le confesara sus sentimientos mientras sus amigos casi lo llevaban a rastras al pasillo porque decían que se había quedado embobado. ¡Ja¿Embobado él? Un momento, y ¿a él que le importaba si Ellie le confesaba sus sentimientos o no?

Miró a la muchacha una vez más antes de perderla de vista. Ésta se había vuelto hacia su amiga:

-Venga Lily, sonó el timbre –le dijo la morena, pero la prefecta seguía absorta con Diggory, al que odiaba, así que sin más también ella arrastró a su amiga fuera del espacio vital del Hufflepuff, y la pelirroja volvió en sí.

-¿Mmm¿Qué habías dicho?

-Nada, nada.

Ellie rodó los ojos. Lily se comportaba un tanto rara desde que comenzaron el curso. Ahora tenía amigas, un buen conocido y una super compañera, pero además no era la misma atolondrada y despistada a quien encantaba hablar y no le preocupaba para nada su aspecto. Desde que la viera por última vez en su cumpleaños hasta el 1 de Septiembre, la muchacha se había quitado los aparatos, (con lo que, aunque su sonrisa no era la más bonita del mundo mundial, le iluminaba la cara porque ahora siempre sonreía), se recogía el flequillo cada mañana dejando ver sus ojos verdes almendrados, y se tomaba un poco más de tiempo que el anterior para vestirse, aunque seguía llevando una coleta enmarañada.

Incluso se detenía a escuchar los rumores y observaba más lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cosa que antes no hacía. En especial prestaba cierto interés por las parejas de cierto moreno de su misma casa, pero ella prefería no comentarle nada aún. Ella misma había cambiado un poco. Esa misma mañana había aceptado dejarse unas trenzas para clase. ¡Trenzas! Y pensar que no le favorecían nada, pero Lily se las había hecho e insistió en que se las dejara. En fin. Así evitaba que el pelo le diera en la cara cada vez que bajaba la cabeza.

Solo había pasado un mes y estaban tan distintos…

Gabrielle Adams suspiró. ¿Cambiarían mucho más?

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**Lo sé, no me pegueis, no he contestado muchas respuestas (practicamente ninguna) de las que dejé al final de la primera parte, pero se solucionaran todas toditas en los proximos capitulos:**

**¿Como es que Ellie y Lily se amigaron¿Qué hace James con Pamela¿Sirius se fue de casa solo por esa razón¿Que pasaran con las relaciones existentes, y con las venideras¿Habrá mas peleas entre Lily y James¿Como es que Sirius parece más interesado en Ellie¿Como es que han cambiado tanto en un simple verano¿Cambiarán más?**

**Solo quiero aclarar que todos los personajes que tendrán alguna relevancia en esta parte aparecen en este segundo prologo y que los personajes que reconozcais son de Rowling y los demás míos.**

**¡Muchos besos!**


	11. Abecedario de insultos

**Bien, aqui estoy de nuevo. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. **

**Todo lo que reconozcais de Rowling es de ella, la escena de Maquillate de Mecano pertenece a mi coleguilla Inma, y todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación:**

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**Abecedario de insultos**

-¡SORPRESA!

Globos rojos, amarillos, azules cayendo por todos lados. Confites, serpentina, más globos. Es todo lo que Ellie logra ver. Gritos, chillidos, seis caras sonrientes mientras le gritan un alto ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Seis ojitos mirándola mientras ella las observa boquiabierta sin poder creérselo, y las abraza una detrás de otra en aquella habitación repleta de cojines desiguales, mesitas bajas llenas de suculentos platos, golosinas y refrescos por todos lados. Morena, castaña, rubias. Pero ninguna pelirroja, que es a la que ella quiere ver.

Hasta que siente que algo le tapa los ojos, y se vuelve y allí está, una bajita pecosa que se le ha acercado por detrás y ahora ríe, contenta porque Ellie se ha presentado, y ella también ríe a su compás a pesar de todos los malentendidos que ha habido entre ellas.

Una cámara flota detrás de todas ellas, pequeña y casi oculta, que la metamorfomaga ha colocado sin que ninguna se de cuenta, dispuesta a inmortalizar aquel reencuentro, la renovación del juramento silencioso de dos amigas que no se separarían hasta la muerte.

_Flash. _La pelirroja que se acerca aún más a su –desde aquella estupidez y hasta ahora-solo compañera, y la abraza fuerte, para decirle después:

-Siento muchísimo lo que dije aquella vez, sobre Black y eso, y no hablarte después –luego le susurra-. Si te digo la verdad, estaba un poco celosa de ti, porque eres más guapa, Diggory te invitó a salir, y luego ya ves de que sirvió lo de la apuesta, él ni siquiera se quedó sorprendido y…

-Bah, déjalo, es un estúpido.-Ellie sonríe-Yo te perdoné hace tiempo, solo quedaba saber cuando te decidirías a hablarme…

-Quise reconciliarme contigo a lo grande –Lily también ríe y abre los brazos mostrándole la estancia-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! _Flash._ Todas reunidas en círculos comiendo, charlando, riendo. Ellie, Lily, Janey, Genine, Diana, Paulie, Katy, Hilary. Genine y Janey discuten acerca de Snape, es algo que hacen a menudo, pero no dejan que eso les mate la amistad. Diana no deja de tocarse todo el rato su cabellera morena, teñida recientemente, con mechas fucsias.

Paulie y Katy hacen cumplidos a cerca del bolso de Prada de Hilary. Lily y Gabrielle se ponen al corriente de aquella última semana en que mantuvieron los labios sellados en presencia de la otra.

_Flash._

-Gracias por estar aquí –salta Ellie, desconcertando a las pijas rubias-fucsias –A pesar de haber besado a Sirius –mira a Paulie-, provocarnos para la pelea, quitarme la ropa que me prestasteis-mira a Katy-, decirme que os he traicionado-mira a Hilary…

-Todo tiene explicación, linda-dice Katy-La ropa, bueno, mi padre se arruinó en ese momento y estaba algo escasa…

-Lo de traición, otro desliz, lo siento, pero es que me gustaba Sirius y nunca me dijiste que a ti también –dice Hilary.

-Besar a Sirius –dice Paulie-Ejem, no negaré que me encantó, que besa estupendamente, que tiene un cuerpazo de muerte, que no es para nada incómodo de ver… pero es para ti, nena. No para Lenox, ni para Hastings…

-Me sorprende que no lo queráis para vosotras.

-Bah, yo lo odio desde el día que te dejó de aquella forma-dice Hilary-A Katy le gusta James…

-Pero que si no lo quieres, me lo quedo, total, besa de infarto…

-Bromea, también a Paulie le gusta otro –la aludida se sonroja y corta con una tocecilla – Pero total, te regalamos nuestra ayuda para conseguir a tu amor.´

-Lily nos invitó. Ella me cae guay. Y además tiene unas ropas super-fabu. Lo que sí que no, esa Lenox no me cae bien, ni tampoco esas Ravenclaws, no esperes que nos juntemos mucho con ellas… Son demasiado vulgares.

Ellie suspira. Ya era pedir demasiado._ Flash. _Siete chicas rodeando a una morena. La están pringando enterita. Lily aporta un bigote a la chica con pasta dental. Diana echa colonia de hombre que ha conjurado. Genine le dibuja un corazón en la frente con su pintalabios. Paulie, Katy y Hilary chillan porque están llenas de espuma para el pelo que iba destinado a su –de nuevo- amiga, y que en cambio se les ha echado encima.

_Flash._

No me mires, no me mires, no me, no me, no me mires no me mires déjalo ya. Lily y Genine están subidas a la mesa y bailan al compás. Ambas giran la cara y se tapan con una túnica que ha aparecido como por arte de magia.

No he dormido nada esta noche-che-che-che. Ambas se miran y se dibujan unas ojeras que les ocupan toda la cara.

Y tengo una cara que no puedes mirar, porque te vas a horrorizar. Lily se pone en la postura de _El Grito_ y se deja caer desconsolada. Genine se ha puesto toda la cara sucia con ayuda de su metamorfomagia.

Mira ahora mira ahora, mira, mira, mira ahora mira ahora puedes mirar. Lily se quita su capa extendiendo los brazos y se descubre un bonito vestido que se ha puesto para la fiesta, de tirantes y muy femenino, con encajes al final y del color de sus ojos. Genine se suelta su pelo de Rapunzel y lo deja caer al mas puro estilo _Pantenne_, sacudiéndolo, y se quita una falda mugrienta para dejar unos shorts ajustados del color favorito del Diablo.

Que ya me he puesto maquillaje-je-je-je y si ves mi imagen te vas a alucinar. Las dos hacen caras graciosas y modelan como si aquello fuera la pasarela de la Cibeles. Ellie mueve su varita y todo se queda a oscuras. Aparecen focos de todos los colores que las iluminan y ellas siguen su procesión.

Y me vas a querer besar uh uh uh. Ambas tiran besos a su público. Se mueven ridículamente. El objetivo son las risas del jurado.

Sombra aquí sombra allá. Maquíllate, maquíllate. Genine agita su varita y se pasa el pompon que tiene en la punta por las mejillas.

Un espejo de cristal y mírate y mírate. Aplausos por todos lados. Hilary, Katy y Paulie están en un rincón haciendo caso de la letra y aplicándose colorete y más rímel, sin que eso haga falta.

_Flash_. Una caja, y otra. Un papel fucsia chillón. Otro amarillo canario. Verde pistacho. Azul eléctrico. Naranja fosforito. Una caja cuadrada, y dentro otra más redonda y pequeña. Y dentro otra del tamaño una pulsera, solo para descubrir un pequeño papelito doblado. Lily sonríe:

"_VALE PARA QUE LA PELIRROJA PREFECTA HAGA LO QUE TU QUIERAS, (sin límite de esfuerzo hasta el 25 de Diciembre)_"

Ellie piensa que lo primero que le mandará hacer será recoger todo aquello, porque está tan lleno de papeles que no consigue verla a todas. Genine se acerca entonces con otra caja grande. Parece que le dieron por las cajas.

Pero ésta solo contiene varias sustancias babosas y pegajosas de las que Ellie prefiere no saber el nombre. Su mano tiene que sortear papeles, leche desnatada, babas y Merlín sabe qué para conseguir su regalo: un álbum de fotos.

-Ya te lo podías haber currado, después de toda esta pringue-le dice.

Genine sonríe y señala su espalda, y Ellie se vuelve para quedar cegada por una intensa luz. _Flash._

Diana conjura un póster en tamaño real de Peter Pettegrew en movimiento y Ellie le pasa su juego de dardos. Todas las demás también tienen y se ponen en posición. Comienza el torneo. Cincuenta puntos a quien le acierte en el ojo. Cien para el corazón. Doscientos si el dardo aparece más abajo. Flash. Katy ha sido la campeona, y está pegando saltos sin poder contenerse, porque le cae fatal después de que se le abalanzó una noche tras una fiesta en la Sala Común. Todos sus dardos se encuentran ahí, y el pobre Peter se retuerce de dolor. A su lado, Hilary se ha roto una uña y no ha podido tirar el dardo como quería, así que ha ido a parar a su dedo gordo del pie. _Flash._

Madame Rosberta baila la danza del vientre. Ellie la ha invitado y ahora baila con ella, moviendo la barriga hacia dentro y hacia fuera, y la cadera al compás de la música. Ahora hacen la postura del egipcio. _Flash_. Lily persigue a Ellie con toda la mano pringada por la nata del pastel que ha hecho aparecer. Quiere convertirla en muñeco de nieve y ahora todas las demás se apuntan a la misión.

_Flash._ Dos ojitos azules son lo único que se distinguen en aquella masa uniforme y blanca. Y sabrosa. Un helado de nata que levanta la varita y junto a ella aparecen un mousse de chocolate, una tarrina de fresa (con virutas rojas), y muchos sorbetes más de limón.

Que chicas tan dulces, piensa Madame Rosberta, mientras saluda a la cámara y recoge lo poco que queda de tarta. _Flash_. Todas cogidas de la mano en círculo y dando vueltas. Colores es lo único que pueden ver. Torbellinos de colores que no cesan aún cuando Janey tropieza y todas caen al suelo en las posturas más ridículas. Ellie ríe y al levantarse ve un papel caído entre tanto alboroto:

**Querida Ellie:**

**Ya sé, apenas nos vimos hace dos días por la estúpida fiesta aquella de Rodolphus Lestrange por su matrimonio. He quedado con Genine y Diana. Hace siglos que no las veo, y aún tengo ampollas en las ampollas porque bailar es lo único que podemos hacer para que esas ideas de limpieza de sangre no nos dominen¿pero te apetece una vuelta por Hogsmeade? **

**No contestes, porque así te tenga que arrastrar tú apareces por allí como que me llamo Janey Annette Turpin. Olvidas que puedo ya hacer magia y aparecerme. No, no lo olvidas. Me muero por contarles a las chicas que te convertí en sapo con lengua bífida para evitar que el condenado Rosier se te acercara. Sí, ya sé que me pediste que te ocultara debajo de la mesa, pero fue una suerte que los sapos convirtieran a ese hombre en un bebé de mamá. En fin, nos vemos en tu casa. **

**Besos y escupitajos**

**Janey T. **

**Fiel enamorada de S.S y el Gran Arte del Estudio y el Saber.**

Gabrielle Adams rió cuando encontró la carta en medio del álbum de fotos, regalo de Genine, ya lleno. Janey se había llegado a por ella a la hora justa y la había arrastrado hasta Hogsmeade, aunque su objetivo principal era por supuesto las Tres Escobas, donde Lily las había citado a todas, cosa que Ellie no podía adivinar hasta que no escuchó el ¡_sorpresa!_

Había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida. Ella y Lily volvían a ser amigas, volvía a llevarse bien con Hilary, Katy y Paulie, volvía a estar feliz y ni siquiera el final había empeñado el recuerdo.

Madame Rosberta había cerrado el local a cal y canto porque había habido un ataque de mortifagos apenas tres calles más abajo y había muerto el hermano de Newt Scamander junto con todas sus mascotas. Las chicas habían tenido que desaparecerse todas y en su caso, había recogido todos los regalos apresuradamente para cogerse del brazo de Janey y hacer la aparición conjunta.

Ellie suspiró mientras recogía la mochila y bajaba a la Sala Común, donde encontraría seguramente a Lily. Los ataques de mortifagos se habían sucedido uno detrás de otro, y la mayoría era por diversión, pues los muertos solían ser muggles y magos indefensos, squibs, y no aurores como el Ministerio supuso, aunque era cierto que si se encontraban con ellos no dudaban en utilizar los _avada_. Querían atemorizar a la población, y seguramente después se dedicarían a perseguir a los aurores hasta que no quedara ninguno y reinara el caos por doquier en la Comunidad de Magos.

Pero claro¿qué podía saber ella? Solo era una muchachita que apenas había pasado los diecisiete años y lo único que sabía del mundo eran todas las mentiras que proclamaba el Profeta acerca de que todo estaba bien y los rumores que escuchaba en las fiestas de sangre limpia a las que iba solo porque sabía que Janey acudiría y no quería dejarla sola. Los padres de la ravenclaw eran de las familias más prestigiosas de sangre limpia y siempre la obligaban a asistir a las fiestas, aun a sabiendas de que lo único que se hacía allí era alabar a su Señor Tenebroso y decidir cuando se unían a él, y Janey odiaba eso.

En esas fiestas habían conocido a toda la familia Black (aunque no habían visto a Sirius en ninguna, y por supuesto no podían saber que él se había escapado apenas dos días después de regresar de Hogwarts), y habían tenido que vérselas con tipos como el ya nombrado Rosier, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle… por lo que se dedicaban a urdir planes y estrategias para escapar de ellos prácticamente durante toda la velada.

Ellie rió al recordar una de sus escapadas más divertidas y luego se dejó caer al lado de la pelirroja, que leía "_Recursos para apartar a estúpidos pendejos_". Al menos esa sed insaciable que tenía por los libros no había cambiado aún en ella. Estaba sentada al lado de Remus, que charlaba con Peter y Sirius. Pero ellos estaban entretenidos charlando de otras cosas, y ni les prestaron atención. No mucha, al menos. La Sala Común estaba casi vacía, porque era uno de los pocos días en que hacía buen tiempo y casi todo el mundo estaba fuera, disfrutando antes de que llegaran las lluvias.

-¿Ya terminaste de hacer el trabajo sobre los animagos para McGonagall?

-Ni empecé aún –contestó Lily, con una risita-Amos me dijo que una preciosidad como yo no tenía porque hacer el trabajo que mandaba una loca chiflada reprimida como Minnie y se ofreció a dejármelo.

-Por supuesto, debí adivinarlo. Lo único que quieres del muchacho es aprovecharte de él.

-¿Me dirás que aún no te habías dado cuenta? Es buen amigo si no tiene deseos carnales sobre una –por supuesto que Ellie no dijo nada de que Diggory seguramente si los tenía, pero primero quería su trabajo –Pero por lo demás es demasiado bobo. Y empiezo a estar harta de hacer siempre yo los favores, la verdad –dijo, un poco amargamente-.Vamos a la biblioteca ¿te parece? Debe de estar allí, y además aquí el aire está cargado de estupidez.

Por supuesto que Ellie sabía que ese aire estaba representado por el que Lily consideraba máximo estúpido del planeta y la creación: James Potter, que en ese momento tenía sentada a horcajadas sobre él a una castaña de sexto año y la besaba ardientemente.

-A ver si se ahogara –fue lo último que se escuchó de ellas en la Sala Común. Ni bien las dos chicas desaparecieron por el retrato, James separó su boca de la Gryffindor y le dijo algo bruscamente:

-Melanie, nos vemos después ¿sí? –luego resopló algo enfadado mientras la chica se marchaba algo indignada y se retrepó en el sillón, intentando ponerse en una postura más cómoda, tirando al suelo el cojín rojo que tenía y maldiciendo incluso que la chimenea estuviera apagada.

-Se te ve el plumero, querido Cornamenta-comentó alegremente Sirius, dejando su "charla" con Remus aparte.

-¿Ah, si? –James fingió desinterés, pero sus amigos lo calaron pronto:

-Es obvio. En cuanto Lily empezó a hablar de Diggory ya no se supo donde comenzaba la chica y donde comenzabas tú -se burló Sirius.

-Me da lo mismo lo que haga con su adorado Amos, igual que a ella le da lo mismo lo que haga yo –refunfuño James, mientras cambiaba de sitio y se sentaba en el sillón de enfrente.

-Y llegamos al quiz del asunto, merodeadores. No solo estas celoso de ella sino que te repatea que Lily no esté celosa cuando te lías con otras-aclaró Remus, sabiamente. James detestaba cuando se volvía repelente con ese tono intelectual.

-No estoy celoso de nadie. Estoy haciendo lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio: divertirme.

-Bueno, pues allá tú –continúo Remus-Pero si te sirve, Lily solo se aprovecha de Diggory, porque solo es un bobo.-dijo, demostrando que habían estado espiando la breve conversación de las chicas- Yo creo que en realidad es una forma de vengar a Ellie, porque ella lo odia –al oír el nombre, Sirius se tensó un poco. Ellie seguía sin hablar con él pero en cambio lo hacía largo y tendido con Remus. Tendría que remediar eso, porque la chica había llegado a caerle bien. La voz de Peter lo sacó de los pensamientos:

-Pero desde que se decidió a mostrarnos su rostro al completo hay unos cuantos chicos que le van detrás –dijo el regordete muchacho (contándose entre los que le iban detrás seguramente), recordando que Lily antes se dejaba caer el flequillo sobre sus ojos. James le echó una mirada asesina.

-Tres de Hufflepuff, cinco de Ravenclaw y uno de Slytherin –contó con Sirius, casi riendo de la cara que estaba poniendo el moreno con gafas. Remus sonreía divertido por el cambio de emociones en el chico.

-Y yo no soy uno de ellos –aclaró James, frunciendo el ceño. ¿De verdad tantos le iban detrás? Claro que él ignoraba que Peter solo había exagerado y Sirius había dicho aquello para molestarlo.

-Pero lo serás –susurró Sirius, por lo que su amigo no logró escucharlo.

-En fin, he quedado con Genine –dijo Remus entonces, soñador, pero antes de salir les gritó –Luego nos vemos, estupido pendejo –terminó despidiéndose.

James no llegó a captar el mensaje oculto.

-¿A quién se refiere con estúpido pendejo? No debería meterse con Peter, él es nuestro amigo y…

-Se refiere a ti. Lily tenía el libro "_Recursos para apartar a estúpidos pendejos_"¿te suena a algo¿O a alguien?

-Si te refieres a mí, pues te equivocas –exclamó James. Como vio que Sirius arqueaba una ceja y abría la boca para reclamarle, él continuo: -Por que la expresión exacta sería estúpido hipócrita egoísta y bocazas –dijo apesadumbrado.

-Pasas de un punto a otro, tío. Pasas de importarte una mierda lo que haces tú o ella, a arrepentirte por lo que le dijiste –le dijo Peter. James se asombró de que se hubiera dado cuenta antes su amiguito poco observador que él. Pero luego intentó explicarse:

-No me importa ahora, pero antes sí.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan buen mentiroso? Te importa, pero no quieres admitirlo y te desahogas con la primera que pillas por los celos –le comentó Sirius, mientras se echaba hacia atrás en el sofá elegantemente.

-Tengo una cita con Ashley. Nos vemos después –le cortó James, molesto, sin querer discutir con su amigo. En ese momento se encontraba molesto con todo y todos.

Celoso. ¡Ja!

Estaba de acuerdo en que ahora la pelirroja estaba más guapa que nunca, incluso que aquella vez de la apuesta, pero de ahí a molestarse por que el estúpido de Diggory la prodigara en halagos y favores, había un trecho enorme.

Bajó las escaleras rumbo a los jardines del colegio, donde había quedado con la muchacha de quinto de Hufflepuff, pero tuvo que detenerse al menos tres veces porque tres chicas se le habían acercado y besado. Solo había salido una vez con ellas y no les importaba mucho, de modo que cuando pasó el vestíbulo abarrotado de gente estaba de mal humor, y cuando se encontró con miles de parejas felices en los jardines (entre ellas Lunático y Genine) y vio al pie del haya (el mismo árbol relacionado con las palabras Lily y barro) a Ashley, estaba de pésimo mal humor.

Gruñó cuando ella se dedicó a pegar saltitos mientras se acercaba.

-Oh Jamsey-pooh,-cuanto odiaba él los motes-, me alegra de que al final vinieras –le dijo, con una vocecilla muy aguda, casi un chillido.

-Aja.

Apenas ella se acercó aún más y James se sintió como obligado a besarla, desconectó, de modo que delante de él no estaba una rubia teñida unineural, sino una parejita compuesta por una pelirroja y un bobo huffie que reían alegremente. Aun más alegremente y más seguido de lo que la pelirroja y él mismo habían reído en ese mismo lugar.

Le entró un coraje entonces y un dolor en el pecho que casi empujó a Ashley para apartarla de sí, y la escena ante sus ojos se disolvió en su imaginación.

-Lo siento Ash, no estoy de humor.

-Pe-pero Jimmy querido –y dale con los estúpidos motes- qué…

No dejó que terminara de hablar y se largo de allí casi corriendo, dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación, pero entonces vi a su querido colega del alma y a su novia haciendo babosadas cerca del lago, con los pies en remojo y casi ocultos por unos arbustos, y se les acercó, sin importarle mucho dejarles sin intimidad.

Se dejó caer al lado de Remus con un _¿Qué tal?_

-Nada, que no interrumpes nada –le dijo el muchacho, enfadado.

-Yo nunca molesto, Lunático –le respondió. Ahora tanto Remus como Genine lo miraron furibundamente.- Necesito terapia de choque, o algo. Me estoy volviendo loco.

-Corrección. Ya estabas loco –le dijo la ravenclaw metamorfomaga, mientras se retiraba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja porque una corriente de aire la había despeinado por completo.-Que la terapia te la haga Sirius. Estamos ocupados –e intentó volver a besar a su amado Remus y seguir con su cita en su feliz castillo de las nubes, pero James no le hizo ni caso y continuó con lo suyo:

-Me los imagino por todos lados, felices. Y no lo aguanto porque yo ahora no me siento feliz para nada.

-Vale, ya no solo eres loco si no también egoísta –le reprendió Genine-Olvidas que Lily tampoco debió de sentirse muy feliz. Imagínate que hasta aceptó que Paulie y esas le cambiaran el aspecto. Pero da igual, Remus, no le hagamos ni caso… -Genine acarició al muchacho en la mejilla y este le sonrió, y se acercó a besarla.

-Bah, debió de gustarle porque desde entonces se arregla más¿recuerdas?-le contestó James –Querrá impresionar al estúpido de Diggory –Genine sintió deseos de pegarle un manotazo. No solo no la dejaba disfrutar de una hora que podía estar con su novio (ignorándole punto de que estaba con su novio la mayor parte del día) sino que encima se ponía a decir estupideces.

-Eso es algo que solo te puede explicar ella. Pero no la culpo si quiere juntarse con Diggory, aunque no esté de acuerdo porque ese imbécil me asquea, porque se la ve más contenta. Y ahora, si haces el favor de largarte… -le señaló la dirección al castillo, pero una vez más el muchacho la ignoró.

-Ese arrogante, baboso, caradura, débil, estúpido, fracasado, gilipoyas, hipócrita, idiota, jorobado, k… -James se lo pensó en un momento –Chicos¿algún insulto con k?

Ninguno de los otros le hacía ni caso. James llevaba media hora profiriendo insultos hacia su rival en el amor y los dos enamorados se habían tendido en la hierba uno al lado del otro, se abrazaban e intercalaban saliva por doquier.

-Valientes amigos que no ayudan ni al que está a punto de entrar al psiquiatrico… -empezó a quejarse. Los otros dos, ya molestos, se levantaron y se sacudieron las hojitas que tenían por la ropa y el pelo, sonrojados aún. Genine sonrió y empujó a James antes de que a éste se le ocurrieran más insultos.

El pobre muchacho cayó al agua sorprendido y para cuando emergió, todo empapado, rojo, tiritando, enfadado, celoso porque al menos Remus estaba con la chica que quería, y sintiendo mil emociones más que no lograba descifrar, los dos prefectos ya corrían cogidos de la mano hacia el castillo, riendo y prodigándose besos en su huida.

Cuando encontraron un lugar donde poder seguir con lo que James había interrumpido, ambos rieron aún más fuerte y comentaron:

-Quizás debamos ayudarlos un poco¿no Remy? No soporto a este James enfadado por todo…

-Creí que la casamentera era Lily… -sonrió, y le robó un beso-Me gusta esta faceta tuya.

Estaban tan ocupados en explorarse que ni notaron cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella emergió Minerva McGonnagal. La profesora abrió muchos los ojos, se ruborizó y salió todo apresurada de allí.

¡No era justo! Primero estaba ocupada la sesión de la biblioteca destinada a las parejas, y luego su propia aula estaba invadida. ¿A dónde diablos llevaba ahora a su querido bibliotecario? Seguramente a Dumbledore no le gustaría entrar a su despacho y encontrárselos encima del escritorio.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**Hay varias cosas importantes para los proximos capitulos, pero como en general lo encuentro un poco flojo, espero vuestras opiniones, vuestras críticas, vuestros halagos, todo lo que se os ocurra al botoncito de aquí abajo:**

**Besitos y gracias por leer!!**


	12. Problemas de nopareja

**¡Buenas! Aquí os traigo otro capitulillo, bastante más largo que el anterior, pero creo que será de vuestro agrado. Muchisimas por los reviews, abajo contesto los que son anónimos. Quiero agradecer a Gwen Diasmore por la idea de que Malfoy tenía que ser culpado por el cruciatus. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido si no llega a ser por ella. Por supuesto, decir que una vez más, lo que reconozcais, pertenece a Rowling y que todo lo demás es mi creación. **

**Az19:Gracias por los revies, linda, si el otro te gusto teniendo en cuenta como era, creo que este te gustara más. Besos.**

**Ro:Fueron dos palabritas, pero me emocionaron. Espero que tambien ames este capi, ajajjaxD. **

**Lali Evans:Vas a poder seguir leyendo mi historia hasta que me harte de ella, ajjaj.El titulo de este capi creo que dice mucho más que el anterior, a ver si tengo razon, jjajaj. Muchos besotes.**

**A ellas y a todos los demás¡a leer!**

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**Problemas de no-pareja**

-Lo siento Nanna. No puede ser.

La profesora McGonagall estaba distraída en su propia clase. Por primera vez no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba explicando, ni de lo que decía u observaba, y al minuto siguiente sus alumnos escribían algo en sus pergaminos porque supuestamente ella lo había mandado. Pero ¿qué había mandado?

Seis palabritas se necesitaban para que ella dejara de funcionar. Lo siento Nanna. No puede ser. Y automáticamente ella se encontraba desconectada. Como una formulita mágica: seis palabritas más un bibliotecario que las dice, igual a una profesora destrozada.

¡Merlín! No tenía que haber asistido a clases con esos ánimos. Pero nunca había faltado a ninguna y resultaría sospechoso por parte de los demás profesores, y de los propios alumnos. Lo siento Nanna, no puede ser. ¿Dónde quedaba la explicación que necesitaba? Y pensar que se había enamorado de alguien tan insensible que ni le decía porqué cortaba con la relación (extraña) profesora-bibliotecario tan ardiente que habían tenido durante casi dos años.

Y de pronto sonó el timbre que la devolvió a la realidad. Un poco distorsionada, porque por un momento ni se le ocurrió hacer lo que hacía siempre al terminar la clase, solo dijo:

-Hasta mañana, alumnos.

**LJ**

¿Nada de exámenes sorpresas, trabajos sobre libros de mil páginas, redacciones quilométricas sobre temas que no le importaban a nadie…¡Debía estar realmente mal!

-Por lo visto se había encariñado con su querido bibliotecario –comentó Lily como para sí, mientras recogía el libro "_Transformaciones, nivel 7",_ el tintero y la pluma y lo metía apresuradamente en la mochila para seguir a Ellie, que ya había terminado y la esperaba en la puerta.

-¿De qué hablabas?-le preguntó su amiga mientras le echaba el diente a una chocolatina que Remus le había dado esa mañana.

Salieron del aula de transformaciones, la última clase del día gracias a todos los santos magos, y se encaminaron a la Sala Común. Tenían que terminar una redacción sobre el Apoyo a los Hombros Lobos por parte de los magos en el s.XX de dos pergaminos, leerse las quinientas páginas del libro _"Vida doméstica y costumbres sociales de los muggles británicos_" y hacer un resumen para dentro de una semana; lograr hacer el Veritaserum si querían un sobresaliente en Pociones y mil cosas más, a pesar de que en transformaciones no le habían mandado nada, porque ese año eran los EXTASIS.

-Ah, nada –se encogió de hombros- Creo que Pince lo dejó con Minnie, porque ya no me persigue agasajándome con libros y Minnie parecía muy distante en clase.

-¿En serio? –Lily asintió. Torcieron a la derecha y dejaron atrás el tapiz de Barrabás el Barbudo-Quizás, pero como yo he estado igual de distante en clase…

-Ya me di cuenta –la interrumpió la pelirroja, mirándola seriamente.-Deberías de hablar con Sirius y decirle que le amas y quieres ser su novia, o que le amas pero quieres que te deje en paz, o yo que sé, pero no entiendo la tontería de no hablarle –pasaron al lado de un gran ventanal cercano a la torre y les llegó una corriente de aire frío, así que Lily sacó la bufanda de su mochila y se la echó por encima.

-Pero si ni siquiera se inmutó cuando dijiste que yo estaba enamorada de él –le contestó la gryffindor con un sabor amargo en la boca-.Así le importó. Pues bien, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que no me importe a mí.

-Pero te ha estado provocando y buscándote las cosquillas toda la semana. Teniendo en cuenta de que ni aun así le has hablado, ya debería haber desistido, pero sigue insistiendo. Debe significar algo.-aclaró, mientras llegaban al retrato de la Dama Gorda-.Draco Dormiens.

-Correcto –La Dama Gorda les dirigió una sonrisa al tiempo que se apartaba para dejarlas pasar.

-Sí, significa que no tiene a nadie con discutir-Atravesaron el retrato. Ellie sentía la boca seca, pero añadió-: Peter no puede tener conversación alguna, Remus está todo el rato con Genine y Potter por ahí levantando faldas.

-Eso es verdad –ahora era Lily la que sentía un regusto amargo al hablar. Esa última observación le había tocado la fibra sensible, porque últimamente se sentía demasiado estúpida comparándose con los ligues del moreno.

Ambas se dejaron caer en el primer sofá que encontraron y sacaron sus mochilas. Necesitaban distraerse y ni todo el alboroto de la sala común (que como ya habían empezado as lluvias de otoño últimamente siempre estaba llena) lograba ausentarlas de sus pensamientos.

Realmente ambas deseaban amigarse con los merodeadores. Lily había llegado a apreciar la amistad de James en apenas unos meses, a pesar de que él no lo hubiera hecho. Ellie echaba de menos las miradas, las sonrisas, las charlas, todo aquello que había llegado a conseguir con Sirius, si bien no del modo que quería ella.

La lluvia repiqueteaba contra las ventanas, unos niños de primer curso perseguían a otro de segundo que les había quitado una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores, dos chiquillas de tercero se susurraban sus amores platónicos, cinco muchachos de cuarto curso comentaban la lista de bromas que habían hecho los merodeadores a lo largo de todo el curso pensando en si debían de seguir sus pasos. Los de quinto y sexto no se veían por ningún lado, seguramente andarían en la biblioteca agobiados de deberes como ellas mismas.

Pero ellas no hacían caso de todo el ruido. Bendito orgullo. Quizás si no lo tuvieran seguramente hacía ya tiempo que Ellie se habría arrastrado varias veces ante Sirius suplicando su amor, y Lily hubiera ido a rastras a pedirle perdón a James, aunque no tuviera ella la culpa. Una voz les sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacéis chicas?

Era Remus, que les brindó una sonrisa y les repartió a ambas más chocolatinas. Le hicieron un hueco en el sofá entre ellas para que se sentara.

-Intentábamos reducir el trabajo –le contestó Ellie mientras agradecía el chocolate y rompía la envoltura. Luego dirigió su mirada a la mesa, donde se hallaban los libros y los pergaminos aún sin tocar, cosa de la que ninguno se había percatado –O eso intentábamos.

Lily suspiró y le dirigió una sonrisa culpable.

-Si queréis os puedo ayudar. Yo ya terminé todo hace días…

-Mejor no, creo que ninguna tenemos cabeza para estudios ahora –Lily lo interrumpió y procedió a recogerlo todo.-En fin¿Cómo te va con Genine? –preguntó en un intento de cambiar el tema.

-Es obvio como les va –murmuró Ellie, al ver como Remus ponía sonrisa bobalicona-¡Hiper mega fahsion super guay del paraguay! –Exclamó sonriendo, contenta porque al menos allí había alguien cuya vida amorosa no era un fracaso, aunque en el fondo sintiera algo de envidia –No hay más que verlos.

-Por eso pregunto –aclaró Lily con una sonrisilla burlona-Porque apenas se les ve.

-Eso tiene explicación –comenzó Remus, todo coloradito.

-Para mayores de dieciocho años, sí, así que mejor absténgase, señor –se burló la pelirroja, y después se echó a reír.

-Debes dejar de leer novelas. Ya se te pegó el habla y todo –le dijo Ellie, divertida. Su amiga, en un acto infantil, le sacó la lengua. Ella procedió a devolvérsela.

-Niñas, niñas-las separó Remus-Basta.

-Sí, papa –dijeron a la vez, y luego le abrazaron, recostándose los tres en el sofá. Estuvieron toda la tarde charlando y haciéndose bromas entre ellos.

A Remus le encantaba animarlas, porque lo lograba con más frecuencia que con los chicos. Últimamente cada uno iba a su bola¡y pensar que él había propuesto hacerle una broma a Snivellus, por los viejos tiempos!

Pero Peter ya roncaba como un cerco constipado embutido en su pijamita de ovejitas y James había venido de un humor de perros esa noche y se había encerrado en el baño. Sirius había cerrado las cortinas de su cama adoselada balbuceando apenas que quizás _ese_ ya había tenido de bromas por el resto de su vida, y Remus pensó que seguramente aún estaría arrepentido por lo del sauce, a pesar de que él ya le había perdonado.

El episodio del sauce y la discusión con los slytherin le recordó lo que le había dicho James esa mañana cuando recibió una carta de su padre. Charlus Potter era auror y James le había pedido que le informara de lo que ocurría fuera de Hogwarts, ya que El Profeta no era muy de fiar (posiblemente dentro de nada estaría controlado por Voldemort). Todos los lunes el muchacho recibía informes de lo que su padre lograba escribir a hurtadillas de la madre de James.

-Por cierto Lily¿sabes que Lucius Malfoy está siendo vigilado por el Ministerio muy de cerca? Por lo del cruciatus –Lily abrió mucho los ojos e intentó negar con la cabeza sin que Ellie se diera cuenta para que el muchacho parara, pero éste no la vio-La Señora Pomfrey tuvo que esperar a que Dumbledore regresara de una reunión con el Winzegamot, y por eso a Malfoy no le pasó a nada en Hogwarts, ya había subido al Expresso. Pero lo investigan, gracias a Merlín.

-¿Cruciatus? –preguntó temerosa Gabrielle. Remus miró a Lily con los ojos como platos, sorprendido de que la muchacha no lo supiera.- ¿Malfoy?

-Lo siento –se disculpó la pelirroja-no te conté nada porque no nos hablábamos y eso. Pero ya no importa, de verdad…

-¿No importa?-chilló disgustada la morena-¡Malfoy me buscaba en las fiestas a las que fui con Janey! Merlín¡cruciatus¿Qué más pasó?

Lily y Remus se miraron. Luego suspiraron y procedieron a contárselo omitiendo los detalles del episodio del Sauce Boxeador y de la licantropía de Remus.

El chico lo había decidido así porque no quería que alguien más llevara su secreto a cuestas, pendiente de sus palabras por si se le escapaba algo, no porque no confiara en Gabrielle, además de que tampoco estaba seguro de cómo respondería. A veces la ignorancia era lo mejor. Ellie era a veces muy superficial y quizás lo vería con miedo, o con compasión, o simplemente no le hablaría jamás, aunque Remus deseaba que ése no fuera el caso, porque había llegado a cogerle gran cariño.

Janey tampoco lo sabía a pesar de que estuvo presente aquella vez, ya que aún no había relacionado con Remus todo lo que discutieron Sirius y Snape y el licántropo al que casi ni vio porque estaba más preocupada por el slytherin tendido en la hierba. Remus prefería que tampoco lo supiera porque aún no le tenía mucha confianza y además, ahora que andaba con Snape, Merlín sabía que ideas le había metido sobre los Hombres Lobo. Si Snape no le había contado nada (advertido por el director, seguramente), él tampoco lo haría.

Cuando terminaron de contar todo aquello, ya era la hora de cenar y la Sala Común se había vaciado casi por completo. Había parado de llover pero el sol estaba bajo y ellos se encontraban casi en penumbras.

Ellie subió a dejar las mochilas en su habitación y luego los tres salieron por el retrato rumbo al Gran Comedor.

-¿Te sientas con nosotras, entonces?

-Sí, porque de todas formas James está en el entrenamiento de Quidditch, ya sabes, ahora es el capitán y últimamente su vida se basa en el Quidditch y las chicas, y viceversa. Peter andará admirándolo y Sirius volando también por ahí, así que tardarán.

Pero no tardaron.

Apenas ellos bajaron la Escalinata de mármol, todo el equipo gryffindor (más agregados) se dirigían hacia la torre a ducharse, porque estaban empapados de barro y mojados por todas partes. Las chicas vieron que un reguero de agua los seguía hasta la puerta del castillo, y Lily pensó que tendrían suerte si el conserje no los colgaba de los tobillos por ensuciar su precioso suelo inmaculado.

-¿Nos vemos luego? –les preguntó Remus cuando los vio acercarse. James asintió si mirarlo y Sirius le contestó, burlándose:

-Sí, pero como primero tengo que quitarme toda la porquería de encima, esta noche te dejo con tu Genine si quieres.

-Como que no iba a estar con ella aunque no me dejaras, Canuto –el licántropo puso los ojos en blanco y luego siguió su camino.

**LJ**

Eso no hacía falta decirlo, pensó sirius mientras se quitaba la túnica sucia, se desnudaba y entraba en la ducha al tiempo que cogía la esponja.

Últimamente siempre era así, se dijo, mientras accionaba el grifo y el agua recorría su cuerpo. Por supuesto que él no tenía derecho a impedirle nada a Lunático¡pero ojala lo tuviera! Unos días más abandonado y se lanzaría de nuevo a la búsqueda de faldas, cosa que no había hecho desde el principio de curso, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Quizás tuviera algo que ver que no había dejado de molestar a una morena expija componente del dormitorio de séptimo curso de Gryffindor. Bah, eso no podía ser. Aunque si tenía que ponerse a perseguir faldas para que su vida fuera un poco más amena¿porqué una de esas faldas no podría pertenecer a Gabrielle Adams? Si hacía algo más que molestarla, quizás ella al fin le hablaría, se arreglarían, se besarían, serían novios… Tuvo un escalofrío. Mejor dejarlo en el se besarían.

Terminó de enjuagarse y cogió una toalla de color azul oscuro que se enrolló a la cintura y salió del cuarto de baño, encontrándose con James tirado en su cama boca abajo y poniéndolo todo perdido. Peter se había puesto el pijama, y Sirius pensó con una mueca de asco que esa noche la cama estaría pringada porque el muchacho ni se había bañado. Se dirigió a su hermano:

-Hey Cornamenta, levanta y deja de darles trabajo a los elfos, amigo. El cuarto de baño es todo tuyo.

-Ya voy… -sentía que le pesaba todo el cuerpo y odiaba sentirse sí. Últimamente siempre se sentía así.

Incluso sentía las gotas que se le escurrían por el rostro y por la nariz tan pesadas como el propio mercurio.

Cuando el sol le daba en plena cara y lo despertaba por las mañana, apenas sentía ganas de levantarse de la cama. Bajaba las escaleras como un autómata, sin prestar atención si alguien más las bajaba, si fuera llovía o no, si la profesora le llamaba la atención o lo castigaba. Como si un vendaval se decidiera a pasar por delante de sus ojos, que ni se inmutaba. Solamente parecía reaccionar cuando una mata de pelo rojo se le atravesaba, cuando escuchaba su sonrisa alegre y franca, cuando la veía concentrada en algún libro, cuando observaba por el rabillo esas dos esmeraldas mirándolo con irritación.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua se llevara toda la espuma.

Tenía que hacer algo ya. No supo como ese pensamiento lo había golpeado tan fuerte justo en ese momento, porque llevaba toda la semana sin hacer nada al respecto, consumiéndose por los celos y enfadándose por todo. Ahora lo reconocía. Sirius se lo había hecho ver apenas dos días atrás, cuando él prácticamente había llegado al cuarto sacando la puerta de sus goznes y casi derrumbando su mesita de noche cuando descargó su puño en ella. Y todo porque Lily le había besado en la mejilla al estúpido aquel.

La necesitaba a ella para reír, para llorar, para respirar, para dejar de ser el zombi malhumorado en el que se había convertido. ¿Cuál sería el mejor momento para abordarla?

**LJ**

Desde luego ese no era, pensó al entrar en la biblioteca y verla rodeada de todas las chicas. Había estado pensando toda la noche en eso, y se decidió por la biblioteca rogando que tuviera suerte y la encontrara sola.

Era obvio que la suerte no estaba a su favor. Lily estaba sentada junto a la ventana, en el rinconcito apartado, charlando con Janey acerca del trabajo que les había mandado el profesor Flitwich esa mañana. Diana y Gabrielle discutían acaloradamente sobre la secuela de la novela "Sus deseos son órdenes", y Genine pensaba soñadoramente en los momentos más románticos que había pasado con su Remy. Debería de haber mirado en el mapa del Merodeador antes de salir de su habitación, pero Peter se lo había llevado alegando que tenía que hacer algo importante. Seguramente era porque no recordaba el camino para ir a las cocinas.

Suspiró. Le había costado toda la mañana decidirse y ahora no se iba a echar atrás. Un Potter no hacia eso. Delante de sus amigas ella no podía golpearlo, y en la biblioteca no se podía gritar¿verdad?

El bibliotecario le echó una mirada sorprendida cuando lo vio entrar y acercarse a la mesa como si fuera el matadero, pero los Hados le favorecieron cuando la pelirroja se levantó y se metió por el pasillo de la estantería sobre libros de hechizos. La siguió y la observó mientras fruncía el entrecejo buscando el libro que necesitaba y arrugaba su varicilla porque no lo encontraba.

Lily llevaba ese día toda su cabellera roja suelta y una felpa dorada sujetándole el flequillo. Había dejado la túnica en la silla y ahí estaba de nuevo el contoneo de las caderas que tanto le gustaba.

-Lily.

La aludida pegó un bote algo asustada porque no se había esperado que la llamaran y menos aún él, y casi dejó caer el libro azul que había cogido de la estantería. Lo agarró fuerte sujetándolo contra su pecho, como si pusiera una barrera entre ellos haciendo eso, y así poder mantener alejado al muchacho.

James suspiró.

-Escucha, Lily…

-No –lo interrumpió ella.

-No ¿qué? –la miró como desconcertado. ¡Pero si aún no había ni empezado a hablar!

-No quiero escucharte –así que era eso-No te soporto ahora. Así que no creo que soporte lo que tengas que decirme porque no soporto en lo que te has convertido.

James entrecerró los ojos. Aparte de zombi, él no creía haberse convertido en nada. Seguía siendo él. Algo más alto y un poco más musculoso si tenía en cuenta de que antes estaba demasiado delgado. Algo menos bromista y un poco más malhumorado, ocultando los celos en las mujeres. Oh. Seguramente era a eso a lo que se refería. Hombre, si lo pensaba así…

-Yo tampoco me soporto –confesó, y Lily lo miró incrédula- Quizás me estoy comportando como un tonto…

-Como un rematado tonto-volvió a interrumpirle, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Está bien, lo reconozco. Pero nunca había estado en una situación así y me superó. No se si te importará todo lo relacionado con Pamela, Ashley, Melanie, Christine…-le importaba y mucho, pero James no podía saberlo al observar su expresión inescrutable y se deprimió más-pero era porque estaba celoso de…

-¿Celoso porque a alguien le gustan mis estupidas ropas, mi pelo enmarañado y mis horribles pecas?-era increíble que recordara las palabras exactas cuando ni se acordaba del día de su cumpleaños.

-No pienso eso…-intentó defenderse James. No iba a dejar que lo arrastrara por el fango recordando otra vez todo lo que dijo.

-Si lo piensas –le contrarió. ¿Pero es que esa mujer no iba a dejarlo explicarse?

-No, de verdad que no, es solo que no sabía lo que decía…

-Decías la verdad. -¿Pero porqué tenía que ser tan obstinada?-Seguramente fue de las pocas veces que fuiste sincero. Solo esperaba que lo dijeras estando yo presente –le recriminó, acusándolo con la mirada. James tragó saliva. Tomó otra opción.

-¿Te invitaría a Hogsmeade si pensara que tienes estupidas ropas, pelo enmarañado y horribles pecas? –mala combinación de palabras en un intentó de aplacarla, pero por supuesto ella las malinterpretó.

-¿¡De modo que no invitarías a nadie con estúpidas ropas, pelo enmarañado y horribles pecas aunque fuera la persona más maravillosa del mundo!? –le espetó en la cara, e intentó darse la vuelta enfurecida, pero el muchacho se acercó más y le agarró el brazo, haciendo que el libro se cayera con un golpe sordo.

-Lily ¿pasa algo? –les llegaron las voces de Ellie y Janey ante el ruido.

-¡Suelta! Ellie tenía razón, eres un maldito superficial –movió el brazo para soltarse de su agarre, y se agachó para recoger el libro.

-No, no es verdad, no quise decir eso Lily…-intentó calmarla, pero la chica no estaba por la labor de ayudarle.

-Que me da igual lo quisieras decir…-James le tapó la boca con la mano. Lily no tanto se calló por el hecho de que no pudiera hablar, si no por la suave presión de su cálida mano. Tan agradable.

-Deja de interrumpirme-luego suspiró. Por lo visto no conseguiría nada al paso, que iba-.Esta bien, si no quieres escucharme ahora, ven conmigo a Hogsmeade y hablamos, anda. Pero no te traigas a Diggory… ¡auch!-al momento siguiente se chupaba el dedo que ella le había mordido. Ella le miró inocentemente.

-¿Te duele?

-Tengo a mi enfermera con tiritas de flores para que me cure ¿no?-le insinuó James, recordándole la vez que ella subió a su habitación y se besaron.

Lily enrojeció. Volvió a agarrar el libro fuertemente.

-No podía contestarte si no podía hablar-cambió de tema-. Aparte no tienes porque decir que no lleve a Diggory, haré lo que quiera, como si quiero llevarme a Snape –le replicó. Él sintió una esperanza, a pesar de lo que había dicho.

-¿Entonces vendrás?

-No iría con nadie tan superficial, egoísta y…-empezó a enumerar, decidida.

-Está bien, soy todo eso, pero ¿vendrás?-sus ojitos marrones iluminados y suplicándole casi hizo torcer la opinión de Lily. Torció el gesto.

-¿Qué no entendiste de la palabra NO?-Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia las chicas. ¿Se podía ser más cabezota? James suspiró y le dijo antes de que se marchara:

-Te esperaré en el vestíbulo a las doce.

La prefecta retornó a su sitio sin haber dado indicios de que lo escuchara. Se volvió a sentar al lado de la ventana, le dio el libro a janey y dirigió su mirada a los terrenos del castillo que se podían ver desde allí, intentando mostrarse interesada en unos chiquillos de segundo año que jugaban con sus mascotas, así que no se dio cuenta de que James abandonaba la biblioteca cabizbajo.

**LJ**

Los chiquillos ya habían entrado al colegio porque había empezado a caer pequeñas gotitas que pronto se convirtieron en tormenta, pero Lily seguía mirando por la ventana, a pesar de que no veía el cielo gris lleno de grandes nubarrones, ni el agua del lago describiendo círculos en el lugar que caía alguna gota, ni las hojas de los árboles empapadas, ni el sauce Boxeador allá a lo lejos que azotaba sus ramas intentando alejar a un pajarillo asustado.

-¿Lily? Tierra llamando a Pelirroja Despistada, qqjjj, conteste si está escuchando-murmuró Genine con la mano en la boca simulando que tenía un intercomunicador.

Ella dirigió una mirada sorprendida a sus amigas, que la observaban.

-¿Sí? –Diana negó con la cabeza.

-Te pregunté que si me podías dejar la novela de "Tus deseos son órdenes" No puedo discutir como merece con estas –señaló a Genine y Ellie –si aún no la he leído.

-Sí, claro. Mañana te la doy –dirigió su mirada al cristal una vez más, pero Ellie le pasó una mano por delante.

-¿Porqué estás tan distraída?

-No es nada. Solo pensaba. El fin de semana que viene será Halloween ¿no?

-Si no trasladaron la fiesta al 5 de Marzo, sí –se burló Genine, sonriendo.

-¿Y también la salida a Hogsmeade, no?-pero ni sabía porque preguntaba eso. Estaba claro que en Halloween siempre era la primera salida al pueblo.

-Sí. Lily¿estás bien? –preguntó Janey mirándola atentamente, decidiéndose si diagnosticarle simplemente Cuentitis Despistaditis o un caso agudo de TPOGACD (Tortura Psíquica Ocasionada por Gente que Afecta al Cerebro como Diggory).

-Nunca he estado mejor –Aseguró. Ellie la miró suspicazmente.

-Está bien, tengo una idea –rebuscó en su atestada mochila y sacó al cabo de diez minutos (en el que Lily había vuelto a mirar por la ventana, Janey se había ido alegando de que Snape la había citado en el pasillo del séptimo piso porque tenía algo importante que decirle, y Genine y Diana comentaban el nuevo vecino tan guapo que se había mudado a su barrio) un papelito cuidadosamente plegado. Lo desdobló y lo agitó en frente de la pelirroja.

-Quiero que sonrías ahora –era el vale que ella le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Lily sonrió, o hizo el esfuerzo –Quiero que hables con James y arregléis las cosas.

Por supuesto ella no podía saber que ya habían hablado y habían empeorado las cosas, a no ser que les hubiera seguido. Intentó escapar de la situación diciendo:

-Te regalé eso para que hiciera algo por ti. No funciona el encantamiento (sí, tiene un encantamiento) si es por mí –le aclaró, con la esperanza de que desistiera.

-Pero si lo hago por mí –le replicó fingiéndose ofendida Ellie, mientras las demás reían de su gesto de perrito ofendido-Si no estás alegre¿Cómo podrás alegrarme a mí?

A Lily se le empañaron los ojos y la abrazó. Ninguna se dio cuenta de que Genine las miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras su mente trabajaba en un proyecto interesante. Muy interesante.

**LJ**

-Realmente interesante –concluyó un muchacho de ojos dorados cuando su novia le contó su idea y los puntos para llevarla a cabo en una habitación dejada de la mano de Merlín, toda oscura y desordenada.

-Solo queda esperar que el sujeto P no haga las cosas que vosotros os chicos soléis hacer.

-¿Qué solemos hacer?-susurró el castaño, mientras le acariciaba el brazo y preguntando con la mirada ¿_cosas como ésta_? La chica a su lado se estremeció ante el dulce contacto, pero no cayó en la trampa.

-Cosas como meter la pata.

**LJ**

No creía haber metido la pata tanto en su vida. La mirada colérica de la chica de pelo rizado rubio que tenía enfrente se lo confirmaba, pero él lo había sabido nada más esas palabras salieron de su boca en cuanto la vio aproximarse por las escaleras móviles.

-Tus amigas o yo, Rachel –la llamaba así cuando estaban a solas, desde la cita que tuvieron en Hogsmeade en la última visita al pueblo.

Pero estaba claro que no debería haber empezado así, con gente del tipo de Janey lo primero era exponer razones, y luego la conclusión.

-Es que… siempre estás con ellas, y ellas se juntan mucho con los merodeadores -por supuesto exageraba, porque él sabía de sobra que solo Genine era la que se codeaba con ellos, y casi siempre únicamente con Remus-, y no sé que ideas podrían llegar a meterte esos estúpidos, Rachel…

-Lo que es estúpido es creer que ellos pueden influenciarme-le dijo Janey, observando a Severus con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, molesta porque hubiera pensado eso de ella-¡Pero si yo tampoco los soporto! Es Genine la que se junta con ellos. Bueno, con Remus. Pero es su novio, es normal.

-Precisamente Lupin es el peor de todos, y Genine es tu mejor amiga, así que es normal que…-dijo Snape, destilando odio en la primera frase de la oración, cosa que su interlocutora distinguió.

-Pero si Lupin es el mejor de todos, Sevy.-contraatacó-.De todas formas, ya sea el mejor o el peor, no pienso dejar de juntarme con ellas por nuestra… -relación no era la palabra, porque ni ella sabía lo que tenían. Solo se juntaban dos o tres días a la semana cuando menos ocupados estaban, pero nunca habían definido su situación-… lo que sea que tengamos.

-Rachel, no dirías eso si supieras que Genine puede contaminarse con el licántropo.-Esa frase marcó un antes y un después en esa discusión.

-¿Li-licántropo? –dijo la ravenclaw con voz trémula.

Snape no se arrepintió de haber divulgado el secreto a pesar de que Dumbledore le advirtió, quizás de esa forma Janey comprendería porqué quería que se alejara de aquella pandilla.

Procedió a contarle todo el asunto… a su modo.

**LJ**

Estaba visto y comprobado que su modo de hacer las cosas no daba buenos resultados. Preguntar a todas y cada una de las personas que había encontrado porque su querido (nótese el sarcasmo) amigo Colagusano se había llevado el mapa del Merodeador para encontrar el camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor solo había generado miradas celosas por parte de todas las chicas al saber que él buscaba a Gabrielle Adams y rumores sobre que Ellie había quedado embarazada y negaba que su hijo fuera de él.

Sirius suspiró. Aun así solo Janey, que había subido rápidamente las escaleras, le había gritado (porque ya estaba lejos) que estaba en la biblioteca con las demás chicas.

Bien¿qué era lo primero que le diría? Pensó mientras se dirigía en la dirección que le había dicho la ravenclaw. ¿Que detestaba que no le hablara¿que le encantaba sonrojada cuando él la molestaba¿Qué le entraban ganas de achucharla y besarla cada vez que dirigía sus ojos zafiro hacia su persona?

La encontró saliendo de la biblioteca abrazada a Lily y Genine y Diana detrás. La última le estaba diciendo algo así como que en cuanto empezaran las vacaciones de Navidad daría una fiesta en su casa e invitaría a su guapo vecino, como gesto de bienvenida.

Las siguió en plan misión del agente 007, ocultándose detrás de las columnas, del tapiz de Sir Cadogan…, esperando que se separara siquiera unos milímetros, o se quedara atrás. Ni bien se despidieron de Genine en el pasillo de la izquierda, se les acercó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, así que se puso de puntillas.

Gracias a Merlín que no nos hemos cruzado con nadie, fijo que les advertirían a la prefecta que un loco les va detrás con cara asesina, pensó. La pelirroja hablaba entonces con Diana, y el sujeto que le interesaba estaba un poco retrasado. Vio su oportunidad cuando se aproximaron a un gran espejo que ocupaba media pared de la izquierda.

Entonces sacó su varita y murmuró _¡silencio!_ Para que la morena no gritara. Las chicas doblaron la esquina a la derecha… y una de ellas se encontró entonces que una mano le agarraba fuertemente de la muñeca tironeándola hasta meterla en el pasadizo que había detrás del espejo. Todo fue tan rápido que no vio quien la había arrastrado hasta que una luz se coló por una de las pequeñas ventanas que habían en el estrecho túnel mohoso.

-¡Sirius!-pero cuando no salió ningún sonido de su boca comprendió que le había echado un hechizo silenciador. Le empujó fuertemente (pero no lo movió ni un ápice) y se señaló los labios para que le quitara el hechizo. Él la miró con sus ojos grises aterciopelados y suspiró mientras agitaba su varita.

Pero tan pronto como lo hizo se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del pasadizo, sin dirigirle la palabra. ¿Para que entonces me pide que le quite el hechizo? Pensó desesperado el joven animago, si total no está dispuesta a hablarme. Aún.

La abrazó por detrás antes de que ella pusiera un pie fuera, y la estrechó fuerte. Ellie se quedó rígida, sorprendida, pero disfrutando tanto que no quiso moverse siquiera no fuera que él la soltara.

Sirius sonrió y le susurró al oído con una voz sugerente:

-Echo de menos tu dulce voz-le acarició la mejilla-.Vamos Gabrielle, dime que me quieres. Yo se que me quieres.

Estupendo. Una escena tan romántica arruinada por un estúpido arrogante. Se escurrió entre sus brazos al agacharse y luego se dio la vuelta para encararlo:

-Solo porque Lily lo mencionara enfadada no quiere decir sea verdad –mentira, era verdad que lo quería-y aunque lo fuera, no se lo diría a un arrogante como tú. ¿Y si fuera tu hermano, eh¿Y si fuera Regulus el que me gustara y no tú?-imposible, porque ella había conocido a Regulus ese verano, pero él no podía saberlo-Tu hermano al menos no piensa que trae a todo el mundo de cabeza…

Estaba enfadada, Sirius lo notaba más en su sien palpitante, en el fuego de su mirada, en las mejillas sonrosadas que en las hirientes palabras que decía. Por supuesto que Regulus siempre sería mejor que él, como su querida (nótese de nuevo el sarcasmo) madre se lo recordaba cada segundo antes que él decidiera marcharse de casa.

-Creí que tenías las suficientes neuronas como para comprender que si no te hablaba era porque no quería saber nada más de ti, que estaba harta de ser solo tu amiga mientras te revolcabas con ésta y con la otra; harta de que te importara una mierda que una chica pudiera estar enamorada de ti porque solo buscas divertirte; harta de descubrir que no eres como yo creía; de pensar que nunca te fijarías en mí como una persona a la que querer con toda su alma…

No pudo continuar porque Sirius se apoderó de sus labios de una manera que se sintió completamente indefensa. Fue un beso dulce, embriagador, y les azotó los sentidos. Actuaba como una droga. Ellie sentía que comenzaba a faltarle el aire, pero ¿a quien le hacia falta seguir respirando? A ella no, desde luego, si Sirius seguía besándola así, de forma cada vez más apasionada.

-¿Por-porqué has hecho eso? –preguntó tímidamente ella al separarse, toda sonrojada y sonriendo bobamente. Quizás después de todo Sirius sí que la quería…

-Yo… no-no se… creo que solo quería callarte…

Y bam. No era ningún balde de agua fría, porque la sensación se aproximaba más a trocitos de hielo que le desgarraban el alma y le acuchillaban en aquella zona cercana al pulmón izquierdo.

Ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas después de escuchar esas simples palabras que lo disculpaban del mejor beso que había recibido en su vida, pero ahora Sirius sentía arder su mejilla donde ella lo había abofeteado con todas sus ganas. Sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba cuando se volvió hacia ella y la vio con ojos llorosos.

-Verdaderamente, Sirius, eres único en hacer que una chica te odie.

Apenas Ellie desapareció tras el espejo y echó a correr, Sirius sintió que se le cortaba el aire al tiempo que se apoyaba en la pared y se dejaba arrastrar convertido en el mayor idiota de la Galaxia.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**Finito. Me costó bastante la escena final, la verdad. En el siguiente capi actuaran, entre una cosa y otra, las casamenteras de la historia. Más Minnie-Pince, y se sabrá en que deriva la conversacion de Janey con Snape y la ayuda por parte de Remus y Genine.**

**Creo que este estuvo un poco más interesante, pero ya saben, ustedes son el jurado. Solo denle al GO:**


	13. De peleas y reconciliaciones

**Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, que me alegran un montón. He tardado más con este capitulo, lo sé, pero es el más largo hasta el momento y creo que no os disgustará. Quiero decir que estaré por lo menos dos o tres semanas sin actualizar porque el 24 empiezo ya las clases, y en los días que me quedan quiero escribir por lo menos los capis con todo lo que tengo pensado hasta ahora, y así los subiré los fines de semana de octubre y eso. Creo que es mejor esperar estas semanas que no publicar uno y después vete tu a saber cuando subiré otro porque no espero tener tiempo para nada con las clases. Contestaré los reviews cuando pueda.**

**Lo último, por supuesto lo que reconozcais es de Joanne Kathleen Rowling y lo demás mío. Un besazo para todos vosotros.**

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**De peleas y reconciliaciones**

-Me toca. A ver… Asignatura preferida y por qué.-Hilary lanzó una pequeña pelota roja a la muchacha que tenía en frente, que resultó ser Katy.

Era tarde. Faltaban apenas unos minutos para las doce de la noche. La luz de la luna llena era lo único que iluminaba la habitación y a la vez la llenaba de sombras. Las siluetas de cinco muchachas, las cinco ocupantes de esa habitación, se recortaban sobre las blancas paredes, os muebles, y el suelo, donde se habían sentado formando un círculo.

Estaban en medio de una especie de fiesta pijama. Hacía un mes que a la única prefecta del grupo se le había ocurrido la idea, y cada fin de semana, la habitación de las chicas de Séptimo curso de gryffindor se convertía en fiesta. Lily Evans y Gabrielle Adams se ocupaban de ir a las cocinas y pedir amablemente a los elfos que les proveyeran de refrescos, chocolates, dulces y demás.

Katherine Brooks, Paulina Johnson y Hilary Whelan se encargaban de transformar, por así decirlo, la estancia. Colocaban mullidos cojines de una rosa pizpireta en cada cm de suelo, juntaban las cinco camas apartando las mesitas, hacían aparecer globos con formas divertidas, y encantaban una mesa para que les sirviera cuando quisieran. Por supuesto con la ayuda de los hechizos que Lily sacaba en sus libros.

En ese momento, las camas estaban destrozadas por la última guerra de almohadas, los frescos se habían acabado casi todos, y ahora, al pasarse la pelota, intentaban averiguar más cosas sobre las demás.

Katy se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar mientras se alisaba su camisón de M'Dior.

-Perseguir chicos –se decidió al fin. Su última conquista era un chico de Hufflepuff llamado Macmillan-Pero como no estoy segura de que sea una asignatura, quizás debería decir: coleccionar zapatos de diseño.

Tampoco eso se consideraría una asignatura, pensó Lily sonriendo, pero no lo dijo. Las demás parecían creerlo.

-Me encantan los tacones que tienen-explicó-. Me hacen parecer más alta-ella era la más bajita de las tres amigas-y además mi padre me compra todo lo que quiero –Luego las miró una por una y al final dijo-: Número de hijos y con quien –la pelota cayó sobre Ellie esta vez, que se ruborizó de sobre manera en su pijamita de corazones.

-Dos. Dos niñitas, mellizos, o la parejita, pero dos. Uno acabaría siendo aburriéndose y siendo consentido, y además también hay que contar un poco como niño al padre. No hace falta decir quien¿no?-a pesar de lo que le dijo la última vez y a pesar de que deseaba odiarlo.

-Te dio fuerte si con diecisiete años y un beso ya piensas en tener hijos con Black –murmuró Paulie, bromeando. Ellie le tomó la venganza cuando le lanzó la pelotita roja y dijo-: Nombre de la persona a la que quieres.

No habían conseguido sacárselo de ningún modo y quizás esa era la oportunidad perfecta, porque habían encantado la pelota para que quien la tuviera, no pudiera mentir. La rubia se puso tan roja como su sexy camisón del color del diablo. Luego suspiró y dijo en un tono bajito:

-Thomas Abbot. Es tan dulce, romántico y atento… - y se calló, pero todas la miraban con interés e incluso Hilary le pidió que les dijera como lo había conocido. A fuera, en los jardines, se escuchó un aullido.

-Es muggle, de modo que no sabe nada de mi club –sí, era dueña del Club Lina, el más prestigioso del Londres mágico-, pero es mi vecino y hace dos años-explicó-, cuando entró para pedir a mi madre un cortacaspa -o cortacésped-, me vio en la piscina. Yo estaba tomando el sol porque quería estar lo suficiente morena para impresionar al mayordomo del Club, pero entonces se voló mi sombrero de Ralph Magic y cayó en el agua.

Katy y Hilary soltaron un "oooh" porque una prenda de tal estiro se mojar

-Sí, lo sé, yo pateé, rabié y grité porque era mi sombrero preferido, el más caro, y el que mejor que sentaba, -Katy y Hilary miraron a Paulie comprensivamente- y no había nadie que pudiera salvarlo de ser estropeado. Y él se zambulló, cogió el sombrero y cuando regresó, me lo colocó en la cabeza y me dijo: "no vuelvas a perderlo, mocosa" –Ellie y Lily se miraron. Esa era una buena palabra. –Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que el sombrero me estaba empapando. Nunca olvidaré la forma en que me llamó mocosa… -sonrió soñadoramente.

Katy y Hilary la miraban deseando tener ellas también una escena de película tan romántica, como de cuento de hadas, en las que el príncipe Encantado las rescataba en su brioso corcel. Entonces Paulie dejó sus recuerdos y sus fantasías para sí y las miró como decidiendo a quien le echaba la pelota.

La elegida fue la única pelirroja del grupo, y la rubita le dijo que contra lo más emocionante que le pasó con un diseñador de moda como padre.

-Deja que lo piense…-la pelirroja cogió un tirabuzón de su largo pelo y empezó a enredarlo en el dedo y a desenredarlo al momento siguiente.-En Italia, una semana. Tenía ocho añitos y mi padre me llevó a posar. En la Fontana di Trevi, quise coger una de las monedas que echan para los deseos, y caí al agua mojándome el vestido que me había diseñado, uno lleno de lacitos rojos por todas partes-soltó una risita-. En Venecia, en la Plaza San Marcos, me puse a perseguir las palomas con las manitas llena de granitos para ellas, pero dos o tres se cagaron encima y estropearon mi faldita de fino raso verde-continuó, con un gesto de asco en la cara, porque ahora no le gustaban para nada las palomas debido a la regañina de su padre-. En Milan, justo delante del Duomo, me tropecé y rompí los pantalones, y todas las cuentas que tenía salieron rodando…

-No, la verdad que la carrera de tu padre no se debió a ti –le aseguró Ellie, riéndose al pensar a una niñita pelirroja entrando en los vestidores y robándole los vestidos a las modelos. Lily sonrió.

-Bueno, a pesar de los desastres es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo. Porque poco después murió mi madre, y desde entonces veo a mi padre en contadas ocasiones-concluyó, algo triste. Ellie la miró.

-¿No tenías una hermana?

-Pet se casó el año pasado, y desde entonces no la veo. –Se quitó una lagrimilla que asomaba por sus ojos verdosos y observó que Katy, Paulie y Hilary estaban llorando a lágrima viva ante tales degracias.

-No… no lo sab-sollozos-sabiamos… Pen-una lagrima por aquí-pensab-bamos que…-se sorbían la nariz. Lily las calmó.

-Es cierto que mi padre no está mucho tiempo conmigo, por eso cuando lo veo me alegro aún más. Tranquilas, me quiere, yo le quiero. Además yo estoy aquí en Hogwarts, y él por ahí, en Francia, Alemania… pero sé que siempre podré contar con él.

Las tres chicas echaron a llorar otra vez. Sacaron su pañuelito rosa con encajes de Gucci´s Wizard y se secaron con él antes de meterse en sus camitas.

**LJ**

Levaba horas y horas dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir. Se subía la sábana, se ahuecaba la almohada, giraba en redondo, colocaba los brazos tras la nuca…

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras. Solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Peter dos camas más allá y el ulular de las lechuzas tras la ventana. James dormía en la cama continua y Remus…, en la enfermería, a ratos maldiciendo su condición y a ratos pensando en Genine, seguramente. Una noche más, había sido luna llena.

La luna había brillado con más intensidad que nunca y todo había estado más tranquilo que de costumbre, pero las cuatro figuras que corretearon en los terrenos, sorteando las ramas del Sauce, esquivándose los unos a los otros y revolcándose por el verde césped habían sido las mismas de siempre: un lobo, una rata, un perro y un ciervo.

A pesar de que últimamente se hubieran alejado. A pesar de que todos tenían problemas y comecocos en sus lindas cabezas. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta juraron tiempo atrás por el Mapa del Merodeador, por Hogwarts y por ellos mismos y por su amistad que nunca faltarían aquellas reuniones en los jardines del que consideraban su hogar.

Sirius Black nunca había estado tan agotado, pero aunque ya era de madrugada y él no había dormido nada en toda la noche, no podía conciliar el sueño. Ocupado como estaba en que Lunático no se saliera de los límites, Colagusano no se perdiera y Cornamenta no lo alzara por los aires en un acto juguetón, apenas había podido hilar pensamiento alguno. Ahora, tranquilo, seguro tras su dosel y sin nada que lo distrajera, se agrupaban en su mente.

Eres único para hacer que una chica te odie.

Era cierto, había metido la pata. Pero decir a una chica que la besaba para que se callara no era suficiente motivo para que te odiara¿no? Pero ¿quién entendía a las chicas? Ella no debería haberse enfadado tanto. Un beso, sí, el mejor que había dado y recibido, y que lo había dejado confuso y con un ligero aleteo en el vientre a la vez, pero un beso. ¿No podían ser amigos a pesar del beso? Gabrielle no solo seguía sin hablarle, sino que ahora tenía la sensación de que huía de él como de la peste. Y no le gustaba esa sensación.

-Canuto –la voz de James llegándole desde las cortinas le sobresaltó.

-¿Sí? –la voz le salió adormilada, a pesar de que no había pegado ojo.

-No puedo dormir. -¿En serio? Nunca lo hubiera descubierto por sí solo.

-¿Y porqué?–le preguntó. Quizás así se distrajera un poco.

-¿Crees que ella irá?-se sintió como un tonto cuando no entendió para nada la pregunta, pero Sirius ignoraba que James había pedido salir a Lily.-Hoy será Halloween. ¿Crees que Lily aceptará ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

-¿Y como quieres que lo sepa? No entiendo a las mujeres como tu pelirroja. –Después de eso no dijeron nada más. Sirius intentó cerrar los ojos y volverse para domir, pero luego murmuró. –¿Cornamenta?

-Dime.

-La besé –no se lo había dicho a ninguno aún, a pesar de que ya había pasado casi una semana.

-¿A quién?

-A Ellie. Pero luego le dije que solo era para que se callara. Me pegó y me dijo que era único para que las chicas me odiaran. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me perdone? –James pareció meditarlo unos segundos, y luego la voz le llegó alta y clara, pero al escuchar las palabras se preguntó si no tendría el oído distorsionado.

-Diciéndole que la quieres.

-De acuerdo-Sirius cerró los ojos y se puso boca abajo, pero luego reparó en las palabras y saltó de la cama, apartando las cortinas de un tirón -¡Eh, eh¿Cómo que la quiero?

-La quieres, pero no lo sabes –eso no lo convenció para nada.

-Y si yo no sé que la quiero¿Cómo lo vas a saber tú? –intentó razonar, a pesar de las ojeras que tenía debajo de los ojos y el cansancio acumulado.

-No duermo pensando en Lily porque la quiero. No duermes pensando en Adams porque la quieres.

Sirius estaba razonando, pero estaba claro que no era una de las cualidades de su amigo a tan altas horas de la madrugada, porque ésa era una razón estúpida, y así se lo dijo. James solo contestó:

-Como digas, pero estoy empezando a pensar que cuando uno solo hace tantas tonterías cuando está enamorado, porque sino no me lo explico.-la verdad que él tampoco se lo explicaba- Ahora¿Cómo puede asegurarme de que Lily vaya a la cita?

**LJ**

Era el día de la cita.

Se desperezó, apartó las sábanas y saltó de la cama. Entró al cuarto de baño quitándose su gran camiseta de corazoncitos y se lavó la cara. El reflejo de una pecosa pelirroja le devolvió la mirada. Cita.

Volvió a su armario y sacó un vaquero negro y una camiseta blanca con las mangas anchas. Cita. Se peinó cuidadosamente los sedosos bucles una y otra vez. Se delineó el contorno de los ojos. Cita. Argh¿es que no podía quitarse de la mente esas cuatro letras? Enredó un dedo en el mechón rojo y lo estiró. Pelo de estropajo. Se tocó la nariz y las mejillas. Horribles pecas. La camiseta, estúpidas ropas. Sería una tonta si lo perdonara ¿no?

Resopló y se desvistió. Tonta, tonta y tonta.

Ni siquiera le había llamado la atención. Solo la miró con desdén. Y ella que por una vez se vio guapa. Horribles pecas, estúpidas ropas, pelo de estropajo. Tenía esas frases grabadas a fuego en sus recuerdos. Apartó las sabanas y se tendió boca abajo metiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada. ¿Pero que le pasaba? Nunca le había importado como se viera. ¿Por qué le habían dañado tanto esas palabras¿Acaso quería que él la viese bonita?

El día de la biblioteca, cuando lo vio adorablemente guapo y culpablemente arrepentido con esos ojitos de ciervito degollado y esa sonrisilla de pilluelo, tan guapo como siempre… Tonta, tonta y tonta por no perdonarlo. Solo había dicho la verdad y aquello ocurrió hace milenios.

-¿Lily? –la voz de Ellie le llegó a través de las cortinas, llamándola para que bajaran juntas a desayunar, seguramente, pero ella no estaba segura de si bajar o no. Decidió fingirse dormida.

La morena suspiró.

-Si no quieres ir con James, deberías decírselo, no esconderte.

Y luego se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras. ¡Mira quien las decía! Ella que no hacía otra cosa que esconderse de Sirius porque temía que si lo veía se le arrojaría encima para volver a besarlo, a pesar de lo que él le dijo, y a pesar de lo que ella le contestó, porque era evidente que no podía odiarlo. No ella, al menos. Aquel juego tenía que acabar, porque sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Bajó las escaleras suspirando y alisándose su largo pelo negro. Atravesó la Sala Común, que estaba completamente vacía y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Era bastante tarde y casi todo el mundo había partido ya en los carruajes hacia Hogsmeade, seguramente. Esa noche era Halloween y todo estaba adornado con carabelas, calabazas, murciélagos que aleteaban, estatuas de gárgolas, serpentinas negras, velas y telarañas.

Solo había dos o tres personas en las demás casas y en Gryffindor solo estaba ella. En la mesa de los profesores, dumbledore y McGonagall discutían acaloradamente. Claro que ella no podría adivinar que hablaban acerca de un grupo anti-Voldemort y de las estrategias para impedir el ataque simultáneo que estaban planeando en el Valle del Godric y en un barrio muggle de Londres. Voldemort no se hallaba en el país pero sus mortífagos tenían órdenes de seguir causando terror hasta su vuelta, por supuesto. En la última semana habían acabado con la vida de cincuenta muggles y tres magos seguían ingresados en San Mungo creyéndose ranas tras los diversos cruciatus que se les aplicaron.

Gabrielle terminó de comer su tostada con mantequilla y se levantó aun con el último trozo en la boca. Había quedado con Diana y Janey (ésta última porque Snape tenía que supervisar un castigo de dos muchachos de sexto curso) para dar una vuelta a Hogsmeade, ya que Lily había quedado con James (o James había quedado con ella) y Genine había preparado un picnic sorpresa para Remus cerca de la Casa de los Gritos para celebrar no se qué de un plan…

**LJ**

-11:45 I Fase Plan JEP&SED. Instrumento para la ejecución de la I Fase.

-Listo.

-12:00 II Fase Plan JEP&SED. Objeto resignado a evitar la MP del sujeto P.

-Necesita un incentivo –la chica de pelo fucsia se acercó al muchacho de ojos dorados y lo besó apasionadamente, después le acarició los labios con la lengua y por último le murmuró al oído una promesa de un striptease exclusivo.

-Objetivo debidamente incentivado listo.

**LJ**

Remus, Genine, James, Sirius y Peter estaban listos para salir, esperando en el vestíbulo, en medio de niños ansiosos de tercer año en la que sería su primera salida a Hogsmeade y jóvenes de séptimo curso que se sabían el pueblo de memoria pero aún así habían añorado en el verano las tres Escobas, Honeydukes (que lanzaba una nueva golosina ese mes), Zonko, rebosante de ideas para nuevas bromas. Pero…

-Cornamenta¿Qué estamos esperando?-Peter era el único que no estaba en la onda del grupo en ese momento, pues sirius había sido informado esa misma noche y Remus y Genine se consideraban partícipes de la situación. Sabían que aquellos dos tenían una cita a través de Ellie, y habían querido tomar cartas en el asunto pues sabían que la muchacha no estaría dispuesta a aparecer, como era el caso.

-A Lily –James miraba las escaleras una y otra vez, esperando ver a la prefecta bajar arreglada y dispuesta a escucharlo. Tan distraído estaba que no vio como una figura tras él enarbolaba la varita y hacía levitar un papelito a sus pies, tremendamente arrugado. Ni siquiera vio a Amos Diggory que se les acercaba, ni a la única muchacha del grupo apuntarlo con la varita con un hechizo de confusión.

Luego una voz lo bajó de sus dulces fantasías cuando dijo:

-James ¿eso que se te cayó es tuyo? –El aludido miró a la metamorfomaga y luego se fijó a donde señalaba. Se agachó y tras leer el papel llegado como caído del cielo, los cegó a todos con su sonrisa deslumbrante y resplandeciente, y se dirigió a la escalinata.

-¿Adonde vas ahora? –preguntó Peter, totalmente desorientado. Sirius se reía contento, imaginándose a donde y lo que pasaría.

-A buscar personalmente a mi cita –murmuró, pero Remus le puso una mano en el hombro y sugirió:

-No metas la pata. No hables más de lo que debas. No la incomodes. No hagas nada irresponsable. Note comportes como estúpido. No la obligues. No la chantajees. No te aproveches. No te dejes llevar. No…

-Hablando así pareciera que soy un violador –James apartó la mano y subió las escaleras casi de tres en tres al tiempo que les gritaba-¡Iros sin mí!

Y era justo lo que pensaban hacer Genine y Remus (pues tenían un picnic pendiente y mucho por celebrar) si Janey no se les hubiera acercado entonces y retenido con el abrazo al prefecto.

Duró menos tiempo que lo que tardó Roderick Plumton en capturar la snitch de 1921, pero fue tiempo suficiente para adoptar una expresión de sorpresa en los chicos y una de "está cogido guapa, así que aparta esas manos de ahí" en Genine, a pesar de no tener motivos para estar celosa de su mejor amiga.

-Solo quería que supieras que no debes avergonzarte por ser lo que eres –Remus se puso pálido y tembló a pesar del sol que entraba a raudales por los grandes ventanales y la puerta abierta, pero Janey le sonrió cálidamente-Tienes mi apoyo para lo que quieras.

Ante esas palabras los allí presentes se vieron con dificultades para impedir que su mandíbula tocara el suelo del asombro.

-¿Quién... te dijo que era..?-comenzó Peter.

-¿Licántropo?-susurraron Genine y Sirius a la vez. La Ravenclaw no se sorprendió porque ellos lo supieran, pero no les contestó.

-Ser licántropo no te hace mala persona. Mi abuelo era la persona más buena que he conocido a pesar de transformarse una vez al mes, y mi padre es un perfecto tirano sin transformación alguna. –Ante eso, Remus bajó los ojos emocionado y Genine lo abrazó fuerte por la cintura.

-Gracias –dijeron a la vez. Remus agradecido de que no huyera de él ni lo mirara con odio, y Genine por apoyar a su novio y estar con él.

-Cuando pienso en mi pobre abuelo, todas las lunas llenas aullando, dañándose así mismo, sin control, obligado a olvidarse de su humanidad –murmuró la rubia, con los ojos empañados, mirando entonces a sirius –y pienso en la broma que le hiciste a Sevy, deseándole tal maldición solo porque le odias… ¿Qué podría esperarse de un Black, no? –lo miró con intensidad al tiempo que Sirius agachaba la cabeza –Sevy estaba equivocado. Remus no es ningún monstruo. Tú lo eres.

Y Sirius pareció hundirse mil metros sobre tierra, encogiéndose sobre si mismo, pensando que ella tenía razón, hasta que la voz de Genine, su hermana como lo era James, lo sobresaltó:

-Sirius no es ningún monstruo. Es humano como tú y como yo, y comete errores –Janey la miró antes de volverse sobre sus talones y girar la esquina a su derecha.

-Errores monstruosos, entonces –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de girar y descubrir a Gabrielle atravesándola con sus ojitos azules.

**LJ**

Una niñita de ojos azules fue la única que se le interpuso en el camino cuando se le acercó para preguntarle si era cierto que habían cerrado el Club de Gobstones, porque iba a tal velocidad que los demás se apartaban para no ser arrollados.

Llegó a la escalera de caracol para subir al cuarto de las chicas en diez minutos, cuando de lo normal habría tardado media hora al menos.

La sala Común apenas tenía dos o tres alumnos de primero, así que nadie vio al moreno gafotas sacar de su bolsillo una escobita del tamaño del pulgar, agrandarla y subir las escaleras volando. Y ahí estaba, ante la puerta con el cártel que rezaba _"Habitación chicas 7º Curso Gryffindor"_. Sabía que si estaba ahí, estaba sola, porque las pijas habían sido unas de las que se alejaron despavoridas al ver que un torbellino se les acercaba, y no estaban dispuestas a permitir que sus ropas se arrugaran o se despeinaran.

Abrió la puerta lentamente tras guardar la mini réplica de su _Mimbus 1000_ y entró con cautela. Las camas aún estaban desechas, había varios cojines y globos por el suelo, bastante ropa desperdigada en una silla y desperdigándola por todos lados estaba Lily Evans… en ropa interior.

La visión de esa piel de alabastro, esas piernas torneadas, esa cinturita lo dejó mudo, al menos hasta el momento en que ella se giró para coger algo de la cama.

Y gritó. Y se dejó caer del susto hasta quedar sentada con las piernas flexionada, los brazos rodeándola y la cabeza enterrada entre ellos. Y lloró.

James se dio cuenta de ello cuando se acercó y la vio estremecerse, y la escuchó sollozar. De pronto no supo que hacer. De seguro estaría avergonzada porque él la hubiera visto (aunque en su opinión no tuviera nada de lo que avergonzarse), o estaría furiosa porque había entrado allí cuando no podía hacerlo. ¿Pero porque lloraría?

Se arrodilló y la acurrucó entre sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo aún mojado. Seguramente había acabado de bañarse.

Sí. Lily había terminado por tardar una hora bañándose para matar el aburrimiento, porque al final se decidió por no acudir a la cita. Se entretuvo en el agua llena de espumas y burbujitas, echándose mascarillas y más potingues que había cogido, prestados, de Paulie. Maldijo la hora en que decidió bañarse. Maldijo la hora en que James le pidió la cita. Maldijo la hora en que tomó la decisión de no ir y él hubiera subido a la habitación.

Ahora que le había visto así, seguramente tendría más motivos para insultarla, aunque sería una novedad si lo hiciera delante de ella. No le daría tiempo para eso.

-Vete –consiguió decir eso entre tanta lágrima. como respuesta, James la abrazó aún más fuerte. ¿Acaso no la había oído entre tanto llanto ahogado? –Vete.

James suspiró. Se quitó su propia capa y se la echó por encima para que se tapara, a pesar de que disfrutaba de las vistas. Le levantó la barbilla para que viera lo que tenía en la mano.

"_VALE PARA QUE LA PELIRROJA PREFECTA HAGA LO QUE TU QUIERAS, (sin límite de esfuerzo hasta el 25 de Diciembre)_" Lo que tu quieras. Oh, oh.

Lily se temió lo peor, considerando que ella estaba medio desnuda y él casi se le había echado encima.

-¡Degenerado! –le gritó al tiempo que su cara se volvía del color de su pelo –Ni pienses en pedir lo que estoy pensando, porque no pienso hacer lo que estás pensando.. –lo empujó y empezó a darle golpes en el pecho-Vete, vete… -James rió y la sujetó con los brazos.

-Deja ya de pensar en lo que estoy pensando, porque no pienso lo que tú estás pensando… -hasta Lily quedó algo confundida con tanto 'pensar' –Solo quería pedirte que me escuches –ante la mirada de sorpresa de su compañera, añadió –Ya ves, ni siquiera que me perdones, solo que me escuches.

Bueno, por escuchar no perdí nada¿no? Había esperado cualquier cosa, pero esa no. Ni siquiera sabía como había averiguado que le había echado un encantamiento que no podía romper (y que James no había averiguado, pero ella no lo sabía), pero ¿escuchar¿Cuándo podía pedirle que lo perdonara y mil cosas más? Le pareció algo tan caballeroso… sonrió y asintió.

-Bien –James suspiró aliviado, y se sentó delante de ella. De repente estaba nervioso. –Escucha…

-Sí, ya estoy escuchando –Y ella no ayudaba nada. Interrumpiéndole, como de costumbre. ¡Merlín!

-No pienso nada de eso –terminó por decir, aunque ya lo dijo aquella vez en la biblioteca.-Es… solo que Sirius y Remus me pusieron nerviosos con cosas que no eran verdad- pero que ahora lo eran-y solo fue una forma de callarlos sin pararme a pensar en lo que decía, pero de verdad que aquello fueron mentiras, y aunque no fuera así no me importaría porque me encanta tu personalidad tan alegre y despreocupada, me encanta como eres y me encantaba ser amigos… -tomó aire-. Siento mucho haberte insultado, siento que lo escucharas, siento no haberme disculpado antes, pero por favor, Lily, perdóname.

Lily había estado callada todo el rato, aunque difícilmente. Todas aquellas palabras le habían producido una satisfacción y un aleteo en el vientre que nunca había sentido. Se le había secado la boca y no sabía que decir. Era encantador y esos ojitos resplandecientes esperando su respuesta de nuevo la estaban haciendo suspirar. Comprendió que le diría la verdad, aquello que la atormentaba desde entonces y había descubierto en su largo baño.

-Creo… que realmente no hay nada que perdonar. Eso fue hace mucho y después de todo solo decías la verdad-James abrió la boca pero Lily se le adelantó colocándole el dedo índice en los labios, callándolo –No, espera. Creí que eras mi amigo y eso no lo hacían los amigos, pero no me puse a pensar porque habías dicho eso y después de todo nunca había tenido un amigo en todo el sentido de la palabra, así que no tenía porque saber muy bien lo que hacen...

'Creo que más bien me enfadé por orgullo. ¿Recuerdas la apuesta? –como para olvidarla. James asintió-Me diste en todo el orgullo cuando ni miraste a pesar de todo lo que hicieron las chicas y además… aunque yo misma me veía rara… por una vez me sentí bonita.

Ahora lo entendía. James la miró. Acaricio los bucles pelirrojos que se le habían formado al secársele el pelo.

-Me impresionaste, pero no me gustaste con ese pelo liso sin vida, con toda la cara llena de maquillaje y la mirada más helada que vi en ti… Prefiero verte con tu coleta despeinada, con tus pecas y los ojos rebosantes de vida.

Lily saltó entonces hacia delante y lo abrazó fuertemente, con nuevas lágrimas en esos ojos rebosantes de vida, más rebosantes que nunca. James bromeó:

-¿Entonces estoy perdonado?

-Suficientemente perdonado. ¿Me perdonas tú que no bajara a la cita?

-Me lo pensaré… -dudó en broma, y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Suficientemente perdonada. Ahora bien, hay mucho de lo que ponerse al corriente¿Qué tal el verano?

Lily rió, y aún abrazados, procedieron a contárselo todo, todo y todo.

**LJ**

-Ya puedes explicármelo todo, Janey. –fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de Gabrielle, con los brazos cruzados.-Sirius no es ningún monstruo, tal vez inmaduro, insensible, algo idiota y bocazas… pero eso no lo hace un monstruo.

-No dirías eso si supieras que prácticamente quiso matar a mi Sevy sirviendo de cena a un hombre lobo. Sevy no había hecho nada y Black y Potter le gastaron una broma en el que podía haber resultado herido, muerto u hombre lobo. –se defendió, narrando lo que le habían contado a ella.

-Ellos no harían eso –los defendió Ellie, ceñuda –Es mentira, no puedes creer a alguien como Snape.

-Él nunca me mentiría. El me quiere.

-¿Te quiere tanto que te aparta de tus amigas para tenerte solo para él? –le preguntó la gryffindor, dando en el calvo. Janey se había quejado de él por eso ante ellas tan solo hacía dos días, pero sin embargo ahí estaba defendiéndolo. Igual que ella defendía a Sirius. Qué ironía.

-Quizás esté un poco obsesionado, pero porque necesita cariño. Él me quiere –volvió a repetir, más confiada, la rubia, mientras miraba las personas que salían del Gran Comedor, incluida la profesora McGonnagall-No te atrevas a decir lo contrario.

¿Ahora la amenazaba?

-Ellos se odian, Janey. Snape puede hacerte creer lo que quieras sobre Sirius.

-Yo ahora también lo odio-puntualizó Janey, sorprendida pues ella nunca había odiado a nadie, o creído odiar a nadie-Por mucho que detestes a alguien, decirle que vaya a la boca del lobo sabiendo lo que ocurriría es de alguien bastante vengativo.

-Seguro que tuvo un motivo –testaruda hasta el final. -Y hasta que no lo sepamos, creo que esto termina aquí –Ellie se dio la vuelta y janey suspiró. Otra amiga que se iba, y las dos por la misma razón. ¿En verdad no sería Severus el equivocado?

**LJ**

-Estás equivocado, no le teñí todos los vestidos, se los corté uno por uno haciéndole diferentes dibujitos. Me encantaría verla ahora con su vestido de seda verde y las flores que le recorté. No puede quejarse, simulaba un campo de flores bastante bonito…

Llevaban exactamente como veinte bromas cada uno las que ya se habían hecho participes, pero cada cual parecía más divertida que la anterior, y a ambos le dolían la barriga de tanto reírse. No se habían reído tanto desde el episodio en el barro, por lo menos, y descubrieron que echaban de menos esas risas compartidas entre los dos.

De repente James sentía ganas de hacerle mil bromas a Quejicus, a todos los slys, a unos cuantos huffies en pago por todas las que no había hecho aún ese curso, de lo animado que estaba. Lily parecía subirle el ánimo como nadie.

Una pena que el momento se viera interrumpido por la puerta que se abría… y la propia profesora McGonagall que aparecía tras ella. Los observó aún abrazados, con Lily aún en ropa interior, sonrojados, y ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Le quiero en mi despacho, señorita Evans, en cuanto se vista-su voz no había dejado traslucir ningún sentimiento, pero cuando cerró de nuevo la puerta, al recordar como añoraba esos momentos con su bibliotecario casi se echó a llorar.

**LJ**

Estaban llorando de la risa, imaginándose que era lo que pasaría entre Lily y James en el cuarto de la primera, allí, sentados en forma india, con una cesta a rebosar de comida entre ellos, con migas de pan en el regazo, las mariquitas subiéndoseles por el mantel, las flores moviéndose por el aire, los ojos chispeantes por la risa y las bocas llenas de comida.

-Como no se arreglen es que le corto a James su cosita –bromeó Genine –después de lo que me costó quitarle el dichoso papelito a Ellie sin que se diera cuenta, de que el estúpido de Diggory ni se acercara a Lily en esta semana para pedirle salir, y de lo que me costará hacerte ese striptease.

-¿Por la vergüenza? –le susurró Remus, sonriente. Él simplemente se había dedicado a actuar una vez más como padre diciéndole lo que NO debía hacer al Estupido Pendejo.

-Por lo que me costará encontrar un sitio íntimo –le respondió.

-Este es un sitio íntimo-desde luego lo era, escondidos entre los árboles y los matorrales, en la parte trasera de la Casa de los gritos y en los límites de lo permitido por los profesores-. No veo a nadie¿y tú?

**LJ**

-Profesora, nadie lo vio entrar, de verdad, por favor no lo castigue… sé que no debería estar allí, pero teníamos que arreglar bastantes cosas, no se si sabrá que llevábamos desde Junio sin hablarnos… no hizo nada malo, no es motivo para ningún castigo ¿verdad? Quiero decir, seguro que hay muchos chicos que también suben al dormitorio de las chicas y usted ni se entera…. Y después de todo, usted lo comprende, quiero decir, hasta hace nada hacía todo lo posible para encontrarse con el señor Pince… -Lily hablaba y hablaba en el despacho de McGonagall, sin darse cuenta que lo último había sido territorio prohibido, porque la profesora en cuanto lo oyó casi se echó a llorar.

-Supongo…–sollozó-supongo que puedo comprender que…-sollozó-tuvierais problemas de pareja… –sollozó –porqué yo también los tengo… -Lily enrojeció.

-¿Pareja? No somos pareja… -calla tonta, ahora que te has salvado-Este… si quiere puedo ayudarla a recuperar al señor Pince –se ofreció, desesperada- ¿Qué tal… -se estrujó el cerebro- un baile de Navidad dedicado a él? No hemos tenido baile desde primero porque los merodeadores soltaron termitas por todo el Gran Comedor, pero ya estamos en séptimo y…

-¿Un baile? –la profesora la miró ceñudamente –Quizás sí… bailaría con él, le diría que se lo pensara mejor… -se decidió- Esta bien. Tu te encargarás de preparar el baile.

-¿Eh? No creo haberla entendido bien… -por favor, que no sea verdad, pensó. No tenía ni puñetera idea de bailes, y menos de organizarlos.

-Por haberos encontrado como os encontré. Y tú por ser prefecta. Organizarás el baile. Creo que será mejor que se lo diga al director para que lo mencione en el banquete. Será mejor que te vayas tu también –le dijo, y desapareció por la puerta de atrás, todavía pensando en los bailes que daría con su bibliotecario.

¡Merlín¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Lily caminó pálida hasta el Gran Comedor, y entró cuando toda la gente ya estaba sentada, incluso James, que le sonrió cuando ella se sentó a su lado casi como zombi. El director se levantó casi al mismo tiempo que ella intentaba tragar una patata asada, pero solo escuchaba bla, bla, bla… Debía estar hablando del baile porque las chicas casi pegaban saltos emocionadas y muchos chicos ponían cara de resignación.

-Y pasamos entonces al asunto de los Premios Anuales –continuó Dumbledore –Este año he tenido bastantes dificultades para elegirlos, puesto que todos los prefectos de séptimo me parecieron competentes –sonrió-Pero por fin he llegado a una conclusión- Los Premios Anuales de este año serán Genine Nebels, de Ravenclaw, y Severus Snape, de Slytherin.

Y se hizo el silencio. Los merodeadores fueron los únicos que lo rompieron después de tres segundos.

-¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche a ponerle las cosas chungas al nuevo Premio Anual? –susurró James, más alegre que unas pascuas, sin tener en cuenta que si no lo hacían ellos, lo haría la propia Premio Anual, porque Genine no se había llevado bien con el sly desde lo que pasó en el Sauce, y en ese momento tenía una sonrisilla maléfica.

-Por bocazas –dijo entonces Peter.

-Por tergiversar los hechos –murmuró Remus, de acuerdo.

-Por grasiento –continuó Sirius, a pesar de sentirse algo culpable aún.

-Por existir, no se si me explico-concluyó James, sonriendo.

-¡Cornamenta! –y todos se abalanzaron para despeinarlo. Lily, a su lado, sonrió.

-Los merodeadores han vuelto…

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**Y de nuevo, el titulo seguramente estará fatal pero así se queda. He comenzado a escribir el proximo capi así que puedo adelantaros algo. Cada frase es de un personaje distinto de los de mi historia.**

**LJ**

**-¿Preparada para sentirte libre?**

**-Estoy cansada de este estúpido juego del escondite. Ni siquiera de niña me gustó.**

**-¡El globo rojo a la derecha¡No tu derecha, mi derecha¡La estatua tres pasos más allá!**

**-No puedo elegir. O me quieres por lo que soy y no por mis amistades o no me quieres.**

**-¿Me concede este baile, señorita?**

**-No te enfades con ella. En realidad tiene razón.**

**-Te amo y te amáré siempre, pase lo que pase. No lo olvides.**

**-Lo siento por los Gryffindors, pero me temo que este año no ganareis nada...**

**LJ**

**Hasta aquí. El proximo capi será sobre la preparación del baile, tendrá algo de quidditch, y una escenita entre Sirius y Ellie, espero. Por cierto que se sabrá que signfica el Plan JEP&SED, ajjaxD. Después de ese ya vendrá el Baile de Navidad, para el que por cierto, acepto vuestras ideas y sugerencias de como podría decorar y eso, porque de momento comparto la opinión de Lily¿donde diablos me metí? Jejej, xD.**

**Nos vemos más o menos a últimos de mes o principios de Octubre, creo. Espero muuchos comentarios, queridos lectores.**


	14. Miedos atrás

**¡Hola¿Cómo andan mis lectores?**

**Lo primero, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, los adoro.Sorry por tardado tanto, ya lo avisé. Una sorpresilla, justo ayer se me ocurrió algo para hacer un one-short, asi que si tengo tiempo de desarrollar la idea, quizá lo publique.**

**Lo segundo, que no soy Rowling y no gano nada con esto.**

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**Miedos atrás.**

-Tu madre estará orgullosa de ti.-La voz de una mujer de espesa cabellera negra y parpados caídos resonó en toda la estancia. Era una habitación oscura y reservada, con columnas jónicas de mármol adornadas con grandes rubíes.

-No metas a mi madre de nuevo en esto-contestó con elegancia el muchacho sentado a su derecha-. Ya te dije que lo haría por ella ¿no? –la miró con sus ojos grises, algo irritado.

-Y tú deberías estar orgulloso –pero el muchacho no respondió, se limitó a mirar con ojos imperturbables las cenizas que había en la chimenea. –Es la primera misión que te encarga el Señor Tenebroso. Confío en que te irá bien-. Viniendo de la mortífaga más leal, según ella misma se decía, de Lord Voldemort eso casi podía tomarse como un cumplido.

-Un simple hechizo, pero por algo se empieza –detestaba cuando arrastraba las palabras. Un hombre de largo pelo platino acababa de entrar por una puerta casi escondida que había detrás del muchacho.

-Sin duda-fue la desapasionada respuesta. En la mujer de al lado se formó una mueca que no llegaba a sonrisa, profundamente satisfecha.

-Empieza la cacería.

**LJ**

El bloc en su regazo estaba lleno de garabatos por todos lados, borrones, tachones… Había más manchas que dibujos.

Estaba amaneciendo y el sol de esa mañana de mediados de Noviembre se filtraba por las ventanas de la Sala Común inundándolo todo de luz, desde el cuadro de Merlín que alguien había colgado al lado de la chimenea hasta el sillón apartado en el que se encontraba ella a un lado de las escaleras, casi oculta por los millones de libros que había recogido de la biblioteca el día anterior (y sin ayuda del señor Pince, lo que le había llevado al menos tres horas). Libros sobre decoraciones, bailes, música…

¿En que diablos pensaba Minnie al dejarla a ella SOLA para organizar un baile? Claro, la profesora aludía a su depresión y lo dejaba todo en manos de otro. Qué fácil. Y ella sin puñetera idea de bailes.

Intentó recordar el único baile que había visto en su vida. Fue en su primer curso, cuando espió por detrás de las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor. Le pareció algo maravilloso, nieve, estatuas y armaduras en todos los rincones, un árbol de Navidad tan grande como su casa, luces, hadas, colores, todo un espectáculo, todo un mundo ante sus ojos que nunca había visto. Los magos y las brujas mayores que ella danzando al compás, con hermosas túnicas de raso y seda. Un edén, risas, burlas, sonrojos, magia pura en el ambiente.

Y habían llegado los merodeadores y soltaron unas termitas (o unos bichos parecidos, pues Lily aún no conocía nada de las criaturas mágicas) por todo el salón. El baile se había tenido que posponer hasta que no recogieron todas las termitas y ella se había decepcionado porque unos simples niñatos hubieran echado a perder todo aquello tan bonito. En adelante los había odiado y aprovechado cualquier excusa para molestarlos, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

-¡Eh Lily¿qué haces? –James Potter interrumpió sus pensamientos apoyado en el respaldo del sillón y con la cabeza tras su hombro mirando lo que estaba haciendo. Era el día del partido de Gryffindor vs Sltytherin y era el primero que se había levantado para comprobar el terreno. Llevaba su _Nimbus 1000_ en la mano.-¿Eso es un gato? –señaló entonces una figura deforme que ella había echo sin darse cuenta mientras pensaba en el baile de hacía seis años.

-Es una estatua –frunció el ceño¡pero si estaba claro que era una estatua!-Estaba pensando en el asunto de baile –le aclaró-Fíjate que casualidad que subiera a la habitación por primera vez en tres décadas y nos encontrara. Y tan solo porque me buscaba desde hacia dos horas para decirme que sería Premio Anual y se cansó de esperar.

-Y al final te quita el puesto y encima te encarga esto –añadió compasivo James, con una mano en el corazón-Eso es mala suerte y lo demás tonterías –sonrió- ¿Y eso una margarita?-intentó descifrar mientras observaba un punto al lado de la "estatua".

-Es un hada, -y muy bien que le había salido, por cierto-¿no lo ves? Los brazos, las alas…

-Sigo viendo una margarita-sonrió traviesamente, y de repente Lily se preguntó como se había quedado tanto tiempo observando esa sonrisilla -¿Y esto es un león? –preguntó entonces al observar una figura escondida tras lo que parecían unas puertas enormes.

-No, soy yo –James le echó una mirada de _¿en serio¿Como no lo adiviné antes?_-¿Qué? Es que por aquel entonces tenía mucho pelo y no me lo recogía –James entrecerró los ojos, divertido.- ¿Seguro que no te ha aumentado la miopía¡Yo dibujo perfectamente! –se defendió la pelirroja, ofendida, y cerró el bloc que tenía entre las piernas.

-No, no, si yo no he dicho lo contrario…-James extendió las palmas de sus manos como escudo, y después se echó a reír. Lily se encontró entonces poniendo morritos y tendiéndole la libreta:

-Inténtalo tú, listillo-James cogió la pluma y le hizo un pequeño retrato en cinco segundos y cuarto –Ooh –Lily miró asombrada el dibujo. Era como si se viera en un espejo, sus ojos, su pelo, la forma de la cara, las mismas pecas… Terminó más enfurruñada que antes-Si, ya sé que no hay nada que no hagas bien.

James se rió más fuerte y luego adoptó una pose de _¿ahora te das cuenta?_ En ese momento por las escaleras empezaron a bajar el resto del equipo, aún medio soñoliento.

-Nos vemos en el partido –dijo dirigiéndose a Lily. Ésta sonrió ya sin estar enfadada y le besó en la mejilla antes de que él echara a correr.

-Buena suerte –le gritó riendo, y miró el retrato que había echo de él. Cuando le propuso a McGonagall la idea del baile nunca imaginó que se lo encargaría a ella, pero pensó que quizás con un poco de ayuda podría hacer el mejor baile que se hubiera visto.

**LJ**

-¡Y Hustings ha visto la snitch!-a pesar de tener a Remus a su lado, Genine comentaba el partido con la misma emoción el mismo fervor que siempre-¡El buscador de Hufflepuff la sigue intentando alcanzarla! Diggory realiza un starfish and stick pero no es suficiente, Tommy Creevey ha conseguido marcar. ¡150-70 para Gryffindor¡Y mientras la snitch se ha vuelto a perder¡Lástima buscadores!

La grada donde los colores predominantes eran el rojo y el amarillo se alzó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas ovacionando a Creevey, tapando los silbidos y abucheos de la grada de Slytherin. Ellie estaba montada encima de su propio asiento con el puño en el aire, apoyando a los jugadores con estridentes gritos:

-¡ASI SE HACE CREEVEY, NO DEJES QUE EL MEMO DE DIGGORY TE PARE! –empezó a pegar saltitos-¡VAMOS PAMELA, QUE NO SE TE ESCAPE LA SNITCH!-Lily tuvo que sujetarla porque casi se cae encima del pequeño muchacho de segundo curso que tenían delante-¡JAMES DILE AL ESTÚPIDO DE BROWN QUE DEJE DE MIRAR A MAGGIE, DEJÓ CAER LA QUAFFLE! –Como Frank Longbottom se había graduado el año pasado, James había tenido que buscar un nuevo cazador, y lo encontró en Horace Brown, enamoradísimo de de Margaret Thomas.

Lily palideció. En verdad esa última bludger le había pasado a James demasiado cerca, rozándole el codo. Recordó el partido contra Slytherin, en donde acabo en la enfermería gracias a las bludgers traicioneras que le habían enviado a la vez los golpeadores tramposos de Slytherin. No quería que le volviera a pasar lo mismo. Casi sin darse cuenta, ella también se subió a su asiento y se agarró a Ellie al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡JAMES COMO TE VEA ESTA TARDE EN LA ENFERMERÍA TE LA VOY A CORTAR MUY DESPACITO!-vale, quizás había exagerado un poquito- ¡CUIDADO CON LA PUÑETERA BLUDGER QUE TE VIENE DETRÁS!-pero él consiguió esquivarla.

James no escuchó nada de esto tal era el griterío de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, pero aún así le gritó a Brown que dejara el amor para después del juego y le pasó la quaffle que había logrado recuperar a Creevey con un _Reverse Pass_, y éste consiguió de nuevo marcar, a pesar de que Diggory incluso metió la mano a través del aro para parar la pelota.

-Vais a tener que cambiar de guardián, chicos, Diggory es demasiado tonto. Me pregunto si Black le dio clases…-insinuó Genine, puesto que disfrutaba con las pullas a su "hermano", que estaba más allá haciéndose bocina con las manos y gritando a James. Remus le quitó el megáfono sonriendo:

-¡Y el guardián de Hufflepuff realiza _flacking_¡Eso es penalti! –James se preparó para tirar el penalti. –Y ahora Diggory se ve forzado a hacer un _Double Eight Loop_, pero no se si a la velocidad que va esos molinetes podrán parar el tiro… ¡y Gryffindor vuelve a marcar, 160-70! –Genine besó a Remus antes de continuar con el partido tal era la euforia que la embargaba, a pesar de que ella era Ravenclaw.

Los golpeadores de Hufflepuff, Edgecombe y Patil, golpearon entonces al mismo tiempo una bludger en la jugada _Dopplebeater Defence_, que envió al guardián de Gryffindor y lo dejó inconsciente, con lo que un cazador consiguió marcar. Ante eso, James le hizo una señal a Pamela Hustings para que se diera prisa y ésta en menos de diez minutos tenía la pequeña pelotita dorada entre sus manos y todo el equipo abrazaba al capitán.

**LJ**

-¡Ey, capitán¿Para cuando el próximo entrenamiento? –le preguntó Horace Brown el lunes nada más entrar en el Gran Comedor y sentarse a desayunar en la mesa de Gryffindor. James bostezó. Entre el día del partido que habían celebrado una fiesta por la noche riendo y bebiendo, y la noche anterior que habían salido todos juntos para gastarle una broma al Premio Anual, estaba falto de sueño.

-El miércoles. Slytherin reservó el campo para hoy y mañana.-logró conseguir entre bostezo y bostezo, y al coger la cucharilla llena de gachas de avenas, casi se la mete en el ojo cuando dio una cabezada.

-Y no se para qué, si total les vamos a ganar igual-murmuró alegremente Remus, a pesar de tener unas cuantas ojeras. Esos días estaba de sorprendente buen humor, al igual que Genine, que resplandecía. Esa tarde también habían quedado en la Sala de los Menesteres, recién descubierta hacía dos semanas. Sirius a su lado asintió con la cabeza, bostezando también.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos yendo, tenemos clase doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en dos minutos. –dijo, mientras se levantaban. Sus amigos lo miraron asombrado.

-¿Sirius Black preocupado por llegar tarde a clase?-preguntó Peter, antes de meterse la última tostada entera en la boca, coger la mochila y dirigirse tras sus amigos. Sirius se encogió de hombros. Quizás se debía a que Ellie y sus amigas en esa clase se sentaban muy cerca de ellos.

Entraron en la clase justo en el momento en que tocaba el timbre. Sirius se sentó junto a James, que ya había empezado a roncar en el pupitre, y Remus y Peter se sentaron detrás, el último imitando a su amigo y utilizando sus pequeños brazos como almohada.

El profesor Carter entró en ese momento. Ese día practicaron los hechizos no verbales en hechizos de ocultamiento avanzados en personas y objetos. El profesor estuvo explicando el movimiento de varita y los trucos más utilizados más de media hora, y después todos se pusieron en parejas.

-¿Y como llevas el asunto del baile, Lily? –le preguntó Janey puesto que era su pareja para hacerse desaparecer a la vez. Últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntas porque Ellie no le hablaba y Genine ya no la trataba igual. Estas dos últimas se habían puesto juntas.

-Mas o menos –hizo la complicada floritura y a Janey le desapareció un brazo. Luego la miró desesperada -¿Alguna idea? Aunque sea pequeñita…

-Quizás deberías buscar un tema –le propuso, mientras hacía el contrahechizo-¡Ay! Acabo de recordar que tenía que decirles algo a los merodeadores…

-Un tema estaría bien–volvió a intentar el hechizo y ahora desapareció completamente la mesa que había al lado de la muchacha. No pudieron hablar mucho más puesto que pasaron a la media hora de la clase dedicada a los duelos y necesitaban de toda la concentración para atacar con los hechizos no verbales. Por último les mandó una redacción sobre los hechizos de ocultación más útiles en una confrontación con otros magos.

-¡Chicos, Minnie os espera en su despacho! –les gritó Janey a los merodeadores antes de despedirse de Lily con la mano y salir corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca, pues tenía que devolver un libro sobre _El Poderoso Arte de las Pociones Avanzadas_ que necesitaba para conseguir la S en los EXTASIS de sanadora, la carrera que ella había escogido.

-¿Piensa castigarnos matándonos de hambre? –oyó Lily que se quejaba Peter, y sus amigos reían.

-Si solo fuera eso, -coincidió Remus –pero buscará algo peor y humillante, seguro. –James y Sirius asintieron.

-A no ser de que se le hayan acabado las ideas-Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tan seguros estáis de que es por el castigo? –es preguntó Lily sonriendo, antes de reunirse con Ellie y Genine, que recogían sus libros de _Autodefensa Rápida y Eficaz._

-Nunca nos llamó para otra cosa –explicó James con burla –Debe ser por lo de Quejicus-le dijo despeinándole la roja cabellera antes de irse con sus amigos de camino al despacho de McGonagall.

-¿De que hablabas antes con la señorita Errar es Monstruoso, Perdona solo Divino? –le preguntó Genine mientras las tres salían y torcían a la derecha rumbo al Gran Comedor, aunque no había burla en sus palabras, solo algo de indiferencia.

-Me dijo que buscara un tema para lo del baile –suspiró-Deberías ayudarme –se dirigió a Genine-después de todo eres Premio Anual. –Genine puso mala cara. El día anterior había discutido con Snape porque él no estaba de acuerdo en castigar a dos slys por un duelo. Saltaba con excusas desde que estaban sonámbulos hasta que las apuestas de ese tipo tenían que cumplirse.

-Lo intentaré, pero estoy ocupada intentando que el prefecto de Hufflepuff recuerde hacer sus rondas y no asesinarlo en el intento y todos los de quinto que me piden clases para Transformaciones –suspiró.

-¿Qué os parece el de la mitología griega? –les preguntó cuando al fin se le ocurrió algo-Las diosas y eso…

-Paso de ir desnuda por ahí –negó Ellie-Olvidas que llevaban cuatro trapos-. Lily volvió a pensarlo.

-¿Moulin Rouge? –ellas conocían la historia del famoso burdel de Francia y el brujo que se había suicidado por amor en la torre Eiffel cuando la prostituta a la que amaba murió antes de escaparse con él.

-¿Y dar más motivos a las putillas en celo para provocar? –terció Genine¡Merlín sabía lo que harían con su Remy!

-¿Versalles? –dejaron atrás la estatua de Uric el Excéntrico-Me encanta esa época con los vestidos tan pomposos…

-Pues vas a aprender tú a bailar el vals –denegó Ellie una vez más-Porque olvídate de bailar rock con esos encajes.

-¿El Oeste y los vaqueros? –preguntó como última opción Lily.

-Nunca me gustaron esos sombreros –dijo alguien detrás de ella. Eran Hilary, Katy y Paulie, y había sido la última la que había hablado –Los chalecos no me favorecen nada.

-Aunque las botas son de lo más chulo –aseguró Katy, emocionada, mientras atravesaban las puertas del gran Comedor y Genine les dijo adiós para dirigirse a Ravenclaw.

-Y ahora se lleva mucho el estampado de vaca –convino Hilary, y al instante las tres estaban enfrascadas en si deberían o no vestirse de vaqueras, mientras se apartaban unas chuletas de cordero.

Lily suspiró ya harta. Comió casi desganada todo el tiempo hasta que, con un Mousse de chocolate en la mano y la cuchara en la otra, saltó de su asiento

-¡Tengo una idea! –Ya parecía Vikie el Vikingo-¿Puedes buscar el libro _Hechizos Especiales que Te Harán Volar_? –le dijo a Ellie-Y busca a Paulie y las demás. Tengo que ir a ver a Minnie… -y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la morena la perdió de vista.

En el camino se encontró con un grupo de Hufflepuff en el que se encontraba Amos Diggory, que la paró del brazo antes de que desapareciera por las escaleras.

-Lily, quiero hablar contigo…

-¡Ahora no, Amos! –la pelirroja se soltó y corrió hasta el despacho, de modo que cuando abrió la puerta le dolía muchísimo el costado.

Escuchó que alguien los había visto marcharse de puntillas de la habitación de séptimo de Slytherin. Así que llegaba a la conclusión de que habían sido ellos los que pusieron bombas fétidas en las almohadas de Snape, le habían decorado su ropa negra (ahora rosa con corazoncitos), impidieron que pudiera abrir los libros (con lo que no hizo las tareas de toda una semana), le petrificaron para que no pudiera terminar las rondas, le escondieron su caldero de Pociones y le llenaron de polvos pica-pica el pijama…

-¡No me puedo creer que este hablando con adultos de diecisiete años, por Merlín! Creí que cuando llegarían a esta edad dejarían esas fanfarronerías pero obviamente me equivoqué –James le guió un ojo cuando la vió-¡Están echando a perder sus carreras! Me siento sumamente decepcionada. Usted es prefecto, señor Lupin. –Remus se encogió algo arrepentido- Ahora veo porque Dumbledore no te nombró Premio Anual, entre eso y que la prefecta aquí presente se ocupa en meter chicos en su habitación… -Lily se sonrojó. Sirius soltó una sonrisilla burlona.

Aquello siguió diez minutos más. A Lily le hubiera gustado tener un mando a distancia para pulsar el avance rápido. McGonagall ya empezaba a notar la garganta seca. Los despachó diciéndoles:

-El señor Snape los espera en los baños del Tercer Piso a las cinco, señores.

James volvió a guiñarle el ojo a Lily y salió por la puerta con sus amigos tras él, solo con el arrepentimiento de que les hubieran pillado.

**LJ**

-¡Yo mato al que nos delató! –maldijo en silencio Sirius mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo dispuesto a limpiar la letrina. Detrás suya, James fregaba las mohosas baldosas del suelo, cuya mierda apestaba.

-Esto no se va ni con magia, dudo que lo haga con jabón –se quejó, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Es normal –contestó Remus, fregando los lavabos y los espejos rotos-Está acumulada desde hace 1000 años.

-Joder pues ya podían hacer limpieza general a fondo, pero en verano –tosió Peter, pues estaba quitando el polvo y las telarañas de la pared y los resquicios de las ventanas.

-No se como siempre tienen una sala para limpiar –Sirius metió el trapo en el cubo lleno de agua renegrido-Parece que ensucian a propósito.

-No puedes negar que ensuciar es mucho más divertido –se burló Remus, al tiempo que se cortaba con un cristal del espejo y retiraba el dedo gritando:-¡Me cago en el que nos pilló, en toda su ascendencia y toda su descendencia!

-Y encima ha tenido que empezar el castigo hoy, que no puedo mantenerme en pie del sueño –volvió a quejarse James de nuevo, sintiendo como se le cerraban una vez más los ojos. Parpadeó y mojó el trapo.

-Bueno, ha merecido la pena-aseguró Sirius, aunque instantes después arrugaba la nariz por el olor-. Snape se llevó su merecido y seguro nos darán un trofeo por Servicios Especiales al Colegio: estamos dejando Hogwarts como una patena.

-Sí, pero hasta Navidad –el tiempo que los habían castigado –nos tratarán peor que a los elfos –profetizó Peter cuando vio una gran araña monstruosa que se le subía por la camisa y echó a correr sacudiéndosela.

-Y me encargaré de eso personalmente-la voz profunda del Premio anual de Slytherin les sobresaltó. Había entrado en ese momento y estaba claro que disfrutaba de su humillación al máximo –Durante estas semanas os pegareis a mi como lapas. Quitareis las hierbas del Campo de Quidditch, daréis de comer a los animales de Hagrid, limpiareis las mazmorras, el ala oeste, las chimeneas de la torre de Slytherin, cogereis los ingredientes para las pociones en el fondo del lago…

-¿Quieres ver lo limpio que he dejado el retrete, Snapy? –le interrumpió Sirius, rechinando los dientes –De paso mete la cabeza que será un gusto tirar de la cadena.

-Cincuenta puntos menos por hacer una invitación que sonó a… amenaza –los chicos apretaron los puños deseando descargárselos en su cara y meterle la fregona por donde más daño le hiciera. –Que pena… Lo siento por los Gryffindors, me parece que este año no ganareis nada –por supuesto que él se encargaría de todo.

James se tragó su contestación. Por suerte les llegó la salvación encarnada en el cuerpo de Janey Turpin.

-McGonagall les cambió el castigo, Severus –dijo sin mirarlo –Tienen que estar en el Gran Comedor a las ocho –Snape apretó los dientes. -¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Es curioso como siempre os salváis –les escupió el Slytherin antes de darse la vuelta –Tened por seguro que eso no siempre ocurrirá –luego salió y cerró la puerta de los baños. James observó la puerta con coraje, y luego suspiró.

-La mitad de las veces lo odio con toda mi alma y la otra mitad me da pena –murmuró con voz casi inexpresiva, antes de volver a coger el trapo y refregarlo una vez más por el suelo-Está tan acostumbrado al odio que no soportaría la compasión. No se como Turpin puede ver algo en él.

Detrás de la puerta, Snape observaba a Janey con mirada anhelante, o eso le pareció a ella, puesto que aún no le había contestado desde hacía tres semanas. Se humedeció los labios. De repente estaba tensa. Aquello sin duda podía echarlo a perder todo.

-No puedo elegir. O me quieres por lo que soy y no por amistades, o no me quieres.- Snape cerró los ojos.

-Si te digo que te quiero¿me elegirías a mí?

-No quiero mentiras y menos chantajes –Janey le acarició la mejilla tristemente-Solo la verdad. Por favor. –Snape desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos, pensativo.

-Rachel, se que me importas y me siento bien contigo, pero nunca he querido a nadie –confesó-.Pero si yo te importo y me quieres, apártate de ellas y enséñame a quererte.

-Primera elección: no obligues a nadie a quien le importas que escoja así-le dijo, agachando la mirada –Cuando la aprendas, búscame. –se alejó de allí dando grandes pasos, poniendo la máxima distancia entre ellos.

Había hecho bien, Janey lo sabía. Quizás así escucharía las palabras que quería que salieran de sus labios, aunque ni sabía porque las esperaba. Ojala fuera pronto.

**LJ**

-Ojala acabe pronto, ojala acabe pronto… -rezaba un regordete muchacho mientras se soplaba el flequillo y estiraba sus pequeños brazos para apartar un candelabro a tres metros de altura.

Los merodeadores casi habían echado a volar al enterarse de que ayudarían a Lily en la decoración del Gran Comedor al igual que todos los demás castigados en ese momento, porque era obvio que resultaría mucho más fácil que lo que Snape había pensado para ellos. Cuando James miró a la pelirroja histérica que se apuntaba la varita a la garganta para aumentar su voz, pensó que prefería tres años limpiando que aquello.

-¡ESE GLOBO MÁS A LA DERECHA¡NO TU DERECHA, MI DERECHA¡LA ESTATUA TRES PASOS MÁS ALLÁ, MCKENZIE¡QUITA ESA HORRIBLE LAMPARA, LUPIN¡DIJE FLORES BLANCAS, NO ROSA-CLARO-CLASI-BLANCO, SPINNET¡LAS MESAS TIENEN QUE SER REDONDAS, NO TIPO HUEVO¡BLACK NO HE DICHO NADA DE PARARSE! –tomó aliento-¡ME DA IGUAL QUE TE DUELA LA MUÑECA POR ESA ESTÚPIDA ESTATUA, DIJISTE QUE PODÍAS CON ELLA¡SOLO QUEDA UN MES PARA TENERLO TODO¿ME ESCUCHAN?, UN MES! –bebió agua porque tenía la boca seca y miró impaciente por un libro intentando buscar el hechizo que le hacía falta.

Apareció un elfo que le tendió otro libro y Lily miró por encima mirando los platos que servirían, no muy convencida.

-No, preparad de todo para que pidan lo que quieran-les dijo, y al momento siguiente apuntaba los grupos de música mágicos que conocía decidiendo a cual llamar por el precio, la experiencia y la presentación de cada.

-Esa chica está estresada –le mencionó Remus mientras quitaba otra lámpara que él consideraba horrible antes de que Lily se lo gritara.

-Estresada es poco. Está loca –suspiró Sirius mientras hacía esfuerzo para levantar la puñetera estatua-Si al menos nos dejaran hacer magia.

-Es que de alguna manera es un castigo –razonó Remus, mientras se quitaba el sudor y subía escaleras para alcanzar un candelabro para hechizarlos. Lily no les estaba facilitando las cosas para nada. Entonces recordó algo -¡Ay Merlín! Que yo había quedado con mi Gennie…

-Pues creo que aquella loca desquiciada no te dejará ir –profetizó Sirius –Quizás si James la convence de que es necesario que le den un poco el aire… -ni bien pronunció el nombre de su amigo Remus ya le estaba gritando como poseso:

-¡Cornamenta!-y también corría hacía él como poseso- ¡Cornamenta¡Tienes que alejar de aquí a la pelirroja! Quedé con Genine esta tarde y quizás si la engañas un poquito nos deje salir… -James miró algo asustado a la dictadora por un momento, y decidió que prefería seguir con el castigo antes que enfrentarla. Él se estaba encargando de limpiar todas las vidrieras del Gran Comedor, mientras que a su lado un tal Lovegood de Hufflepuff de quinto año limpiaba las mesas redondas (y no tipo huevo).

-Amigo, que la fuerza te acompañe-le gritó éste aparentemente deseándole suerte, tras empujarlo hacia la muerte. James frunció el ceño y se acercó a Lily, que volvía a pegarle voces a dos chiquillos de tercero para que se dieran prisa en colgar unos carteles por todo el colegio. Remus lo observó con ojitos de perro instándole. James suspiró y sencillamente le cubrió la boca con la mano, con la otra intentó agarrarle la mano y como pudo se la llevó a rastras de allí en el momento que Amos Diggory se les acercaba.

-¿Esa es Lily? –le preguntó, observando a la pelirroja que pataleaba intentando soltarse. James chasqueó la lengua

-No, es su gemela malvada-le contestó con burla. Amos pareció creérselo, porque le volvió le confió que cuando la viera, le dijera que tenía que decirle una cosa importante. James entrecerró los ojos adivinando que era.

-Si es para invitarla al baile, ya tiene pareja –le sonrió pícaramente, y Lily por un momento se quedó quieta con los ojos muy abiertos-Así que hala, buscándote a otra. –se despidió y salió del Gran Comedor con una prefecta a rastras y sorprendida.

**LJ**

-¿Sorprendida? –le preguntó Remus sonriente en cuanto apareció por la puerta de la sala de los menesteres y se encontraba con su novia que lo esperaba con un bol de fresas con nata y dos copas de Whisky de fuego.

-Ya creí que no venías –le dijo Genine con el dedo cubierto de nata y llevándoselo a la boca. Cogió una copa y la levantó. Remus se acercó hasta abrazarla y cogió la otra imitándola. -¿Por qué brindamos esta vez? –era algo que hacían desde que habían dado un paso más en su relación.

-Porque _Juntemos al Estúpido Pendejo & Su Enamorada Despistada_ funcionó y James tiene el poder suficiente con Lily como para convencerla de abandonar el castigo-contestó Remus, ampliando su sonrisa. Genine también alzó la suya antes de bebérsela de un trago.

-Y porque te amo y te amaré siempre, pase lo que pase. No lo olvides. –y Genine acercó su boca a la de Remus y le acarició los labios, y los mordisqueó, y luego sus lenguas juguetearon y ellos se apretaron el uno contra el otro.

-¿Serás mi pareja en el baile? –le susurró entre beso y beso, y Genine le alborotó su pelo castaño.

-De este y de todos los que vengan-le contestó, mientras le quitaba la túnica y luego lo besaba en el cuello, en la mandíbula, en la comisura, en los labios. Remus se levantó con una sonrisilla malévola.

-¿Me concede este baile, señorita? –le tendió la mano. La ravenclaw cogió una sábana, se la colocó a modo de vestido, y se agarró una punta, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia él dando vueltas, riendo. Y todo se convirtió en un vaivén de giros, de besos, de caricias, de ropa que desaparece y de cuerpos que se unen en uno solo.

**LJ**

Ahora no tenía uno solo, sino dos problemas. El primero, Ellie, buscando a Lily cinco minutos después de que ésta se marchara para entregarle otro libro más que la pelirroja le había pedido, y el segundo Diggory, que no la dejaba en paz y por tanto él no podría acercarse para hablarle.

-Que te he dicho que ya tengo pareja-oyó Sirius que la morena le gritaba exasperada mientras colocaba por fin la estúpida estatua en su sitio-Pero seguro que aunque no la tuviera no te hubiera elegido a ti.

El hufflepuff no se daba por rendido. No podía ir acompañado de Lily, pues iría de su mejora amiga, por mucho que se le resistiera. No le entraba en su cabecita que la muchacha tuviera pareja, aunque Sirius rezaba para que solo fuera mentira.

Se les acercó por detrás y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, arrimándola a él. Notó que se ponía tensa.

-Ya te ha dicho que tiene pareja-le volvió a repetir –Y seguro que es mucho mejor que tú¿no, cerebro de mosquito? Chao-lo despidió, llevándosela de allí sin hacer caso de los gritos de Peter diciendo que él no podía hacerlo todo solo (puesto que los otros también se habían ido) y las protestas de Diggory.

-¿En verdad tienes pareja? –le preguntó cuando salieron al patio y se sentó en un banco. Ellie se quedó de pie, mirándolo. Ni siquiera sabía como lo había dejado que se la llevara.

-No –le confesó-Pero me da igual, iré sola, aunque luego me tome por mentirosa. –se refería a Diggory. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse sin que a Sirius le diera tiempo a pedirle que entonces fuera su pareja (aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro del porqué), pero entonces se volvió sobre sus pasos y lo miró desafiante.

-¿Sabes? Estoy cansada de este estupido juego del escondite. Ni siquiera de niña me gustó.

¿Ah, no? Al él siempre le había gustado, recordando las miradas cómplices entre su hermano y él para que su madre no los pillara, en aquellos tiempos en que eran demasiado niños como para preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuera la diversión. Luego cayó en porqué la muchacha había dicho aquello. Iba a darle la razón, pero ella no le dejó.

-No era verdad. No puedo odiarte, lo he intentado, pero Merlín sabe que no puedo. Incluso te defendí cuando Janey te llamó monstruo-dijo, mirando hacia el suelo. -No te enfades con ella. En realidad tiene razón, pensó más que dijo Sirius, puesto que Ellie aún no había acabado y hablaba rápidamente, como queriéndose sacar todo aquello de encima.

-Porque te quiero tanto que me duele, y he sido una cobarde por no decírtelo a la cara de una vez, siempre huyendo y callándomelo, aunque tú ni te dieras cuenta a pesar de todo lo que dije aquella vez. Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, y tú no sentiste nada, porque sé que no me quieres, que nunca lo harás y que lo máximo que puedo ser es tu amiga. Pero no soporto ser solo tu amiga, así que por favor dejémonos en paz mutuamente, es lo único que deseo ahora. Lo último que te pido es que, si alguna vez crees que puedes llegar a sentir algo así por alguien, no hagas como yo y te lo guardes, porque si te corresponde seguro que será lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Estaba preciosa, ahí con las mejillas sonrojadas, y el pelo negro despeinado por el aire, y moviendo las manos una y otra vez por los nervios sin que estar desastrada le importara siquiera. Sirius sintió que por un momento le faltaba el aire, y quiso decirle algo, pero tampoco sabía qué y para cuando abría la boca ella ya se marchaba corriendo.

Corriendo y llorando, se dijo Ellie, mientras sentía las lágrimas caer. ¿Desde cuando parecía Lily hablando tanto y tanto, y más de lo que debería de decir? Quizás debería haberle dejado decir algo, pero ella no quería escuchar más palabras hirientes de su parte. Ya tenía el corazón demasiado roto sin ellas.

**LJ**

-¿Sin ellas como vas a volar?-le preguntó James a Lily en el Campo de Quidditch, con dos escobas en cada mano. Había ido allí para alejarla de las preocupaciones, y además era el sitio adecuado pues recordaba que una vez dijo que le encantaría volar. Pero ella había dicho que no podía hacerlo.

-Pero es que no sé sujetar la escoba, y hace mucho viento¿y si me caigo? Mira que lo que menos me apetece ahora es estamparme contra el suelo después de 30 metros de caída, por mucho que también me gustaría hacer paracaidismo-argumentó Lily, algo nerviosa, mientras se apartaba y echaba a andar de nuevo hacia el castillo.

-¿Paracai-que?-preguntó desorientado.

-Déjalo, además tengo mucho que hacer… -el chico le sujetó el brazo y la volvió para persuadirla. Cinco minutos después de sugerirle que montaran juntos, James agarraba fuertemente la escoba pasando los brazos por el hueco entre la cintura y los brazos de Lily, que se había puesto delante, y agarraba también la escoba. Lo había preferido así para poder ver mejor el paisaje.

James apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y le murmuró al oído:

-¿Preparada para sentirte libre? –Preparada y dispuesta, pensó Lily, sin creer que el escalofrío que había sentido se debiera al viento que corría y le azotaba los mechones pelirrojos.

-Si salgo de esta luego te echo una carrera-Quien te ha visto y quien te ve, pensó el muchacho. Dos segundos antes temblaba y ahora lo retaba. James cerró los ojos sintiendo su fragancia y después despegó.

Y fue más maravilloso de lo que había imaginado, pensó al observar los abetos allá abajo, el castillo alzándose imponente, la cabaña del guardabosque como un diminuto puntito, y el Bosque Prohibido a sus espaldas. Libre, sí, y sumamente feliz con el viento en la cara, la sensación de cosquillas en su estómago, y James abrazándola fuertemente. Ahí, en sus brazos, con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de él, se sentía segura, protegida, más fuerte que nunca y con la confianza suficiente como para arrojarse al vacío, porque el iría tras ella. Sin saber como llegó, el pensamiento de que el amor daba alas le pareció perfecto para ese momento.

Y James, con la barbilla apoyada en su pelo y observando como ella cerraba los ojos, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Si hasta ahora sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus guiños y su complicidad no demostraban que quería con toda su alma a la pelirroja, el saber que la protegería de todo, que daría su vida por ella, que si caía él caería con ella para protegerla del golpe, que si se hundía él la salvaría eran suficiente. Como un destello de luz, pensó que el amor era lo único que hacía falta para volar.

De ahí en adelante sus sentimientos estuvieron conectados para siempre.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**KiSsEs. Esperando que os guste y me dejeis muchos reviews :)**

**Mimig2.**


	15. Noticias y sucesos de infierno

_**¿Qué tal, queridos lectores?**_

_**Tal y como dije, el nuevo capítulo de esta historia vendría mas o menos para Halloween. Ya sé que me retrase tres días, pero por fin tengo tiempo de conectarme algo y subir el capítulo, porque cabalgo entre los exámenes que tengo que hacer y los libros que me tengo que leer. U.U**_

_**En fin, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los leí todos aunque contestara pocos, pero sepan que me alegran un montón.**_

_**Os dejo con el capítulo y nos vemos abajo.**_

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**Noticias y sucesos de infierno.**

Si alguien hubiera buscado la palabra adecuada para describir aquello, seguramente no la habría encontrado, porque bastaba con la expresión 'ooohhh'.

Aquello era el cielo.

Al igual que todos los días el techo mostraba el cielo tronando, lloviendo o brillando, en ese momento todo, desde el suelo hasta las mesas pasando por las cuatro paredes y el escenario simulaban un día de sol, el azul y el blanco de las nubes que se movían pasando por la pista de baile y entre las ventas, los pajarillos que revoloteaban atrapados como en una pintura. Una fotografía mágica del cielo en un día propio de primavera que parecía no acabarse.

Había estatuas de hielo con la formas de ángeles en todas las esquinas, y por el suelo había una neblina que envolvía a cada alumno que entraba en el Gran Comedor. A los lados de la entrada había dos grandes árboles de Navidad adornados con bolas de fuego eterno, las luces de las hadas que revoloteaban alrededor y muchas guirnaldas y acebos desde la ramita más pequeña y la hoja más grande hasta la gran estrella de la punta.

Lily Evans sonreía orgullosa mientras los alumnos se dispersaban sentándose en las decenas de mesas redondas con manteles blancos inmaculados y las sillas impecablemente blancas adornadas con gardenias y campanulas. En el centro de cada mesa había a su vez Lirios del Nilo y del Valle, combinando perfectamente los colores azul y blanco de todo el lugar. Vio que Hilary, Paulie y Katy también sonreían, puesto que ellas la habían ayudado con la mejor forma de combinar los colores en las cantidades y proporciones justas, y la habían ayudado a calmarse cuando los chicos no acertaban con los lugares exactos.

En el escenario que estaba justo en el sitio de la mesa de profesores (y éstos divididos en dos mesas justo al lado, sonriendo satisfactoriamente) apareció Dumbledore con una túnica de color azul turquesa ribeteada en oro. El propio escenario simulaba una gran nuble blanda y suave al tacto y tenía niebla a su alrededor como si estuviera suspendido en el aire.

-¡Sonrían y canten: los espera el mejor baile de Hogwarts que podrán recordar! -El director les sonrió con la mirada tras sus gafas de media luna –Alcemos las copas en un brindis por la persona encargada de elevarnos al cielo –él también alzó su copa y Lily subió recogiendo el vuelo de su vestido hasta colocarse a su lado.

-Solo deseo que este día figure en vuestras memorias como _Mágico_, y me alegro de haber hecho que todos vosotros os sintáis un poquito más felices hoy –dijo después de que todos bebieran a su salud. Lily podía ver algunos rostros disconformes, tal vez porque ya eran lo más felices que podían ser o porque creían que un simple baile no los podría hacer más felices, pero eso no le importó.

La marea de alumnos (y nunca mejor dicho, puesto que ella había pedido en los carteles que se presentaran vestidos de color azul y blanco) aplaudió al unísono, y entonces cayeron millares de globos dorados del techo que se desvanecieron al tocar cualquier cosa.

Ella era la única que destacaba algo más por el lazo de su cintura que llegaba hasta el suelo que era tan rojo como sus cabellos en ese momento. Llevaba un sencillo y blanco vestido de tirantes que formaba pliegues al llegar al final, contrastando con el lazo rojo y el colgante con un rubí que pendía de su cuello. Se había dejado el pelo suelto con los graciosos tirabuzones que se formaban en las puntas, y tenía pequeñas flores blancas diseminadas entre los mechones.

Así y todo resplandecía, y James pensó que ella era su ángel y no hacía falta simular el cielo. Solo con verla sonreírle mientras aceptaba su mano y se sentaba a su lado se elevaba a las máximas alturas.

-Estás maravillosamente angelical-admiró, como si fuera la primera vez que lo decía desde que la vio bajar de la Sala Común hacía una hora.

Lily sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban y no pudo menos que admirarlo también en su túnica completamente blanca con ese pelo endemoniadamente revuelto que le daban ganas de colocar en su lugar y sus ojos marrones chispeando de puro deleite.

Empezó a sonar música de orquesta de fondo. Resonaba mágicamente por todo el lugar, armonizando la velada junto con los colores del Gran Comedor, que daban sensación de paz y tranquilidad, al igual que la marea constante del mar o el cielo despejado que siempre era agradable a la vista.

**LJ**

-Es lo más bonito que he visto nunca-dijo Remus, pero no se sabía si se refería al decorado o a su pareja. Aun así Lily decidió tomárselo como un cumplido, y sonrió.

-Todo esto está _divinamente_ bien –la alabó Genine, que estaba sentada al otro lado de la pelirroja embutida en su vestido azul turquesa de palabra de honor. Al llegar a la cintura se intercalaban el azul y el blanco terminando cada color en una punta. Llevaba el pelo –en ese momento también azul eléctrico-recogido en un elegante moño y con diversas alitas alrededor, y una bonita gargantilla que le había prestado su madre.

No le extrañaba a Lily que Remus no pudiera apartarla de su campo de visión, y apenas asintió ante lo dicho por su novia. Él llevaba una túnica azul marino que le sentaba muy bien. En la mesa estaban también Sirius y su pareja, (una tal Melissa Carter), Ellie, Peter, la única chica que habría aceptado venir con él, Joan Madley, y la prima de ésta, de la cual no conocían el nombre.

Todos se miraron intentando adivinar que hacer, y entonces observaron como tanto Dumbledore como Lily decían en voz alta lo que querían comer, y de pronto aparecía en su plato. El ruido de tenedores y copas que se entrechocaban mientras los murmullos iban en alto resonaron en las siguientes horas.

Tres angelitos hechos de algodón, suspendidos en cada esquina y con su aureola brillando al conjunto de sus magníficas togas blancas, empezaron a cantar villancicos con sus dulces vocecitas.

-¡Si coges esa jarra de agua perderás a tu novia en un accidente! –exclamó la prima de Joan Madley al ver que James alargaba el brazo para coger la jarra. Éste arqueó las cejas, conteniendo la risa.

-Pues entonces me arriesgaré a perder la novia que no tengo –a su lado, Lily soltó una risilla burlona que solo él escuchó mientras le llenaba su copa con el agua, pues la pelirroja no había llegado a coger la jarra. Casi al mismo tiempo Joan también interrumpió la conversación que tenían Genine y Remus:

-¡Tu mascota morirá la próxima semana si no bailas la danza del vientre desnuda encima de tu escritorio! –vaya dos que tenían en la mesa, no pudo dejar de pensar Ellie mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Tiene que ser encima de su escritorio? –señaló Remus algo contrariado y con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, mientras cortaba sus chuletas de cerdo.

-Ay pillín, que te has aficionado a los bailes –se burló Sirius sentado al lado del licántropo, mientras tragaba un poco de pollo asado.

-Más de lo que crees, _hermanito_ –le siguió el rollo Genine, sin siquiera ruborizarse, orgullosa de los bailes que había estado perfeccionando.

-Uy, Remus, quizás deberías pensar con quién practicó tanto los bailes… -Sirius calló el final de su insinuación cuando Genine lo taladró con la mirada. Remus prácticamente le faltó poco para meterle un hueso de pollo por uno de sus agujeros no expuestos a la vista. –Tranqui, solo bromeaba.

-Ay mi Siri, tan gracioso él –le abrazó por detrás Melissa, mientras suspiraba de admiración. Ellie se preguntó como es que ella había ido a parar a esa mesa, cuando no podía siquiera soportar verlos a pesar de que Sirius ya no la perseguía ni la provocaba ni en las clases, ni en el pasillo, ni en la Sala común, y ella tampoco lo buscaba. Luego recordó de que no podría haberse puesto con Janey, que estaba en la mesa rodeada de intelectuales y con la cual aún no había hecho las paces, y en la mesa de Hilary, Paulie y Katy estaban todas las pijas murmurando acerca de la decoración, y de los vestidos más _fashions_ y los más _no-fashions_ que llevaban las chicas, lo que la exasperaba más que antes.

-Pues sí, tienes ante ti al más gracioso de los merodeadores –dijo con modestia Sirius, levantando el tenedor como cetro, y después agradeció los aplausos inexistentes. Él llevaba una túnica tan blanca como la de James pero su camisa resaltaba con el color de sus ojos azul oscuro–Gracias por el Circe al más gracioso del mundo mágico, agradezco a Cornamenta por enseñarme los chistes, a Lunático por darme ánimos y a Colagusano por reírme las gracias… -Peter aplaudió. James y Remus se miraron decidiendo quien cogía primero la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla para tirársela a la cara. Remus hizo una pequeña reverencia, con una sonrisa malévola.

-Te dejo el honor –dijo pasándole la jarra como si estuvieran en una ceremonia. James cogió la jarra y luego le pasó el vaso lleno de cerveza, travieso. Remus asintió–Será un placer.

-Una –contó Genine, pensando en sí coger ella también su copa de brandy, a pesar de que se reía del joven Black. Lily frunció el entrecejo mientras tragaba una patata asada. Seguramente no lo harían.

-Dos-murmuró Ellie, con algo de envidia por no ser ella la que le lanzara la rebanada de pan a la cara. Una sonrisilla se le escapó de la cara. Sí, si que iban a hacerlo.

-¡Tres! –terminaron James y Remus y se levantaron para echarle toda la cerveza encima a Sirius, que ni se había dado por enterado agradeciendo los aplausos de Peter y los besos de Melissa.

-¡Quietos ahí! –saltó la pelirroja sacando su varita mientras toda la bebida que ya volaba por el aire en dirección a Sirius desaparecía, al tiempo que tanto Joan como su prima exclamaban:

-¡Si derramas dos gotas de cerveza sobre el mantel blanco te perseguirá hasta la muerte un Grifo!

Peter y Sirius se percataron entonces del caos en la mesa y tras observar a las dos primas empezar a soltar desgracias, a Lily que regañaba a los chicos por haber querido estropear su muy inmaculado mantel y su muy preparado Baile de Navidad, y a Ellie y Genine que reían a carcajadas, solo atinaron a decir:

-Que mesa de chalados.-y luego tragaron saliva cuando las miradas de todos intentaron enterrarlos bajo tierra criando bonitas malvas para sus jarrones y dando de comer a sus queridos gusanos.

Después todo volvió a su curso y James le quitó los tenedores que la pelirroja había cogido como amenaza para que no volvieran a intentar aguar la fiesta antes de que se le ocurriera saltarle un ojo a alguien por decir que su Baile no era maravillosamente mágico.

**LJ**

-Esto es maravillosamente mágico-murmuró Hilary con voz soñadora cuando ella, Paulie y Katy, las tres vestidas con una camiseta azul marino de flecos y faldas blancas con mucho vuelo, encaje y transparencias, se sentaron en la mesa junto a Ellie y la prima de Joan, las únicas que quedaban en la mesa, pues los demás habían ido a bailar en cuanto las mesas se apartaron un poco y dejaron la pista de baile descubierta.

-Pues sí –coincidió Ellie, mientras apuraba su copa. Dos chicos de Ravenclaw le habían pedido bailar pero ella había decidido quedarse con aquella chica tan extraña que veía augurios de muerte hasta en la forma de coger la servilleta. Había empezado a caerle bien.

Era increíble como nunca había escuchado hablar de ella si cursaba sexto curso en Hufflepuff, pero por lo visto se decía que solo salía para clases, porque comía incluso en su habitación. La muchacha tenía el cabello castaño largo, rizado y encrespado, y con unos ojos de libélula que parecían aún más grandes con las espantosas gafas que llevaba puestas. Además llevaba un chal azul descolorido y un vestido más gris que blanco. Pero le parecía sumamente graciosa todas aquellas supuestas profecías y le había cogido algo de cariño en tan solo una hora que hablaron (o más bien ella habló y la chica, que se llamaba Sbylia, o algo así, solo vaticinó futuras desgracias).

-Me gusta tu vestido, Gaby –ahora habían cogido la costumbre de llamarla así solo por llevarles la contraria a las Genine y las demás, a pesar de que Gabrielle no quería más variantes de su nombre.

-Gracias –Ellie llevaba un vestido blanco anudado al cuello con una cinta azul marino en la cintura y unas tiras del mismo color que unían sus muñecas con los tirantes, quedando colgadas. En la parte de abajo tenía un corte hasta algo más arriba de la rodilla y se le veían los tacones con una gran flor anudada al tobillo. –Si supieras el trabajo que me costó encontrarlo en la tienda –agregó, mientras enrollaba un dedo en uno de los rizos de su pelo negro que llevaba recogido al lado con un gran broche de diamantes formando una flor que Lily le había prestado.

-Si terminas de peinarte ese mechón le pasará algo espantoso a tu vestido-saltó entonces Sbylia dirigiéndose a Katy, que se alisaba una punta. Ésta pegó un respingo y se miró asustada su bonito atuendo. Katy miró a la chica con sorpresa.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Sbyll –y no Sbylia- Trelawney, de Hufflepuff –tendió su delgada mano con un gran anillo de escarabajo. Las chicas se miraron, puesto que el nombre no les había dicho nada-Prima de Joan Madley y tataranieta de la vidente Cassandra Trelawney –las demás soltaron una exclamación, mientras sus parejas se resignaban y cogían asiento en la mesa de al lado mientras una de las nubecitas que volaban por ahí les acercaba unas copas de ponche,.

Gabrielle pasó media hora escuchando a Trelawney describiendo desgracias a pesar de que las chicas le preguntaban con quien se casarían y si tendrían suerte en el trabajo y el dinero (estaban seguras de que sí lo tendrían en el amor). Después se levantó y se dirigió hasta Lily que se había detenido un momento de su baile con James y cogía una copa de licor de una de las pequeñas nubes que revoloteaban de aquí allá con diversas copas.

-Otra para mí, por favor –James le acercó también la copa a Ellie y después se alejó a rescatar a Peter que se había emborrachado y andaba comiéndose una de las hojas del árbol de Navidad, con la excusa de dejarlas solas un rato. Pero de seguro a Lily le daría un jamacuco si viera que uno de sus árboles se estropearía… y a Peter le daría dolor de estómago. Ellie sonrío –James te tiene acaparadita para él solo, pillina.

-Bueno, somos pareja… -Lily enrojeció ante el doble sentido de la frase-…. quiero decir, de baile y eso…

-Claro, claro –estaba contenta por ella. Ellie observó la de parejas que bailaban al compás de Ángel, de una tal Belÿndha. El único chico con el que había bailado en toda la noche estaba ahora con Pamela Hastings. Ése tendría más fiesta que ninguno. Lily a su lado entrecerró los ojos. Janey se había acercado a la prima de Joan, en vista que sus amigas de Ravenclaw habían salido todas a bailar. No parecía tener buena cara ante lo que le estaba diciendo aquella chica con cara de libélula.

-Janey está un poco sola ¿no crees? –Ellie suspiró-¿Por qué suspiras? Deberíais ir, tú y Genine ha hacer las paces con ella… entre vosotras y Snape pareciera que no tiene a nadie. Estáis llevando esto demasiado lejos –sin decir nada la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta donde se encontraba Genine sentada en el regazo de Remus y hablando animadamente.

-Al menos os encuentro hablando –Lily sonrió al verles, allí tan tiernos sentaditos casi escondidos por la niebla y las nubes que flotaban alrededor.

-¿Por? –Genine tenía los labios demasiado rojos, pensó Ellie, riendo.

-Porque me la llevo, Remus –la pelirroja cogió a su otra amiga con la mano que le quedaba y las arrastró a las dos a través del salón dejando al pobre licántropo algo sorprendido –James está con Peter, allá cerca del árbol de Navidad –le echó una mirada suplicante-Por favor no dejes que destruya mi árbol…

-¿A dónde nos llevas, Lily? –dejaron atrás a Diggory con Diana Lenox que estaban hablando sobre ¿política?, a miles de parejas que bailaban acarameladitas con la canción lenta que tocaban ahora, y finalmente a Sirius con su pareja que se retiraban a una esquina. Eso le dejó la mirada enturbiada a Ellie. Ni bien llegaron hasta donde estaba Janey que justamente se levantaba después de hablar con Trelawney, ambas se vieron y se abrazaron con lágrimas en los ojos. A ninguna les importó que las hubiera provocado alguien más. Tenían consciencia de que se necesitaban, por ellas mismas y por las demás.

Genine se cruzó de brazos, obstinada, no queriendo torcer. Aunque ella también había echado de menos las cartitas que se intercambiaban en las clases, los bailes que se montaban en las habitaciones, la desesperación que compartían estudiando cuando algo no se les quedaba…

-No es para tanto –dijo sin embargo-. Ni que estuvierais al borde de la muerte y no os volvierais a ver más –Las otras dos no le hicieron ni caso. Lily casi estuvo a punto de darle una colleja. Que chica más imposible, pensó con una sonrisilla, pareciera que le bastara con su Remus…

-Lo siento Ellie… no debí haber dicho eso de Sirius, realmente no sabía como podía llegar a ser Snape –que no había hablado con ella en toda la noche y en ese momento se encontraba con dos amigotes de Slytherin, frunciendo el entrecejo –y me arrepiento mucho porque Sirius nunca me ha hecho nada y he sido una tonta por creer que Snape me quería…

-Lo siento Janey, -dijo casi a la vez que la otra- no vale la pena pelearse por un chico, nunca volveré a interponer la amistad antes que ninguno, las amigas valéis muchísimo más y en este mes me di cuenta de lo sola que estabas y cuanto nos necesitabas –cogió aire-, pero me sentía fatal por haberte dicho esas cosas y pensaba que no era buena amiga, y después me confesé a Sirius y no ha servido de nada y he estado algo incapaz…

Lily daba palmaditas emocionada casi al borde de las lágrimas también. Por el rabilo del ojo vio que Remus y James se acercaban los dos juntos, charlando y riendo de algo gracioso. Ni idea de Peter. ¿Se lo habría comido el árbol? No había dicho a nadie que les había echado un hechizo de imitación de la vida por unas horas…

-Genine¿te apetece dar una vuelta?-Lily escuchó la voz de Remus, y sonrió.

Se colocó bien su lazo rojo y se acomodó bien los pliegues del vestido. Comprobó que las flores de su pelo estuvieran todas en su lugar y después empujó a Genine a las chicas. Lily se volvió a su pareja presintiendo que esas tres estaban ahora abrazadas, adiós las barreras.

No se equivocaba.

**LJ**

-No te equivoques.

El muchacho, vestido con la túnica azul que hacía juego con sus ojos y preparado para entrar al Baile, suspiró una vez más. Quizá deba equivocarme solo para molestarte, pensó aburrido de las veces que le habían dicho eso en la última semana. Se tragó su respuesta e hizo un leve asentamiento de cabeza.

-Céntrate en el objetivo y en nada más –él se inclinó en una breve reverencia.-Te sabes el hechizo, espero.

-Sabes que practiqué todo el mes con aquellos muggles del callejón.

Los ojos de la mujer se volvieron más oscuros y peligrosos mientras recordaba a una muchachita de diez años intentar ahogar a su hermana pequeña mientras los padres de ambos colgaban hacia abajo.

–Tenemos suerte de que tu madre decidiera esta unión. Será muy beneficiosa para todos –sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida –Pero mucho más para nosotros.

El chico volvió a asentir y después cruzó las puertas del Gran comedor junto a sus padres, que lo habían esperado un poco apartados.

Aquella mujer casi oculta en las sombras, que estaba donde no debía estar, levantó entonces su varita y dirigió un rayo azul pálido a una muchacha escondida detrás de la columna.

-Ésa ya no dirá mucho.

**LJ**

No había mucho que decir entre ellos mientras intentaban seguir el paso del otro. Ups, pie equivocado, se dijo. Empezaba a notar los pies cansados, pero le encantaba bailar. Tampoco es que importara mucho si no giraba cuando tenía que hacerlo. James parecía tan ocupado mirándola a los ojos que de seguro ni se había enterado.

-¿Te apetece una copa? –le ofreció el moreno a su muy coloradita pareja, sofocada de tanto baile. Lily intentaba hacerse algo de aire con la mano, pero nada parecía quitarle el calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y no tenía nada que ver con que James no la hubiera soltado todavía la otra mano. No. Ni que la miraba como… de una manera muy extraña.

-S… no-Lily estaba apunto de ceder cuando sonó esa canción. La canción que le habían escogido Hilary, Katy y Paulie (a pesar de que era ella la que se encargaba de la música)-Le prometí a las chicas que bailaría esta canción por haberme ayudado tanto –sonrió y lo llevó de nuevo a la pista.

_No puedo evitarlo. No podría parar si lo intentara_. James le cogió de la cintura y la arrastró hacia delante. Llevaban casi una hora entera bailando sin parar y no se cansaba. Lily no quería parar nunca. Aún cuando cualquier parte de la sala invitaba a sentirse en las nubes, era solo bailando con él cuando más se sentía en el cielo; y en la Gloria.

_El mismo viejo latido de corazón llena el vacío que tengo adentro. Y he escuchado que no puedes luchar contra el amor, así que no me quejaré. _¿Por qué iba a quejarse? En ese momento no tenía nada de qué quejarse…, estaba al lado del hombre más maravilloso de la tierra._ Porque ¿porqué pararía el fuego que me mantiene con vida? _Lily, apoyada en el hombro de James, abrió mucho los ojos, muchísimo. Por poco y se le salen de las órbitas. Ay Merlín¿había pensado ella eso?... sí, James era maravilloso… Pero ¿desde cuando estaba luchando contra el amor?

_Porque estás tu, me siento completa. _… una verdad como una catedral… Lily se dejó llevar._ Y no hay una mejor sensación en el mundo _¡Malditas fueran esas tres, habían escogido la canción aposta! Luego casi se atragantó porque ella había hecho lo mismo para cierta personita. _Pero sin ti estoy sola. Y preferiría estar enamorada de ti. _Pero ella nunca estaría sola porque james iba a estar siempre con ella. Comos le leyera el pensamiento, James la acercó aun más a él. Lily subió los brazos de la espalda (¿Cuándo los había colocado ahí?) al cuello del chico.

_Apaga las luces ahora. Ver es creer._ ¿Realmente se habían ido las luces? Ah no… ella había cerrado los ojos. _Solo te quiero cerca de mí. _Muy muy cerca. _Solo te quiero aquí conmigo._

-Conmigo… para siempre-fue apenas un susurro.

_Y renunciaría a todo solo por ti. Es lo menos que podría hacer. _Y estaba haciendo algo más. Estaba acercando sus propios labios a los de él, hasta rozarlos. _Porque estás tú, me siento completa. _Mientras también él cerraba los ojos, mientras se entregaba a ese beso como si fuera el último de su vida, mientras le acariciaba los labios, se los mordía suavemente, y después se los volvía a besar con pasión, realmente se sentía completa.

_Y no hay una mejor sensación en el mundo. _Verdaderamente no la había. Porque si la había ella de seguro se moriría al sentirla._ Pero sin ti estoy sola. _¡Si ahora se separaban de seguro que sentiría más sola que nunca! _Y preferiría estar enamorada de ti…_. Y ya lo estaba… Profunda y eternamente enamorada.

_Y te siento abrazándome… _Fue apenas lo último que escuchó antes de abrir los ojos y sentir que James le sonría, y se la llevaba afuera a los jardines. La fiesta que había preparado tan esmeradamente le importó entonces un rábano.

**LJ**

No le importó dejar sola a su pareja¿era Melissa? Se aburría mortalmente con ella. Quería encontrar a otra personita y sacarla a bailar, dar mil vueltas hasta marearla, y besos que la marearían igual. Se acercó a la mesa donde habían estado comiendo, pero no encontró sola a Ellie, ni mucho menos, a pesar de que sabía que Lily y James habían salido, y Remus salía ahora por la puerta para encontrarse con Genine que lo esperaba en las escaleras.

La morena estaba con Janey, con Snape por si fuera poco, y a su lado…

-¡Regulus! –casi se atragantó. Su querido hermanito, el pequeño príncipe de la casa, le sonreía calurosamente a Ellie mientras tanto ésta como Janey reían. Claro que no podía saber que estaban rememorando una de las fiestas a las que habían asistido juntas ese verano, cuando él se escapó de casa. Saberlo o no, no le impidió hervir de furia.

Regulus se giró con elegancia hacia su hermano, y lo saludó apenas con un condescendiente 'Hermano'.

-Qué sorpresa… no esperaba verte por aquí, sobre todo siendo como es una fiesta de Hogwarts.

-Madre y padre tenían que ver a Dumbledore –fue su sencilla explicación-decidí venir, después de todo a nadie le gusta pasar Navidad solo¿no? –miró a Ellie con una dulce sonrisa.

-Qué curioso –el tono de voz de Sirius era duro y estaba lleno de sarcasmo –Tenía entendido que no te gustaba celebrar la Navidad.

-Mis gustos han cambiado mucho este verano, hermano –sobre todo desde que me fui de casa, al parecer, pensó sombrío el animago. Miró a los demás. Snape parecía incómodo, pero Janey y Ellie los miraban interesadas en la conversación. –Si me disculpas me gustaría invitar a la señorita a bailar –tendió la mano elegantemente a Ellie, que aceptó encantada queriendo alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible, enfadada. ¿Con qué derecho venía Sirius ahí a molestar? Podría haberse quedado perfectamente con su Melissa en el rincón. Esos dos quizás se llevaran fatal, pero a ella le caía bien Regulus.

Sirius se encontró entonces solo. Snape había cogido a Janey rápidamente y la llevaba también a la pista de baile. Diablos, no le gustaba que nadie le prestara atención, y menos que nadie le dejara con la palabra con la boca. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí su familia? Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y observó como el director miraba atentamente a su madre. Algo estaba tramando. Tenía que hablarlo con los chicos. ¿Dónde andaban los demás merodeadores?

Salió del gran Comedor buscándolos justo cuando empezaba a sonar una nueva canción y escuchaba a Melissa gritarle que la bailara con ella.

Pero no quería encontrarse de nuevo con Regulus.

-Siento lo de antes, Gabrielle –su voz era profunda a pesar de lo joven que era. Ellie le sonrió, disculpándolo. –Sirius puede ser a veces algo molesto -Regulus hizo un gesto como de reverencia. Ella se quédó callada un momento, como si se hubiera ido a alguna parte. Después sonrió.

-Es muy amable de tu parte disculparlo –Caray, si pareciera que estaban dentro de una novela romántica. Regulus era todo un caballero. ¿Por qué con Sirius no podía ser también así todo, como de cuento de hadas? Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba la letra de la canción.

_Yo quería ser como tu. Yo quería todo. Pues intentaba ser como tu. Y me barrí…_A su lado Snape bailaba con la ravenclaw casi como un autómata. Ni sabía bailar, ni le apetecía pasar vergüenza, y menos delante de ella.

_No sabía que eras tan frío. Y tú necesitabas alguien que mostrara el camino._ En ese momento no parecía tan frío como siempre. Janey se aproximó a él intentando olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y disfrutar simplemente del baile. Puede que no bailara con él nunca más.

_Pues tomé tu mano y dedujimos que cuando la marea venga yo te llevaría. _Si me dejaras llevarte y guiarte… Janey sonrió y pensó en Lily. De seguro había hechizado la orquesta o algo así para que sonara la canción cuando ellos bailaran.

-Gracias… -susurró, pero Snape lo escuchó.

-¿Has dicho algo, Rachel? –se inclinó hacia ella, pero Janey negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Seguía llamándola con ese nombre a pesar de todo.

_Su tu quieres puedo salvarte. Puedo llevarte de aquí. _El Slytherin se sorprendió cuando ella lo cogió de la mano para dar una vuelta sobre sí misma. _Tan solitario por dentro tan ocupado allá afuera. _No le soltó la mano. Le agarró fuertemente._ Y todo lo que querías era alguien que se interese._

-Sev¿seguiste mi consejo? –se envalentonó entonces. Él la miró.

-Te dejé con tus amigas¿no es cierto? –Susurró –No he vuelto a intentar controlarte –Janey lo abrazó, mientras ambos se balanceaban al ritmo de la canción.

_Me estoy hundiendo despacio. Pues apúrate a tenerme. Tu mano es todo lo que me mantiene colgando._

-Me estoy hundiendo despacio… -repitió la letra de la canción apoyando la barbilla en la coronilla de ella. Janey se apartó con los ojos chispeando y se acercó a él.

-Siempre tendrás mi mano –le dijo y cerró los ojos.

El beso no llegó a darse porque entonces la música dejó de escucharse y Dumbledore se levantaba de su asiento con los señores Black a cada lado.

-Me complace en anunciarles que todos ustedes están invitados por los señores Black a la boda de su hijo Regulus Black con Janey Annette Turpin.

Se escuchó un grito después de aquellas tontas palabras. ¿Cómo podían casarse dos chicos de apenas dieciséis años¿Cómo es que lo anunciaban delante de todos y le les invitaba a la boda¿Y el padre de esa tal Janey…? Quizás debería haber estado ahí, al menos para coger el cuerpo de su hija después de que se desmayó.

Apenas dos segundos después entraban James con Lily a sus espaldas y una margarita en el pelo, los dos con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja y los ojos nublados de alegría.

-¡Chicos, James y yo…!

La noticia no llegó a decirse tampoco porque justo entonces entraba Remus corriendo, despeinado, y gritando como loco:

-¡Alguien ha atacado a Genine!

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

_**Hasta aquí. Realmente el cielo se tornó algo chungo. **_

_**Algunos datos que os puedan interesar: La letra cursiva es la canción, pero solo aparece un trocito. La canción de Lily y James se titula: **__I´d rancher be in love__**, y la canción de Snape y Janey, **__All you wanted__**. Ambas son de Michelle Branch. **_

_**Algo de publicidad: publiqué una mini historia: '**__Zigzag__**' Es cortita, tiene apenas dos capítulos y está complete. Muchísimas gracias a los que leen 'Detrás…' que se hayan pasado, y a los que no, espero que se pasen, que me haría mucha ilusión. **_

_**Una mala noticia: dejaré la historia por lo menos hasta Navidad, sorry. Me estoy viendo súper ocupada y mejor que teneros pendientes de cuando publico, os aviso de que el próximo capitulo no será hasta las vacaciones.**_

_**Una buena noticia: si encuentro algún tiempo libre pasaré a limpio el oneshort de '**__Miel & Limón'__**, pero no sé cuando será. **_

_**Besos y espero que el capítulo haya merecido la pena. **_


	16. Un fraternal regalo para navidad

**¡Buenas, amados lectores! **

**Son las 00:00 aquí en España, así que ya es 6 de Enero. La Cabalgata de los Reyes Magos ya ha terminado (recogí al menos 3kg de caramelos y no se cuantas bolsas de patatas) y dieron paso a los regalitos: un nuevo capítulo es el vuestro, que ya os lo debía.**

**Ya saben, lo que reconozcan es de Rowling, y solo de ella. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero espero que les guste:**

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

**Un fraternal regalo para Navidad**

-¡Espera¡James, espera…!

Pero James no esperaba. La tenía cogida de la mano fuertemente, como si no la quisiera dejar escapar, pero a la vez sin hacerle daño. El muchacho reía y cuanto más protestaba Lily, más corría y tiraba de ella hacia los jardines.

El pasillo estaba desierto, al igual que los corredores y la escalinata. A lo lejos escuchaban las voces y la algarabía del Gran Comedor, ignorantes de que la que había hecho posible aquel jolgorio estaba en esos momentos escapando del lugar con la persona más importante de su vida.

-¡Va, Lily! Eres una quejica…

-¿Quejica yo? Ya verás, ya… -Lily puso todo su empeño en alcanzarlo con intención de adelantarlo y llegar antes que él a los jardines, pero James no le dio ocasión y aumentó su paso.

-¡Buen intento, preciosa, pero ya sabes que estás compitiendo con el mejor jugador de Quidditch de Hogwarts…! –ocupado como estaba en burlarse de la pelirroja, James tropezó con el último escalón del castillo que conectaba con los jardines.

Rodaron por el suelo al menos durante cien metros, riendo, y destrozándose las ropas. E aire estaba algo frío yel suelo, húmedo, pero para cuando ambos pararon estaban acalorados, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa luminosa. Lily se quedó tumbada en el césped, con el olor a hierba y el fresco de la noche rodeándola, intentando tranquilizar su respiración mientras admiraba las estrellas y las constelaciones del cielo, si bien aquella noche eran pocas ya que estaba algo nublado.

James rodó hasta quedar a su lado, pero, nada interesado en las estrellas, giró la cabeza para mirarla a ella.

-Creo que es el mejor día de mi vida.

-El mío también –Lily sonrió y se giró hacia él, de modo que sus narices casi rozaban. Inspiró. Le parecía que todas las estrellas que había admirado hace poco estaban en esos ojos. ¿Quién habia dicho que los ojos marrones pudieran resultar aburridos y comunes? A ella le encantaban. Se lo pensó mejor¿había algo de él que no le gustara?

Se incorporó. Cuando James la imitó, no pudo sino echarse a reír.

-Estás ridículo… -James también rió.

-Diría lo mismo de ti pero hasta esa hoja acabará gustándome si está en ti.

Lily se sonrojó y se sacudió el pelo, intentando no destrozárselo aún más de lo que estaba, y se quitó las ramitas y las flores aplastadas que tenía por todo el vestido. Luego hizo lo mismo con él.

-Gracias –murmuró apenas audiblemente, mientras Lily le quitaba dos hojas que tenía cerca del cuello de la camisa. No pudo resistirse a hacerle una pequeña caricia. James sintió expandirse algo por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando terminó, ambos se quedaron mirando como embobados, sonriendo y solo disfrutando del momento, sin querer que acabara nunca. Sin apartar sus ojos de ella, James se acercó, le colocó bien un mechón que se le había soltado y se lo pilló con una margarita que estaba enredada en el pelo y que Lily se había olvidado quitar.

Quería estar así siempre con ella. Era increíble como aquel pequeño gesto podía llenarlo de tanta paz y hacerle sentir que podría pasarse todo el tiempo del mundo haciendo aquello: cuidarla, mimarla, amarla…

Su voz fue apenas un susurro cuando murmuró su nombre:

-Lily…

Ella alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes lo miraban con intensidad, esperando… anhelando todo lo que pudiera darle. Tomó aire.

-¿Querrías… querrías venir conmigo a la próxima salida de Hogsmeade? -Lily meditó su respuesta durante un buen tiempo.

-¿A la próxima?

-Bueno, a todas las salidas de Hogsmeade, si quieres, no tiene que ser sólo la próxima…

-¿Pero a las salidas del colegio o a tus salidas?

¿Se refería a sus salidas como Cornamenta? A esas por supuesto que no, Merlín sabe lo que podría pasarle con un licántropo suelto. ¿A sus salidas para buscar comida para las fiestas¿A cuáles?

-A las salidas del colegio –decidió. Lily lo miraba traviesamente y lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Cómo cita? -Una luz los iluminó entonces y a lo lejos se escuchó un trueno. James sintió que le caía una de las primeras gotas cerca de su oreja izquierda.

-Puedes llamarlo así. Sí, como cita…

-Si no quieres no tiene por qué ser una cita. Puede ser una salida de amigos… -¿Amigos? Después de lo que le estaba costando declarársele la salida tenía que ser su primera salida oficial como pareja, no como amigos. Amigos, bah…, llevaba mucho tiempo siendo su amigo.

-No... –ella lo interrumpió.

-¿No a que es una cita, no a que no tiene porqué ser una cita o no a que es una salida de amigos?

James resopló mareado con tanta pregunta tonta. Era obvio que no había comenzado bien, no había dicho las palabras correctas. La tomó de los brazos y dulcemente la besó. ¿Porqué desperdicirar palabras cuando podía demostarle así todo lo que la quería? Lily sabía a moras. Ella lo transportaba al cielo. Ella y solo ella, y nada de esa imitación de nubes del Gran Comedor.

Lily se pegó a él aún más, deseando que fueran uno solo. Le pasó ambos brazos por el cuello y le acarició los remolinos que se le formaban en la nuca. Se había divertido mucho provocándolo. James nervioso era tan adorable, pensó.

Cuando le pareció que el tiempo había estado parado demasiado rato, James se separó de ella, y se percató entonces de que había empezado a llover. No le importó mucho cuando volvió a mirarla.

-Te quiero Lily, como nunca he querido a nadie. No se si comenzó ese día que nos llenamos de barro, o con el asunto de la apuesta, o… no sé, pero me di cuenta cuando volamos juntos. Sentí que mi corazón estaba unido al tuyo y desde entonces te veo y se me ilumina el día, te hablo y... y no soy capaz de hablar y… Lily, cuando quieras párame, por favor.

Lily soltó una risita.

-Todavía no, a riesgo de pulmonía.

-Aah, mozuela, estabas deseando escuchar todo esto ¿no?

-Sí, si, estás tan mono así de coloradito…. James. Dilo otra vez, por favor. –James entendió que era lo que le pedía. Él también deseaba escucharlo de ella, pero por el momento sonrió y le dio el gusto:

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero… -le murmuró mientras la cubría de besos –Lily, lo que quería decirte con todo eso de las salidas era que si… si querías ser mi novia.

-¿Hasta la eternidad? –James negó con la cabeza.

-Mas allá.

-Por supuesto –sonrió Lily -¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo si yo también te quiero, fuera de todo raciocinio? Y no me preguntes cuando ocurrió, mira que me he preguntado muchas veces como puedo llegar a quererte tanto después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotro, pero entonces me digo que por eso mismo te quiero y acabo queriendote aun más…

James le selló los labios con un dedo.

-Adoro tu charla pero en estos momentos adoraría más besarte… -en su primer beso oficial se entregaron en cuerpo y alma. Sus cuerpos se pegaron, sus bocas suspiraron y sus almas se unieron.

Cuando la lluvia empezó a caer con más intensidad, Lily apoyó la frente contra la de él.

-¿Sigues pensando que es por arte de magia el que llueva en los momentos más especiales? -James rió recordando la conversación y después susurró:

-No hay duda de que hay magia flotando en el ambiente. ¿Tú no lo crees? El que estés aquí conmigo ya es mágico.

Lily sintió que se derretía. James le dio un último beso.

-Pero por mucho que me guste la lluvia no voy a arriesgarme a coger otro resfriado, aunque me guste mucho la enfermera –confesó riendo. Se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el Gran Comedor tomados de la mano. Una vez refugiados, James sacó su varita y los secó a ambos.

-¡Tonto, podías haber conjurado una burbuja o…! –James la abrazó mientras la obsequiaba con una pícara sonrisa.

-Ya sé que querías quedarte fuera, pero podríamos darle la noticia a los chicos. –Lily refunfuñó mientras lo seguía.

-Se diría que no puedes pasar un día sin ellos.

-¿Celosa? –Lily se le tiró encima a modo de respuesta, por detrás. James la aupó en caballito y después de marearla con dos vueltas sobre sí mismo corrió hasta la entrada y se dirigió hacia Sirius y Peter después de recorrer con la mirada el salón.

-¡Chicos, James y yo…! -La noticia no llegó a decirse porque justo entonces entraba Remus corriendo, despeinado, y gritando como loco:

-¡Alguien ha atacado a Genine!

Si bien hasta entonces un murmullo se había extendido por todo el Gran Comedor ante la noticia de que boda entre Janey Annette Turpin y Regulus Arcturus Black, con esas cinco palabras se hizo el silencio. La música paró, y el director se aproximó al grupo, donde Sirius le había pasado un brazo por el hombro de Remus en un intento de apaciguarlo.

-Cálmese, señor Lupin –murmuró con la lentitud y la seguridad de siempre. Miró a Remus a través de sus gafas de media luna. –Acompáñeme a la enfermería de nuevo. Estoy seguro que Penny le dará un calmante para que pueda contarme todo, en especial lo sospechoso, que recuerde.

Remus asintió y se encaminó hacia la enfermería. Lily, James, Sirius y Peter se apresuraron a acompañarlos. Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la profesora McGonnagal, que venía hacia él, antes de seguir el mismo camino.

-Minerva, quédate y vigila que todo esté en orden.

-Sí director. –McGonnagall suspiró y después se dirigió hacia el señor Pince, con el que había estado bailando hasta hacía tres segundos y medio –Lo siento. Quizás podamos continuar con nuestro baile en cuanto todo el asunto se resuelva.

McGonnagall estaba casi segura de que la idea de su alumna Lily Evans acerca de recuperar su relación durante el baile estaba funcionando. Pero ni bien construyó esa esperanza, Pince se quitó. A falta de palabras, puesto que le había explicado hace poco que había aceptado otro trabajo, más cerca de casa, en el Ministerio, solo repitió:

-Lo siento, Nanna, sigue sin poder ser.

**LJ**

-¡Pero es que no puede ser! Es decir¿Cuándo…¿Cómo…¿¡Porqué!?

-Creo que es mejor preguntarse ¿quién? –dijo sardónicamente Sirius, observando el rostro pálido de Genine mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba al lado de una pelirroja histérica.

-Si, eso… quería decir, sí –se defendió Lily-. No puedes reprocharme el que esté sentimentalmente afectada porque una de mis mejores amigas ha sido atacada y está en la enfermería inconsciente… -notando que volvía a ponerse triste, se arrimó a james en busca de consuelo. Éste le dio un beso en la frente y le pasó una mano por el pelo.

Solo Sirius advirtió el gesto. Peter estaba roncando en un sillón con la cabeza apoyada sobre la pared, y Remus aún estaba hablando con el director. Salvo por ellos, la enfermería estaba totalmente desierta.

-Bueno, bueno¿Qué tenemos aquí¿Alguna buena noticia entre tanta desgracia?

A su pesar, Lily soltó una risita y se sonrojó.

-Qué observador, Canuto –se burló James-. Como si mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja no te estuviera deslumbrando en estos momentos.

Sirius asintió y después de felicitarles volvió a ponerse serio. Fue entonces cuando Janey entró en la enfermería, ya recuperada de su reciente desmayo, y echando chispas con el peinado destrozado y los ojos ardiendo de furia.

-¡Prometida¿Te lo puedes creer? Si enterarse en apenas dos minutos que estás prometida desde los dos años y que tu mejor amiga está en la enfermería inconsciente no convierte tu día en un infierno, no sé que podría hacerlo.

Caminó hasta ellos y ni bien llegó al lado de Lily, se derrumbó mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Oh Lily¡Y yo ni siquiera he tenido ocasión de disculparme como es debido! –sollozó Janey –Es mi mejor amiga y nos peleamos por una tontería… ella no tenía la culpa de mi mal humor –se sorbió los mocos y pasó la manga del vestido por los ojos. Luego se volvió hacia Sirius –Ni tu tampoco. Es cierto que cometiste un error, pero Genine tenía razón, todos cometemos errores y… -sollozó más fuerte –Tenía tanto que decirle y ya no sé si podré decirlo…

Sirius le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, inquieto y algo incómodo.

-No seas fatalista, ya te pareces a Trelawney pensando en lo peor… -intentó consolarla –Seguro que despierta antes de lo que crees y luego podrás desahogarte a gusto con ella.

Janey suspiró y se inclinó para acomodarle mejor la almohada a su amiga.

-Oh Genine… ¿Cómo ha llegado a ocurrir esto? –le acarició el pelo.

-¡Un momento¿Qué es eso de prometida? –exclamó Lily, mareada ante tantas noticias. Media horita fuera en los jardines y el mundo se viene abajo, pensó. Janey se echó a llorar otra vez.

-¡Oh Lily! –repitió- Todo es un desastre. He hablado con los señores Black de que es imposible que me case con su hijo¡solo tengo diecisiete años¡Incluso Regulus es más joven que yo! Además mi padre no está presente, él nunca me había dicho nada y yo… ¡ay Lily! –exclamó una vez más –¡Yo quiero a Sevy! Es cierto que las mejores familias prometen a sus hijos a menudo, pero mis padres nunca me dijeron nada y digo yo que lo podíah haber hecho… ¡Esto es un absurdo¿Cómo es que le ha dado ahora a los padres por anunciarlo¿Porqué delante de todo el Gran Comedor?

Janey siguió lamentándose durante al menos diez minutos más, explicando razones para no casarse que iban desde su enamoramiento hasta el hecho de que primero quería terminar su carrera como medimaga antes de tener niños.

-¡Janey! –la interrumpió Lily, ya harta- ¡Janey! Estoy segura de que algo podremos hacer. Pero primero cálmate. Repite conmigo. Cal-ma. Cal-ma…

-¡No puedo calmarme, Lily¡Por Merlín que si estuvieras en mi lugar no podrías calmarte! –ante esa afirmación James rió.

-¡Que va! Lily removería cielo y tierra para desembarazarse de su prometido, y seguro que lo lograría volviendo loco al pobre hombre con sus charlas… -se percibía orgullo en su tono.

-No lo haría si el prometido fueras tú ¿eh? –La carcajada de Sirius podría haber despertado hasta Genine de lo fuerte que resonó. Lily meditó la respuesta.

-¿No lo volvería loco o no querría desembarazarme de él? –preguntó, confusa y algo sonrojada. James sonrió y la abrazó.

-Loco ya me has vuelto –le dijo al oído. Janey abrió los ojos como platos ante eso y Sirius rió.

-Ahora solo falta embaraz… ¡au! -Sirius se vio interrumpido por un golpe en el hombro, cortesía de la pelirroja. Después volvió a echarse a reír.

-Vaya¿alguien puede decirme el motivo de la risa? No creo que haya mucho por lo que celebrar hoy… -Remus acababa de entrar en la enfermería, pálido y con los ojos rojos. Cogió una silla y se acercó a la cama de su novia. Le cogió una mano y le hizo una breve caricia. En su rostro se leía la desesperación y la fatiga.

-Es más bien una risa histérica, Lunático –le tranquilizó Sirius al instante. Parece que este día no acaba nunca –suspiró.

-Y pensar que es Navidad –la voz de Lily sonaba medio adormilada. James la había sentado en su regazo y le acariciaba la espalda con una mano, al tiempo que alzaba el pulgar de la otra a Remus, que los miraba con la ceja levantada. Ante lo que suponía ese gesto, Remus asintió, contento de que alguien por lo menos sintiera ese día como especial. Él no lo olvidaría nunca, pero por motivos mucho más funestos.

-Sí, tiempo de alegría y paz –ironizó Janey, que en ese momento daba vueltas de un lado a otro. -¡Ay, mi pobre Sevy¿Cómo se habrá tomado la noticia?

-¿Del ataque de Genine¿Porqué le habría de afectar?–dijo Sirius, aprovechando la oportunidad para meterse con el slytherin. Janey no tardó en saltar en su defensa.

-Bueno ¿porqué no? Él tiene su corazoncito después de todo –dijo-.Pero me refería al hecho de que esté prometida con Regulus. Él es tan joven…

-¿Snapy joven? –se burló Sirius –Si tiene el espíritu de un viejo de ochenta años…

-Y tú el espíritu de un niño de dos –retrucó Janey –Y además me refería a tu querido hermanito…

-¿Prometido¿Regulus¿Joven¡Aarg¿De que estais hablando? –preguntó Remus algo perdido mientras Sirius farfullaba por lo bajo contra Snape, contra los Black, contra Regulus y contra los slytherin en general.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien! –mosqueada porque por fin había empezado a dormirse, Lily se puso de pie-¡Janey, Regulus es solo unos meses más joven que tú, y deja de preocuparte que ya intentaremos algo, o sino te escapas con Snape¡Sirius, deja de meterte con los slytherin y con Janey¿No ves que no se molesta a una persona preocupada¡Peter, sigue durmiendo! –le ordenó al chico, que acababa de despertarte ante tanto griterío- ¡Remus, ya te lo contaremos¡James! –el aludido pegó un pequeño bote en su silla.

Lily se acercó a él con los nervios afectados y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. A él solo le susurró:

-Bésame.

-Ya echaba de menos estos prontos tuyos –le dijo James después que se separaron, en un intento de animarla-Tienes a controlarlo todo ¿eh? –Lily soltó una risita.

-A veces es difícil, no te creas.

Después del arrebato de la pelirroja, Janey y Sirius volvieron a tomar asiento y durante los siguientes diez minutos se limitaron a observar a Genine, que aunque pálida, dormía plácidamente, mientras esperaban el regreso de la enfermera, que aún estaba hablando con el director desde que le había dado el tranquilizante a Remus.

El muchacho no podía quitar los ojos de su novia, al tiempo que no dejaba de hacerse infintas preguntas del tipo _¿y si no despierta¿y si cuando despierte no vuelve a ser igual¿y si…? _Eran todas tan fatalistas que se negaba a responderlas. Al verla así, inmóvil, casi sin rastro de vida e inconsciente de la preocupación que causaba en él, se le retorcía el estómago y sentía ganas de vomitar. El corazón se le estrujaba y la sangre no le podía fluir normal hasta que no la viera como siempre, llena de alegría, riendo por algún chiste o besándolo.

Merlín, por favor haz que recupere el conocimiento, suplicó en silencio. Nunca lo hubiera creído, pero sentía una agonía casi diez veces peor que la que sintió los primeros años después de su transformación en licántropo, y mil veces más grande que cuando no podía evitar pensar en primer curso si aquellos nuevos amigos no lo odiarían cuando supieran que era un monstruo.

-¡Un monstruo! –se había horrorizado Sirius cuando él se llamó así mismo monstruo. Sirius sin embargo había reído y después, con una sonrisa, había comentado: -No conoces a mis padres, entonces. A su lado tú serías un tierno gatito.

-¡Un monstruo! –había exclamado a su vez James, fingiendo que se desmayaba por el susto-Más bien es solo un pequeño problema peludo. Más o menos como Peter –se había reído mientras señalaba al muchacho roncar agarrado a su mantita y con un pijama de ovejita.

Después de eso, Remus había dado mil gracias a todos los dioses el que le bendecieran con esos amigos.

-Por cierto¿y Ellie? –La voz de Lily sacó a Remus de sus pensamientos. Ante la pregunta, Sirius resopló fuertemente, pero fue Janey quien contestó.

-La vi bailando con Regulus –Lily se sorprendió-Sí¿no te lo dijimos? Este verano lo vimos varias veces en las fiestas a las que íbamos con nuestros padres –se encogió de hombros -. Nos cayó bien.

-Quizá por eso vuestros padres os prometieron.

-Puede –Janey suspiró –Y hablando del papa de Roma… -por la puerta asoma: Gabrielle y Regulus acababan de entrar en la enfermería.

-¿Cómo está? –murmuró preocupada la gryffindor cuando llegó al grupo. Regulus avanzó hasta llegar a la cama de al lado de Genine, sentándose lo más elegantemente que pudo. Tenía en la cara una expresión aburrida, pero Ellie se veía algo preocupada.

-No podemos saberlo hasta que no despierte –Penny Pomfrey salió de su estudio con varios frasquitos en una bandeja. Los depositó en la mesita de noche de Genine –Cualquiera que sea el daño no podemos curarlo si no sabemos cual es, y si fue físico probablemente sea mental. De momento lo único que sé es que fue un hechizo bastante potente, quizás magia negra.

Remus sintió que se hundía. Janey escondió la cara entre las manos y Lily se abrazó más fuertemente a James.

-Todo es cuestión de tiempo –murmuró por lo bajo Regulus, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás y apoyándose sobre las dos manos en la cama.

-Así es, señor Black –asintió la enfermera –Lo único que podéis hacer ahora es esperar. Quizás sea mejor que volváis al baile –los despidió.

-Yo me quedo –murmuró Remus –Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

-Sí, claro –Sirius despertó a Peter de un coscorrón y después ambos siguieron a los demás.

Claro que los ánimos no estaban para celebraciones. Salvo para Lily y James no había ocurrido nada bueno para los demás. Peter había sido rechazado por una chica (otra más) cuando éste le pidió bailar, Sirius sentía la quemazón de los celos que tenía por su hermano (y no era la primera vez) todavía reciente de cuando lo había visto bailar con Ellie, y Janey prefería morir antes que casarse con alguien que no fuera Snape.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, cuando por fin el slytherin se había arrepentido de haberle puesto imposiciones en cuanto a sus amigas, cuando por fin había aceptado lo que sentía por ella, cuando por fin iban a besarse y… ¡argh! Ocurría eso. Era casi irónico, pensó Janey, intercambiando una mirada de pesadumbre con su prometido.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? –suspiró.

-Creo que tu familia necesita el oro de la mía –le explicó Regulus, encogiéndose de hombros –Tampoco es que importe mucho ahora.

–Así es como actúan la mayoría de las familias sangre pura ¿no es cierto? Venden a sus hijos al mejor postor –murmuró Sirius, con una nota amarga en su voz –Todo se resuelve en una transacción comercial.

-Entonces es una suerte que te marcharas de casa ¿no? –le contestó su hermano, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras-. Podrías haber sido tú el prometido… después de todo, eres el mayor.

-Un milagro, más que suerte –Sirius apretó los puños –Pero no te preocupes, no te hubiera quitado el honor por nada del mundo… después de todo, siempre has sido el principito de la casa.

Regulus se encogió de hombros. Lily, Janey y Ellie se agarraron del brazo y observaron la discusión entre los hermanos. Era obvio la tensión entre ellos, el resentimiento y la amargura que flotaban de uno a otro, y que se concentraba en sus corazones.

-Vamos Canuto –James agarró de un brazo a su amigo antes de que se abalanzara contra Regulus –Será mejor que subamos –luego su voz descendió hasta no ser más que un susurro-: no vale la pena, hermano.

Quizás Regulus escuchó eso último, quizás no. El caso es que fue él quien tuvo la última palabra antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse hasta el Gran Comedor:

-Ah¿pero no lo sabías? Como tengo que conocer mejor a mi futura esposa, voy a tener la oportunidad de convertirme también en el principito de Hogwarts.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

**¡Ta-ta-ta-chán! Finalizado un capítulo más de "Detrás de…" Algunos andarán pensando¡aleluya! Pues sí, yo también lo pienso. Por cierto que para el que no se enterara con la última frase: Regulus se queda. En Hogwarts. En la historia. **

**Es tarde y tengo dolor de cabeza provocado por los caramelazos de los Reyes Magos (**_**Lo hacen con intención ¿verdad? Yo creo que los pobres se desquitan así por el hecho de que los convirtamos en niñeras, las carrozas siempre están llenas de pastorcillos caprichosos como mi prima, que en la segunda calle ya se cansó de tirar caramelos y quería bajarse. ¡Uf!) **_**así que dos cosas: **

**Espero muchos reviews como regalos, es lo único que pido: vuestra opinión del capítulo.**

**Feliz Año y que los Reyes os traigan muchas cosas. Besos.**


	17. Llanto a la luna

**¡Buenas, lectores y lectoras!**

**Ya pueden gritar el Aleluya bien alto que Mimig2 ha vuelto. Yo misma me lo he gritado tres veces desde que acabé el capítulo hace diez minutos. No he querido ni haceros esperar a tener algo más del siguiente como garantía, porque me ha vuelto la inspiración y predigo (no como Trelawney, no se equivoquen) que la historia estará terminada más o menos para Navidad. Si me aplico quiero tenerla terminada para mi cumpleaños, el 14 de Diciembre, porque después de eso tendré que estudiar a fondo para los examenes de mi primer cuatrimestre en -Uau- la Facultad.**

**Y ya era hora, la inspiración me ha vuelto cuando más lo necesitaba, porque me encontraba un tanto perdida después de todo lo que me ha pasado este año (que no nombraré para no aburrirles, seguramente estarán impacientes por continuar el ff). Solo una última cosa, no creo ser la misma y mi narración puede que haya cambiado algo. Si notan que difiere mucho de los capítulos anteriores, no duden en decirme tanto lo que haya cambiado tanto para bien como para mal.**

**Los que no recuerden mucho de lo anterior, en los primeros párrafos se resume un poco los hechos hasta el momento. Aquí les va, espero que disfruten:**

**LJ**

**Llanto a la luna.**

Las vacaciones de Navidad en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería fueron pasando sin grandes acontecimientos. Era como si todos se hubieran aglomerado en un solo día, dejando sólo aburrimiento para el resto del año.

Es decir, aburrimiento para los estudiantes normales, ésos que lo máximo que le ocurren en un curso es que se pelean con sus amigos, se enamoran, o sacan entre un aprobado raspado y una buena nota (quizás también unos cuantos suspensos). No para aquellos en los que en un solo día tienen a una amiga inconsciente en la enfermería (y por consiguiente el novio, que no se separa de ella); un amigo celoso de su hermano, que a su vez está prometido con una chica a la que apenas conoce y que quisiera estar felizmente con el chico que ella ha escogido; una pareja que no sabe si sentirse feliz porque están juntos, o apesadumbrados por todo lo que se les ha venido encima en veinticuatro horas.

Así que los alumnos se vieron de nuevo entre cuatro paredes escuchando al profesor soltar el rollo de su vida (supuestamente su formación para ser magos y brujas de pleno derecho y capacidad, como comenzó a decir la profesora McGonagall), y con la nariz entre los tomos infinitos de los libros a estudiar, sobre todo los de quinto y séptimo curso.

Los padres de Genine habían llegado a Hogwarts una hora más tarde después de que el director les avisara, y habían llorado junto a la cama de su hija hasta quedarse afónicos. Incluso le habían avisado al hermano de Genine, que estaba en Rumanía, pero estaba por saberse si podría entrar al país, pues con Voldemort los controles de magos extranjeros que llegaban al país estaba muy vigilado por el Ministerio.

Genine apenas había movido los dedos desde que Remus la encontrara desmayada al pie de una columna, y se había barajado la posibilidad de su ingreso en San Mungo. Sin embargo, con los continuos ataques de Lord Voldemort y los mortifagos (y más recientemente uno en Londres, en el metro), el hospital estaba abarrotado y falto de personal, pues los medimagos corrían de aquí para allá para curar las graves contusiones, los hechizos mal realizados, los ataques de locura debido a los _cruciatus_, las quemaduras y demás heridas que se hacían frecuentes en el día a día de la sociedad mágica.

"_En la madrugada del sábado fueron encontrados tres cuerpos de una familia de magos en su residencia de Lancaster. La Marca Tenebrosa anunciaba la actuación de los mortifagos…"_

-Y ya van tres familias en lo que va de fin de semana –había comentado Lily preocupada en el Gran Comedor cuando su lechuza le llevó el correo de la mañana.

Así que Genine continuaba en la enfermería, más pálida que la nieve y sin despertar, arropada en todo momento por Remus y por la propia enfermera, pues ésta le había cogido cariño al muchacho desde comienzos de su ingreso al colegio. El director estaba seguro de que a la chica se le había lanzado una potente maldición para dejarla en semejante estado, y pasaba el tiempo en su despacho o en la Orden dando vueltas en su cabeza de genio a la posibilidad de que hubiera entrado algún mortífago en Hogwarts, y aún más preocupante, de que no hubiera salido.

Por otro lado, Janey se encontraba de un tiempo a esta parte casi al borde de la histeria, pues sus padres se habían presentado en Hogwarts (nada más y nada menos que el mismo día de año nuevo) para informarle de la situación familiar (prácticamente en bancarrota).

-Creí que sería un buen regalo de Navidad- había murmurado emocionada la madre de Janey, una mujer que, bien sabía Janey, valoraba demasiado la alta cuna y el dinero –Por eso no te dijimos nada, cariño.

-No te podrás quejar, la familia Black es una de las mejores que puedes encontrar hoy en Inglaterra –la apoyó su padre –De todas formas, no ocurrirá hasta que finalice el curso. Lo más importante sigue siendo que termines tus estudios.

Esto último era lo único cierto de todo lo que habían dicho, había pensado Janey. Había discutido, y bien, pero sus padres no entraban a razones.

-Papá, simplemente pide un préstamo, o vende la casa que tenemos en Swansea, cualquier cosa, pero no me vendas por dinero. Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo. Es rídiculo que me case, solo tengo diecisiete años, apenas conozco a Regulus, concertar matrimonios es algo de la Edad media, y además, me gusta otra persona.

-No me conceden préstamos, y la casa de Swansea ya está alquilada -rebatió el señor Turpin-. No podemos desprendernos de ella porque es un legado familiar que heredarás, ya lo sabes.

-Diecisiete años no son pocos para casarse. Acuerdate de que yo tenía tu misma edad –comentó emocionada su mujer, acordándose del día de su boda.

-Sé que no conoces a Regulus, por eso te estamos dando tiempo hasta la Graduación.

-Puede que te guste otra persona, pero a esta edad uno no sabe lo que quiere. Ya verás que novia más bonita que vas a ser.

-De todas formas harás lo que digamos, como siempre –era lo último que le había faltado decir a su padre, pero Janey podía ver la orden flotando en su mente.

Y de esta forma todos los argumentos de Janey lo mismo podrían haber ido a parar a oídos sordos, que no sirvieron de nada. Así que lo único que la Ravenclaw podía hacer de momento era consolarse con Severus durante el tiempo que pudiera.

En cuanto a Regulus, afrontaba la situación como si se prometiera todos los días. Intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Janey (es decir, el mayor tiempo posible que ésta le dedicaba, pues varias veces lo dejó a favor del slytherin de cabello grasiento), pero a la vez tampoco perdía de vista a Gabrielle, como prefería llamarla él, lo que ponía a su hermano de mal humor.

Por suerte, al ser de distintas casas y distintos cursos, los Black no es que coincidieran mucho, aunque cuando lo hacían se necesitaban varias pares de manos que sujetaran a ambos chicos. Los profesores estaban más alerta que nunca, pues conocían la relación entre los dos. Sirius se había ganado durante las dos semanas antes de empezar las clases más de un castigo, pues perdía la compostura con mayor facilidad que Regulus.

-Qué, Regulus, no te veo tu coronita. ¿Todavía no te han nombrado Su Serenísima Alteza Real de Hogwarts?

-Si lo hicieran no tardarías en enterarte, hermanito –decía Regulus con su calma habitual –Yo no veo tu cetro. ¿No que eras El Mayor Gamberro de la escuela?

-No necesito tener un cetro para serlo –gruñía Sirius, orgulloso en el fondo de ser considerado como tal.

-En mi opinión El Mayor Gamberro está mucho más apreciado que su Alteza Real –defendía James a su amigo –No olvides que los reyes siempre pueden perder su trono.

Ésas eran conversaciones frecuentes en las tardes después de clase y los días en que los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se cruzaban en el campo de quidditch.

Porque, entre otras cosas, el partido contra Ravenclaw se acercaba. James había estado entrenando junto a su equipo más duro que nunca, pues así descargaba tensiones y liberaba su mente de las preocupaciones acerca de Genine, de la próxima luna llena del fin de semana, y del atontamiento que le dejaba Lily Evans en la mente y en el corazón (estaba feliz de tenerlos a ambos durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no en cuestión de Quidditch, necesitaba la cabeza despejada).

-¡Horace, tu posición está más a la derecha! ¡Pamela, suelto la snitch! ¡Creevey, lanza más fuerte esa quaffle! ¡Cuidado con la bludger, Kevin! Vamos chicos, o los Ravenclaw nos harán picadillo.

-James, sabes que con McKinnon como guardián les vamos a patear el culo –le había sonreído Pamela Hustings al atrapar la pequeña bola dorada.

-Sí, capitán, tranquilízate un poco.

Pero James estaba frenético, una vez que cogía el ritmo, la pasión por el Quidditch le subía por todo el cuerpo de la misma forma que le inundaba el calor cuando besaba a Lily, cuando la acariciaba, cuando le susurraba al oído o se perdía en sus ojos.

Y el cumpleaños de ella también estaba cerca. Faltaba poco para el treinta de Enero y no tenía ni idea de lo que podría regalarle, salvo envolverse él mismo en papel de regalo, porque era su cuerpo y su vida lo que siempre podía ofrecerle, no importara que pasase.

**LJ**

Sin importar lo que pasara, Remus Lupin no se había separado de su novia en todas las vacaciones. Ya podía el lago inundar los jardines, morirse el conserje (en este caso no iría a la celebración) o los mortifagos invadir Hogwarts, que él seguiría cogiéndole la mano deseando que despertara.

Quizá lo último sí, así podía perseguir a quién quiera que hubiera sido el cabrón que le había hecho eso a su Genine. Porque estaba seguro que habían tenido que ser unos mortifagos, aunque la razón de su entrada a Hogwarts escapara a su razón. Tanto Penny Pomfrey como Albus Dumbledore coincidían en que la magia utilizada contra Genine era poderosa.

-¿Alguna señal? –le preguntó Lily al entrar en la enfermería agarrada de la mano a James. Era el primer día de clases, y la pelirroja le traía a su amigo los apuntes de la última hora, Transformaciones, pues el chico se la había saltado cuando se enteró que Genine había parpadeado.

-Aparte del parpadeo, no. Pero ya no está tan pálida como antes –susurró el licántropo, esperanzado.

-¿Y tú? Dentro de dos días es luna llena.

-Yo estoy bien, físicamente por lo menos.

-Últimamente has adelgazado –observó James, cogiendo una silla y acercándose hasta la camilla. Arrastró a Lily y la sentó en su regazo.

-Si, bueno, unas veces más que otras, pero es cosa normal.

Los tres se quedaron mirando a la ravenclaw, sus rizos rubios originales (pues inconsciente hasta la metamorfomagia se había desvanecido), su piel blanca, sus dedos frágiles apoyados sobre la sábana.

-Creo que descubrió algo –saltó James sin aviso.

-Sí –coincidió Remus –ya lo había pensado. Aquí impotente pensar es lo único que puedes hacer. Escuchó a los mortifagos o los vio, y éstos le echaron la maldición.

-¿Crees que puede ser un _obliviate_?

-Es probable, pero tan potente que Genine no pudo resistirlo y su mente colapsó.

-Es casi seguro que sí, señor Lupin –les interrumpió una mujer madura que rondaría los treinta, vestida con la bata y la cofia de enfermería. Tenía fuertes pómulos y una mirada dulce.

Poppy Pomfrey había llegado hacía una semana para sustituir a su madre, ya que Penny se había trasladado a San Mungo ya que sus grandes conocimientos acerca de medimagia eran más útiles que en Hogwarts, donde lo máximo que ocurría eran accidentes por Quidditch o trifulcas entre alumnos.

Ya se había encariñado con ese muchacho que adolecía de amor, y también de otra condición que imponía respeto para el que la sufría.

**LJ**

-Canuto, estoy sufriendo.

-Cornamenta, estoy sufriendo.

Los dos se miraron, pues habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

-Primero tú –dijeron a la vez –No, tú.

-Pues yo-empezó Sirius.

-No, yo –lo contradijo James –Lo mío es peor.

-Que cada uno diga el grado de sufrimiento que tiene –dijo Sirius, después de echarle un _silencius_ a James. Éste asintió. Sirius le devolvió la voz –A la de una, dos, tres…

Los gryffindors cogieron aliento.

-¡Diez!

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos, evaluando al otro.

-Escoba, varita y capa –sugirió James, no dándose por vencido y queriendo contar él primero su problema. –Una, dos y tres... ¡Varita!

-¡Varita! –Sirius suspiró

–Otra vez. ¡Escoba!

-¡Capa!

-Gano yo –murmuró satisfecho James, despeinándose su pelo negro.

-La capa envuelve a la escoba –lo corrigió su amigo –Gané yo.

-La escoba ensucia la capa–aclaró James, no muy seguro ya –Esta bien, no me sé las reglas. Es una mierda de juego de todas formas.

-Sí… -coincidió Sirius-Está bien… Blatching–señaló al gafotas –Blagging-se señaló él –haversacking, quaffle pocking... *

-¿Porqué has empezado por mí? –se enfadó James cuando la canción nombrando las falta de quidditch terminó con el dedo sobre el mayor de los Black –Si hubieras empezado por ti, sería yo. Así no vale.

-Bueno…

Los dos muchachos se encontraban ese viernes en la Sala Común, pues hacía un día de perros y no había parado de llover desde que amaneciera. Los jardines estaban encharcados, el lago casi se desbordaba y encima había comenzado una tormenta de aúpa, que arriestate tú a salir fuera para que te pille un rallo.

Total, que la Sala Común de Gryffindor (y las demás también) estaban abarrotadas, chicos de quinto jugando al snap explosivo, un grupo de muchachas de segundo año atiborrándose a ranas de chocolate (aún no habían comenzado con la obsesión por mantener su figura), gritos por parte de los de primero (que sólo saben alborotar) y algunos de los cursos superiores apurando acabar los deberes para aprovechar el dia lluvioso y no hacer nada en el resto de fin de semana.

Del grupo, Peter dormía (aunque no durante mucho tiempo) en el sillón junto a la chimenea, Ellie había quedado y Lily estaba en la biblioteca… o no. En ese momento cruzaba la entrada de la Sala Común con un libro bajo el brazo, y se echaba encima de su novio, que discutía con Sirius.

-Hola, corazón.

-Un besito, James… -dijo Lily, poniendo morritos.

-Bruja vieja fea insoportable –siguió Sirius mientras James transportaba a Lily a un mundo de felicidad y color.

-Tienes razón, está insoportable desde que Pince se fue de Hogwarts –dijo James cuando dejó de besar a su razón de ser -Bruja vieja fea insoportable amargada.

-Bruja vieja fea insoportable amargada malhumorada.

-Bruja vieja fea insoportable amargada malhumorada estirada.

-Mmm, James… -intentó avisar Lily.

-Bruja fea insoportable amargada malhumorada estirada ridícula.

-¡Gane yó! Te faltó vieja… -saltó James y dio una palmada tan fuerte que Peter se despertó un poco desorientado.

-Sí, no sé cómo, mira que se ve a distancia con las arrugas que tiene últimamente.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Peter, frotándose los ojos. Lily se tapó los ojos.

-McGonagall.

-¿En serio? –dos cabezas se giraron ante una tercera. Minerva McGonagall les miraba desde arriba, con una mueca fruncida y los ojos echando chispas.

-Profesora, ¿cómo está usted? Cada vez que la veo está más guapa –dijo James, viendo que el mundo se le echaba encima.

-Sí, tiene que decirme su secreto para mantenerse tan bien –lo secundó Sirius, intentando salvar el pellejo.

-Se lo diré el lunes a las cuatro en mi despacho, señor Black –les sonrió la profesora –A usted también, señor Potter.

Ambos chicos suspiraron. La jefa de la casa gryffindor se lanzó un sonorus a la garganta y miró a los alumnos duramente para indicar su presencia e informarles.

-Las salidas a Hogsmeade se suspenden para el resto del curso - las protestas no se hicieron esperar, pero Minerva las acalló con una dura mirada.-El director lo decidió tras el ataque a Hogsmeade hace dos días.

Una chica rubia de quinto levantó la mano, asustada.

-¿Fueron los mortifagos, profesora?

-¿Quién más va a ser? –le susurró su amiga -¿Papa Noel?

-Sí, señorita Bladmoor, fueron los mortífagos –contestó McGonagall –Por eso creemos conveniente que no salgais al pueblo hasta nueva orden. Incluso estamos pensando en cancelar las vacaciones de Semana Santa.

-¿Ha habido muchos muertos? –preguntó un tembloroso chiquillo de primero.

-Solo dos, Sttewin. Pero muchos heridos –McGonagall suspiró –Pero no se preocupen, mientras permanezcan en Hogwarts estaréis seguros –dando por concluida la charla, la profesora de transformaciones salió de la Sala Común, echando una última mirada a dos de los merodeadores.

-Que mierda –comentó James, refiriéndose al ataque.

-Y que lo digas–se quejó Sirius –una tarde entera en compañía de Minnie –se estremeció.

-¿Pero qué era lo que estabais haciendo? –preguntó Peter, ya despierto con la noticia del ataque. James negó con la cabeza.

-Estábamos decidiendo quién contaba primero su problema –dijo Sirius. James murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Tienes un problema, James?-se sorprendió Lily- ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas a mí? Ya entiendo, no confías en mí, ¿no me quieres lo suficiente? Es eso, ¿verdad?

-No, no, nooo. Te quiero más todavía que antes… - empezó a acariciarla por el cuello, donde la pelirroja tenía cosquillas –Mucho mucho más… -James casi mató a sus amigos con la mirada, mientras Lily se reía, retorciéndose por las cosquillas.

-Sólo era una broma, James. Ya no me comprendes, ya no captas mis bromas… -hizo como que lloraba tristemente.

James no sabía si fulminarla o besarla. Se decidió por lo segundo.

-Bueno, veo que Cornamenta no está por la labor de contar nada –suspiró Sirius, apartándose de la pareja.

-Pero a ti ¿qué te pasa?

-No sé si contártelo, Peter–dudó Sirius –No creo que me comprendas…

-Ya, porque soy estúpido y no puedo comprender ni el encantamiento del almohadón en las escobas –sollozó Peter.

-No, no es por eso. ¿No puedes hacer el conjuro?

-No –se quejó el muchacho –Y Flitwich me ha mandado más deberes que a los demás. ¿No podrías ayudarme, Canuto?

-No sé, si a acaso mañana, Colagusano. Bueno, familia Potter, ¿alguien se viene a ver a Genine?

La futura familia Potter se separó sonrojada, y asintieron. Lily subió a dejar el libro en su habitación, y luego los cuatro se encaminaron a enfermería.

**LJ**

-¿Vamos a enfermería? –preguntó Ellie, no pudiendo aguantar el silencio que se había formado.

Enseñándole el colegio a Regulus (una vez más, pues ya lo hizo al día siguiente de ingresar a Hogwarts) se había encontrado con Janey y Severus hacía no más de media hora. Se formó una situación tensa y la muchacha lo único que acertó a decir fue que le hicieran una visita a la ravenclaw ingresada.

Ellie se había hecho muy buena amiga del pequeño de los Black apenas en una semana, pues sentía que, a diferencia del hermano mayor, Regulus sí la comprendía, la escuchaba y la aconsejaba, que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento cuando se sentía tan confusa respecto a Sirius.

Recordó aquel día no tan lejano en su memoria, donde, salvándola de Amos, Sirius y ella habían paseado hasta que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que soltar todas las chorradas que llevaba dentro, acerca del amor y de cuanto lo quería. Y desde entonces Sirius estaba con Melissa (o ya no, hacía días que no los veía juntos) y no le hablaba.

-No te preocupes, todo se arreglará –le confió Regulus sabiamente.

Ellie no sabía si se refería a lo de Genine, o a lo suyo. Regulus era a veces un misterio insondable que por más que lo intentes no lo puedes descifrar, y cuanto más misterioso y extraño, más te atrae.

Detrás de ellos, Snape iba fulminando a su rival en amores. Quizá rival a secas, puesto que a Regulus no le gustaba Janey, y a él sí. ¡Sí! Merlín, le gustaba alguien, algo que creía que no le pasaría nunca. Algo que estaba dispuesto a conservar pasara lo que pasara.

Apretó fuertemente la mano de Janey, que le sonrió tenuamente. La ravenclaw había estado algo desanimada últimamente, a pesar de que todos le habían dicho que intentaría ayudarla. Lily no hacía otra cosa que leer en libros disposiciones de la ley mágica buscando algo con que salvarla y James había buscado al director para conseguir su apoyo.

Sirius incluso había hablado con su prima Andrómeda para que convenciera a su madre, lo que no había tenido mucho éxito, pues después del nacimiento de Nimphadora hacía unos años, había sido borrada definitivamente del tapiz de los Black.

Janey suspiró.

-A dónde vayas, voy yo-le dijo entonces Snape, sorprendiéndose de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, aunque fueran verdad. El tiempo le daría la razón, pues el slytherin llegaría a hacer muchas cosas por ella.

En la enfermería se encontraron con el resto. Lo cual formaba una mezcla explosiva, Sirius y Regulus en la misma habitación. Sirius y Ellie (que bajó la cabeza no pudiendo aguantar su mirada). James, Sirius, Peter contra Snape. Regulus contra Snape.

En pocas palabras, todos se fulminaban entre sí.

-Halla paz, por favor –murmuró Remus, cansado y ojeroso.

-Merlín, Remus, está más pálido que ella –se asustó Lily al verlo.

-No es nada.

Sirius, James y Peter se miraron y asintieron. Sería luna llena al día siguiente, y el muchacho sentía ya los efectos, sumados además a la preocupación por su novia.

-No te preocupes, Lunático, estamos aquí –le dijo James, rodeándole con el brazo para darle su apoyo.

-Sí –Sirius bajó la voz –Mañana como siempre, lobito.

-Gracias –acertó a decir Remus, con la voz rota.

A sus amigos les dolía verlo así, como nunca lo habían visto, incluso más devastado que el día que creyó que ellos iban a dejar de ser su amigo por enterarse de lo que era.

El resto solo cayó, hasta que nuevamente Ellie, no gustándole ese silencio arrasador, buscó algo que decir.

Le extrañó eso, pues ciertamente era Lily la que nunca callaba, pero no se cuestionó. Se mordió el labio. Miró a Regulus, a su lado, y una decisión pareció recorrerle el cuerpo de abajo a arriba. Se sentía rara, pero le gustaba esa confianza. Inspiró y se acercó a Sirius, que levantó la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Qué?

-Sirius, me preguntaba si podríamos quedar para que me explicaras transformaciones un día de esta semana.

Y lo soltó.

Y si a Sirius le extrañó que no se lo pidiera a James, que era mejor que él en la asignatura (no mucho, pues a él transformaciones se le daba genial), o incluso a Lily, que tampoco le iba mal, no dijo nada.

-Claro. ¿El martes? El lunes tengo castigo –se excusó, no sabiendo si sentirse contento porque le hubiera hablado.

No mencionó que el sábado y el domingo estaría ocupado controlando a un hombre lobo. De los que estaban ahí, Ellie no sabía nada de Remus, puede que porque no hubiera salido el momento oportuno, puede que por que ya había mucha gente que conocía ese secreto o porque era Remus quien tenía el privilegio y aún no se había decidido. Regulus tampoco, y así podía quedarse.

-Sí, gracias –Ellie sonrió aliviada, y volvió a su sitio. Había dado el primer paso, el siguiente sería seguro menos difícil.

Poppy Pomfrey llegó un rato más tarde para echarlos a todos, que, aunque pesarosos, abandonaron la estancia.

-Y usted también, señor Lupin –le dijo dulcemente al muchacho –Reponga fuerzas. No quiero verle aquí hasta mañana, cuando sea el momento.

**LJ**

Y el momento llegó demasiado pronto. Un segundo era sólo por la mañana, y al otro ya había oscurecido, un pelaje negro y espeso envolvía el cuerpo de Remus, y sus tres amigos lo acompañaban por Hogsmeade (aun con la prohibición) como un perro, un ciervo y una rata.

El lobo aulló a la luna, como pidiendo que ésta le consolara sus penas. Y quizás había escuchado su lamento.

El perro corrió desaforado de una parte a otra, bailoteando la cola aparentemente sin razón alguna, pero su corazón humano sí que la conocía. Esa muchachita que lo llevaba por la calle de la amargura puede que lo trajera de vuelta.

El ciervo brincó contento, pues su compañera estaría esperándolo a la vuelta para una sesión de mimos y besos en los posibles cortes que pudiera hacerse, y aunque no se los hiciera también.

La rata solo correteó rápidamente para dejar atrás el miedo que últimamente lo invadía.

Cuando ya casi amanecía, Sirius, James y Peter dejaron a su amigo en el túnel del Saúce Boxeador y se aseguraron de que la nueva enfermera fuera a buscarlo. Luego se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común uno, a las cocinas los otros dos que se morían de hambre.

Remus despertó algo confuso. Hizo una mueca por el dolor que sentía en el costado, y que si no se recordaba mal se había hecho cuando se golpeó con una farola. Miró alrededor.

Estaba en la cama de al lado de Genine. Su Genine del alma, que respiraba suavemente y sonreía tranquilamente.

Mas aún. Su Genine que lo miraba con unos ojos castaños grandes y de pestañas largas. Unos ojos grandes y abiertos.

-Hola, señor –le dijo, con una vocecita infantil que retumbó en la enfermería.

La luna había escuchado el deseo de su corazón… pero no había podido concedérselo del todo.

**LJ**

**He tenido problemillas para subir el capítulo porque me ha cambiado el formato de la página, al meterme en mi cuenta la barra de Favourits, Alerts, Docs, etc me aparece arriba y no al lado, y de otra manera. Y con mi inglés de wachi wachi he liado la de Dios para encontrar el botón adecuado para subir el documento.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, me disculpo por la demora, solo repetir una vez más que he tenido muchos cambios (cosas que quería que cambiara no han sucedido, y lo que no quería que pasara, ocurrió) y espero que la extensión del capítulo les recompense.**

*** Los juegos de Sirius y James: escoba, varita o capa sería algo así como piedra, papel o tijera. El ritmillo de blatching, blagging.. es el de pito pito gorgorito donde vas tu tan bonito... no sé si se dice en otros paises, pero aquí en España hay varias versiones y la que yo siempre escuché es esta.**

**Los interrogantes que se hayan planteado se irán resolviendo poco a poco. En el siguiente capi algo de quidditch, el castigo de los chicos, las clases de Ellie y Sirius, y más acerca de Genine. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, son demasiados para contestarlos ahora pero los he leído todos, y los que me lleguen a partir de este capítulo prometo responderlos. Agradezco todo su apoyo. **

**Muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que como ya está formado en mi cabeza, espero que salga para esta semana.**

**Los quiere, Mimig2**


	18. Luz vs tinieblas

**¡Buenas!**

**Llego con retraso, porque quería subir el capítulo en el fin de semana, pero no tuve internet por cosas que sólo le pasan a mi conexión (grrr) y luego he estado ocupada con un examen de matematicas que más porculero no ha podido ser.**

**De todas formas, aunque complicaciones, aquí os llega el nuevo capi, considerablemente largo, que espero que disfruten:**

**LJ**

**Luz vs oscuridad**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Un lunes de Enero frío y lluvioso (la nieve no había aparecido aún), de ésos que te entran ganas de no salir en todo el día de debajo de las mantas. El viento arreciaba los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, agitaba las aguas del lago y hacía el ruido constante del choque contra los ventanales del castillo.

Los estudiantes marchaban a las clases con desgana, arrebujados en sus bufandas, gorros y chaquetones en un intento por mantener una temperatura normal, aunque pareciera que el calor corporal se les escapara por las puntas de los dedos. Los que no llevaban guantes se soplaban en las manos, de otro modo sería imposible coger siquiera una pluma.

En la enfermería Remus Lupin apenas sintió el frío. Se había despertado después de una noche movida con el cuerpo dolorido y la mente confusa, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos de su novia, que lo miraban sonrientes.

-Hola, señor –murmuró ella con voz infantil.

Por un momento se quedó tan pillado que no pensó en lo que ella había murmurado. Su mente sólo podía procesar la información de que ella había salido de ese trance en el que se encontraba. Su Genine había abierto los ojos, respiraba, hablaba. Su Genine estaba viva.

Su Genine para quererla y adorarla durante muchos años más, justo cuando casi había perdido las esperanzas y pensaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo tener que despedirse de su presencia en el mundo (aunque no de la presencia en su corazón).

Su Genine que lo miraba con curiosidad, como preguntándose él que hacía allí. O para el caso, que hacía ella allí. Lo desconcertó esa mirada tan inocente y llena de tantos interrogantes.

Pero no pensó mucho en ello y se limitó a dejar que el aturdimiento que tenía se le fuera, aunque de momento solo pudo dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas por su mejilla, feliz de que sus preocupaciones y el agobio desaparecieran, feliz de que dejaran paso de nuevo a su amor sin trabas, feliz simplemente de volver a estar los dos juntos, y no él en cuerpo y alma y ella solo en cuerpo.

-¿Porqué llora, señor?

De nuevo esa vocecita cantarina tan diferente de la que Genine tenía hacía apenas unas semanas atrás.

-Es porque estoy demasiado feliz –dijo Remus casi sin pensar. Tampoco pensó mucho cuando se levantó de un golpe de su cama y se acercó a ella para abrazarla tan fuerte como pudiera. Eso lo calificaría más como acto reflejo, un impulso que no pudo evitar.

-Me hace daño, señor… -balbuceó Genine, con voz tan quejumbrosa que el chico se apartó.

Supondría que ella reiría, que le diría que no tenía porque haberse preocupado tanto y que no era para llorar, y le devolvería el abrazo tan fuerte o más. Pero se equivocó. Había algo raro en ella.

Y entonces su mente asimiló lo que el corazón no había querido aceptar. La miró como para convencerse de las diferencias entre ellas. Esta Genine tenía incluso una carita más dulce que la otra, aunque fueran la misma persona, y su voz y su mirada… Merlín, estaba haciéndose un cacao en la cabeza. Quizá lo mejor sería avisar a la enfermera, pero no quería dejarla sola…

-¿Porqué suspira? ¿Ahora está triste?

Sí, si estaba triste. Un poco. Una parte de él. El resto sólo podía alegrarse. Merlín, ya ni sabía cómo sentirse. Remus cerró los ojos y temió preguntar.

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo?

Genine negó con la cabeza.

Y si Remus no cayó a un pozo de oscuridad fue sólo porque no quiso sin averiguar hasta dónde llegaba el mal. De todas formas se le atragantó la bilis, pareció que el corazón le dejó de latir, y el estómago le dio un vuelco que por un segundo tuvo ganas de vomitar. Quería maldecir a los mortifagos…

-Putos mortifagos –tendría que profundizar más ahí, eso no le había ayudado mucho.

-Mi madre dice que no hay que decir palabrotas, señor.

Quería matarlos y quería que le devolvieran a su Genine. Bueno, primero tendría que devolverles a Genine, porque muertos le iban a servir de poco. Si, primero tendría a Genine y luego les lanzaría el cruciatus, era demasiado rápido el avada kedavra…

-Me está asustando–dijo ella, la niña que se había metido en el cuerpo de su novia.

-Lo siento –se quitó la faceta diabólica y la sonrisa macabra (que no sabía que pudiera tener) e intentó recomponer su sonrisa dulce, algo dolorosamente difícil –Y tú, ¿sabes cómo te llamas?

-Genine Nebels. ¿Le conozco, señor? No puedo hablar con desconocidos.

-Pero yo si te conozco, Genine. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Si me conoce cómo que no sabe cuántos años tengo?

¿Qué siempre había sido igual de inteligente, se preguntó Remus, aún cuando solo era una mocosa?

-Sólo es para saber si tú recuerdas –mintió.

-Tengo diez–dijo sonriente. Remus casi podía verla con los dientes mellados. Un dolor agudo se agolpó en su pecho, casi peor que cuando la había visto tirada en el suelo en medio del pasillo.

-Mi madre dice que ya soy mayor –prosiguió orgullosa.

-Y tiene razón –intentó seguirle la razón Remus asintiendo, aunque ya no sabía si la cabeza le iba hacia delante o hacia atrás -¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

-Sí, señor, me caí de la escoba y me golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo. Por eso me duele tanto.

Seguramente era un recuerdo que tenía de pequeña, eso de haberse caído de la escoba. Muy propio de su Genine. Pero lo que no estaba seguro Remus era de porqué había vuelto hacia atrás en el tiempo, porqué había vuelto hasta los diez años, y que haría ella cuando se viera con cuerpo de adolescente casi mujer, y no de niña. Remus intentó imaginarse él mismo en esa situación. Seguro que le daría de un síncope para arriba.

-Así es. Si te duele mucho, creo que será mejor que vaya a ver a la enfermera, ¿qué te parece?

-No sé, no me gustan los medimagos –le confesó ella, dudando.

-Pera Poppy te ha estado cuidando y ahora te quiere mucho, sé valiente que verás que no te hace nada.

Genine se puso entonces seria y lo acompañó. Remus se desesperaba, no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a los niños, y menos a su novia convertida en niña. El corazón le lloraba por dentro, pero él mismo parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance donde pareciera que su cuerpo actuaba sólo y él se encontraba a millas de allí.

-Poppy, ¿puedes acompañarme un momento? –preguntó cuando llegó al despacho de la enfermera. Ella levantó la cabeza de los papeles que estaba leyendo, quizás unos expedientes médicos de los últimos alumnos que habían pasado por allí.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí…

Y se quedó muda al ver a Genine recostada contra la almohada, sonriéndole tímidamente. Faltó poco para que se desmayara. También Remus había tenido esa sensación minutos antes.

-¡Que-querida! ¡Por Merlín, es un milagro!

**LJ**

-Sería un milagro que no nos convirtiéramos en cubitos de hielo con el frío que hace –se quejó en un susurro James Potter.

-Yo lo que necesito es un whisky de fuego –murmuró Sirius Black.

-A callar, señores.

Los "señores" estaban dejándose la mano esa tarde en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, a medias por la cantidad de expedientes que llevaban escritos, a medias por el frío, debido a un curioso incidente donde ambos se dedicaron a echar pestes de la profesora sin saber que ella estaba detrás.

Llevaban en ese pequeño recinto casi dos horas ya, desde que McGonagall los había ido a buscar a la hora del almuerzo para encerrarlos allí, en esa caverna húmeda como la cárcel de Azkaban (palabras de Sirius). Aún no se habían enterado de la noticia de que Genine había despertado de su coma ni de que Lily, Janey, Peter y el resto habían corrido como posesos hasta la enfermería ni bien el profesor Dumbledore lo había anunciado después de la comida.

Así que los chicos seguían copiando y copiando, palabras que se cruzaban unas con otras y les borroneaba la mente, pasando los numerosos expedientes de todos los alumnos que habían pasado por Hogwarts desde que se inaugurara el colegio, las faltas, los logros e incluso los clubs a los que habían pertenecido. Apenas llevaban doscientos años y les faltaba más de la mitad.

El joven Black había bromeado con el hecho de que podían pasar los expedientes de las sanciones murmurando que así por lo menos sería una tarde muy ilustrativa, pero McGonagall temía que pudieran darles más ideas, y solo de pensarlo se echaba a temblar, aunque en el fondo se decía que echaría de menos a ese par de alborotadores cuando se graduaran ese curso.

-Os dejo solos un momento –dijo de repente la profesora, levantándose desde su silla presidencial (palabras de Sirius nuevamente) y mirándolos desconfiadamente, añadió algo seca –Quiero encontrar mi despacho intacto cuando vuelva, Black, Potter.

-Pero profesora, ¿cómo cree que le haríamos algo a su despacho? Si a usted y a sus cosas la tenemos en gran estima.

-Prefiero no volverme a encontrar con que la chimenea ha explotado, si es posible.

Sirius rió bajito mientras la profesora desaparecía por la puerta, hasta que no aguantó y soltó una carcajada perruna.

-Ésa fue muy buena, ¿verdad Cornamenta? Me encantó ver a Minnie con las cejas chamuscadas.

James siguió con lo suyo, quería terminar cuanto antes para reunirse con Lily, que seguramente andaría en la Sala Común con la cabeza detrás de los libros, como había hecho durante todo el fin de semana.

-No me digas que estás ya estudiando para los EXTASIS –le había dicho fingiéndose ofendido cuando la encontró leyendo un tomo de al menos mil páginas.

-No, es "Registro de Leyes Mágicas Actuales", intentando encontrar alguna claúsula con la que la boda de Janey y Regulus no sea legal.

Y así seguía hasta ahora, repartiendo el tiempo a medias entre él y los libros.

James volvió a la realidad cuando se cortó el pulgar con el pergamino. Lo dejó junto a la pila que tenía al lado, se lamió la gota de sangre y miró a Sirius.

-Te veo muy animado, ¿no que estabas sufriendo mucho? –dijo en relación a su comentario anterior.

-Sí, eso me recuerda que al final no abriste el pico cuando te tocaba.

-Fue porque estaba Lily.

-¡Ah, así que es por ella! ¿Problemas en el dulce paraíso del amor? –se burló el moreno, mientras cogía de nuevo la pluma.

-Con ella todo perfecto –dijo James con tono soñador. Sirius alzó una ceja –No, lo que pasa es que dentro de nada será su cumpleaños y no tengo ni idea de lo que regalarle, y quiero que sea especial.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Ese es tu problema? Pues vaya. Ya ves, le pides que se case contigo y seguro no se lo espera.

Si James hubiera estado bebiendo algo de seguro se lo hubiera echado todo encima a su amigo.

-¿Qué-quée?

-¿No te parece guay? Es un regalo bien original. Lily, ¿harías el honor de ser la futura señora Potter? – Sirius imitó la voz de su amigo, riéndose entre dientes –Creo que ya sé lo que voy a regalarle yo, una cámara de fotos para inmortalizar la cara que pondrá.

-Esto es serio, Canuto-le recriminó James-. Deja eso para dentro de unos años – susurró, algo colorado.

-Ah, así que lo habías pensado ¿eh?

-Bueno… -James calló y bajó la cabeza, poniendo mucha atención a la sparttergroit que había sufrido Clare Stevens en sexto curso allá por el siglo quince. Era verdad que desde que empezaron a salir juntos a James se le iba la imaginación en cuanto al futuro (una casa, un mocoso con la sonrisa de Lily…) , aunque a veces fuera tontería pensar en esas cosas, a las que se sentía que no estaba preparado y que tardarían en darse.

-No, no, si yo no digo nada, si me alegro por ti. Sólo asegúrate de que yo sea tu padrino, por haberte dado la idea.

-¡Pero qué idea ni que leches! Si te he pedido que me ayudes con el regalo de Lily y has empezado a soltar burradas.

-Hace unos segundos no te parecían burradas.

-Mira, ya te pareces a Lily cuando quiere confundirme. Deja de decir tonterías y dime algo que podría gustarle, tú que sabes tanto de mujeres –se impacientó el moreno con gafas, mientras dejaba otro expediente terminado junto al montón que ya llevaba.

-Pero Lily no es ninguna de mis mujeres, es la tuya –aclaró Sirius, estirando la mano derecha para soltar la tensión en los músculos.

-Sí, de lo contrario te pegaría unos cuantos puñetazos, créeme –soltó James, algo amenazador aunque con burla en el fondo.

-¡Pero qué mal amigo, amenazándome y todo! Si encima de que le hago un cumplido a la pelirroja… yo decía que Lily no es como las otras chicas.

-No…y por eso me gusta tanto.

-¿Quieres dejar ya ese tono baboso, por favor? Me pones la carne de gallina.

-Mira, así no estamos llegando a ningún lado. ¿Se te ocurre algo que le pueda gustar?

-Pensaré en algo si con eso te ayudas a calmarte, pero cualquier cosa que salga de ti seguro que le gusta –le prometió Sirius, torciendo la boca y siguiendo pasando los numerosos logros de Sven Todd en la casa de Slytherin –Ahora vayamos al verdadero problema. Mi hermano.

-¿Qué problema? Sigue haciéndote el indiferente y ya-le dijo James, aunque sabía que los tiros no iban por ahí.

Hacía unos días que el mayor de los Black había decidido que lo mejor sería hacerle el vacío a Regulus, pues los insultos lo dejaban impasible y quizá no hacerle caso maltrataría el orgullo del slytherin. Si acaso tenía, se decía Sirius. En el fondo sabía que las continuas peleas entre ellos seguían haciéndole el mismo daño que antes, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, y evitando el enfrentamiento podría ahorrar saliva y heridas innecesarias.

-No es eso.

James sonrió para sí. Claro que no era eso. Lo que preocupaba a su amigo era cierta morena de gryffindor.

-¿No te parece que Ellie se junta mucho con el apestado de Regulus? –soltó rápidamente, antes de que las palabras se le quedaran atascadas en la garganta.

Sirius había estado reflexionando desde que Ellie le pidiera que le diera clases, porque una cosa era estar en grupo como últimamente, cuando ninguno de ellos se miraba ni se dirigía la palabra, y otra estar los dos solos y tener la oportunidad de decir lo que llevaba un tiempo cargando a cuestas.

Los celos de ver a esos dos juntos le lastimaba, y ya no podía negar que la muchacha se había comportado en alguien importante para él. Recordaba aquel día en que Ellie se le declaró diciendo que por mucho que quisiera no podía odiarlo porque lo quería, y la sonrisa le duraba para todo el día.

El caso era que por fin había decidido a pedirle que saliera con él, pero tenía sus dudas acerca de si Ellie había cambiado sus sentimientos. Últimamente se juntaba mucho con Regulus y no lo soportaba.

-Si tu lo dices –sonrió James, algo esquivo –Yo no me fijo en ella tanto como tú.

Sirius casi gruñó.

-Bien por ti.

-¿Ahora quien es el que amenaza? –se burló James- Te falta hablar con voz de baboso y estarás perdido, Canuto.

La profesora McGonagall entró en ese momento en su despacho, interrumpiéndolos. Como diría Sirius más tarde, traía una cara de mala leche que espantaría hasta a ellos, que estaban acostumbrados a verla de esa guisa. El solo pensamiento alegró a Sirius, contento de que los problemas en amores no le quitaran su buen humor de bromista innato.

-¿Han hecho algo aparte de cotillear todo el tiempo, señores?

Sirius prefirió no decirle que estaba ciega si no veía el montón de pergaminos que tenían al lado, pero no quería ganarse otro castigo.

-No profesora, porque las últimas noticias de Hogwarts son muy interesantes –cuchicheó James con voz de pito y moviendo las pestañas.

La profesora, aunque encontró graciosa su imitación, no rió. Para ella las últimas noticias no tenían de interesante más que un análisis de la vida del musamoco. Iba de allá para acá siempre con muecas desde que el señor Pince había dejado el colegio por un trabajo mejor en el Ministerio y había sido reemplazado por su hermana Irma Pince, quien no le caía bien y a quien no caía bien.

McGonagall prefirió acabar con el castigo ahí, para poder estar sola sin alborotadores siquiera un segundo.

-Espero no verlos aquí en lo que quede de año, señor Potter, señor Black.

Ellos se miraron. Luego le guiñaron el ojo a la profesora a modo de promesa.

**LJ**

-Prometiste que no me iba a hacer nada –se quejó Genine a Remus cuando la enfermera se acercó a darle morfina para que se relajara. En la última hora, cuando Lily, Ellie, Janey y Peter se habían presentado en la enfermería, se había puesto algo nerviosa de saber que aquellos eran sus amigos y que ella no recordaba.

Sólo les habían dejado pasar a ellos por ser los que estaban más cercanos, pero los demás compañeros de Ravenclaw habían expresado su alegría ante la noticia del despertar de Genine, puesto que no estaban enterados aún del pequeño asunto de su memoria, y esperarían su turno para visitarla más adelante.

Genine, por su parte, estaba algo confusa, aunque no quería reconocerlo. Quería a su madre y a sus amigas del vecindario, a la Janey que tenía diez años como ella y no a ésa tan mayor. Un tal profesor Bumblelore había pasado para examinarla con sus ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas de media luna. Él había salido hacía poco para informar a su madre y Genine quería que viniera cuanto antes para irse a casa, aunque lo sentía por sus "nuevas amigas".

-No me lo puedo creer –seguía diciendo Lily. Era lo primero que había dicho cuando le informaron y no le importó repetirse, pues se había quedado sin palabras.

-Ni yo –la secundó Ellie. Peter sólo negó con la cabeza y Janey se pasó la manga por los ojos antes de que las lágrimas la traicionaran.

Todo era demasiado para ella. Estaba histérica y con los nervios a flor de piel desde que su padre le dijera así como así que su marido sería Regulus Black, aunque Severus no hiciera otra cosa que intentar calmarla diciéndole que ya vería como encontraban algún defecto por el cual la boda no se pudiera celebrar (como por ejemplo la ausencia del novio o su muerte prematura) y, si por un casual el novio llegaba al altar, le repetía que él la iba a seguir a pesar de todo. Era de lo más tierno que le había dicho desde que se conocieron y recordarlo no hacía otra cosa que echarla a llorar.

-Una maldición desmemorizadora tan potente que le borrara no los últimos recuerdos, si no los últimos ocho años… –susurró Lily. Si no tuviera la prueba delante de ella, no lo hubiera creído posible.

-Dumbledore dijo que ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, aunque fueron casos aislados. La primera vez creo que fue en tiempos de Grindelwald –explicó Remus. Lily asintió.

Habían estado hablando un rato con la Genine de diez años, intentando no decirle cosas que pudieran alterarla (como les recordaba poppy pomfrey), y como consecuencia habían preguntado casi todo el tiempo.

-El año que viene vendrás a Hogwarts a estudiar, ¿estás nerviosa? –le había dicho ella.

-Un poco, pero sé que me irá bien. Mamá siempre dice que tengo mucha capacidad de adaptación.

-¿Te gusta estudiar, entonces?

-No, solo se me da bien.

Remus se había ido volviendo más sombrío conforme aceptó las consecuencias de todo aquello. Ya no habría ningún "ellos", ni besos que intercambiar, ni miradas enamoradas, ni sonrisas ni largas conversaciones después de estar juntos, ni nada. Ya puestos, ni un futuro, pues de momento no se sabía si la memoria de Genine nunca se recompondría o si pasaría el resto de lo que le quedara de vida con ocho años menos en la mente que en el cuerpo. Quizás si todo seguía su curso normal a partir de ahí, dentro de ocho años tendría a la Genine de la que se había enamorado. Sí, él la esperaría.

-¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¿Entonces es cierto?

-¡Circe Santísima!

La puerta de la enfermería se había abierto de un golpe y Sirius Black y James Potter entraron dándose golpes para llegar el primero. Acababan de salir de su castigo cuando un muchacho de ravenclaw les había informado. Se habían dirigido a la enfermería seguros que el resto estaría allí, dando golpes como locos.

Pero no se encontraron a unos locos manifestando su alegría. En verdad, por la cara de algunos, aquello parecía más un funeral.

-¿Qué pasa…?

Se callaron, esperando una respuesta a sus caras largas, pero nadie contestó.

-Hola, ¿también vosotros sois mis amigos?

Era una vocecita alegre que en principio no distinguieron pero que les hizo abrir por la impresión la boca hasta que la mandíbula casi pisara el suelo al ver de dónde provenía.

**LJ**

-Bien, ¿entonces entiendes de donde proviene el movimiento de varita?

-Sí, de un giro de noventa grados de la muñeca derecha.

-Estupendo, lo siguiente es un golpe suave… sino la mesa se derrumbará en vez de volverse un espantapájaros.

La clase particular de transformaciones de Gabrielle Adams y Sirius Black había empezado hacía media hora en el aula de hechizos de la planta tercera, junto al tapiz de Nehemías _Nariz Bigotuda_, que estaba en desuso.

Media hora de explicaciones y de convertir la papelera en una planta carnívora que los había perseguido durante toda la clase al menos un cuarto de hora (a Ellie le había arrancado un buen pedazo de la túnica). En ese momento había un asqueroso olor a chamuscado porque Sirius le había prendido fuego a la planta (por poco echan a arder las cortinas), pero no habían querido cambiarse porque no sabían si habría otro sitio libre.

Una compañía segura en ese corto lapso de tiempo había sido la tensión, palpable entre los dos. La vez que Sirius había agarrado la muñeca de la chica para mostrarle el giro adecuado, parecía que se quemaba. La segunda, era como si una corriente le hubiera llegado hasta las yemas de los dedos, dándole calambre.

Y es que Sirius no podía quitarse de la mente que Ellie estaba algo diferente. Tranquila comparado con lo nervioso que estaba él, pero a la vez un poco a la defensa, como si no bajara la guardia. Y también algo coqueta, pensó, cuando la descubrió moviendo las pestañas más de la cuenta y haciendo muecas con los labios (supuso que de la frustración de no salirle bien alguna transformación) que sólo le hacían desear besarla.

Esa faceta le resultaba extraña, pero como era Ellie, todo lo que hacía le gustaba y le provocaba un sudor frío por el cuerpo.

El derrumbe de la mesa con la que experimentaban lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

-Golpe suave, Ellie. Lo has hecho tan fuerte como para convertir a la mesa en viruta.

-Perdón –se disculpó –Hazlo de nuevo, para que te vea.

-Así ¿ves? Suave y delicado…

Sirius realizó el movimiento completo, y la mesa pasó a ser un espantapájaros que nada tenía que rivalizar con los que tenía el guardabosques junto a sus calabazas del huerto.

-De nuevo, por favor.

Sirius tragó saliva, porque creyó percatar un tono sensual en su petición. Se estaba volviendo loco, se dijo. Veía cosas donde no las había.

O quizás sí las había…porque Ellie, en un acto descarado, se le acercó por detrás y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y después le recorrió el contorno con la lengua.

-Ellie…

-Sirius… -murmuró con voz ahogada y retirándose.

Se apartó un mechón oscuro de la cara y lo miró algo roja.

-Perdona, creo que me descontrolé…

Era el momento de decirle que con él podía descontrolarse todo lo que quisiera y más, que si no fuera por la prohibición la llevaría a Hogsmeade todos los fines de semana hubiera salida o no, que tendrían más clases como esa (sobre transformaciones o sobre cualquier cosa que significara gozar de un rato juntos) y de expresarle todo…

Pero no pudo. El mayor ligón de Hogwarts no encontró las palabras y sólo asintió.

-No importa.

Sí que importa, se gritaron ambos interiormente, pero ninguno supo verlo en la mirada del otro.

Entonces Ellie pareció que se retraía y farfulló atropelladamente:

-Nos vemos otro día ¿vale?

-Si bueno, el jueves si quieres, mañana vuelvo a tener castigo…

Ellie se contuvo para no soltar una risita ante el último comentario y salió por la puerta evitando mirarlo, cosa que se le hacía cuesta arriba después de lo que se le había ocurrido hacer. Tampoco es que hubiera sido algo tan vergonzoso que no hubiera hecho nunca, pero sí demasiado íntimo y por un momento le pareció que no era ella y eso la asustó.

Últimamente hacía muchas cosas que no eran propios de ella y casi le parecía como si alguien desde dentro se lo ordenara. No supo si era su corazón o su cerebro, porque se concentró en poner pies en polvorosa.

Sirius lamentó que la clase no pudiera ser al día siguiente, porque esa había resultado ser toda una revelación, pero, como le había dicho, McGonagall les había vuelto a castigar y esta vez estaban incluidos Remus y Peter.

La razón, unos estúpidos de slytherin se habían burlado el día anterior al ver a Genine acompañada de su madre, pegando saltitos por volver a casa, como cualquier niña de diez años.

A los chicos les había partido el corazón ver a Remus tan devastado, pero se sorprendieron cuando dos de quinto de la casa de las serpientes empezaron a soltar burradas sobre esa retrasada mental que más que en Ravenclaw debería estar en un manicomio y Remus se lanzó hacia ellos para molerlos a puñetazos. Por supuesto, el resto de merodeadores no iba a ser menos.

Conclusión, que McGonagall los había reprendido por duelo muggle y los había castigado a terminar de copiar lo que habían comenzado Sirius y James.

Remus estaba tan deprimido que por primera vez se estaba planteando no ir al castigo a favor de quedarse debajo de las mantas. Sirius le había dicho en broma que no fuera una nenaza, pero ni por ésas.

Peter había quedado justo ese día con un compañero de clase para repasar juntos, y Sirius y James aún tenían la mano palpitante del castigo anterior, asi que las ganas que tenían todos de estar el miércoles en el despacho de McGonagall eran la milésima parte de las ganas que tenían los seres del agua en formar parte del mundo de los magos. Cero coma cero.

Sin embargo ahí estaban los cuatro la tarde del miércoles, copia que te copia a los expedientes de los alumnos de tiempos de Maricastaña.

- Ya sabía yo que no podía fiarme de vuestras promesas –fue lo primero que les había dicho la profesora al dejarlos pasar.

La mente se les alejó respecto del movimiento de la mano.

Peter pensaba en el milagro que tenía que suceder para que él aprobara ese curso. Estaba algo intranquilo porque no les había dicho a sus amigos que había quedado con un muchacho de Slytherin que también tenía problemas con las Transformaciones. Se sentía cada vez más alejado de los chicos, cada uno con sus cosas, y había encontrado una buena compañía en el otro.

La situación que atravesaba Remus ya no podía ser peor. Genine había salido de su vida. Su madre se la había llevado a casa para tratarla desde allí. Tendría que llevarla a San Mungo a menudo para chequeos sobre si le volvía la memoria, pero no parecía probable, y lo único que podían hacer era que la mente de Genine se desarrollara de nuevo. Pero para cuando pasaran otros ocho años, ellos ya no estaría en el mismo curso, sería difícil "conocerse de nuevo" y ni que decir de una relación donde tendrían que empezar desde cero.

Sirius se debatía entre la pena porque la vida de su "hermanita" había sido destrozada cruelmente, y la alegría porque al fin había encontrado las palabras para declararse a Ellie (ya iba siendo hora) y ni que la chica pasara con Regulus toda esa mañana lo había desmoralizado (había decidido echarle alguna maldición a su hermano si volvía a meterse en medio).

Por su parte, James, a pesar de estar afectado como todos por su amiga, sabía que ése no era sino sólo otro caso más de los miles que se daban últimamente a manos de Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Dumbledore se encargaría de buscar al culpable y poco podían hacer para ayudar unos chicos de dieciocho años (aunque le encantaría encararse a alguno de esos malditos encapuchados). Pero su mente sólo le daba vueltas el regalo que por fin había encontrado para su pelirroja.

Aún sentía el calor del cuerpo de Lily junto al suyo; habían pasado desde el almuerzo hasta la hora del castigo acurrucados en el sofá, Lily sobre su regazo mientras continuaba con sus leyes mágicas, y él acariciándole el pelo. Tocarla era algo de lo que nunca se cansaba. Y nunca lo haría.

Las dificultades podrían ser muchas, pero la sonrisa que Lily le había obsequiado antes de irse para el despacho iluminaría toda la oscuridad que se presentara ante ellos.

**LJ**

**No pueden quejarse, creo que se me fue la mano y todo, ocupa diez páginas de documento de word.**

**En el siguiente capítulo ya sí que sí será el cumpleaños de Lily, aparte de algo de quidditch y más Sirius/Ellie, aunque será casi todo Lily /James, que ya iba siendo hora, los tengo algo abandonados. Lo siento, pero no estoy muy romántica últimamente…**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, espero haberlos contestado todos.**

**Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capi que si todo va bien, saldrá en este fin de semana, que tengo más tiempo.**

**Mimig2**


	19. Happy Family

**Lo primero de todo y aunque haya pasado ya una semana: ¡Feliz Navidad, y Feliz Año 2009! Que el año nuevo os traiga mucha más felicidad que el anterior, si cabe.**

**No he podido subir antes el capítulo porque estas vacaciones he estado sin internet, pero lo cierto es que lleva terminado desde antes de Nochevieja. **

**En fin, tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala. No se cual preferiríais, pero la buena es ya tengo todos los capítulos acabados. Como veis, he estado ocupada estas fiestas, jeje (estudios aparte). La mala es que sólo quedan dos más, y el epílogo. Si, ladys and gentlemen, esta historia se acaba…**

**Pero de momento, disfrutad del capítulo:**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Family**

Lily se encontraba en el séptimo cielo. Puede que dentro de unos minutos volviera a recordar que tenía un amigo licántropo con ánimos insuficientes hasta para pensar en suicidarse; una amiga ravenclaw con prometido y con novio (y que no eran la misma persona); otra suspirando de nuevo por un chico que como no sentara cabeza sólo le podría romper (de nuevo) el corazón…

Pero en esos momentos, en los instantes que durara su beso con James, el resto del mundo le importaba bien poco. Apartados estaban los libros legales mágicos para ayudar a Janey, los consejos de precaución a Ellie y los abrazos de apoyo a Remus.

Ahora sólo vivía para besar a James, para pasar los dedos entre los sedosos mechones de color azabache, para recorrerle el interior de la boca con su lengua, para amarlo y sentirse amada.

Esa fue la escena que se encontraron Ellie y Sirius cuando regresaron de sus clases particulares. Aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos, discretamente se soltaron las manos y se separaron varios centímetros. Sirius fue a lanzarse al sofá junto a la pareja, pero ella fue a subir hasta su habitación después de una sonrisa tímida.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua cuando ninguno de los otros dos se dio cuenta de su presencia, sacó de debajo del asiento una revista de quidditch y volvió a releerla. Era bastante tarde en realidad, la hora de la cena había pasado hacía mucho y a pesar de que no tenía reloj casi podría jurar que era de madrugada, porque Ellie y él no habían encontrado a nadie por los pasillos y habían vuelto a hurtadillas, conscientes de la hora. Además era domingo y al día siguiente tenían clases.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?

Sirius alzó los ojos.

-¿Por fin os habéis despegado? Yo creería que no lo ibais a conseguir nunca.

Lily se sonrojó, pero James se despeinó y sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? –volvió a repetir.

-¿Todavía te dura la euforia de la victoria de Gryffindor sobre Ravenclaw? –preguntó Lily, bajándose del regazo de James y alisándose la falda.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

No era eso, pero era cierto que el día anterior había gritado y saltado y armado una de las buenas porque esa victoria los situaba una vez más al frente de las demás casas. Y era una victoria muy buena sobre los Slytherin y sobre Regulus como para no saborearla.

-¿No puedo estar simplemente contento?

Lily alzó la ceja.

-No con todo lo que está pasando –entrecerró los ojos -¿No habrás vuelto a convertir a tu hermano en un conejito de pascua?

-Se veía mucho más mono, en mi opinión.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando del espectáculo de ver al orgulloso Black con orejas, rabo de conejo, vestido de rosa y con una cesta repartiendo huevos y confetis.

-Creo que él no opinaba así.

Bien poco que le importaba eso a él.

Como Sirius no parecía querer soltar más prenda, Lily le dio un ligero beso a James y se levantó.

-Vida, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Lils, que sueñes conmigo.

Eso se ganó otro beso de parte de la pelirroja, que se apresuró a subir antes de volver a arrojarse encima de él. La atención de James derivó hacia el dobladillo de su falda, pero después volvió a su amigo, que fue descubierto poniendo morritos mientras los imitaba.

James le lanzó un cojín.

-Bueno, Cornamenta, el cumple de tu amada es mañana…

James le lanzó otro cojín.

-Como si no lo supiera, que llevo todo el mes con la fecha en mi cabeza.

-Yo solo lo decía porque más de una vez te ha pasado que estás recordando algo toda una semana y llega el día y lo olvidas.

-Sí, pero esto no –James no confesó que esa noche tenía pensado tatuarse en la frente _Cumpleaños de Lily _porque sabía que otras veces le había pasado precisamente lo dicho por Sirius.

Luego se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía el otro.

-Canuto, no me cambies de tema.

Sirius habló los ojos, inocente.

-¿Teníamos otro tema?

-Sí. Y tú no te salvas, así que ya me puedes contestar.

-¿A qué?

-Lo sabes.

-Si a su señoría le place recordármelo –se burló Sirius-, seguramente se me fue de la cabeza al ver cuán inmersos estabais en vuestro amor Lily y tu…

-¿A qué era debido esa sonrisa? –antes de que su amigo le volviera a saltar con otra cosa, James insistió - Concretamente, ¿esa sonrisa de _baboso_?

Sirius se rendió. Por supuesto no podía ocultarle nada, y James no se daría por vencido. Por otra parte…

-No sé porque nunca he dado clases particulares –fue su única explicación. Esperaba que James con eso tuviera suficiente. Podría ser lo más escueto posible, sabía que él adivinaría.

Se levantó antes de saber a qué conclusiones había llegado James.

–Voy a ver si Remus aún no se ha tirado por la ventana.

Apenas había puesto un pie en la escalera cuando James lo llamó.

-¿Sirius?

Se volvió. La sonrisa de James casi le puso los pelos de punta.

-Estás perdido, Canuto.

Claro que Sirius ya lo sabía. No hacía falta que le recordara que lo único que le quedaba para darse cuenta de que estaba enamoradísimo sin opción de retorno era comportarse así, con tono y sonrisa de baboso al pensar en ella.

Pero él ya le había puesto remedio. Ellie también lucía una sonrisa babosa, estaba seguro.

**LJ**

-¿Estáis segura? ¿Ahora? Está tan dormidita…

-Sí, venga, llevamos ya diez minutos dudando.

-Y otros diez esperando a que Hilary se quitara la mascarilla facial.

Lily parpadeó. Escuchaba un revoloteo de voces sobre su cabeza que iban cada vez en aumento, y ella quería dormir un poquito más…

-¡FELICIDADES, LILY!

La susodicha se arrebujó un poco más entre las sábanas. Que felicidades ni felicidades, en esos momentos sólo sería feliz si durmiera otra media horita…

-No… un momento más, Petunia.

Las chicas se miraron. Luego cada una agarró una punta de las mantas y a la de tres la levantaron.

-¡Venga, arriba, Lily!

La pelirroja se hizo un ovillo, pero luego por fin levantó cabeza.

-Gracias. Dejad los regalos por ahí, luego los abriré… -se echó la almohada por encima para seguir a lo suyo, pero Katy se la quitó.

-¡ARRIBA! Tenemos que ponerte guapa, Lily, alisarte el pelo, ponerte rímel y…

Lily pegó un bote y salió corriendo a esconderse en el baño, pero cuando fue interceptada por Paulie y su sonrisa diabólica, gimió.

No bajó sino hasta media hora más tarde.

-¡Felicidades, Lily! –le dijo Janey cuando se reunieron Ellie y Lily con ella al pie de las escaleras, antes de entrar al Gran Comedor -¿Te ha gustado el libro?

-Sí, sí, sí… muchas gracias, hacía tiempo que buscaba "Necesito encontrarte", es de la misma autora que "Sus deseos son órdenes" y ya sabeis que me enganché con la historia de William, Madeline y el Conde. El problema es que como no le quite tiempo a las piedras, no sé cuando haré para leérmelo, porque… -suspiró –Oh, Janey, no he encontrado nada que te pueda ayudar.

Janey intentó sonreír, y se sentó en el último escalón, casi derrotada.

-No te preocupes, esto ya no puede ir a peor.

-¿Lo del compromiso? –preguntó Ellie, que se había distraído cuando Lily cambió tan rápido de tema.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser sino? Severus y yo nos pasamos veinte horas en la biblioteca buscando alguna solución y las otras cuatro del día consolándonos por si no la encontramos.

Ellie se estrujó las manos.

-Siento no poder ayudar mucho, pero es Lily la que se entiende mejor con los libros.

Lily asintió.

-Sí, sé que haces lo que puedes –suspiró Janey –A veces pienso que tengo toda la culpa, que si no me hubiera enamorado de mi Sevy, podría ser feliz con Regulus. No se ha portado mal conmigo y…

-A veces para ser Ravenclaw no eres muy inteligente –la atajó la morena –No puedes controlar de quien te enamoras, simplemente sucede, no es algo que puedas decidir.

-Odio ser tan débil de carácter. Podría haberles plantado cara y haberme ido de casa, pero siguen siendo mis padres y me importan, sé que les haría sufrir si no me caso y su situación ya es bastante mala…

-¿Quieres decir que te rindes, Janey? –exclamó la pelirroja.

Quizás Ellie hubiera estado de acuerdo con su amiga hasta hace poco, porque Merlín sabía que ella a veces se comportaba como una cobarde que solo sabía huir de los problemas, pero ahora no. Había encontrado una fuerza oculta que no sabía que poseía.

No se lo habían dicho a nadie aún, porque le daba cierto apuro sentirse tan feliz entre tantos problemas, pero lo cierto era que ella y Sirius estaban saliendo. Sirius se le había declarado durante una de las clases particulares, y ¡ay! Fue tan romántico que ni siquiera parecía Sirius, ofreciéndole bombones que luego se habían pasado de boca a boca, ofreciéndole palabras tan bonitas que le habían llegado hasta el alma.

_Me he estado comportando como un estúpido tanto tiempo, Ellie… quiero hacer las cosas bien por una vez… escucha bien porque solo lo confesaré una vez que ha sido por Regulus que al fin me he decidido, Ellie… no podía soportar veros juntos… te quiero toda para mí, Ellie… eso es, ya lo he dicho… te quiero…_

Gabrielle las tenía tan grabadas que no creía poder olvidarlas nunca, ni lo que siguió, cuando se besaron los dos tumbados sobre la mesa que a menudo sirvió de conejillo de indias.

Y bien, ésa era la fuerza que había encontrado Ellie, lo segura que se sentía con él, el querer ser mejor pero también a la vez ser simplemente ella, porque sabía que era la persona más importante para Sirius. Hacer que se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Y ahora que se sentía, digamos más feliz que unas pascuas, no era capaz de imaginar que Janey no quisiera eso también para ella, el estar con la persona que quieres. Siempre, sin limitaciones ni condiciones. Sin nadie de por medio.

-¡Fúgate, Janey! –exclamó entonces, alejando sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo? –levantó la cabeza. ¿Había escuchado lo que había escuchado?

Ellie estaba parada delante de ella, emocionada.

-¡Fúgate con Severus! Iros de Hogwarts, os casáis, os compráis una bonita casa… ¡Es la solución perfecta!

Su idea solo obtuvo una sonrisa torcida de Janey.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil? ¿A dónde vamos, sin dinero, sin trabajo, sin estudios? ¿Renegar de nuestra familia…?

-Detesto mencionarte esto pero tu familia no se está comportando como una familia… -intervino Lily.

-No, las cosas no son tan sencillas…

La gryffindor se mordió el labio, decepcionada. Un ruido las distrajo.

-Lo siento, tanto ajetreo por parte de las chicas me ha dado hambre –se disculpó Lily, algo roja, con una mano en el estómago.

-Es cierto, parece que hoy se han esmerado. ¿Y que más te han regalado, Lily?

-Te lo cuento de camino.

-Y como no desayunemos ya vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones…

Todas acudían a Pociones y, como ese año había tan pocos alumnos de séptimo que habían escogido la asignatura, todas las casas formaban una única clase. Janey, a pesar de su miedo a la sangre, se había decidido por ser medimaga, así que las pociones era algo que tenía que manejar bien, pero sobre todo a quien se les exigía más era a los futuros aurores, Sirius, James, Lily y Ellie, quien finalmente había abandonado su idea de ser magilladora. Remus había optado por especializarse en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Entraron al Gran Comedor y cada una se dirigió a su mesa, después de que Lily contara rápidamente los regalos que le habían hecho Hilary, Katy y Paulie.

-Hemos tardado tanto que no me extrañará que la comida esté fría–le dijo Lily cuando Ellie se sentó a su lado.

-Por cómo come Peter, creo que no. Hola Peter –lo saludó. Era el único merodeador que había bajado -¿Y los demás?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Remus no quería bajar y Sirius está intentando que coma algo para que no muera de inanición. James estaba ocupado con algo, pero no sé qué. Últimamente no me dicen nada.

Y aunque esa frase estaba bastante llena de amargura, ninguna de las dos chicas dijeron nada. Si pasaba algo entre ellos, ellos debían de solucionarlo, aunque Lily tomó nota mental, entre bocado y bocado, de comentárselo a James.

-Oye, ¿no crees que hay algo raro hoy? –preguntó Gabrielle, al fijarse en el ambiente que había.

-Todo el mundo está muy empalagoso –no tardó en contestar Lily, porque aunque pareciera que iba a su bola, lo cierto es que seguía tan observadora como siempre.

Unos asientos más allá destacaba Pamela Hastings dándose el lote con un muchacho de Hufflepuff. Había varias parejas de Ravenclaws más ocupados en hacerse mimitos que en comer, e incluso algunos de Slytherin parecían más cariñosos que nunca.

-Eso mismo. Hay exceso de azúcar. ¿Se ha adelantado San Valentín?–comentó Ellie, y mira que ella vivía en esos tiempos una situación similar con Sirius. Se moría por decírselo a sus amigas, pero todo era tan complicado últimamente, que ambos habían decidido por unanimidad esperar un tiempo antes de confesar que salían juntos.

Y por cierto que era algo que los frustraba, no poder besarse cuando quisieran por si estaban algunos de sus amigos; tener que disimular las miradas y los gestos y… Ellie se llevó un bollito de chocolate a la boca. Quizás estaban equivocados. Puede que una buena noticia fuera lo que necesitaban para subir los ánimos.

Remus, Sirius y James llegaron en ese momento, con un poco de prisa porque faltaban menos de diez minutos para las clases.

-¡Hombre, pelirroja!-exclamó Sirius mientras cogía una tostada- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias –le sonrió, mientras se llenaba su plato de nuevo. Su sonrisa fue más cálida cuando Remus la felicitó. No hubo sonrisa por la felicitación de James porque su boca estaba ocupada.

-¿No es demasiado pronto? –se quejó Sirius, porque los veía y no podía evitar desear hacer lo mismo con Ellie.

-Qué raro que tú lo digas ¿no? –comentó Remus, aunque lo cierto era que envidiaba a sus amigos. Una vez más, deseo que las cosas fueran de otro modo y que Genine se encontrara allí, a su lado.

Las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que había visto como su madre se la llevaba habían sido las peores de su vida, parecidas a las que se enteró cuando era licántropo, aunque el dolor lacerante que sentía ya no era tanto por él sino también por Genine. Lo cierto era que ahora al menos tenía a sus amigos, que ya que no lograban subirle el ánimo, por lo menos evitaban que hiciera cualquier tontería.

Remus casi había perdido las ganas de seguir estudiando. Sólo quería retroceder en el tiempo para matar al que le hizo aquello a Genine.

-Por fin llega el correo –dijo Lily al ver que las lechuzas invadían el Gran Comedor-. Hoy viene algo tarde…

Cogió dos paquetes y un sobre, pero como James la había agarrado del brazo porque se hacía tarde sólo le dio tiempo a meterlos en la mochila. Ya los leería más tarde.

**LJ**

Pero fue mucho más tarde cuando tuvo tiempo de leerlos, porque ese día incluso tuvieron una hora de más de Transformaciones, ya que por algún motivo la profesora McGonagall tendría que faltar la próxima semana.

-¿A dónde crees que irá? –le había preguntado James a Sirius.

-No sé, pero ahora que caigo Dumbledore tampoco estaba en el desayuno…

-Sí, según el Profeta se pasa mucho tiempo en el Ministerio. Pero McGonagall no puede dejar el castillo solo, es la subdirectora.

-Como si Voldemort atacara Hogwarts, además están los demás profesores…

-Quizá vaya a ver al señor Pince –había bromeado Lily –O haya ido a buscar a Dumbledore para que le obligue a despedir a la nueva bibliotecaria. McGonagall no se llevaba nada bien con Irma Pince, siendo como es la hermana de su exnovio.

Pero Lily no estaba para bromas ahora. No.

James había subido un momento a su habitación y le había dicho que le esperara en la Sala Común, y, por mucho que deseara sentir emoción y nerviosismo porque de seguro tenía algo que ver con el regalo de James, había abierto la carta que le llegó esa mañana y solo sentía angustia.

-Lily.

James la cogió de la mano y con suavidad le puso una cinta para tapar esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, pero él si estaba tan emocionado que no vio las lágrimas contenidas.

-Venga, ven, sígueme.

La hizo salir de la Sala Común y la condujo, con cuidado de que no tropezara subiendo las escaleras ni metiera el pie en el escalón falso, hasta el piso donde se encontraba la Sala de los Menesteres, que había descubierto con los chicos hacía un tiempo. La puso delante de la puerta, y después de pensar tres veces en lo que deseaba, la hizo entrar y le quitó la cinta.

Pero Lily no vio las rosas rojas ni los pétalos deshojados por toda la habitación, ni la luz de las velas colocadas en el suelo, que era la única iluminación, ni los cojines con forma de corazón repartidos por todos lados, ni siquiera el pequeño paquete que había en el centro.

Simplemente se derrumbó (y gracias que fue encima de un cojín, sino se habría dado un buen golpe con el suelo) y lloró con todas sus ganas. Aún llevaba en la mano la carta estrujada.

-No creí que te iba a emocionar tanto –comentó suavemente James, al ver su reacción –ni si quiera has visto…

Pero se interrumpió cuando se hizo evidente que ella no lloraba de felicidad. El cuerpo se le paralizó.

-Lily, Lily, amor… por favor, no llores… Lily, no sé qué te pasa, pero por favor, no llores, no puedo verte así… Merlín, no sé qué decir, pero, Lily, amor, vamos, por favor…

Se arrodilló junto a ella y la acercó hacia él. Dulcemente le apartó el pelo de la cara. Se le estrujó el corazón cuando vio sus ojos hinchados y las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas…

-Lily, por favor, dime qué te pasa…

-Oh, James… -le agarró el jersey y enterró la cabeza en su pecho-oh… -sollozó.

James le acarició el pelo, intentando tranquilizarla. Fue cuando vio el papel estrujado. Con suavidad se lo cogió de la mano y lo alisó para leerlo.

_Bruja:_

_Por orden de papá te envío la felicitación a tu cumpleaños: que cumplas muchos más, bla, bla. Por suerte los cumplirás lejos de mí, porque te informo que papá me dejó la casa por mi boda con Vernon, así que ya puedes ir buscándote un sitio que por aquí no quiero verte. Ahora tengo mi propia familia y tú no formas parte de ella._

_Con mis peores deseos (que es lo único que te mereces por juntarte con quien te juntas),_

_Petunia Dursley._

James casi se hizo sangre al apretar el puño e hincarse las uñas en la carne. Se sentía capaz de hacerle una visita a esa bruja (en el mal sentido de la palabra, la misma intención que había tenido Petunia Dursley) y cantarle las cuarenta. Ahogarla en el pozo más próximo, convertirla en un espárrago cocido…

-Calma, Lily, venga, si te hace sentir mejor, grita, pero no llores, por favor…

-Oh James, ya no tengo familia…, no con papá viajando tanto, mamá en el cielo y ahora Tuney que…

-Shh…no te preocupes, Lily. Sé que en el fondo considerabas a tu hermana como tu familia, pero ella no se ha comportado como tal.

Casi era lo mismo que ella le había dicho a Janey esa mañana. Sollozó, pero se levantó.

-Amor… si quieres, yo seré tu familia ahora –la consoló, secándole con los pulgares las lágrimas-, y tú serás la mía.

-Tú tienes a tus padres –susurró, volviendo a abrazarlo.

-En alma, pero no en cuerpo –dijo James, algo triste-. Este verano apenas los he visto, tan ocupados luchando contra Voldemort que… Pero no es lo mismo Lily, uno no puede escoger los padres que tiene. Pero yo _quiero_ que tú seas mi familia.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos, pero como una vez más tenía la cara contra el cuerpo de él, James no la vio.

-¿Sabes? –le confió el muchacho- Creo que esto es casualidad y lo demás son tonterías.

-¿Porqué?

Se levantó, la arrastró con él y la llevó hasta donde estaba el pequeño paquetito.

-Vamos, ábrelo. Es mi regalo para ti.

Una llave, pensó Lily cuando desenvolvió el papel de regalo y abrió la cajita. La cogió y la acercó para mirarla. Una llave pequeña de metal que sabría Merlín lo que abría.

-Mis padres tuvieron que mudarse a la casa de Londres por el trabajo, así que por regalo de Navidad decidieron… -carraspeó, nervioso –decidieron darme la casa en el Valle de Godric Gryffindor. Y yo… querría compartirla contigo cuando saliéramos de Hogwarts.

Lily lo miró. ¿Era posible que pudiera abrir más los ojos? ¿Era posible quererlo un poco más de lo que lo quería?

Se abalanzó encima de él hasta que los dos quedaron tirados encima de los cojines, y de nuevo escondió la cara y lloró.

-Espero que esta vez sea de felicidad –comentó James.

-Te amo –le susurró, besándole la clavícula-, te amo –le mordisqueó la oreja-, te amo tanto, James…

-No más que yo… -intentó decir James, aunque se distrajo cuando Lily coló sus manos por debajo de su jersey, y allá donde lo tocaban le dejaban un rastro de fuego.

Lily se olvidó de la carta, de su hermana, del sitio donde vivirían… solo era capaz de sentir los besos de James en su mandíbula, en su cuello, en el escote. ¿A dónde había ido a parar su camisa? Sus manos estaban por todas partes, en el estómago, en los tobillos, en los pechos.

Abrió los ojos al sentir un roce en la mejilla y se dio cuenta de que James había cogido una de las tantas rosas e intentaba borrarle el rastro de lágrimas…

Sonrió. Y era de esas sonrisas en las que James siempre veía tanta luz, pensó cuando la hizo cambiar de posición hasta dejarla debajo de él. Lily lo abrazó fuerte. Con James siempre sería momento de ser feliz.

**LJ**

Faltaba poco para el momento en que pasaría la prueba. En la sala de Slytherin un chico se estirazó. Apenas dos semanas… y con Dumbledore en el Ministerio y McGonagall ocupada con la Orden del Fenix, Hogwarts se vendría abajo.

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, pues es todo por hoy, amigos. Como veis, se va a poner interesante… no podía acabar mi historia sin una buena dosis de Voldemort, creo que casi la consideraría incompleta. Es la primera que empecé y vaya si no me ha resultado difícil continuarla, pero doy gracias por no ser de las que dejan las cosas a medias. **

**Cuando esto se acabe, continuaré con Escobas Rotas, que tengo los capítulos por ahí escondidos, pero necesitan alguna revisión. **

**De momento, espero les haya gustado el capitulo; ya saben, dejen algún que otro comentario y me daré por satisfecha.**

**Besos y como ya he dicho, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo (atrasado)!**

**Mimig2**


	20. San Valentin desaparece

**¡Hello, my friends! Aquí llego de nuevo, con otro capi que escribí durante las vacaciones para tener algo que subir cuando llegaran mis exámenes, porque estudiando no iba a poder escribir nada de nada. **

****

No pensaba subirlo aún pero como vengo muy contenta porque el examen de esta mañana de contabilidad me ha salido medianamente bien n.n compartiré mi alegría regalándoos un capitulillo, jejexD. Éste al principio iba a ser más largo porque tenía pensado sólo hacer este y otro capi más, pero me vi muy apurada. Además que me da penita acabar la historia, sniff.. Así que decidí que iba añadir otro más para tener más espacio y recrearme en las sensaciones y preocupaciones…etc, etc.

**Pero aun así son poquitos capis los que quedan. Ésta mi gran obra maestra (je, que rima) casi se terminó… U.U Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo.**

**.**

**.**

**San Valentín desaparece**

**.**

Ellie y Sirius se decidieron a contar al grupo que estaban saliendo justo el día anterior a San Valentín. Y fue porque sabían que ese día no iban a poder evitar las carantoñas, ni los besos, ni los mimos, ni siquiera los regalos que cada uno había pensado para el otro. Ateniéndose a la verdad, no es que lo contaran, sino más bien que se descubrió.

Estaban los dos en la Sala Común, pues Lily y James habían subido entre risitas a la habitación de los chicos (habitación de las chicas, porque allí estaban las tres gracias, Hilary, Paulie y Katy, probándose nuevos modelos).Habían echado a Remus, que enfurruñado se había apalancado en el sillón de al lado. Peter andaba últimamente perdido.

Sirius miró a Remus, su semblante triste y apagado que no había forma de quitarle de la cara. Por lo menos ya había empezado a comer un poco, pero estaba más delgado y pálido. Eso, sumado al hecho de hacía poco había sido luna llena, le daba un aspecto demasiado demacrado para su gusto.

-Vamos, anímate un poco, Lunático –le dijo, después de un buen rato en silencio.

Remus suspiró.

-No lo entiendes, Sirius. No hay una maldita cosa que me anime. Mañana es San Valentín, y cuando pienso que podríamos haberlo celebrado… Siempre es así, siempre hay algo que me recuerda a ella. No sé si voy a superar esto alguna vez.

-¿Tienes pensado visitarla en Semana Santa? –le preguntó Ellie.

-¿Y soportar que no me reconozca? No sé si podría verla con el aspecto de la Genine que tanto quiero y saber que solo tiene diez años, que yo no pertenezco a su vida ni lo haré.

-Pero aunque sea como amigo…

-Sería más doloroso aún, recordar lo que había sido y lo que no podría ser. No… no funcionaría.

Remus se había despedido de ella la última vez que la vio. De palabra y de pensamiento, con el corazón encogido mientras la observaba marcharse, feliz y como una niña, cogida de la mano de su madre.

A Ellie se le empañaron los ojos, y con un suspiro se echó sobre el hombro de Sirius y lo abrazó.

-Yo me moriría si me pasara eso –comentó.

Después de unos minutos, Ellie volvió a su sitio, colorada. Sirius se atusó el flequillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, retando con la mirada a su amigo. A menos ahora no tendrían que esconderse, aunque encontraba excitantes los encuentros ocultos, como si fueran criminales.

Remus alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

Ellie creyó que se había salvado, hasta que Lily bajó con James un rato después, y al ver el sonrojo en la mejilla de su amiga, que aún persistía, comentó:

-¿Hay algo que nos queráis contar?

-¿Qué?

-Oh, vamos, estás tan roja como un pimiento, y Sirius tiene esa sonrisa pícara que…

Por supuesto que tenía que ser Lily la que, ni corta ni perezosa, hiciera ver los secretos de los demás. Ellie estaba incluso sorprendida de que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, tan observadora que era ella para esas cosas. Quizá estar con James echaba por tierra sus percepciones extrasensoriales para descubrir los trapos sucios de los demás.

-Nosotros, mmm… Esto, pues…

Ellie se mordió el labio, pero entonces, de repente, no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que en dos segundos era poco menos que una carcajada.

Y es que, casi esperando el momento oportuno, lo habían intentado todo para que ninguno de sus amigos lo descubriera: dejaban sus momentos de pasión –propiamente dichos- para cuando estaban a solas, intentaban no encontrarse juntos muy a menudo, Ellie reprimía sus impulsos de escribir ExS en cada esquina de sus pergaminos, e incluso Sirius había llegado a esconder el mapa del merodeador cada vez que salía a sus encuentros.

Casi era cómico que por un simple sonrojo se hubiera ido todo al traste. Pero por otro lado, la aliviaba. Merlín, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido todo tan ridículo.

Sirius pronto se le unió a la risa, pillado en su travesura, aunque nada arrepentido. Había sido divertido. Siempre lo era saber algo que los demás no.

-Lo cierto es que estamos saliendo –anunció.

Más divertido era ver sus caras de sorpresa.

-¡Accio Cámara!

Una cámara de fotos salió flotando de la habitación de los chicos y antes que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Sirius les echó una foto a cada uno de los presentes con cara de _what?, _y una en conjunto.

-Pero… -Lily se tapó los ojos. El flash casi la había dejado ciega.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes cámara? –James lo flipó en colores. Canuto se estaba poniendo rebelde, pensó. Nunca le había ocultado tantas cosas.

-La pedí por correo días antes del cumpleaños de la pelirroja-comentó de pasada Sirius-. Pero después de todo no le pediste que se casara contigo.

A Lily se le desencajó la mandíbula, se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas y adquirió tal tono de rojo que parecía que le había dado una insolación.

-¡Ésa, ésa era la cara que quería inmortalizar! –hizo cinco o seis fotos seguidas desde diferentes ángulos y luego se volvió a James para hacerle una foto también a él–Esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba…

La cara de James estaba igual o más roja que la de Lily.

-Te voy a matar, y luego cogeré tu cámara y te la meteré por el peor sitio que me pueda imaginar…

Cuando Peter volvió a la Sala Común, todos estaban riendo, incluido Remus, muy a su pesar, viendo como James se le echaba encima a Sirius e intentaba arrebatarle la cámara. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que los antiguos tiempos habían vuelto, porque todos volvían a ser una panda. Pero para él no era así. Él ya no formaba parte de eso. Subió corriendo hacia la habitación.

**LJ**

Al bajar de la habitación el día siguiente, las chicas se pensaron que se habían vuelto monocromáticas. No era exageración, prácticamente toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba roja.

Grandes corazones de papel rojos colgados en cada rincón de las rojas paredes, besos de labios rojos que iban y venían por el aire, cojines rojos en cada sillón (rojo). ¡Rojo, rojo, rojo! Hasta las pocas personas parejas que había estaban tan rojas como las rosas que se regalaban.

-¡Por favor! ¿Quién ha invadido nuestra sala para hacer esto? –exclamó Lily.

-¿Os gusta la decoración? –les preguntó una sonriente Katy, acercándose- Nos pasamos toda la noche.

Debía habérselo imaginado.

-No he dicho nada.

Por supuesto que tenían que haber sido esas tres. Se habían pasado toda la tarde anterior encerradas y aunque Ellie había supuesto que estaban probándose ropa, parecía que habían estado ocupadas recortando corazoncitos.

-Algunas chicas de sexto nos ayudaron con los hechizos, pero en general el mérito es nuestro y a mí me encanta como ha quedado –se les unió Paulie-. Todo ese color rojo es lo más apropiado para San Valentín, el día del amor. Estuve pensando que todos fuéramos con algo de rojo (tú me diste la idea, Lily, porque en el baile todos íbamos de azul), pero finalmente desistimos…

Se sentaron en el sofá a esperar que sus chicos bajaran mientras escuchaban a Paulie de fondo.

-Suena bien ¿no? –Ellie murmuró lo que las dos estaban pensando –Nuestros chicos…

-Hilary propuso vestir a los elfos con algún lazo rojo, pero eso sería darles una prenda y si los liberamos ¿quién haría la comida en Hogwarts? Por no hablar de los problemas que nos meteríamos…

-¿Te has fijado –le comentó Ellie a Lily –que nos has contagiado tus charlas de hablo mucho pero digo poco a todo el mundo? Sin embargo ahora a ti no te las escucho tan frecuentemente.

-Eso es porque tengo la boca ocupada en otra cosa.

-¿En darme besos a mí?

-Mayormente –le sonrió Lily a James, al tiempo que le rodeaba con los brazos y le daba su beso de buenos días.

Sirius llegó hasta su novia con su sonrisa de conquistador.

-¿Les imitamos?

-Me parece buena idea.

Remus y Peter, que aún bajaban las escaleras, se miraron el uno al otro.

-Éstos no recuerdan que no se comen delante de los pobres –dijo Peter, no sin un deje de envidia en la voz.

-Me alegro por ellos -comentó Remus. No se quitaba la tristeza del corazón, pero en cierto modo sí era feliz porque sus amigos eran felices aunque, como Peter, no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia. Intentó no pensar en Genine.

-Bueno, tortolitos, ¿bajamos al Gran Comedor? Tengo un agujero negro en el estómago y podría comerme hasta hígado de tritón.

-¡Peter! –exclamaron todos. Nada más eficaz para provocar que se separaran con ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué? Es cierto.

Los demás se rieron. Peter no supo si se reían de él, o con él, y eso le llenó el corazón con un poco más de lodo. Algo negro y que se extendía sin poder evitarlo.

En el Gran Comedor todo estaba casi igual que en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Había rojo hasta en las tartaletas de chocolate, en forma de corazón y con cerezas. Las estatuas tiraban confeti a la vez que cantaban poemas de amor.

Esa vez Lily no preguntó quién se encargó de la decoración, pues era tarea de los Premios Anuales. Lily sabía que nadie había sustituido a Genine como Premio Anual, pero de pensar a Snape organizando todo aquello le entró un escalofrío. Seguramente lo había delegado en los prefectos.

-Prueba estos pasteles, Lily. Están cubiertos de fresa -James la distrajo de sus pensamientos, mientras le acercaba un pastelito a la boca para que le diera un mordisco. Luego acercó su boca y le quitó con los labios los restos de fresa –Riquísimos.

Tan absortos estaban el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de quién se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero Sirius se puso rígido y apretó los labios ante la presencia de su hermano.

-Me extraña verte por estos lares, Regulus –le dijo.

-Demasiados Gryffindor – Regulus coincidió con una sonrisa del slytherin no llegaba a sus ojos, al menos al mirar al mayor de los Black. Parecía dispuesto a no pelear con él, pero Sirius no iba a darle el gusto.

-Demasiados sangres sucias para ti–lo contradijo. Sirius ni siquiera hacía el intento de sonreír.

-¿Cómo tú? Te creo muy capaz de renovarte la sangre sólo para contrariar a madre.

Regulus se quitó una pelusa imaginaria de su recién planchada túnica. Una de las características de los hermanos Black (casi la única, a decir verdad), era ir siempre más que presentable, arreglado y elegante.

-Sí, contrariar a _tu_ madre es algo que yo haría –Sirius cambió de tema –Bueno, Reg, ¿te gustó mi último regalito?

-Oh, por supuesto. Mi sueño en la vida era que me saliera una lengua bífida y cola de cascabel –ironizó Regulus, pero apartó la mirada para posarla en Ellie -¿Podemos hablar?

Lo cierto era que Ellie estaba en duda, pues desde que salía con Sirius había espaciado cada vez más sus salidas con Regulus, porque aunque a ella la trataba bien, si Sirius le odiaba sería por algo. Los instintos de Sirius respecto de las personas pocas veces fallaban.

-Claro –no quería hacerle un feo, así que se levantó.

Lo siguió después de pegar un tironazo (Sirius la había agarrado la manga) y una mirada de _Te quiero, no te preocupes_.

-No me gusta –refunfuñó entre dientes Sirius, al verlos alejarse hasta la entrada –No sé porqué Ellie sigue juntándose con él.

-¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Prohibírselo? –bromeó James, juntando con nata la nariz de su pelirroja.

Sirius se quedó callado. Pues no era mala idea…

-Dos minutos más y habría ido a buscarte –le dijo a Ellie cuando ésta volvió. Ellie sonrió.

-¿Estabas celoso, mi niño? –lo cogió de la barbilla y le puso morritos –Pero si yo te quiero a ti, bonito mío…

–Es hora de ir a clases –dijo Remus, cogiendo una última tostada y levantándose. Dio dos palmadas delante de Lily y James para que se separaran -¡Venga, pesados!

Los demás se levantaron también.

-¿Qué quería?

Ellie le dio un beso y luego cogió su mochila.

-Nada, Sirius. Sólo me preguntó si creía que una caja de bombones le gustaría a Janey –explicó, pero Sirius no quedó contento.

-Eso lo podría haber dicho delante de todos. Lily también es su amiga.

Ellie se encogió de hombros, apenas consciente de que el muchacho la miraba. Cierto que ella nunca había dicho que Regulus le gustaba, pero había visto una mirada extraña tanto cuando salió con él, como cuando volvió, aunque luego había desaparecido. ¿Serían solo imaginaciones suyas?

Suspiró. Él nunca había sido tan inseguro, pero respecto a Ellie dudaba de todo y de todos, aunque a la vez confiaba en ella. ¿Contradicción? Ni el mismo Sirius lo sabía. Tal vez el dicho ese de cuando se ama, se duda de todo, cuando se es amado…

-Sirius, ¿te apetece un paseo por los jardines después de clase?

Ahí estaba, otra vez esa mirada, como si ella no quisiera y no supiera porqué decía que sí. Aceptó. Se estaba volviendo loco, pero descubriría porqué.

**LJ**

-Ojalá descubriéramos algún modo de salir de esto –le dijo Snape a Janey cuando se sentaron juntos en una de las clases de la tarde que coincidían, Encantamientos.

-Sí –suspiró y sacó de su libro de la mochila, dejando ver un algo rojo que a Snape no se le escapó. No era la flor que él le había regalado (está bien, no es que fuera muy original)

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una tontería. Regulus me ha dado estos bombones durante el almuerzo.

-Tíralos –gruñó Snape. No quería nada de ese tío, por mucho que fuera de su casa y tuviera tan buenos gustos como él (por la chica).

-Me encanta el chocolate –la sonrisa de Janey disuadió a Snape. Quizá porque era San Valentín, pero le asaltó la vena romántica al decir:

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti –barbotó rápidamente –Pase lo que pase… no importa, yo voy a donde tu vayas…

El profesor de Encantamientos los sacó de la clase dos minutos después cuando confundió con histerismo el llanto de Janey.

Era la última clase, así que se miraron y echando por tierra sus creencias (de ambos) de que las clases eran sagradas, se cogieron de la mano y agarrando sus mochilas. Media hora más tarde estaban en los jardines, echados sobre la verde hierba, observando el cielo. La gente se había acostumbrado tanto a verlos juntos antes del compromiso, que eran pocas las murmuraciones sobre que Janey debería estar con Regulus y no jugar a dos bandas.

-¿No te parece que esto se ha llenado mucho? –comentó Janey, levantándose y mirando alrededor.

Seguramente las clases habían terminado ya y muchas parejas, sobre todo de séptimo, habían salido fuera. Algunas, como ellos, se echaban sobre la hierba, otros se sentaron en los escalones. La mayoría paseaban.

Janey saludó a Ellie, que se habían sentado un poco más allá con Sirius, y los dos intercambiaban regalos.

-Muchas, muchas gracias –exclamó ésta al ver una pulsera (¿eran eso diamantes?) grabada con las iniciales E y S, un corazón en medio y las palabras _Forever_ rodeándolas. Se la colocó en la muñeca, donde los diamantes parecieron relucir más que antes.

-¡Guau! –casi sonó a ladrido el grito de Sirius al desenvolver el suyo -¡Unos guantes de cuero!

-Sí, para cuando conduzcas en tu moto voladora. ¿Te gustan en negro? También había azules marino…

-No, son perfectos –la tiró de espaldas.

-Auch, creo que me he dado con algo en la cabeza…

-¿Dónde? –le besó el lugar – ¿Aquí? ¿Y aquí?

Ellie rió de las payasadas de Sirius, hasta que por fin se calmaron un poco, pero sólo se incorporaron cuando se les unieron los demás.

-Bueno Peter ¿y no tienes a nadie para pasar el día? –le dijo James cuando todos se sentaron.

-Si no me quieres aquí solo tienes que decirlo –dijo Peter, intentando bromear aunque sin conseguirlo. James se revolvió el pelo.

-James no lo decía por eso –aclaró Lily, sin que le gustara el tono del muchacho-. Solo preguntaba si no te gustaba alguna chica…

-Pues no.

James frunció el ceño. No tenía porque hablarles así, pero no dijo nada. Todos se quedaron callados durante un momento.

-Haya paz –dijo Remus, intentando templar los ánimos. Después de eso puede decirse que pasaron una tarde animada. Lily no dejaba de mirar su nuevo bonito anillo, regalo de James. Él hablaba orgulloso de la escoba que la pelirroja le había regalado, bromeando que si eso era para San Valentín, para su cumpleaños casi se esperaba algo grande.

-Sí, una gran torta que te voy a dar por lo presumido que eres –bromeó Lily.

-Si ya lo tienes todo, ¿qué más quieres, Cornamenta? –dijo Sirius con sorna.

-Una casa, una mujer, un medio de transporte… -empezó Remus.

-Sólo te falta el trabajo para convertirte en un aburrido adulto gordo, calvo y con responsabilidades.

-A ti sí que te voy a dejar calvo, Canuto –lo amenazó James preparado para saltar sobre su amigo.

-Ellie, cariño, no dejes que me trasquile, ¡con lo que a ti te gusta mi pelo! –suplicó Sirius, agarrándose a la muchacha.

-¿Eh? –Ellie parpadeó –Perdona, estaba en otra parte. ¿Qué decías?

-No importa.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos. Algo le pasaba a Ellie, pero hasta el momento no había averiguado qué. Estaba nerviosa y distraída, pero no podía imaginar la razón. Se comportaba de una manera rara, pero parecía que se controlaba. Fue cerca de las siete cuando saltó y se puso de pie.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Y eso? –Sirius la cogió del dobladillo de la falda antes de que escapara.

-Tengo, tengo que… pasar por la biblioteca un momento.

-¿Tú? ¿En la biblioteca? –se extrañó Lily. Ella nunca iría por voluntad propia- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ellie se estrujaba las manos.

-Tengo que irme –repitió –Debo quedarme… pero…creo que… tengo que irme –balbució de nuevo.

Se soltó del agarre de Sirius y dio dos pasos, pero entonces no se movió, casi como si una fuerza le pegara la planta de los pies al suelo. Comenzó a llorar suavemente.

-Tengo… no puedo quedarme… no quiero…

-¿Qué pasa, Ellie? –Sirius le cogió la mano -¿Porqué no quieres quedarte? ¿Porqué actúas tan raro? No llores, amor…

-No me toques, Sirius, por favor… -pero él la sujetó más fuerte.

-Ellie, cuentámelo… pasa algo ¿verdad? ¿Qué es? Dímelo…

James se levantó y puso la mano encima del hombro de su amigo. Éste lo miró. Los ojos de Sirius reflejaban confusión, y algo de temor, quizá.

-La estás poniendo más nerviosa.

Ellie negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No! Tú también, James, no… no, no, ¡suelta, suelta!

-¡Pasa algo! Chicos, mirad –Peter se puso en pie.

Lily y Remus supieron que algo no iba bien. Todos los que estaban en los jardines pasaban por algo parecido. Lily vio que Pamela Hastings empujaba a su novio (no sabía cuál era el de ese mes) pero éste, nada alegre por eso, la agarraba del pelo y volvía a besarla. Y entonces…

-¡No! –se volvió hacia sus amigos -¡No, James, suéltate! ¡James, es…!

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Peter, que todavía andaba un poco perdido. En el tiempo de un segundo se acercó a James, tocó su túnica por accidente, y fue absorbido también junto a los otros tres.

-¡Sev! –les llegó la voz de Janey, ligeramente diferente- Ven… bésame…

Lily se dio la vuelta entre lágrimas.

-¡No, Snape, no la toques! -Pero ellos también habían desaparecido. Lily se volvió hacia Remus, con los nervios destrozados.

-James –gritó-, James… -calló hacia delante. Luego fue todo oscuridad.

**LJ**

Estaba oscuro. Era lo único que sabía James con certeza, estuvieran donde estuvieran. No sabía que estaba pasando, ni porqué habían aparecido ahí, pero tenía una ligera idea de quién era el artífice: Voldemort.

Claro que se le escapaban los motivos y los métodos. ¡Maldita sea! Era demasiado increíble como para tragárselo. ¿Qué demonios quería el Señor Oscuro de una panda de niñatos como ellos? Salvo causar terror y miedo en la sociedad mágica, por supuesto.

Pero no veía nada más. Tenía la mente en blanco, aunque no tan en blanco cómo para no saber que tenían que encontrar la manera de escapar de allí, y rápido, antes de que llegaran los malditos mortifagos y se los llevaran para hacerles Merlín sabía qué.

¡Lily!, pensó angustiado. Estaría tan muerta de miedo como él (sino más) pensando en ellos y en lo que les había pasado…

Mierda, mierda y mierda.

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, bueno, ahí va otro terminado. Cada vez quedan menos, me dará una pena tener que terminarlo, snif, snif, ha sido mi gran creación desde el momento en que salió de mi cabeza, aunque nunca pensé que se me pudiera alargar tanto.**

**Este capítulo en concreto, creo que está entre mis preferidos de los últimos que he escrito, porque, aunque ni lo tenía planeado, he abarcado un poquito de todo: las preocupaciones de Remus, Sirius&Ellie, amor aquí y allá de Lily y James, la amargura de Peter en los últimos tiempos, una pelea con Regulus, algo de Janey y Snape, todos en pandilla, y… sorpresas. ¿Dónde están los chicos? Jejejje (risa diabólica) …se descubrirá en el siguiente ^.^ **

Eso sí, tendréis que esperan un poco que termino mis exámenes el 13 de Febrero y no me conectaré hasta entonces (para evitar tentaciones ¬¬)

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo; Mimig2**


End file.
